SPARKS
by Skay Grey
Summary: Entre conflitos profissionais e pessoais Draco e Harry são forçados a trabalharem juntos, inicialmente em pró do ministério da magia. O que acontecerá quando os dois se aliam com relutância e começam a ver com outros olhos a presença um do outro?
1. Chapter 1

Nome: Sparks  
Autor: Skay Grey  
Status: Em Andamento 

Tipo: Slash 

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry 

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos 

**Aviso importante:**

**Essa fic é slash, o que significa que os shiper é homossexual**. Todos os comentários, sugestões, duvidas serão bem vindos, e muito validos, se por acaso sua intenção for positiva.

Então se você caro leitor não aprecia esse tipo de leitura peço que não inicie. Não perca o seu tempo lendo e comentando, é sábio ficar de boca fechada quando não temos nada de interessante a falar. Aos que gostam de Fanfiction slash espero que aproveitem, é a minha primeira fic nesse gênero, tomara que agrade.

Como todos sabem os maravilhosos personagens de Harry Potter são de inteira autoria e responsabilidade de J.K. Rowling.

Essa fic é baseada nos personagens dos livros de Harry Potter com a intenção de entretenimento, e nada mais.

**Resumo:**

Lord Voldemort enfim recebe seu merecido fim pelas mãos de Harry Potter o eleito.

A guerra termina, e as coisas tomam um rumo diferente.

Harry é um auror bem sucedido no momento, chefia uma das repartições mais importantes do ministério da magia.

Draco Malfoy teve peso decisivo para o termino da guerra, trabalhando como agente duplo. Enfim o bem se sobressai, ofuscando as atrocidades que a batalha proporcionou.

Agora órfão e muito ligado ao seu eu, Draco Malfoy vê no trabalho motivo para continuar a seguir seu curso, agora do lado da lei ele também se tornou auror, e como profissional dedicado consegue um cargo de chefia em uma outra repartição do ministério da magia.

Entre conflitos profissionais e pessoais Draco e Harry são forçados a trabalharem juntos, em pró do ministério da magia.

O que acontecerá quando os dois se aliam com relutância e começam a ver com outros olhos um relacionamento que até o momento era extremamente forçoso?

Sparks...

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 1**

Noites frias e sombrias causam péssima impressão nas pessoas, levando o subconsciente a brincar facilmente com o terror dos pobres inocentes impressionáveis, loucos para terem uma noite de sono confortante.

Sons costumeiros de casas com encanamentos ruidosos, ou até mesmo patéticos traumas não superados de infância nos fazem acordar gelados e trêmulos, no meio da noite, suspirando aliviados em seguida por perceber que tudo fez parte de uma peça de mal gosto executada por nossas mentes.

Mas o medo de algo estimula nosso melhor e pior lado, abrindo o canto mais obscuro do nosso cérebro. Não se pode competir com certos sentimentos e duvidas, o medo é um sentimento que não se deve ignorar, e tão pouco se deve dar total atenção a ele.

Em um vilarejo distante um homem forte e loiro, na altura de seus vinte e três anos enfrentava uma noite difícil de sono. Na hospedaria "Extremidad Del Luz" na pacata cidade de Ciudad Juárez no México, Draco Malfoy dormia inquieto, a noite era quente, abafada. A janela aberta de seu quarto ansiava por uma brisa fresca para tornar o ambiente mais suportável do que o incomodo calor de 30º graus.

Mas não era o calor excessivo que perturbava o sono de Draco. Era o pesadelo que se repetia por diversas noites.

Sempre o mesmo pesadelo...

_- É verdade? – perguntava sua figura de doze anos atras. – Estão dizendo no trem que Harry Potter esta nessa cabine? Então é você?_

_- Sou – respondeu o garoto com a voz desafiadora demais para o gosto de Draco._

Imagens difusas preenchiam o restante do pesadelo, e a cabine de trem sumia para dar espaço a uma sala oval a meia luz, um ambiente frio, de paredes lisas de cor cinza concreto e cru de mobília, havia somente com um lustre rústico e antigo que pendia da abobada do local.

Draco se viu alto e forte inteiramente nu estendendo a mão para um homem igualmente forte a ele. O homem possuía olhos verdes muito brilhantes, cabelos longos, mas com o mesmo uniforme escolar de sua época, quando o conhecera ainda menino. Seu rosto era duro, inflexível. Draco estendeu sua mão, vacilando por um instante, não tinha certeza se deveria faze-lo.

_- Você pode me aceitar agora? – a voz do loiro era firme, mas com muita intensidade, soava com uma nota de ansiedade ao fundo._

_- Acho que ainda sei dizer qual é o tipo ruim de gente sozinho, obrigado. – Disse o moreno a sua frente._

As palavras reverberavam por todo o ambiente, torturando o loiro enquanto a sala era inundada por rostos conhecidos e desconhecidos que gargalhavam alto, e riam sem piedade de Draco ali desnudo, desarmado de respostas, que olhava perdido para todos aqueles semblantes gozadores. Em seqüência olhava para a sua mão estendida em vão, e por ultimo para o homem austero e decidido a sua frente, algo naqueles olhos o perturbava exageradamente.

Era o mesmo sonho, sempre o mesmo sonho...

E mais uma vez Draco acordou tremulo, agitadamente atordoado. Fez uma força desmedida para acordar sentando-se de uma vez só na cama, tamanho o solavanco que o seu corpo deu para a frente.

Passou as mãos pelos longos fios prateados que lhe cobriam o topo da cabeça até o meio das costas, um palmo abaixo do ombro. Os fios colaram por seu suor frio em toda a extensão do pescoço, testa, nuca, a região estava umedecida, e como era de se esperar, o restante do seu corpo vacilante também.

- Droga! Nem no final do mundo tenho uma noite de sono decente. – Ralhou Draco para si, ao ajeitar mesmo que com pouca dedicação as roupas e os cabelos, o sono embaralhava seus sentidos, e as quatro da madrugada não era hora para meras vaidades.

Draco deitou-se novamente, lentamente soltou o ar dos pulmões assim que seu corpo se expandiu na cama, uma sensação desagradável instalou-se em seu estômago. Olhou para o relógio ao seu lado, vislumbrando as horas, eram quatro e vinte e cinco da madrugada, e o sono do loiro havia evaporado com o pesadelo.

- Ótimo, além de Harry Potter me causar todos os problemas possíveis, agora vai começar a me causar insônia? Devo mesmo estar ficando maluco. – Disse o homem para si de mau humor.

E assim longas duas horas se passaram com Draco em claro, muito irritado.

Não adiantava mesmo ficar deitado se o sono havia lhe abandonado. Então com um súbito repente se levantou da cama, tomou uma ducha fria, se vestiu para ir trabalhar, e com o nascer do sol um pouco mais adiantado Draco saiu da hospedagem a passos vagaroso para checar a parte final das pesquisas de campo que concluía mais um de seus inúmeros projetos brilhantes.

Continua...

N/A: Para Scheila Potter Malfoy a minha beta querida de outras est... muito obrigado. Não só por ser maravilhosa, mas por me ajudar em todo esse processo de postagem que para mim que não entendo patavinas em inglês, (por em quanto) então postar aqui é um desafio, que graças a você Scheila eu consegui ludibriar.

Para Nyx Malfoy: Jú, demoro mais eu consegui (agradeça a Scheila é claro.)

Para M. Sallaberry P.: Oi... como prometi... demorou, mas eu tardo mais não falho.

Então... primeiro capitulo não tem beta, tenham paciência ok? beijocas...

Skay Grey


	2. Chapter 2

Nome: Sparks  
Autor: Skay Grey  
Status: Em Andamento 

Tipo: Slash 

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry 

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos 

**Sparks **

Capitulo – 2 

- Bom dia senhor! Como foi de viagem? – perguntou nervosamente Luize Diped, a secretaria estabanada de Draco Malfoy.

- Não sai de férias Luize, fui trabalhar, como acha que foi a viagem? – respondeu Draco com o melhor do seu mau humor.

- Desculpe-me. Não quis parecer impertinente senhor. – bastou o primeiro contato visual com o chefe para Luize saber: teria um dia muito ruim pela frente. Não era preciso abrir a boca para constatar que o humor do loiro era praticamente inexistente, mesmo assim quis arriscar. Mais uma vez se deu mal, _bem feito, _pensou, _vê se da próxima vez mantêm essa bocona grande bem fechada para evitar a primeira flechada. _

Draco estava de pé, no meio da ante-sala do seu escritório no terceiro andar do grande ministério da magia, muito antes do previsto para o seu retorno, fulminado Luize como se ela soubesse a solução para seus problemas, e de alguma forma não quisesse informa-lo.

Evidentemente o loiro notara que mesmo em sua ausência a secretaria se esforçara ao máximo para manter o serviço em ordem.  
Mas de reconhecer, a parabeniza-la pela atitude havia uma grande lapso. Estressado e amargo pela péssima noite de sono que tivera, as linhas do rosto dele se intensificavam ainda mais, dando apoio a expressão de poucos amigos que ele oferecia no momento para sua secretaria deixando a mulher mais desconsertada, se é que era possível, ainda mais.

- Que bom não? – gélidas as íris de Draco fitavam Luize, enquanto se questionava. Talvez fosse brusco demais, ou Luize alto-confiante de menos. Era mais forte que Draco ser assim, meticuloso nas palavras, e tão afiado quanto uma lamina traiçoeira poderia ser. O tratamento imposto por ele em seu circulo social sempre fora natural em seu ambiente Malfoy, onde sua rica educação foi forjada sem delicadezas mas com bastante ênfase. Luize não escondia o pavor diante das poucas palavras acidas de Draco. O semblante aparvalhado da secretária não desmotivou o loiro que resfolegou impaciente continuando o que dizia.

- Se fosse sua intenção me importunar Luize, eu tomaria providencias para encontrar uma nova secretaria você não acha? – esperava que ela reagisse. Que pelo menos chorasse, algo além de ficar atônita sem saber dizer o próprio nome, parada a sua frente como uma gárgula.

Luize poderia agüentar por mais um ou dois minutos, não mais do que isso. Logo as pernas dela a deixariam na mão por conta do seu nervosismo, precisava sumir dali o quanto antes na tentativa de retomar uma pouco do seu fraco controle. Chegou mais cedo contando em adiantar o serviço e se preparar mentalmente para a volta do loiro. Agora que ele se antecipara, pegando Luize desprevenida mais uma vez, era agüentar o tranco e esperar que as horas passassem, como sempre.

- Mas uma vez peço que me desculpe. – gaguejou ela, quase sussurrando. Sua voz não sairia mais alta do que isso, embora gostaria muito de gritar com o chefe. Seu único mecanismo de alto-proteção era manter-se cabisbaixa para enfrentar melhor as coisas, ao menos não sorveria diretamente do loiro seu olhar cortante lhe mandando ondas de deboche e indiferença. Draco era bom em muitas coisas, e suas aptidões se destacavam tanto para as coisas boas como para as ruins.

A essa altura Luize já não sabia mais o por que se mantinha no emprego infeliz. Talvez fosse pelo dinheiro, ou pelo prestigio que o cargo lhe oferecia diante das outras secretarias do mesmo departamento. Havia muitas coisas em jogo, mas o que mais lhe afetava todos os dias quando pensava com desespero em pedir demissão aos gritos e soluços é o orgulho que seu pai sentia por ela ocupar um cargo tão concorrido como o que conseguira, se saísse agora botaria tudo a perder. _E por que não pensar no obvio? Castigo de Merlin é claro! _

- Não fique ai parada pedindo desculpas, - analítico Draco se mantinha impaciente diante de Luize. A mulher mantinha o olhar longe de Draco, sempre focando algo que não chegasse perto do rosto do loiro. Ela escutava as suas ordens como se fosse algo muito desrespeitoso olhar para seu semblante. Medo. - não é necessário fazer isso eternamente, - eu já entendi perfeitamente da primeira vez. Sirva meu café, traga meus recados, e não deixe que ninguém me IMPORTUNE , para todos os efeitos eu ainda não cheguei Luize. – o que lhe irritava na mulher a sua frente não era falta de capacidade, mas sim o fato de subjugar-se a ele como uma elfo-doméstica.

- Certo senhor Malfoy. Estarei em sua sala em um minuto. – tremula Luize se virou rapidamente, tudo para passar menos tempo na pior das companhias.

- Assim espero. – sibilou o loiro com aspereza vendo a secretaria sumir rapidamente de alivio por não precisar compartilhar mais de sua companhia.

Luize respeitava a dualidade de Draco como ninguém, em um misto curioso de distancia, medo e admiração. Sabia que não havia pessoa mais intrigante em todo o departamento, ou por todo o ministério. Nem mesmo o tão conceituado e respeitado Harry Potter, que era de longe um profissional e tanto, não conseguia tamanho sucesso no âmbito profissional como o loiro conseguira. Draco era tão jovem, tão progressivo, ao mesmo tempo que se fazia conservador e retrogrado em outros pontos. Suas soluções profissionais brilhantes, seu jeito de controlar as pessoas a sua volta, o modo com que se fazia mais perceptível do que as outras pessoas, e quando queria somente quando queria, era agradável ao extremo, infelizmente isso era raro de presenciar se tratando dele, e com ela, Luize, isso praticamente nunca acontecera.

Draco entrou em sua sala, sentou-se a sua mesa, e como de costume folheou sua agenda para confirmar seus futuros compromissos. Em seguida, retirou do bolso interno das veste um aparelho eletrónico popularmente chamado pelos trouxas de telefone celular. Discou o único numero que o aparelho guardava, esperando a outra pessoa atender seu chamado.

Do outro lado da linha, a quilômetros de distancia, na parte inteiramente trouxa de Londres uma jovem dormia a vontade esparramada em sua cama confortavelmente grande, enrolada nas cobertas, afundada entre travesseiros e almofadas. O primeiro toque do seu aparelho celular moderno rosa choque lhe despertou de um sonho bom e curioso. Ela tateou na direção da mesa de cabeceira da cama afim de pegar o aparelho, que chamava sua atenção pelo terceiro toque. Assim que atendeu a ligação sonolenta com os olhos ainda fechados, sua voz saiu fraca pelas horas de sono consecutivas, e ela disse a primeira palavra da manhã para Draco Malfoy.

_- Alô? _– de forma embaçada a morena abriu seus olhos mel diretamente para o relógio. O telefone em seu olvido esquerdo, segurado molemente, indicava seus primeiros preguiçosos movimentos. O ponteiro pequeno descansava sobre o numero sete enquanto o ponteiro maior avançava mais depressa, sobre a marca de trinta e quatro minutos.

_- Lesly? _– chamou o loiro ao telefone, despertando a amiga ainda mais.

_- Oi Draco. Já retornou de viagem? _– sem resistir as pálpebras pesadas ela fechou seus olhos novamente por fadiga inconsciente. Passou a mão livre pelos longos e emaranhados cachos pretos azulados enquanto falava com a voz grossa de sono. Na tentativa mais eficaz de abrir os olhos definitivamente ela os esfregou, importunando os silios e a região sensível. Sua visão desanuviou, e o quarto entrou em foco. Por partes foi se movimentando horizontalmente na cama, reativando assim seus reflexos.

Não era preciso levanta-se rapidamente, de imediato afastar as cobertas e as almofadas um pouco, era suficiente para que seu corpo tomasse consciência devagar que ela estava desperta. A voz de Draco era um ótimo despertador, um timbre amigo, confortador. Bastava se concentrar nele falando, assim, seguro e encorpado para se convencer de que não estava sonhando ainda.

_- Sim, estou no escritório, vim direto para cá. _– Draco sorriu com a voz matutinamente infantil de Lesly ao telefone, ainda consultando a agenda afim de memorizava seus compromissos futuros.

_- Transferiu sua cama para o escritório agora? Alguma urgência para madrugar desse jeito ai? _– preocupou-se Lesly, enrolando uma mecha de cabelos entre os dedos, olhando para o teto por falta de opção melhor.

_- Oh, nada grave, cai da cama, só isso. _– Draco suavizou a voz, passando tranqüilidade para não trazer preocupações a amiga nas primeiras horas do dia dela._- cheguei mais cedo com saudades de você, e não tive uma noite de sono agradável! Assim acabei terminando antes do previsto o que tinha de fazer por lá. Fora isso estou perfeito como sempre. Tudo bem por ai? _

Um suspirou audível escapou da garganta do loiro ao lembrar da sua péssima noite de sono, mas a voz de Lesly ao telefone lhe trazia um certo sossego.

_- Também morri de saudades de você loiro! _– a morena sorriu ainda para o teto respondendo marota ao telefone, feliz pelo carinho que o amigo lhe dedicava. Mas o suspiro involuntariamente fundo de Draco indicava aborrecimento, ao julgar pelo tom que usou ao se referir a sua ultima noite de sono ou ele teve problemas para dormir, o que não era difícil de acontecer, ou teve o mesmo pesadelo de sempre, e isso sim era um mal sinal.

_- Aqui esta tudo legal sim... Por que não me ligou do México? _– com uma das pernas esticando verticalmente na direção da cabeça a moça se alongava enquanto esperava a resposta de Draco.

_- Você me disse que estaria ocupada! Eu não quis incomodar! _– respondeu Draco com honestidade.

_- Ai que frescura Draco! Você poderia ter ligado sim! Isso é desculpinha para se ver livre de mim. Mudando de assunto... me diz: por que teve uma noite de sono ruim? Andou se divertindo por lá? _

_- Não é frescura! _– Draco se esquivou de responder diretamente. _- É serio... não queria atrapalhar seus planos de final de semana. Também estive concentrado nas pesquisas por lá, fui a trabalho, não fui encher a cara de tequila e me esfregar em ninguém! _

_- É uma pena... bêbado teria dormido mais rápido e se tivesse se esfregado com alguém estaria de bom humor! _– ironizou Lesly. _- Loiro? RESPONDE! _

_- Fala? _– Draco fechara a agenda, passando a contemplar o nada por um longo momento. Não estava bem certo se queria tocar no assunto do pesadelo novamente, sentia-se mais a vontade sobre o assunto conversando olho no olho com Lesly.

_- Não muda de assunto! _- sentada na cama em posição de lotus, Lesly sentia a tenção no modo com que Draco falava. _- já é a segunda vez que eu te pergunto! Me diz por que teve uma noite ruim de sono? _

_- Hufff... você não vai desistir não é? _– Draco moveu o rosto em direção a janela, reclinando em sua confortável cadeira, encarando uma das melhores vistas artificias do ministério, focando o olhar nas ondas revoltas que se chocavam com as pedras esverdeadas de limbo. A teimosia de Lesly era igual ou maior do que a sua própria. Mas nunca fora motivo de discórdia entre eles.

_- Não, não vou. _– respondeu ela obstinada na complicada posição de segurar o celular e levar o tronco a se encostar no joelhos, na presença de enfiar a cabeça por entre as pernas.

_- Ta certo, eu conto. Tive aquele mesmo pesadelo com o idiota! _– Draco se deu por vencido, precisava desabafar mesmo, fosse o que fosse, se não tocasse no assunto agora falaria na sua próxima consulta com Lesly. Não havia sons em sua sala, e sua voz saiu desmedidamente mais alta, quando Draco desviou os olhos da paisagem para fitar com suspeita a porta

_- Não acredito que teve o mesmo sonho de novo Draco! _– preocupou-se a morena endireitando o corpo, sentando ereta com os pés para fora da cama. _- achei que você já tivesse superado isso. _

_- O mesmo pesadelo você quer dizer. _– Draco se levantou e caminhou até a frente da sua mesa, suspirou novamente, se sentando no tampo de mármore verde oliva, com uma das mãos seguras no telefone e a outra desinteressada no bolso.

_- Sim, você me entendeu. _– respondeu Lesly, colocando os chinelos de dedos, procurando com o olhar sua toalha para banho.

_- Sim, o mesmo de sempre... eu e aquele idiota no mesmo trem, na mesma sala. Que raiva! Eu já não sei mais o que eu faço! Esses pesadelos, deve ter mais alguma coisa que você possa me indicar para eles pararem! _– Draco apoiou o peso do corpo em uma das pernas cruzadas quando passou as mãos nervosas no cabelo simetricamente bem cuidados. Seu olhar fixo nos livros da estante ao final da sala.

_- Draco, achei que depois de todas as seções de terapia você não teria mais esse problema. Eu sinto muito, mas terá que esperar um tempo para eu descobrir por que a sua obsessão por ele se manifesta assim. Eu não seria capaz de raciocinar uma solução coerente a essa hora da manhã não é? Você me conhece! Eu te receitaria um monte de calmantes até sua consulta, que é só no final da semana, alias... sua secretaria ligou ontem de manhã, confirmando sua próxima consulta_ – se levantando e abaixando para procurar a toalha de banho, Lesly acabou encontrando a famigerada peça felpuda no meio de sua habitual bagunça no chão, disposta no canto esquerdo do quarto.

_- Ótimo, ao menos uma coisa ela conseguiu fazer certo! _– ironizou Draco olhando rapidamente para o vão inferior da porta, checando se Luize não estaria furtivamente por perto para escutar._- Lesly depender de Luize para qualquer coisa significa morrer primeiro e depois conseguir ajuda. Venha trabalhar com ela por um dia para ver se eu não tenho razão. _

_- Draco, pela milésima vez! Tente ser razoável com ela, ou ficara sem secretaria! _– exasperou-se Lesly jogando a toalha em cima da cama para iniciar a caça de um conjunto intimo em suas gavetas que pareciam abaladas por uma tormenta.

_- Paciência oras, arranjo outra! E quem sabe não tenho a sorte de encontrar alguém capacitado pelo menos? _– Draco contornou o moveu ao qual estava sentado, voltando para sua cadeira apoiando os pés sobre o tampo limpíssimo da mesa com seu material de serviço ordenado, contrariado com a demora do seu café. Luize era capaz, ele sabia, mas a mania da moça em ser tremula e desastrada o irritava muito.

_- Ela é esperta, e você sabe disso, se não já teria dispensado a coitada com rapidez, igual fez com as ultimas nove mulheres que você demitiu do seu escritório. _– enfim Lesly encontrou na gaveta das camisetas um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã para vestir após o banho, teria que se organizar melhor agora que morava novamente sozinha.

_- Hum, reconheço que só não demiti Luize ainda pelo esforço que ela faz para me agradar. Embora isso me irrite extremamente, não é de todo ruim, ela é engraçada também... _

_- Você gosta do trabalho dela, só não admiti. Por isso que você não a mandou embora ainda. _– Lesly tirava o pijama a pulinhos em direção ao banheiro se virando como podia com uma só mão. Enquanto falava com Draco ensaiando um jeito de tirar a parte de cima que usava. Depois da façanha concluída Lesly se dirigiu a suite do quarto, no intento de preparar seu banho.

_- Esperta ela até é, diversas vezes fiquei observando-a trabalhar sem que ela notasse, já te disse isso. Mas quando ela me vê pela frente simplesmente perde a coordenação! Merlin ela se atrapalha demais! _– Draco revirou os olhos gesticulando impaciente com a mão desocupada. Sua esperança de obter uma dose maciça de cafeína antes que o ministro invadisse a sua sala como sempre fazia, diminuía com a demora da secretaria.

_- Talvez isso aconteça por que ela vive sobre intensa pressão da sua parte. Comece a ser mais tolerante com ela, alias, com as pessoas em geral, e veja por si os resultados. Como já lhe disse antes, as pessoas são falhas, e você não é diferente, para de pressionar se você se sente tão pressionado assim. _

_- Tuche! _– disse Draco surpreso._- de alvo passei a perseguidor? _

_- Hey... você não se enquadra no papel de vitima loirão! _– respondeu Lesly rindo. _- simplesmente não parece da sua natureza! Então pode parando com isso... _

_- Não vou responder por que sou incapaz de ser grosso, por isso, e só por isso se safou entendeu? _– a voz do loiro de divertida passou a branda. Ele tentou reprimir um bocejo, mas o cansaço visível trazia com sigo uma carga de sonolência. Draco sentiu uma vontade repentina de ir para a casa e se amaldiçoar pelo resto do dia depois que passou a mão pelo rosto, se lembrando que na pressa de sair da humilde hospedagem mexicana ele esquecera seu creme facial por lá.

_- Hum... sei, obrigado por contar com sua misericórdia oh todo poderoso Draco! _– zombou Lesly.

_- Gracinha! _– riu Draco em resposta. _- Lesly esses aparelhos trouxas me cansam! Por que simplesmente não posso meter minha cabeça na lareira e dizer oi para você? _

_- Por que não oras! Além do mas a minha lareira fica na sala. No momento estou nua na suite, abrindo a torneira do chuveiro para encher a banheira e tomar uma belo banho antes de ir para o consultório! Você sabe que eu ainda não me acostumei com essas coisas que você me conta sobre o mundo bruxo e tudo mais! Eu estou acostumada a eletricidade, pessoas na televisão me vendendo produtos, e vigaristas que fazem as coisas levitarem por truques com cordas para afanar o meu dinheiro! _

_- Do que você tem medo? Eu já te provei que é verdade, que magia existe! Sabe que eu não faria nada de mal com você... hum, se bem que você disse... a palavra nua não é? Então não posso garantir que me comportaria... _– disse Draco gozador, fingindo uma voz sedutora.

_- Você não presta Loirão! _– riu Lesly.

_- Oh, vindo de você me sinto lisonjeado, infelizmente você sabe que não é a primeira a me falar isso e nem será a ultima não é? _– brincou Draco.

_- Hahahahahaha... é por isso eu gosto tanto de você Draco... _

Três batidas na porta despertaram Draco da conversa com Lesly. O loiro levantou o sobrolho desagradado, retirando as pernas repousantes de sobre a mesa, ajeitando-se ereto na cadeira, em seguida disse:

_- Lesly, vou desligar, deve ser Luize a porta. _

_- Ok, nos falamos depois. A noite eu te ligo, beijo loiro. _

_- Beijo Lesly, tchau. _

_- Tchau. _

- Entre Luize. – ordenou Draco firme guardando o aparelinho telefônico rapidamente na gaveta de sua mesa.

A porta se abriu e o rosto de Draco se contorceu em uma careta infeliz pela surpresa. Na sua sala, na companhia de sua amedrontada secretaria estava ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Harry Potter. O homem de seus pesadelos em carne e osso, com uma fisionomia que dizia: encrenca.  
Muito sério Draco puxou o ar com força o soltando devagar, sem cerimônias disse entre dentes.

- O que você quer?

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Nome: Sparks  
Autor: Skay Grey  
Status: Em Andamento 

Tipo: Slash 

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry 

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos 

**Sparks **

Capitulo – 3 

No _holl_ do departamento de aurores...

Luize saiu apressada da presença de Draco, murmurando ela repetia com rapidez as ordens do chefe.

- Certo. Ele quer café, recados, e não ser incomodado. Café, recados, não ser incomodado, café...

A moça andava tão veloz e tão concentrada em fazer as coisas de forma satisfatória que não olhou o caminho que trilhava. Prestes a chegar na copa, de cabeça baixa ela sentiu seu corpo ser impedido de dar o próximo passo.

Desequilibrando Luize caiu sentada pateticamente enfrente a pessoa a qual ela colidira. Rapidamente se deu conta que havia uma mão feminina estendia a seu auxilio e uma voz amiga lhe soou nos ouvidos antes de perceber quem era de fato a pessoa que acabara de atropelar.

- Luize! Enlouqueceu? Sou eu, Aldrey! – lá estava sua amiga gorducha, baixa de cabelos amendoados curtíssimos de olhos grandes e negros encarando Luize com divertimento.

Luize sorriu desconcertada, aceitou a mão que a amiga lhe oferecia e se levantou, em seguida passou as mãos nas vestes, se alinhando.

- Oh, Me desculpe. Estou com uma pressa danada, o senhor Malfoy acaba de chegar. E não me parece muito animado! – Disse ela andando ao lado da amiga que lhe acompanhou até a copa.

- Ah... por favor, me conte a novidade? Ele nunca esta animado! Ele parece um lobisomem mal humorado que pegou resfriado por ficar com a bunda descoberta na lua cheia! – Aldrey gesticulava sem parar enquanto reclamava de Draco com a voz guturalmente infantil.

– Será que aconteceu algo de errado? Não era para ele chegar só depois de amanhã? Vai ver Luize, Draco voltou antes por causa de um resfriado bem no popozão! – riu-se da própria piada. Luize porém sorriu para não ser desagradável, mas não achava a mínima graça na volta precoce de Draco.

- Sim, ele só chegaria depois de amanhã, mas sabe como é o senhor Malfoy, ele sempre chega antes, e sempre quer as coisas para anteontem. – justificou Luize.

- Querer nem sempre é poder! Esse homem esta te enlouquecendo! Ele é estressado demais Luize, por que ainda trabalha para ele se você não gosta dele?

- Não é que eu não goste dele. Draco, quer dizer, Malfoy, ele é difícil de lidar, mas... mas... sabe, o salário, e ele é brilhante na área de desenvolvimento de armas, tenho tanto a aprender profissionalmente ao lado dele... e tem o meu pai, esta tão orgulhoso de mim... e bem, você já sabe disso e de todo o resto. – Luize chegou a copa na companhia animada de Aldrey, resfolegou sem animo de repetir mais uma vez para a amiga, ou mesmo para si seus motivos que não eram poucos.

- Eu sei de todos os seus motivos Luize, o problema é que Draco é um lunático! Como consegue trabalhar para ele? – questionou Aldrey começando a preparar uma xícara de chá para si vendo com inquietude a afobação da amiga.

- Eu também não sei, mas a tanto em jogo... acho que estou ficando maluca Aldrey. – respondeu Luize negando com a mão a xícara de chá que a amiga lhe oferecia.

- Eu também acho que você esta ficando maluca! Você veio no corredor como uma perturbada, de cabeça baixa falando sozinha, murmurando ordens! Parecia um elfo domestico! Eu te chamei duas vezes antes de parar na sua frente e você bater e mim e cair com tudo para traz!

- Aff... eu fiz isso? – perguntou Luize acenando com a varinha para a xícara que levaria o café do chefe. O pó solúvel se materializou, em seguida ela deu as três voltas sentindo ante horário que as instruções do café importado da Escócia exigia para ter o sabor mais encorpado, de acordo com o gosto de Draco.

Vacilando, por causa da urgência, Luize fazia o café de Draco com todo o cuidado que o pouco tempo lhe proporcionava.

- Fez Luize... e pare de tremer enquanto faz esse maldito café, ou vai acabar me enlouquecendo também. – respondeu Aldrey, enfática, no intuito de conscientizar a amiga de que seu emprego não estava lhe fazendo bem.

- Luize...olha só, estou lhe preparando uma surpresa, queria ter certeza antes de dizer, acho que entre hoje e amanhã posso falar do que se trata! – e os olhos negros e arredondados de Aldrey faiscaram travessos.

- Que surpresa? O que você esta aprontando? – perguntou a secretaria de Draco desconfiada.

- Se eu lhe disser o que é, deixa de ser surpresa bobinha! Deixa de ser afoita! Para quem espera por um milagre para se livrar do chefe você esta muito descrente! – Aldrey lhe deu dois tapinhas amistosos nas costas para despreocupar Luize que engoliu o excesso de saliva tentando imaginar o que Aldrey aprontaria dessa vez.

- Aldrey... eu não espero um milagre para me livrar do senhor Malfoy, eu só espero que ele não me mande embora, e que um dia, pelo menos um dia, ele me trate melhor... só espero condições melhores de trabalho por parte dele. – disse a moça pegando a bandeja de prata na prateleira.

- Sei... sei... e isso não é esperar por um milagre? – respondeu Aldrey em retórica revirando os olhos grandes.

Harry Potter vinha pelo corredor despreocupado, o andar era bastante firme mas descolado. Balançava com leveza os braços ao lado do corpo enquanto assobiava uma cantiga trouxa infantil.

Suas vestes azul cobalto, seus cabelos negros lisos, na altura dos ombros, livres, caídos com maciez por volta do pescoço. O semblante conservava a aparência jovial dos seus dezesseis anos.

Por tique arrumou o óculos no nariz, e riu-se por detectar a falta do acessório no rosto. Chegara com atraso no escritório por causa disso, para se desfazer do seu antiquíssimo óculos, adquirindo lentes de contato.

Suas lentes magicas tinham uma praticidade incomum, poderiam ficar em seus olhos permanentemente, sem precisar de higienização ou cuidados especiais.

Foi em direção a copa, no intento de fazer seu próprio chá, achava um abuso pedir a Aldrey para fazer seu chá de cinco em cinco minutos, retirando a mulher de seus afazeres profissionais.

Quando chegou a porta viu que Aldrey conversava de costas com outra moça que reconhecera como sendo a secretaria de Draco Malfoy. As duas mulheres estavam de costas, entretidas, mas conversavam alto, e Harry não pode deixar de ouvir qual era o assunto por conta da curiosidade.

O moreno ficou a porta, mas não se escondeu. Pode ouvir Aldrey falando sobre como a amiga acabaria enlouquecendo se continuasse a trabalhar para Malfoy. A outra moça cuidava da arrumação de uma bandeja nervosamente, concordando com Aldrey, mas parecia tão tensa, tão retraída, que mal conseguia ajeitar a xícara decentemente.

- Hã, bom dia! – disse Harry chamando a atenção para si.

- Bom dia senhor Potter! Como vai? – respondeu Aldrey sorridente. Luize se virou e registrou Harry. O cumprimentou cordialmente, mas em seguida virou-se, checando a bandeja arrumada em cima da pia por mais uma vez, para voltar a sala de Draco.

- Muito bem. - respondeu ele um tanto sem jeito com a situação e sem os óculos para ajeitar no rosto.

- Senhor Potter, essa é Luize Diped, a moça a qual lhe indiquei para me substituir no cargo de sua secretária! – Aldrey sorriu mais calorosamente para o chefe, e ao ver o semblante aparvalhado da amiga piscou para ela descontraidamente, dizendo entre dentes, mantendo o sorriso.

- Essa era a surpresa, mas prefiro aproveitar a oportunidade.

Luize a fitou por um momento lhe dando um sorriso que dizia com clareza: _"você me paga!"_

- Oh, eu ouvir falar muito bem de você Luize, Aldrey me deu ótimas referencias sobre o seu trabalho. – disse Harry fingindo não perceber o desconforto de Luize.

- Oh... para mim isso é uma surpresa senhor Potter, Aldrey não me disse nada a respeito. Não sabia que o senhor precisava de uma outra secretaria. – Luize sorriu gentilmente para o moreno, respirou fundo diante do seu embaraço. Mas Aldrey a impediu de fugir de dizer algo sobre o assunto.

- Senhor Potter, não é minha intenção ser indiscreta, mas recomendei Luize por ser uma pessoa de confiança e extremamente eficiente, como já disse antes ao senhor... mas o principal é que senhor Malfoy é muito... – Aldrey olhou para o teto buscando a palavra mais adequada para dizer algo nada educado sobre Draco.

- Idiota. – completou Harry com um pouco mais de rudeza do que a sua secretaria pretendia descrever o comportamento do loiro.

Luize enrubesceu, sem graça alargou os lábios amavelmente, censurando com o olhar o atrevimento de Aldrey.

- Não, ele não é um "idiota" - Luize replicou - o senhor Malfoy é somente uma pessoa difícil de se lidar, só isso. – Luize se achou na obrigação de defender Draco, mesmo que ele não merecesse. Cabia ela demonstrar ética profissional que faltou totalmente a Aldrey.

- Não, ele realmente é um idiota, o conheço bem, posso afirmar. Eu sei que parece indelicado da minha parte, mas sei por outras pessoas, não somente por Aldrey do comportamento ridículo de Draco com as pessoas que trabalham para ele. Isso não é um segredo. Demitir nove funcionarias consecutivamente é sinal que não a nada de errado com as moças que foram demitidas, mas sim com a pessoa que as demitiu. – Harry simpatizou com o modo que Luize defendera o chefe, mesmo que achasse estranho que ela aceitasse perfeitamente ser a décima vitima a ser demitida, com algum gosto.

- Eu tenho esperanças senho Potter, que Luize aceitei a proposta de me substituir como sua secretaria no departamento de investigações e captura a bruxos malignos, lá seria o lugar mais apropriado para ela, e com certeza o senhor estaria em ótimas mãos! – Aldrey insistia no assunto, gostaria que a amiga dissesse logo que aceitava, por ter sido pega desprevenida. Mas o modo com que Luize a encarava, lhe dizia com perfeição que a resposta demoraria a acontecer, ou a moça seria bastante categoria em dizer "não".

- Aldrey, agradeço a confiança que depositou em mim, mas sinto lhe decepcionar, não é uma resposta simples a qual eu posso firmar um compromisso antes de ponderar mais questões, as quais eu já lhe expliquei por muitas vezes. – Luize se dirigiu a Harry, e o fez tão naturalmente que isso a surpreendeu também.

O moreno transmitia uma aura tão amável, era impossível não se sentir mais relaxada diante dele, bem contrario do comportamento de Draco que parecia sempre ter uma nuvem chuvosa sobre a cabeça.

_Uma propostas dessas era no mínimo tentadora, _refletiu a secretária de Draco.

- Senhor Potter, essa situação é nova para mim, espero que compreenda que eu não posso assegurar nada de imediato, - com curiosidade Luize o analisou ainda a vontade diante dos olhos esverdeados calmos de Harry. - Preciso lhe dar uma resposta agora?

- Não Luize, você tem alguns dias para pensar, não se preocupe, percebi que Aldrey lhe pegou de surpresa. – Luize alargou o sorriso, um tanto lisonjeada com a proposta. Mas teria muito o que pensar, não queria deixar Draco, mas trabalhar para Harry Potter seria muito estimulante e bom para seu currículo.

- Licença, - disse ela polidamente. - preciso voltar a sala do senhor Malfoy, ele esta a minha espera. – Luize gostou da surpresa de Aldrey, mas esmoreceu lembrando da recepção nada afetuosa de Draco essa manhã.

Trocar de departamento também significava trocar de área, e isso não a agradava muito. Seu sonho futuramente, era atuar na parte mais ativa das pesquisas, adoraria abandonar a parte burocrática para trabalhar diretamente com a funcionalidade dos produtos desenvolvidos no departamento de armas magicas.

Luize segurou a bandeja em suas mãos devotadamente, pensando em como seria recebida por Draco em sua sala, engoliu seco, sentindo a tremedeira chegar de mansinho.

- Luize, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – falou Harry a fitando curioso.

- Sim? – respondeu ela por pura educação, desejando muito que a conversa fosse encerrada depois de sua resposta.

- Você acha que Malfoy merece toda essa lealdade? – questionou Harry.

- Merecendo ou não senhor Potter, ele a tem, enquanto ele achar que deve me manter no departamento. – respondeu Luize encarando Harry a altura.

Aldrey revirou os olhos brevemente, Harry a encarou por um instante incerto se teria a mesma devoção de sua funcionaria. Luize pediu licença novamente, e quando a moça passou por Harry o moreno teve uma súbita idéia.

- Aldrey, prepare por favor uma xícara de chá e leve para a minha sala, estarei lá em um minuto, antes preciso dar uma palavra com o chefe da senhorita Diped.

- Sim senhor Potter. – respondeu Aldrey orgulhosamente eficiente. Luize estacou na porta da copa ao dar o primeiro passo em direção ao hall. Baixinho ela murmurou com a bandeja pouco segura em suas mãos.

- Merda! Não consigo fazer nada certo mesmo, Draco vai me matar de verdade agora. Não queria ser incomodado e quem descobre que ele retornou? Harry Potter!

Harry se aproximou dizendo:

- Vamos, quero falar com seu chefe.

Para o seu próprio bem, Luize teria que tentar desmotivar Harry a ir ha sala de Draco.

- Senhor Potter, infelizmente recebi ordens para não comunicar a ninguém sobre o retorno do senhor Malfoy, ele se zangaria, e com razão, se soubesse que eu deixei escapar que ele já retornou. – a medida que Luize fazia o caminho de volta o seu estômago ficava mais agitado, querendo expurgar o seu café da manhã.

- Infelizmente Luize, ele terá de me receber. – falou o moreno resoluto.

As linhas dos lábios de Luize empalideceram, seu semblante intensificou-se mais e ela mal podia se agüentar de pé por conta do nervoso.

Quando chegaram a porta Harry lhe ofereceu uma piscadela gentil antes que a moça batesse formalmente na porta do escritório, meio estabanada, segurando a bandeja com uma só mão.

Draco demorou um momento para responder, depois com a voz carregada de frieza pediu para que Luize entrasse, Harry se adiantou girando a maçaneta, passando a frente de Luize ao entrar na sala. O moreno se colou mais altivo do que nunca ao ver a careta infeliz de Draco em surpresa por sua visita, e Luize perdeu rapidamente mais um décimo de seu tom de pele atual, branco esverdeado.

Muito sério Draco puxou o ar com força o soltando devagar, sem cerimônias disse entre dentes.

- O que você quer?

Luize passou a frente de Harry, depositando a bandeja na mesa de Draco mexendo o café do chefe.

- Bom dia para você também Malfoy, - Harry alargou um sorriso afetado, em provocação declarada ignorando a forma sutil de Luize disfarçar a tensão diante da situação.

Draco encarou a moça por um longo momento, acompanhando os movimentos dela se tornarem mais atrapalhados, ignorando completamente a presença do moreno, conforme a sua falsa calma transparecia. Mas seu sangue que já borbulhava de nervoso, subiu um grau a mais de irritação. Estranhamente Draco começou a sentir umas palpitações irregulares no peito.

- Luize, - disse Draco maliciosamente pacifico, ignorando o desconforto que sentia. - Acho que fui bem claro quando ressaltei que não queria ser importunado, então por que será que Harry Potter esta em minha sala, se lhe dei ordens para que não comentasse com absolutamente ninguém sobre o meu retorno? – o loiro sibilou as palavras acima de um surro, parecendo um ventríloquo.

- Senhor eu... é que bem... desculpe, eu... – a moça bem que tentou um fraco "me desculpe, e por favor, não se zangue" mas seu modo elfo-domestico de ser, não deixava que as palavras se ordenassem e saíssem com segurança.

Harry se manteve atento nos movimentos dos dois, sabia como e quanto Draco estava irritado, conhecia parte da personalidade do loiro, muitos anos de convivência forçosa com aquele ser lhe davam uma boa idéia do seu comportamento.

- Luize, envie esses relatórios ao Sant Mungus com urgência. Não é preciso voltar a minha sala, se eu precisar lhe chamo, e a respeito desse pequeno "incidente" falo com você depois. – Draco retirou a xícara das mãos da secretaria com um cuidado calculado, sem esconder a frieza do gesto, seus olhos cinzentos continuavam fixos na moça. Ele posicionou o objeto sobre a mesa, e entregou os relatórios para a secretaria. Luize engoliu seco.

- Licença. – a moça saiu rapidamente da sala com a papelada em mãos, fechando a porta atras de si com um pequeno barulho, sem estardalhaço. Harry apenas lhe sorriu quando ela passou por ele. E sem mais distrações o moreno se voltou para Draco novamente.

- Veio me ver trabalhar Potter? aprender como se dirigi um departamento de verdade? – falou voltado a uma série de anotações sobre sua mesa, dando atenção a elas, sem fixar o olhar na direção de Harry.

Draco soou tão infantil na opinião de Harry que o moreno não se conteve e começou a rir. O loiro levantou seus olhos na direção do moreno, estreitando o sobrolho irritado e um tanto surpreso. – Tem algum palhaço aqui por acaso Potter?

- Quer mesmo a minha opinião sincera Malfoy? – perguntou Harry debochado desacelerando o riso.

- Não, eu não quero nada que venha de você. – sorriu Malfoy venenosamente.

- Não quer nem saber por que estou aqui? – falou Harry cruzando os braços sobre o peito, Draco bufou impaciente soltando os papeis de suas mãos.

- Não, eu também não quero saber. – Draco indicou a saída, esticando a mão esquerda em direção a porta.

- Ok Malfoy, já que você não tem interesse nenhum em saber não tem problema, - disse Harry displicente. As linhas do seu rosto tão perfeitas e fortes ficavam mais vivas sem os óculos, e por mais que Draco quisesse esganar o moreno com as mãos por conta do ódio que virara habito para ele, o loiro não pode deixar de perceber o quão "diferente" Harry ficava sem aquela armação remendada na cara.

– Certo... – falou Harry fingindo se dar por vencido. - Espero que você não venha reclamar em minha sala que ficou sem secretaria quando Luize vier trabalhar comigo. – finalizou o moreno indo em direção a saída, bem devagar. Era somente um truque para chamar a atenção, Harry sabia que Malfoy não suportaria perder nem uma cutícula para ele sem ao menos reclamar, que dirá perder a secretaria.

- O que? – falou Draco surpreso. – Luize? Trabalhar para você? Não mesmo! – Draco apertou o maxilar e a veia do seu pescoço saltou visivelmente de raiva enquanto ele apertava os punhos em cima da mesa perdendo rapidamente o veio de seu controle.

- Não estou pedindo, estou comunicando! – Harry falou sarcástico, vendo o controle de Draco se perder na expressão confusa estampada no seu rosto alvo.

Draco perder o controle de certa forma fazia Harry se sentir bem, ele não sabia nem ao menos por que, mas sempre lhe fez bem.

- Isso é ridículo! Luize não trabalharia para você por que... – mas Draco não terminou o que dizia por que o moreno fazia questão de tirara-lo fora do sério nesse momento.

Harry segurou o riso propositadamente, levando a mão a boca disfarçando, isso lhe deu um ar travesso. O loiro estava realmente irritado, o que significava para Harry que ele estava conseguindo o que queria.

Draco se levantou rapidamente da cadeira, o fez tão veloz que sentiu tontura e uma zoeira estranha no ouvido. O loiro não deu sinais de fraqueza diante de Harry, pelo contrario, respirou com força e mais uma vez soltou o ar vagarosamente na tentativa de se acalmar.

Em um passe de magica, Draco mudou completamente sua postura. Se ergueu com normalidade, relaxando os punhos, e seu rosto um pouco transtornado começou a suavizar, transfigurando-se. Com toda a segurança do mundo seus dentes apareceram exposto por seus lábios esticados em um sorriso quase mordaz.

Chegava a ser malévolo, o modo com que encarava Harry, disfarçando com eficácia o mal estar que sentia.

- Tem certeza Malfoy? Que Luize realmente não faria isso? – o moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas desafiadoramente. Harry não se alterou, mas desconfiou da postura mais relaxada do loiro.

- Potter, - falou Draco com os olhos faiscando perigosamente. – Luize jamais trabalharia para você! – ele reforçou o que dizia, se era guerra que o moreno procurava Draco não deixaria que Harry saísse facilmente com a vitória.

- E por que você acha isso Malfoy? – o moreno reforçou a pergunta ainda na defensiva.

- Simples... Luize é inteligente! - Draco deu a volta em sua mesa, colocou as mãos no bolso se encostando na superfície de mármore frio da mobília. Muito mais a vontade para brigar ou insultar o moreno até que ele se desse por vencido de que não levaria sua secretaria para outro departamento.

- Vamos ser realistas Potter! – Draco prosseguiu cético. - Quem em sã consciência trabalharia para alguém que deixou os cabelos crescerem por que não sabe até hoje pentea-los sozinho?

Harry descruzou os braços e em um gesto automático levou as mãos ao rosto para ajeitar os óculos, _"Droga de habito maldito! Será que demora para eu me acostumar com esse troço nos olhos?" _pensou irritadiço, antes de se aproximar ameaçadoramente da mesa onde Draco estava encostado.

Ainda com seu ao controle presente Harry continuo contido nas palavras mesmo que sua paciência estivesse se dissipando rapidamente.

- Não que o assunto seja esse, - disse o moreno entrando no jogo sem perceber que respondia a provocação do loiro. - Mas você pode me dizer para que serviu todo o seu esforço desde pequeno com sua aparência? – Harry falou com os olhos fixos nos de Draco, com calma na voz, vendo o loiro o desafiando abertamente pelas íris cinzentas. O contato visual entre eles era tão forte que nenhum dos dois piscava sem necessidade.

- Foi sem querer ou sempre foi sua intenção parecer uma calopsita albina Malfoy? - Draco crispou os lábios tremulo, e apertou os noz dos dedos no bolso, sentindo o sangue sumir de suas mãos, e zunir em sua têmpora latejante. Mesmo que isso lhe custasse tempo e paciência que não tinha disponível, ele respondeu tão gracioso quanto pode.

- Você veio até a minha sala para me insultar? Por que se foi, não sou pago para isso! Então por tanto me dê licença! Quero trabalhar! – Draco retirou as mãos do bolso e quando abriu a palma das mãos sentiu o formigamento de sua corrente sangüínea voltar aos dedos.

- Não foi para isso que eu vim até a sua sala! Perder o meu tempo! Achei que era justo informar que sua secretaria vem trabalhar comigo em breve! – grunhiu entre dentes Harry.

- Acha que a minha secretaria vai querer trabalhar para você por que motivo Potter? Oh... talvez por que você seja visto com uma celebridade? – a pergunta era sincera vinda de Draco, que realmente esperava que Harry respondesse por que Luize aceitaria trabalhar em outro departamento sobre a supervisão do moreno.

O loiro ainda sorria mas seu corpo era tão tenso que o ar lhe escapava pelos vão dos dentes quase em um fino assobio, o controle da voz e de suas emoções estava o levando a exaustão, logo mais se Harry não sumisse de sua frente as coisas se complicariam mais.

– Engraçado como eu nunca presenciei Luize dizer nada como: "Meu sonho é dar o milionésimo parabéns para Harry Thiago Potter! E implorar por uma vaga no departamento dele!" Ou "Eu o admiro tanto por ele ter o dom de manter o traseiro dele circulando vivo por ai!" – Draco se colocou mais ereto apoiando-se somente em suas pernas, desencostando da mesa, e com isso ficou a um palmo de Harry.

O loiro sentia-se estranho e tonto. O zunido no ouvido muito forte ainda, um enjôo incomodo, e por duas vezes, sua visão entrou e saiu de foco, o preocupando.

Ouviu os dentes do morenos ranger, e mesmo com os sintomas de desmaio que reconheceu vindo de mansinho, não pode deixar de sentir-se satisfeito, não era somente ele que estava submetido a raiva por ali.

– Ela sequer admira o seu trabalho se você quer saber Potter! – concluiu ele vendo que as narinas de Harry dilataram de raiva, e suas pupilas brilhavam com intensidade desnudas dos óculos.

- Não é preciso morrer de amor por mim para trabalhar comigo, recebi ótimas recomendações sobre ela, e vou contrata-la. – Harry teimou.

- Você não pode tudo o que quer sabia? – Draco não estava disposto a barganhar e manteve sua posição, era um tanto incomodo ficar tão próximo de Harry, não sabia se queria soca-lo primeiro e depois o colocar para fora da sala a pontapés, ou se gostaria de primeiro dar os pontapés para depois soca-lo até que o moreno estivesse fora de sua sala. Os dois modos lhe pareciam ótimos.

- Claro que eu sei! Mas levar Luize para trabalhar comigo eu não só posso, como vou fazer! – Malfoy poderia interferir, mas não poderia decidir por Luize, e Harry se valia disso.

- Por que? – Draco contraio o rosto expressivamente descrente. - Você não é melhor do que eu em nada! Ainda não entendo o que lhe da tanta certeza de que ela almeja tanto trabalhar para você! – gesticulou ele perdendo a paciência.

- Realmente Malfoy, não sou melhor do que ninguém! Mas graças a Merlin eu sou muito diferente de você pelo menos! E acho que isso deve ser suficiente para qualquer pessoa que queria deixar de trabalhar com você para começar a trabalhar comigo. – Era orgulho, verdadeiramente orgulho, nas palavras de Harry ao dizer isso, e por alguma razão desconhecida Draco ficou infeliz com elas.

O loiro olhou tão profundamente nos olhos de Harry que poderia descrever o desenho e riscas das íris do moreno. Se ver refletido e repudiado ao mesmo tempo era tão contrario e confuso.

As imagens da batalha voltando em um filme repentino em seu cérebro, e sem desejar tão impulsionado pelo sentimento de magoa Draco disse o que prometeu para si que jamais diria.

- Deveria ter deixado você morrer quando tive oportunidade, e por causa dessa minha grande idiotice eu fiquei com uma deformação horrível no corpo! – ele colocou a mão sobre o próprio peito. Harry não disfarçou o ar surpreso, e arregalou rapidamente os olhos, talvez em choque. Mas se recompôs rapidamente.

- Não esquenta Malfoy, - ele retorquiu tão maldosamente quanto pode, ainda sem saber se a conversa que estavam mantendo levaria a algum resultado além de socos e escoriações.

Por mais que não tivessem apenas onze anos, por mais que tenham passados por grandes acontecimentos, ainda sim eles caminhavam de lados opostos em seus objetivos, e nunca conseguiam agir com maturidade suficiente quando estavam frente a frente, como agora.

- Se você é tão perfeito quanto acha que é Malfoy, meus parabéns! Então você é o melhor deformado da face da Terra! – as palavras de ambos enveredavam por um caminho sem volta, os insultos.

Draco e Harry não procuravam por um acordo, somente queriam saber até onde um podia irritar outro, era estratégia de vencer a guerra fria travada entre eles desde que começaram a trabalhar em ambientes próximos.

– Mas pelo visto você não fica contente quando toma alguma atitude humana não é Malfoy? – Harry concluiu o que dizia abrindo uma fresta triunfal em seus lábios tensos ao ver o semblante do loiro ficar estranho.

- Potter, eu sou humano, e admito as minhas fraquezas. Ao contrario de você eu não sinto muito por ser mais bonito e mais inteligente do que a grande maioria das pessoas, não sinto muito por ter demorado dezesseis anos para ficar órfão! Não sinto muito por ser rico, não sinto muito por nada! Eu sou assim e pronto, quer você goste ou não! A única coisa que eu lamento é ter safo a sua pele! Seria um problema a menos para mim nesse mundo se Voldemort tivesse conseguido o que queria! Mas o que esta feito esta feito não é? – Draco não queria tocar em certos assuntos, escolher entre a vida de seus pais e a vida de seu "inimigo" fora uma atitude que nunca lhe deu certeza de ser correta.

Harry olhou para o peito de Draco onde o loiro ainda mantinha a mão depositada, talvez não estivesse mais se lembrando do motivo de estar na sala de Draco, o assunto tomara um rumo que ele não esperava, e as lembranças da batalha eram uma das poucas coisas a qual Harry nunca achara uma resposta plausível para tudo que ocorrera.

- Não entendo você Malfoy! Sempre me quis morto, então por que me salvou? Teve sua chance de conseguir o que queria e não fez por que? – a pergunta saiu com uma curiosidade natural. Harry almejava essa resposta.

- Eu faço o que acho certo acima de tudo Potter, independente das minhas vontades ou não, isso é importante, o resto que se dane! Alias... faço o que é mais conveniente para mim, devo dizer. – o braço de Draco escorregou novamente para o lado do seu corpo e uma onda de enjôo peculiarmente forte juntou uma quantidade de saliva excessiva em sua boca.

_"Só o que faltava! Eu desmaiar agora com esse idiota na minha frente!" _pensou ele, desejando que Harry se irritasse a ponto de sair sem responder, o deixando em paz.

- Sabe, não somos tão diferentes assim Malfoy... eu também faço a coisas certas acima de tudo. – falou Harry se colocando em posição de igualdade, não por solidariedade, ou simpatia, longe disso, mas por que não queria agir como se fosse melhor a ponto de julgar o outro.

- As desgraças que aconteceram com você não o tornaram uma pessoa melhor do que eu Potter! O modo como eu penso sobre você só me diferencia do resto do mundo que te adora! Também pouco me importa se você se acha competente ou não! Ou melhor, ou pior do que eu, que seja. Mas se tem tanta dignidade quanto bate no peito orgulhoso, por que não assume que as coisas foram SIM facilitadas para você por dó? – as pernas de Draco começaram a tremer, amolecer, enfraquecer, assim como o resto do seu corpo, e sua visão escureceu novamente sem lhe dar qualquer sobreaviso.

O loiro passou a mão sobre a testa e percebeu a umidade que acabara de enxugar com os dedos. Harry nada fez quando Draco levou a mão a testa, e tão pouco deu importância as pálpebras do outro se apertando por um breve instante.

Pensou que fosse blefe do loiro para se ver livre dele. Um truque para faze-lo desistir de levar Luize para outro departamento. Mas a palidez alva no rosto de Draco estava um décimo mais perolado do que o normal do rapaz de cabelos platinados.

O moreno ficou atento a esse detalhe, quando Draco contornou o corpo dele, para sentar-se atras, a suas costas, em uma poltrona muito elegante de veludo verde escuro.

- Melhor... não faça isso... – falou Draco se sentando desajeitado na poltrona, como se tivesse calculado mal a distancia entre seu corpo e o acento. Sua voz saiu mas fraca, e Harry deu meia volta nos calcanhares, ficando de frente para o loiro.

Novamente estava a um passo da posição do outro. Se o repentino mal estar de Malfoy fosse truque, ele estaria mais perto do loiro para o soca-lo por um golpe tão miserável.

Draco continuou falando, já nem sabia mais por que queria insultar Harry, só queria que seu ritmo cardíaco que desacelerou vertiginosamente voltasse ao normal.

– Qualquer coisa que você faça Potter, por mais patético que seja, provoca as palmas das pessoas emocionadas, que esperam para te aplaudir de pé, isso me enoja! – e sem conseguir disfarçar mais, o ar lhe fugia e não voltava de forma apropriada. Harry começou a se convencer de que não era um truque, realmente Draco estava passando mal.

- Por que me odeia tanto Malfoy? Esta passando mal e não é capaz de me dizer com medo que eu estenda a minha mão para te ajudar! – falou Harry indignado.

- Você e essa coisa de o Potter tem tudo que tem por que as pessoas idolatram ele! Ele é isso por que ficou órfão! Ele é aquilo por que ficou vivo e escapou de um lunático! Se você não estivesse ocupado sendo egocêntrico enxergaria que eu sempre me esforcei para merecer tudo que eu tenho e as coisas que eu ganhei! Eu trabalho mais de doze horas por dia Malfoy, para conquistar tudo o que tenho, dane-se se você descorda! – o moreno olhou para a mesa de Draco e avistou o café. Passou os olhos pela sala e não viu se quer uma jarra com água. Agindo com rapidez conjurou um copo com água, e levou até Draco.

- É verdade Potter, - o loiro meneou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo como se concordasse realmente com o que o outro dizia, mas o movimento foi tão abandonado que Harry se arrepiou vendo que Draco tinha cada vez mais dificuldade de se manter respirando e falando, e seus olhos agora estavam fechados.

Parecendo um asmático em plena crise, Draco era incapaz de ficar quieto, queria normalizar a sua respiração, e cada vez que tentava inspirar o ar com mais força seu peito rejeitava com veemência sua atitude, e ainda sim o loiro queria soar sarcástico.

- Como eu pude me esquecer Potter! mesmo careca com um ano de idade você já era um bebe muito ocupado... trabalhador! O que você fazia mesmo? Há... o mesmo que faz agora! Atrair a atenção de malucos psicopatas! Com a diferença que agora você é muito bem pago para isso! – e a voz de Draco roucamente fraca, se tornou um sussurro praticamente inaudível.

Harry tentava a todo custo fazer com que o loiro segurasse pelo menos o copo, vendo que Malfoy não teria condições de beber liquido algum, abandonou o copo do lado da poltrona e deu um belo de um tapa no peito do loiro, querendo a ultima prova de que não era blefe. Vendo que Draco nem ao menos reagiu gelou totalmente com a nova situação.

- Que inferno Malfoy! Para com isso! Vamos, acorda seu idiota! – Draco abriu com muita resignação seus olhos azuis cinzentos em uma fresta. Harry não entrava em foco diante de si, nem por um breve momento.

O moreno continuava dando tapas em seu peito, mas ele não poderia resistir mais a dor forte no coração, e tão pouco a falta de ar. Seu batimento cardíaco de mal passou a pior, fazendo com que ele se entregasse a inconsciência totalmente.

Prestes a desacordar, Draco empurrou as mãos de Harry para em seguida dizer:

- Vai pro inferno Potter!

O moreno se ergueu com agilidade. Refletindo com rapidez abriu a porta, e chamou por Luize, a moça veio prontamente ao seu encontro.

Quando Luize viu o estado do chefe soltou um gritinho agudo, levando as mãos a boca em horror. Harry viu que a secretaria não ajudaria em nada, e agindo por instinto, pegou uma grande quantidade de flu em um saquinho no seu bolso, jogando o pó magico sem delicadezas na lareira de Draco.

O loiro desacordado parecia despejado sobre seus braços, e isso não era nada animador. Harry entrou na lareira com as chamas mornas verde translúcidas.

- Ele vai ficar bem Luize! Nem que para isso eu tenha que ressuscita-lo com as minhas próprias mãos! – Harry sumiu das vistas da moça ainda em choque, com o corpo mole totalmente sem reação de Draco em seu colo rodopiando até a emergência do Sant Mungus.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Nome: Sparks  
Autor: Skay Grey  
Status: Em Andamento 

Tipo: Slash 

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry 

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos 

**Sparks **

Capitulo – 4 

Quando Harry irrompeu na emergência do Saint Mungus, Draco pesava em seus braços, ainda desacordado, e, por mais que pensasse no outro como um completo imbecil, a sua consciência só indicava preocupação e culpa.

Felizmente, a emergência não estava atribulada demais para que ele não fosse notado com Draco em seus braços, e logo o socorro ao loiro aconteceu.

Dois curandeiros e uma enfermeira colocaram Draco em uma maca, aplicando os procedimentos de pronto atendimento. O loiro teve os sinais vitais checados, e recebia socorro e atenção enquanto a maca flutuava ao lado da equipe de curandeiros de plantão. Nada do que eles diziam fez tanto sentido a Harry do que ouvir que Draco corria risco de vida, e as coisas se tornaram bem piores depois de escutar essas palavras com todas as letras.

"_**Risco de vida" **_

O cretino que salvara sua vida outra hora corria risco de vida. É interessante como as coisas se apresentam, avaliou ele, de maneiras mais que inusitadas. Em um instante estava aos insultos, emitindo palavras de desprezo e raiva a Draco, e alguns minutos depois, estava tentando salvar a vida de quem já havia feito o mesmo por ele, e ele nem sabia ao certo por que.

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, a qual esteve jogado em um banco duro próximo a recepção esperando por noticias, um dos curandeiros saiu pela porta balcão da emergência e caminhou em sua direção. Pois bem, parecia o momento de obter respostas sobre a condição do outro, e pela cara austera do curandeiro, as palavras não seriam muito tranqüilizadoras.

- Senhor Potter, podemos ter uma palavra? – disse o curandeiro, extremamente formal.

- Claro. – Harry se levantou, e mais uma vez tentou arrumar os óculos. Que falta fazia para ele o seu tique calmante, pensou com raiva.

- O senhor foi quem socorreu Draco Malfoy, certo?

- Sim. Como ele está? – Ainda que a pergunta soasse seca, havia um fundo aflito muito nítido em suas palavras.

- No momento, se recuperando com estabilidade. – Informou o curandeiro. - O senhor Malfoy tem arritmia cardíaca complexa adquirida. É quando se diz que o problema não é congênito e foi causado por algum fator. Arritmia é aceleração ou desaceleração nos batimentos cardíacos. No caso do senhor Malfoy, ele teve uma grave desaceleração. Felizmente foi socorrido com rapidez. Embora seu caso seja grave e exija monitoramento maior, ele vai sobreviver, mas precisa de cuidados mais específicos para não sofrer outras crises. Ele ficará em observação no centro de unidade de terapia mágica intensiva. Se continuar apresentando melhoras, saíra de lá em dois dias, mas ficará internado para exames e mais uma etapa de observação leve. Provavelmente terá alta daqui a uma semana se tudo transcorrer como o esperado.

Imensamente cansado e descontente, Harry se afundou no banco de madeira novamente. Suas pernas falharam, simplesmente não obedeciam ao seu comando, senão teriam parado de tremer e ficariam firmes logo.

- Tem algum dado que o senhor possa compartilhar para dar maior lucidez à crise que o senhor Malfoy teve hoje? – Os olhos competentes e perspicazes do curandeiro recaiam sobre Harry de forma bem inquiridora.

- Estivemos discutindo. – Explicou Harry. - Não somos parentes e nem amigos, e infelizmente somos obrigados a trabalhar no mesmo prédio. Notei que ele passava mal, mas custei a crer. Draco é uma pessoa muito ardilosa quando está em desvantagem. No caso, perdendo a discussão.

- Compreendo. – Falou o curandeiro, de modo sucinto.

- Então, de repente, ele estava pálido demais. – Prosseguiu Harry. - Começou a suar, levou a mão ao peito, sua voz ficou falha, e percebi que ele estava com dificuldade de respirar. Mesmo assim, como continuou a me insultar, pensei que ele estivesse fazendo drama, o que é bem baixo, mas típico de Malfoy. Depois disso não houve muita coisa, a não ser ele desmaiar na poltrona. O peguei em seu escritório e o trouxe direto para cá.

- Certo. Vou anotar as informações no prontuário dele. – O curandeiro se virou saindo sem se despedir. Harry se levantou como pôde e o interpelou.

- Doutor... – O homem se virou e o encarou uma vez mais.

- Douglas Carson. – Respondeu o curandeiro, de maneira firme.

- Doutor Carson, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? - Reforçou Harry.

- Sem problemas senhor Potter.

- Por acaso, sabe me dizer como foi que Malfoy passou a sofrer de arritmia? – Harry queria saber, precisava saber; ao mesmo tempo em que pedia a Merlin que a resposta fosse contrária a sua suspeita. Não conhecia quase nada sobre doenças, mas lhe ocorreu que certo feitiço poderia ter algo a ver com o assunto.

- Não posso lhe dizer com segurança antes de alguns exames mais detalhados. Avaliei com cuidado o histórico hospitalar do senhor Malfoy, e suspeito que o feitiço que o atingiu no peito, para ser mais preciso, no coração, há muitos anos atrás venha a ser o motivo. Um feitiço maligno em um lugar muito delicado tem muitas chances de ser a causa primária. Sem contar o estresse e os maus hábitos do dia a dia. Isso tem peso decisivo para a manifestação dos problemas cardíacos dele.

- Certo. Obrigado por me esclarecer a dúvida. – Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das vestes para contê-las de ajeitar os óculos inexistentes no nariz pela milésima vez no dia.

O curandeiro assentiu com a cabeça, se distanciando em seguida, sumindo por detrás das portas balcão novamente. Harry permaneceu no mesmo lugar em que estava sem saber o que fazer e para onde ir. Por fim, caminhou a passos incertos até a lareira mais próxima, voltando ao ministério.

Provavelmente, Luize ainda estava aterrorizada, e seria gentil de sua parte tranqüilizar a secretária de Draco. Fosse o que fosse o loiro parecia ser importante para a sua funcionária, e como ele ajudou Malfoy a ter um treco dos mais sérios, se sentia no dever de fazer o que estivesse ao seu alcance para que as coisas não se agravassem mais.

Luize poderia passar mal também, e se isso acontecesse por sua culpa, precisaria de dois corpos para caber seu remorso que pesava em sua consciência, agora perturbada.

Já no ministério, a conversa com a secretária de Draco esteve longe de ser tranquilizadora. A moça recebeu a notícia da internação do chefe com os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Ela mal podia ouvir o que Harry dizia, seus soluços eram bastante altos e abafavam as palavras do moreno.

Se Harry esperava uma atitude mais razoável de Luize, se enganou redondamente. A mulher simplesmente desatou a chorar com violência em seu ombro. Nada parecia mais desgastante e sofrido para o moreno, do que ter alguém ocupando seus ombros para se desabar em lágrimas e preocupação.

Depois de algum tempo, ao qual Harry poderia jurar que demorou a passar mais do que a própria eternidade, Luize se recompôs como pôde.

Menos estarrecida e mais racional, ela respirava com mais calma enquanto se despedida de Harry. Ambos terminando a jornada de trabalho mais cedo por conta dos fatos lastimosos da tarde.

Quando o moreno chegou em casa, não previa que teria como companhia, insistentes dúvidas sobre o comportamento moleque que tivera.

_Onde ele estava com a cabeça de ir afrontar Draco por causa de Luize? _

Depois de uma refeição forçada e de um banho rápido, a única coisa que conseguiu deitado em sua cama, foi irritação, irritação e irritação. Precisava de uma noite de sono decente para se recuperar do baque do dia. O moreno sabia que o dia seguinte, no ministério, seria cheio de perguntas sobre o incidente, e bastante estressante por conta das explicações que teria que dar.

Mais algumas horas rolando na superfície fofa de algodão, e o cansaço finalmente se sobrepôs às aflições e as angústias, e Harry finalmente adormeceu.

**Três dias depois...**

Seus olhos azuis cinzentos abriram finalmente. O corpo dolorido de quem não se movia para nada saia da inércia com lentidão. O quarto entrou em foco para Draco Malfoy, que olhou para todos os lados sem compreender que raios ele fazia em um hospital.

Assim que levou as mãos até os cabelos platinados sentiu os fios dos inúmeros instrumentos mágicos lhe restringirem os movimentos. Em seu dedo indicador da mão esquerda havia um desses aparelhinhos, notou.

Quando olhou com mais atenção, se viu cercado de uma série incrivelmente interessante de instrumentos e medidores conectados ao seu corpo por todos os lados. Agora ele reconhecia muito deles. Já estivera nessas condições antes, há muitos anos atrás, quando a guerra terminou e ele adquiriu aquela imensa e horrenda cicatriz em seu peito, sobre seu coração.

Tocou a campainha do quarto, queria explicações. Prontamente, como quem se materializa, estava de pé na ponta do seu leito, vestida de um pavoroso verde água, uma enfermeira esquelética lhe mostrando imensos dentes amarelos. Voldemort, em seus piores dias, com certeza seria mais formoso do que a criatura à sua frente.

- Senhor Malfoy! Que bom que acordou! – Draco revirou os olhos com a felicidade da enfermeira ao vê-lo desperto. Tudo aquilo estava mais próximo de um pesadelo do que da realidade, ponderou o loiro.

- O que eu faço aqui? – Nada de rodeios, era o seu modo de ser; curto e grosso.

- O curandeiro irá lhe explicar mais tarde, com bastante calma. – Ela sorria complacente, checando os medidores, fazendo anotações constantes no prontuário saído do encaixe dos pés da cama do loiro.

- Não sei se você sabe senhorita... Hum? – Draco a encarou pensativo.

- Delaila Withney. Mas pode me chamar de Laila; todos por aqui preferem me chamar assim.

- Ok... Delaila. Não quero ser grosseiro com você, mas eu pareço o tipo de pessoa que aguarda por explicações? – Draco sorriu. Sem vontade. Odiava hospitais. O cheiro forte de antibactericida com aroma de pinho misto a poções de cura, embalado pelos irritantes bip-bips dos aparelhos de monitoramento o enervava sensivelmente.

- Não. Não parece. – Delaila esmoreceu um pouco. Compreendia que o loiro estivesse agitado, em geral as pessoas acordavam dessa maneira em um leito hospitalar, mas raramente os pacientes eram objetivos a esse ponto.

- Certo. Então você compreende que eu não estou disposto a aguardar a boa vontade do curandeiro responsável pelo meu atendimento vir a este quarto na hora em que ele bem entender? – Draco não sorria mais, ao contrário disso, seu rosto parecia muito sisudo para alguém que recebera fortes poções calmantes, capazes de proporcionar um largo sorriso no rosto de qualquer ser.

- Não sei se o senhor percebeu também, - teimou a enfermeira. - O senhor está em observação, em um leito hospitalar. Além de não sair daqui tão cedo, também não pode "exigir" certas coisas. Uma delas, por exemplo, é a presença imediata do senhor Carson, o curandeiro que esteve tratando do senhor desde o primeiro instante da sua internação. – Delaila adotou uma postura mais enérgica com Draco na tentativa de fazê-lo ser mais ponderado. Com isso, só conseguiu efeito contrário.

- É a sua palavra final senhorita Withney? Se eu me levantar daqui e for até a recepção, com dois ou mais contatos, posso fazer a sua vida profissional desmoronar. Não é sensato recusar ajuda a um paciente, e ainda negar informações sobre seu estado de saúde. Sabe que os profissionais da sua área prezam bastante a ética e a reputação profissional. Se acaso eu vier a fazer pequenas reclamações dos seus cuidados... – A voz do loiro morreu preguiçosa, mas extremamente calculada.

- Isso é uma ameaça senhor Malfoy? – perguntou Withney, com a voz firme e com as pernas bambas.

- Não, claro que não. Eu não faço ameaças, sou mais dado a ação. Só considere as possibilidades. Seria de grande utilidade da sua parte, se nesse momento o senhor Carson estivesse em meu quarto, esclarecendo algumas dúvidas sobre o meu estado atual. Evitaria uma série de eventos desagradáveis envolvendo você, eu e a comissão do hospital. Senhorita Withney, você me parece uma pessoa inteligente, sensata, bastante flexível. Sei que esse sorriso lindo que eu vi há alguns momentos atrás, é capaz de localizar o tal de Carson e trazê-lo aqui rapidamente não é verdade? – O poder de persuasão de Draco superava de longe a média, e quase sempre tinha o resultado esperado. Mentir descaradamente se referindo ao sorriso da enfermeira não estava em seus planos, mas não custava nada tentar uma investida política mais suave em troca de conseguir o que queria.

– Está bem, eu reconheço. Excedi-me um pouco no modo com que lhe tratei. Foi inevitável. Não me sinto a vontade em hospitais, fiquei tenso. Começamos mal senhorita Withney. Você preocupada com o meu bem estar e eu sendo injusto e grosseiro enquanto você me dedica sua valiosa atenção. – Delaila gostava mais da voz pausada e tranqüila de Draco nesse momento. O loiro percebeu isso, mudar de tática estava funcionando, então ele prosseguiu.

- Laila, vamos, não custa nada! Serão breves palavrinhas com o senhor Carson. Depois disso eu lhe garanto, não vou mais importunar. Você deve ser uma pessoa extremamente sobrecarregada de trabalho, então eu não vou lhe trazer mais aborrecimentos, isso é claro, se você colaborar com o meu pedido. – Mexer nos cabelos fazendo cara de coitado caíra perfeitamente com o "tipo" mais compreensivo que estava encenando. Delaila era mais suscetível a gentilezas e sorrisos maliciosos do que ao seu modo Malfoy determinado de ser.

- Bem, eu não deveria, mas aceito as suas desculpas. Se o senhor me prometer ser mais paciente, eu localizo o curandeiro Carson e o trago até a sua presença. – Disse a enfermeira, sorrindo timidamente. Draco a observava atento, e fingia ser prestativo, o que lhe custava um bocado de paciência. Mas estava disposto a isso e a muito mais para saber em quanto tempo ele estaria assinando o termo de responsabilidade que lhe garantiria uma recuperação mais eficaz em sua casa, aos cuidados de profissionais de saúde escolhidos a dedo por ele, se preciso.

- Delaila querida, agora que fizemos as pazes, - Draco ajeitou os lençóis com um ar moribundo totalmente premeditado. – Tenho certeza de que o curandeiro virá mais rápido ao seu doce clamor. – Não era difícil se render aos encantos de Draco Malfoy, pois ele parecia sempre saber o que as pessoas queriam dele. Porém, sua irritação estava em querer que as pessoas também soubessem o que ele desejava, sem que ele precisasse esfregar mil ordens nas fuças dos incompetentes que o cercavam.

- Sem problemas senhor Malfoy. – A senhora sorriu inocente, acatando ao pedido de Draco.

- Oh querida, não precisa ser tão formal. Me chame apenas de Draco. – Com o golpe final, o loiro encantou a enfermeira com uma piscadela muito sensual para quem acordara de um sono forçado de três dias. Era seu modo de garantir a colaboração dela em uma eventual situação posterior. Com mais galanteios ele teria menos trabalho para convencê-la. Draco sempre estava um passo à frente com seus pequenos gestos dissimulados. Isso era fato.

Delaila praticamente saiu flutuando do quarto, esquecendo-se totalmente de que Draco a ameaçara e praticamente a insultara momentos antes. Quando passou pela porta e a fechou com cuidado, a moça estava vermelha e sorridente com o jeito falso e sexy do loiro.

Draco, momentos depois de ser deixado pela enfermeira, bufou possesso. O cheiro de hospital o enjoava em demasia, e ainda atrelado a parafernália que o envolvia e o monitorava, ele tentou se lembrar da última coisa que lhe tinha acontecido, e, com grande surpresa, o rosto de Harry Potter tentando o acudir de uma crise, que ele ainda não sabia do que se tratava, veio forte em suas lembranças.

- Maldito seja! Nem um treco posso ter em paz sem que Harry Potter estrague tudo. – Balbuciou mais para si do que para o quarto solitário.

Minutos depois, o que para ele pareceu uma eternidade, Douglas Carson entrou no quarto com todo seu ar competente e com um uniforme verde água tão horrível quanto o de Delaila Withney. A diferença era que o curandeiro, com todo o seu modo profissional, demonstrava ser menos flexível aos pedidos dos pacientes.

- Bom dia senhor Malfoy. Há quanto tempo está acordado?

- Não sei bem, mais ou menos há uns vinte minutos. – Respondeu o loiro, analisando abertamente o curandeiro. - Quanto tempo faz que fui internado? – Quis saber.

- Três dias. – Disse Douglas, checando os aparelhos.

- Três dias? – Gemeu Draco. Ele estava a três dias jogado em um leito hospitalar, e só de pensar na quantidade de trabalho que dependia de sua aprovação para ter prosseguimento, fez o loiro sentir-se realmente doente.

- Sim, há três dias senhor Malfoy. Creio eu que por mais que sua recuperação seja muito satisfatória, a sua alta não será hoje, se é esse o motivo da urgência em me chamar. – Completou o curandeiro. O loiro franziu o cenho, e os sulcos em sua testa evidenciavam toda sua insatisfação.

- Senhor Carson, seja razoável. Sou um homem de negócios, não posso ficar afastado do trabalho nem quando vou ao banheiro. Sinto-me ótimo, não há motivos para me manter aqui por mais tempo, se eu estou apto para voltar à minha rotina. – Draco tentou argumentar.

- Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas. – Ponderou o curandeiro. - Sua recuperação avança muito bem como lhe disse, o que não quer dizer que ela esteja completa. Você teve uma forte crise de arritmia cardíaca complexa adquirida. Poderia ter falecido. Por sorte, o senhor Potter lhe prestou socorro com a devida velocidade. Esteve por dois dias inteiros na unidade de terapia mágica intensiva. Estamos monitorando suas reações com mais liberdade, agora que você esta instalado no quarto há apenas um dia. O fato de estar consciente há quase vinte minutos, não lhe da segurança alguma de que está realmente apto a retomar sua rotina com toda essa ânsia. Infelizmente, por mais que seja penoso ao senhor, não lhe darei alta hoje, aliás, nem poderia. A estimativa para sua internação a partir de hoje é de pelo menos três dias, senão mais. Preciso estudar melhor a sua crise, para tratar de sua arritmia com mais eficácia.

- Estou em um hospital ou em uma prisão? – Questionou Draco com malcriação.

- Espero que a conversa não tome um rumo desagradável senhor Malfoy. – Ressaltou o curandeiro, avaliando os sinais vitais de Draco, fazendo mais anotações na prancheta. – O Senhor é uma pessoa de forte opinião, como a senhorita Withney e o senhor Potter já me alertaram. A minha posição é irredutível. E de antemão, lhe aviso que não poderá apelar para nenhum termo de responsabilidade, já que seu quadro clínico, além de delicado, é grave. Como o senhor ainda corre riscos, a direção do hospital não lhe concederá alta. Mesmo contra a sua vontade terá de ficar internado. E se quer a minha opinião, vai gastar mais tempo tentando sair daqui a força, do que se cooperar conosco pelo próprio bem de sua saúde. – Douglas sorriu ainda mais conforme o loiro esmorecia.

- Por que não podemos fazer do meu jeito: Contrato uma enfermeira e um curandeiro de sua aprovação senhor Carson, e recebo na minha casa os mesmos cuidados que o senhor vem aplicando em mim com "tanto esmero?" – Negociou o loiro com acidez. O curandeiro suspirou, e com paciência e ética respondeu:

- Creio que o senhor não levou a sério quando eu disse que a minha palavra é irredutível sobre o fato de ter alta hoje sob qualquer que sejas as condições. Arritmia pode o levar à morte. O que prefere senhor Malfoy? Três dias sossegado aqui com o devido tratamento e voltar quando estiver melhor ao trabalho, ou voltar imediatamente ao trabalho e correr o risco de morrer com dor e muito jovem por não ter paciência de se curar? – Inquiriu Douglas.

- Prefiro voltar imediatamente para o meu trabalho e correr o risco de ter um troço, do que ficar vegetando inutilmente em uma cama. Se for para morrer, prefiro que seja trabalhando. - Revidou Draco, perdendo a compostura. Não estava fácil para ele admitir que não dobraria o curandeiro como fez com a pobre enfermeira. Com um sorriso maledicente de anos e anos de plantão, Douglas devolveu:

- Felizmente um de nós dois sabe o que é melhor para a sua saúde. Vou deixá-lo refletir sobre como melhorar sua qualidade de vida para nunca mais ter que precisar de meus cuidados. Você terá mais alguns dias para isso, então não tenha pressa. – Douglas encaixara o prontuário magicamente na parte inferior da cama de Draco para se retirar do quarto em seguida. – As minhas visitas são diárias senhor Malfoy, por isso, todas as dúvidas que tenha sobre seu tratamento podem ser esclarecidas nesses momentos de "rápidas entrevistas". Até amanhã.

- Hey... Espere! Não terminamos! – Gritou o loiro, praticamente desesperado para argumentar mais. Carson lhe sorriu vitorioso antes de passar pelo batente da porta.

- Delaila se prontificou a passar o máximo de tempo do plantão dela lhe atendendo e lhe ajudando durante sua internação. Espero que aproveite. – O curandeiro fechou a porta bem a tempo de escutar Draco falando:

- Se a minha varinha estivesse aqui, com certeza você estaria precisando de cuidados mais específicos SENHOR CARSON! – Draco se afundou na cama desolado.

- Já estou preso aqui há três dias... E vou ficar ainda mais... – A certeza lhe deu medo. Nada poderia ser mais assustador do que não ter o controle sobre seu direito de ir e vir mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso. - Céus... O meu departamento vai afundar e é tudo culpa daquele deformado! – O que o loiro não sabia é que Douglas Carson havia regulado os aparatos ligados a ele para aumentarem a dose de poção calmante.

Dez minutos depois, quando a vontade de gritar, pular, chorar e quebrar a cama entre outras coisas foi passando, a sonolência foi chegando conforme ele se deu conta de que o liquido violeta que antes caia com lentidão em sua corrente sangüínea, gotejava mais rápido depois dos ajustes feitos pelo curandeiro.

Estava sedado, percebeu. E para sua surpresa deixou-se levar. Seria melhor que dormisse o maior tempo possível para passar esses dias todos no hospital, para voltar em seguida com força total ao ministério, mostrando a quem quer que fosse, que nem seu coração debilitado era capaz de parar seus objetivos.

**Em outro lugar, no subúrbio de Londres...**

Luize se levantou antes do despertador soar. Mal conseguira pregar os olhos durante a noite, sua aparência era horrível, suas olheiras escuras eram tão visíveis que pareciam feitas por lápis de cor preto. Como pôde, vestiu-se com modéstia, tomou uma xícara de café preto, jogou o pó de flú em sua lareira, e um instante depois ela estava no atribulado átrio do ministério da magia.

Suspirou. O vai e vem de pessoas preocupadas com seus próprios afazeres lhe trouxe a verdade que estava prestes a descobrir. Estava perdida. Todos os seus esforços tão concentrados em executar as tarefas delegadas por seu chefe não faziam sentido agora. Não fariam até que ele pudesse sair do hospital, retomando o controle do setor de desenvolvimento de armas mágicas.

Assim que chegou ao departamento teve uma surpresa. Na recepção, ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que o chefe dos aurores. O homem na poltrona esperava aparentemente muito calmo, alguém aparecer.

- Bom dia senhor Borton, algum problema? – Perguntou a moça nervosamente. Claro que havia algum problema. Draco estava no hospital e não havia ninguém que pudesse de imediato dar continuação ao seu trabalho, mas Luize dissera a primeira coisa que viera em sua mente, culpando-se intimamente em seguida por não dizer nada mais coerente.

- Comigo sim senhorita Diped, mas infelizmente o senhor Malfoy não pode dizer o mesmo não é? – George Borton encarava Luize que estava constrangida. Seu rosto mulato era cavo e largo, com traços fortes e bem definidos. Seus olhos castanhos achocolatados traziam uma expressão distante, sua voz, no entanto, demonstrava certo divertimento mesmo que disfarçado na postura austera de impostar as palavras.

- Concordo senhor Borton. No que posso lhe ser útil? – disse Luize polidamente.

- Vou direto ao ponto. – Esclareceu ele.

- Sem problemas. – Assentiu Luize curiosa. – Deseja um café?

- Não, obrigado. – Recusou. – Ao final da tarde de ontem, eu e os chefes das outras subdivisões do departamento de aurores, nos reunimos para votar um sucessor momentâneo para cuidar das coisas por aqui, enquanto Draco estiver de licença saúde. Não é segredo para nenhum de nós, e para muitos do ministério, que Malfoy é um homem brilhante, mas, com uma personalidade muito difícil. Como era de se esperar ninguém foi voluntário à tarefa, e para ser franco, eu já esperava por isso. Draco sempre chefiou a divisão de armas mágicas com punho de ferro. O talento dele é algo admirável, no entanto, ele nunca preparou ninguém para uma eventual situação à qual precisaria ser substituído. Então, sem nenhuma opção, por que todos se negaram a ocupar o cargo, eu estou aqui pedindo a sua ajuda. Veja como um favor que fará a maior diferença em seu currículo futuramente.

Luize ficou boquiaberta. Como um peixe na superfície o ar passou por seus pulmões com ardor enquanto chocada, ela abriu e fechou a boca no mínimo duas vezes. Outra proposta, em curto tempo. Outra chance de mostrar sua competência profissional. Só poderia ser uma recompensa bem polpuda de Merlin por ter que agüentar a adversidade que se resumia em trabalhar para Draco Malfoy.

- Senhor Borton. – Começou Luize insegura. – Sou a secretária do senhor Malfoy, cuido pessoalmente da rotina dele em vários aspectos, mas não acho que o senhor Malfoy concordaria em ser substituído por mim, mesmo que momentaneamente. Aproveitando a oportunidade, para ser realista, não tenho o preparo necessário para desempenhar essa função.

- Vamos senhorita Diped. – Incentivou Borton de modo sagaz. – Você, nesse departamento, é os olhos e os ouvidos de Draco. Está sempre a par de todos os compromissos dele, vai a todas as reuniões, conhece e interage muito bem com todos os outros funcionários, e mesmo de forma burocrática, é uma das poucas a conhecer os projetos de Malfoy com todos os detalhes. Concordo que seja um pedido inusitado da minha parte, mas se não achasse que você é totalmente capaz, não estaria aqui lhe pedindo isso. Das pessoas que poderiam substituir Draco, ainda me falta uma que não convocamos para a reunião de ontem, a qual tenho certeza que não me negaria se eu fizesse o pedido. Mas... Se colocarmos Harry Potter nesse assunto, que já me parece extremamente delicado, dadas as circunstâncias pelas quais os dois participaram do evento que resultou na internação do seu chefe, temo que Draco fique muito desgostoso com essa solução. – A dúvida estava estampada nos traços de Luize. Tudo lhe parecia absurdo, desde a visita do chefe maior dos aurores, quanto a proposta em questão.

- Infelizmente senhorita Diped, não posso lhe dar um tempo para pensar melhor. Está fora de cogitação um prazo, preciso de sua resposta agora. – Explicou ele. - Sei que a peguei de surpresa, mas quero liquidar esse assunto com rapidez. Confiante no seu poder de discernimento eu peço que considere as opções e o temperamento de Draco. Entre você e Harry Potter sabemos quem é o mais indicado. – Luize parecia vítima de uma pedrada bem dada na cabeça, piscou mais duas vezes antes de concluir que não se tratava de um sonho esquisito.

- Se me disser não agora - insistiu Borton uma vez mais. - Não haverá ressentimentos de minha parte, mas não posso garantir que seu chefe terá um comportamento tão compreensivo quanto o meu. Se recusar, você continuará como secretária prestando serviços ao seu chefe substituto, que provavelmente será Harry Potter por algum tempo.

Tudo parecia mais difícil quando o nome de Draco Malfoy aparecia envolvido com o nome de Harry Potter. Como quem conversa com a própria consciência, a moça disse baixo, mais audível:

- Com certeza, o senhor Malfoy ficaria furioso se soubesse que Harry Potter esteve desempenhando sua função. – Ela disse sinceramente, fixando seus próprios olhos nos olhos achocolatados do outro.

George se ajeitou na poltrona em expectativa. Bastava mais um pouquinho, e ele sairia dali com a certeza de que Luize cedera por completo. Ela parecia ponderar a idéia, mesmo que a surpresa dos acontecimentos ainda estivesse evidente em seu rosto formoso.

- O que me diz Luize. Vou precisar da ajuda de Harry Potter ou posso contar com você? – A moça despertou, focando ainda mais os olhos no homem. Piscou algumas vezes, prestes a tomar uma posição, e com mais vontade tomou fôlego. Só Merlin sabia a enrascada que estava se metendo em aceitar um pedido desses. Por outro lado, Harry Potter não era uma escolha melhor do que ela na opinião de Draco, e somente por isso ela resolveu aceitar.

- Certo. – Disse ela por fim. – Mas espero contar com o consentimento do senhor Malfoy. Se ele não aprovar, paciência, o senhor terá de arrumar outra solução. E se me permite dizer senhor Borton, teria que ser qualquer pessoa menos Harry Potter, para garantir o bem estar do senhor Malfoy.

- Ficou feliz por ter aceitado. – Sorriu Borton matreiro. – Quanto à aprovação de Draco não se preocupe, me encarrego disso pessoalmente. Mas se serve de apoio imediato, Draco jamais falou algo negativo de seus serviços, apenas me disse que, com o devido treinamento, você se tornaria uma profissional altamente capacitada. Ele também me confidenciou que a sua efetivação era quase certa. Dentre outras coisas, ele me falou que por vezes achou engraçado o seu jeito atrapalhado de agir quando ele está por perto. Acho que isso lhe dá outra perspectiva do que pensar de alguém que demitiu aos berros mais de nove funcionárias em um tempo recorde, anteriormente à sua contratação. – A secretária ficou encabulada e espantada, dividida entre levar como um elogio todas aquelas palavras ou não. - Eu sei que não foi nada ético da minha parte lhe dizer essas coisas. - Continuou Borton. - Mesmo por que eu e você não somos próximos, mas foi preciso. Espero que essa parte da conversa fique entre nós.

- Claro, pode contar com minha discrição. – Afirmou ela.

Mesmo amedrontada, Luize estava contente. Nunca sentiu o peso da responsabilidade passar por suas mãos, para ter como sua a palavra final. De uma maneira muito diferente ela não cabia em si, por saber de alguma forma que ali estava o desafio que esperava para provar que Draco Malfoy se orgulharia do desempenho profissional dela algum dia.

O voto de confiança se igualava simbolicamente a uma pequena flor surgindo e desabrochando tímida na beira de um penhasco. E sua esperança não partira do fato de ser efetivada ou Draco confidenciar ao chefe maior as opiniões que tinha sobre ela, ou coisa parecida. Todo o seu contentamento abundante era em saber: Draco Malfoy não a odiava como e quanto ela pensava.

- Como a atual representante do sub-departamento de desenvolvimento de armas mágicas, você ficará a cargo de todas as responsabilidades de Draco a partir desse momento. Sei retribuir muito bem as pessoas que estendem a mão quando eu preciso senhorita Diped. Eu jamais esqueço um favor. – Borton disse as palavras com uma formalidade impressionante. Um instante depois se materializava em fagulhas coloridas sobre sua mão esquerda um contrato mágico. – Assine, por favor. – Pediu ele, acostumado com os trâmites de chefe.

Luize ficou sem jeito de ler com muito cuidado o contrato, e a contragosto, ela pegou a própria pena no bolso da veste e assinou o pergaminho timbrado do ministério da magia. George, muito perspicaz, percebeu o desconforto da moça, e com toda tranqüilidade desfez o mal estar.

- Esse contrato na verdade é uma garantia formal exigida pelo ministério. – Acenando com sua varinha o homem fez uma cópia e entregou nas mãos da moça. – Quando você ler com mais calma, notará que não há nenhuma cláusula absurda que vá exigir mais dedicação profissional sua do que você já tem. – Borton piscou travesso a Luize, e foi uma das poucas vezes que em seu rosto transpareceu alguma emoção.

George ajeitava as vestes encarando a moça com simpatia, enquanto ela aguardava pela primeira instrução, ou outras ressalvas.

- O contrato é muito simples, basicamente diz suas obrigações e deveres como suplente. Você terá de ficar nessa função até Draco se restabelecer por completo, retornando a seu posto de trabalho. Sei que você se sairá muito bem, ninguém seria mais devotada e mais competente do que você. Estimo muito Draco, e sei de sua admiração pelo profissional que ele é, somente pelo modo com que você vem pacientemente trabalhando para ele. Por isso eu quis me certificar de que passaria essa incumbência a alguém que realmente não o decepcionaria. Por mais estranho que possa parecer, ele tem confiança em você, claro que à maneira rude e desafiadora dele, mas isso não significa que ele não aposte nas mesmas fichas que eu ao lhe deixar à vontade para substituí-lo.

Tomando coragem para cometer uma ousadia, a moça aproveitou o momento em que George se levantou para dar a conversa como finda, para lhe fazer uma pergunta capciosa.

- Senhor Borton?

- Sim senhorita Diped?

- Não quero parecer impertinente, mas gostaria de saber. Por que veio pessoalmente resolver esse assunto?

- Entre nós senhorita Diped. Se fosse outra pessoa a lhe fazer a mesma proposta, sentiria na postura dela a mesma segurança que lhe passei pela proximidade que tenho com Draco e pelo modo com lhe dei, de certa forma, pequenas provas em nossa conversa, de que seu chefe realmente lhe quer por perto? Se fosse alguém de minha equipe a lhe fazer esse pedido, você aceitaria?

Luize nada respondeu. Provavelmente se fosse outro membro da equipe do primeiro escalão a lhe abordar de outra forma, com certeza ela teria recusado.

- Bem, pelo seu silêncio eu já sei qual é a sua resposta. – De modo muito enigmático o homem lhe sorriu bastante satisfeito.

- Até logo senhorita Diped. Manterei contato. – Informou ele.

- Até logo senhor Borton. – Respondeu Luize, ainda zonza com os inusitados acontecimentos.

Quando ficou sozinha olhou para o contrato, e, sem saber o que fazer, tomou a atitude mais racional e acertada que poderia. Sentou-se para lê-lo. Só assim teria a dimensão do que acabara de fazer.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 5**

Draco estava pronto para sair do Sant Mungus desde o momento que abriu seus lindos olhos e percebeu onde estava.

Depois de três dias ele concordava com o curandeiro em um ponto: precisava se restabelecer, recarregar as baterias, repensar seus hábitos, precisava cuidar de si mais do que nunca.

Mesmo que a contra gosto ele esperou e fez tudo o que lhe foi recomendado enquanto esteve no hospital.

A internação demorou muito mais do que longos três dias. Draco estava farto, mesmo assim se mostrou cauteloso com as instruções que recebia. Tudo para se ver livre daquele ambiente horrível que exalava morte.

Mas já não estava mais agüentando sorrir quando não queria, ser dócil quando não tinha vontade e ser cooperativo enquanto esperava para sair daquele leito e colocar todo a sua fibra a prova.

Preferia morrer do que depender dos outros. Era um defeito ele sabia, mas, ele foi feito assim: para não confiar, para não depender. Draco se via como uma peça única e inacessível.

Não importava quantas vezes tentou confiar, quantas vezes ele tentou ser outra pessoa, no final ele acabava sozinho tendo que cuidar de si, enquanto todos viravam as costas para ele.

Pois lá estava Draco: recolhendo seus cacos emocionais novamente, voltando a ser sólido e inflexível consigo para que ficasse bem seguro. Seguro até de suas próprias fraquezas.

A raiva não havia passado de todo, mas ela não o ajudaria agora. Ele tinha de descobrir a causa para chegar a solução, mas era fácil chegar a causa não era?

Draco tinha tudo o que queria, ou quase tudo. De repente ele soube o que tornava aquele buraco em seu peito cada vez maior, aquele vazio que só consumia: faltava-lhe paz.

Então só havia Harry Potter entre ele e sua tão almejada tranqüilidade, por que desde que se conhece por gente seu único problema sempre fora Harry James Potter.

Seus grandes e insolúveis momentos de tormento tinham sempre que estar ligados aquele grande idiota, por tanto, não havia maior empecilho para toda a sua existência plena do que ter que conviver com o outro.

Era exatamente por isso que a raiva não o deixava de todo. Era a segunda vez que ia parar no hospital por causa daquele cretino, e dessa vez o cretino também criara uma segunda cicatriz.

Não visível como aquela em seu peito. Mas outra cicatriz. Uma marca a qual ele sabia onde estava e mais ninguém além dele enxergaria.

Com esse pensamento feroz Draco se permitiu sentir um pouco mais de raiva, embora admitisse que não era bom para o seu fortalecimento. A raiva o deixava imprudente, doente e descuidado.

Ele se descuidou por um bom tempo, tentado repelir tudo o que o tornava próximo do cretino e o que acabou acontecendo?

Draco acordou sozinho no hospital, mais uma vez.

Agora havia mais um episódio entalhado em seu cérebro o lembrando que sua vida de novo esteve por um fio e por um fio foi salva com a interferência de Harry Potter.

_A droga da guerra voltara aos seus pensamentos novamente. _

_Animais, criaturas magicas, bruxos e bruxas, gigantes: todos se enfrentavam. _

_Urros, lamentos, gritos ferozes e agourentos e sons de tudo que é natural e inatural se partindo, rompendo a guerra fria. _

_Faziam horas que estavam lutando, muitas e muitas horas mesmo. Nenhuma ferida horripilante desfigurava seu corpo até aquele momento, nem um osso exposto o incapacitando de prosseguir, havia dor sim, em seus músculos, por esforço e esgotamento, que se misturava a seu suor e um cheiro de ferro vindo do pouco sangue que conseguiram arrancar dele._

_Foi difícil localizar o cretino predestinado a salvar o mundo, mas Draco precisava estar perto para ver se tudo se resumiria a ascensão ou a derrocada de Voldemort e encontrar Harry Potter era ter certeza de ver o que aconteceria bem de perto. _

_Era o momento da verdade. Ele estava exposto finalmente. Voldemort e todos os presentes tinham certeza: ele era o agente duplo. _

_Seu pai e sua mãe a sua frente, o olhando como se ele fosse na verdade um pedaço de trapo imundo, como se não o reconhecessem mais como filho. _

_Harry Potter o olhou também, incrédulo. Como se ele, Draco, não tivesse capacidade para um feito tão arrojado, tão desmedido._

_Quando seu olhar cruzou com aqueles olhos verdes lançando a distração por um único instante, a varinha de Harry Potter voou de sua mão veloz, distante, quase obsoleta. _

_O coração de Draco se apertou ainda mais diante do caos de corpos tombando sem vida, pessoas se agredindo exauridas e irracionais. Seu veio de esperança enfraquecia com o terror em ondas, misturando-se ao fogo, água e solo ao seu redor, que magicamente defendiam ou zurziam._

_Luzes de todas as cores, se movendo, colidindo e atingindo. Inocentes ou não todos estavam pagando._

_Voldemort marchou com a mão estendida para o triunfo, e o idiota idolatrado como salvador do mundo em desvantagem._

_Draco nem ao menos sabia do que estava se poupando enquanto desferia golpes e feitiços, desviando como podia de ataques. Havia a forte certeza de que o ponto final estava ali e se apresentaria sem detença. O feitiço viria na direção do cretino desarmado. _

_Um feitiço maligno e cruel, não para matar imediatamente, mas para divertir Voldemort enquanto Harry Potter provavelmente cairia por um fio, antes que o lunático Lorde se colocasse diante dele para toca-lo e quebra-lo com as próprias mãos. _

_Nada tiraria esse prazer dos olhos rubis sanguinolentos de Voldemort. _

_Draco soube e desejou que tudo acabasse da melhor forma possível rapidamente, ele não poderia mais suportar a vida que vinha levando, e não sabia quanto tempo mais se manteria vivo. _

_Harry não cairia assim tão fácil, como quando era um bebê. O Lorde não teria misericórdia, brincaria com todos os artifícios que conseguisse se lembrar, para infligir dor e quando o idiota não mais agüentasse e morresse, todos pereceriam. _

_Ele seria um dos primeiros, se não o próximo._

_Draco olhou para os lados desolado. Os amigos de Harry Potter vinham ao seu encontro como reforço, passando com obstinação e violência ao seu socorro, mas eles não chegariam a tempo e a maior parte dos bruxos que os circundavam defendia a sua própria vida. _

_Ele precisava impedir de alguma forma. Não acreditava em Harry como salvador, pois ele, Draco, esteve mês após mês fazendo o trabalho sujo, passando por muitas coisas insanas e baixas, que a maior parte das pessoas não teria estômago nem para cumprir a primeira parte do plano. _

_Essa guerra era tão dele quanto de Harry Potter, ele não fora tão longe para que tudo escorresse pelos vãos de seus dedos._

_E depois de tudo o que passou, para estar ali, decidindo, fazendo valer o esforço de todos, fazendo valer seu próprio esforço, ele seria sempre olhado como um comensal, filho de comensais. _

_Ele não merecia ser olhado dessa forma com toda certeza. Ele não era uma pessoa ruim. Nunca fora, só sentia-se diferente, excluído naturalmente, por ser incomum. Cedo demais aprendeu para seu próprio beneficio que seu único amigo seria ele mesmo, e que não havia mais nada de importante do que cuidar de si. _

_Em suas lembranças cheias de detalhes, Voldemort estava perto demais do seu objetivo, não havia tempo hábil para Harry conjurar sua varinha e desviar do que estava acontecendo a sua volta ao mesmo tempo._

_O cerco estava fechado. Voldemort encontrara Harry Potter cara a cara. A trilha que o bruxo das trevas deixou por todo o campo de batalha exalava o insuportável e repugnante odor da morte. _

_Não houve um corpo que cruzou o caminho do bruxo que se intitulava Lorde que não tombasse sem vida, o ultimo, mas não tão rápido como os outros, seria de Harry Potter._

_Draco encarou sua tia, seus pais, sabendo exatamente o que eles pensavam a seu respeito. Ele era o inimigo, o pior deles, pois era o traidor. _

_Sabia que morreria também, só não queria morrer pelas mãos daqueles que dividiam o mesmo sangue do que ele. _

_Voldemort sorriu asquerosamente. Sua postura altiva, sua fisionomia horrenda inundada por um funesto alargar de lábios causava-lhe asco. _

_Draco se preparou para o pior e na mesma velocidade que o feitiço voou ele se atirou na frente de Harry Potter, sabendo exatamente qual erro estava cometendo e por que._

_Uma luz violeta atingiu-lhe em cheio no peito. Na verdade ele atingira a luz violeta com o seu peito e unicamente o que conseguiu pensar enquanto a dor tangia todas suas células, é o quão estúpido ele fora escolhendo a pessoa que mais odiava no mundo para salvar e as pessoas que lhe deviam amor por algum motivo ele recusou e condenou a morte. _

_Um instante depois o nada. _

_Não conseguira ver o momento em que Voldemort tombara perante a Harry Potter, por que ele, Draco, caíra antes do xeque-mate. _

_O loiro ofereceu sua vida em troca de instantes preciosos para o menino que sobreviveu continuar sobrevivendo..._

Quando o nada acabou, só restou o silencio.

Não era o limbo com certeza, nem o além vida como desejou rapidamente que o fosse.

Tão pouco era a paz de que sempre precisou, infelizmente não havia felicidade a sua volta, pois estava sozinho como sempre.

Vivo, mas sozinho.

Mesmo em um hospital cheio de feridos, com curandeiros trabalhando por todos os lados, com muitas pessoas velozes e eficientes como formigas, a personificação da palavra sozinho era a figura abatida e dura de Draco Malfoy acordando em seu leito.

E com o passar dos dias, naquela cama, ele se refez.

O primeiro contato com aquela cicatriz tosca e medonha em seu peito lhe tirou o ar.

Grande, áspera, alta, grosseira, larga e maligna. Até a coloração da cicatriz desentoava em Draco.

Roxo, quase preto.

Arrasado por dias, ele lamentou a marca mais do que lamentaria perder a própria vida.

Não podia passar a mão por seu tórax sem nota-la, sem senti-la, isso o matava.

Os curandeiros atribuíam a melhora miraculosa do loiro a dois fatores cruciais: a personalidade contumaz do rapaz e a piedade do próprio Merlin, pois ninguém até aquele momento havia se recuperado de um ferimento tão grave como aquele de forma tão veloz e saudável.

Depois de muito tempo, reabilitado fisicamente, a mansão Malfoy o acolheu com toda a sua imponência e amplitude.

Dinheiro não era problema, nunca fora. Ficou com todos os recursos financeiros de sua família, incluindo a riqueza dos Lestrange.

Como quem precisa de um motivo para seguir, Draco reorganizou sua vida.

Primeiro novos contatos, para fins comerciais é claro. Muito obstinado e um passo sempre a frente dos outros ele jogou com a sua sorte e talento ingressando ironicamente no ministério da magia.

Finalmente tudo ia muito bem.

Draco esbanjava habilidades e idéias, fazia as coisas no departamento funcionarem com ou sem o consentimento de seu superior.

Nada mais de guerra. Tudo estava acabado e calmo.

Calmo até demais, Harry Potter estava isolado em um lugar desconhecido, vivendo. Depois da guerra ninguém soube seu paradeiro por um bom tempo.

Draco não media esforços, trabalhava e trabalhava. Procurava não pensar em mais nada além do que estava presenciando, isso o imunizava, o deixava mais forte.

Sempre que a palavra eficiência e dinamismo eram citadas seu nome estava envolvido.

Liderava com braço de ferro mesmo antes de ser líder, e as coisas continuaram a caminhar até Harry Potter voltar, acabando por se intrometer em todas as suas aspirações.

O cretino, ingressara no mesmo ministério que ele, no mesmo departamento que ele.

Por pura compaixão de Merlin, Draco escapara de desenvolver a mesma função do outro.

Poderia ser uma rixa, ou qualquer outro sentimento, comparado ao desgosto e a recusa e com o passar de pouco tempo como se fosse o toque de sua varinha agindo, Harry Potter estava em pé de igualdade com ele.

Os dois eram observados como os melhores talentos, as mentes mais brilhantes e eficientes que se juntaram ao ministério depois da batalha final.

Mais uma vez o mundo de Draco caiu por terra.

Fora nomeado como chefe de sua subdivisão no mesmo dia que Harry Potter recebia os parabéns por um feito igualmente surpreendente.

A vontade de comemorar, de orgulhar-se de si desvanecera em um longo e excruciante pesadelo real.

Desde então, nada podia ser mais desagradável do que reviver as lembranças.

Draco não deixava que isso acontecesse. Seguiu em frente, uma vez mais, como se não tivesse ciência do passado.

Ele era ávido pelo presente, e premeditava o futuro.

Preciso como uma lança, mas, ainda sim vulnerável, pois precisava de impulso para agir.

E lá estava ele: mais velho, mais rico, mais brilhante do que nunca, deixando o risco de morte para trás pela segunda vez.

Superando sua segunda internação, sua segunda alta nas mesmas condições: sozinho.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa senhor Malfoy? – Delaila o despertou de suas considerações.

- Não, estou bem. – Garantiu ele, arrumado-se para sair do quarto e voltar para sua casa.

- Cuide-se senhor Malfoy. – Delalia o advertiu. – Ou nos veremos em breve.

Draco ergueu o sobrolho de maneira rude, Delaila não tinha seu tipo de humor favorito.

- Não sou do tipo que esqueço uma recomendação. – Ele sorriu em seguida, desanuviando sua expressão, para engolir as palavras que faltariam com a cordialidade. Aquela mulher não teria o prazer de vê-lo novamente se ele pudesse evitar.

- Fico feliz em saber. – Delaila suspirou, tomando fôlego para retomar o trabalho e para se despedir da bela figura do loiro. - Adeus senhor Malfoy.

- Adeus Delaila.

O mais rápido que pode Draco se retirou do hospital. Douglas Carson parecia decepcionado em lhe dar alta naquela manhã, o fazendo prometer que, ele teria de voltar a cada três meses para exames de rotina e acompanhamento.

Draco prometeu que o faria, mas, não estava certo de que deveria fazer valer sua palavra.

Por hora não pensaria nisso. Queria retomar tudo que deixou suspenso, mas não poderia faze-lo de imediato.

Estava cansado. Não fisicamente, mas em espirito, em mente.

Na mansão tudo estava sereno, quase morto. Os elfos nem ao menos se surpreenderam depois de vê-lo retornar do nada depois de dias sem noticias.

As criaturas não pareciam preocupados com o bem estar de Draco, mas sim em servir muito bem as ordens dele.

Tudo tão frio e silencioso, assim como ele estava acostumado.

Depois de um bom banho e uma refeição de verdade bons pensamentos começaram a ressurgir.

Descansou o quanto pode e quando a tarde se dissolveu para deixar a noite estampar o céu, Draco saiu.

Nada lhe faria sentir-se melhor do que ver Lesly.

***

- Harry! Que bom ver você. – Hermione parecia surpresa ao vê-lo, mas escancarou a porta para abraça-lo em seguida.

- Pois é. – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer enquanto o ar lhe faltava com o abraço desconcertante da amiga.

Rony apareceu na seqüência com um sorriso infantil, mas igualmente surpreso.

- Tudo legal com você? – Ron quis saber enquanto cumprimentava Harry e lhe conduzia para a sala.

- Claro. – Harry não queria preocupar ninguém, por isso era mais fácil mentir. – Desculpe vir sem avisar... Eu atrapalho?

- Não, claro que não. – Hermione respondeu um tanto embaraçada. Rony também pigarreou sem saber o que fazer, os dois estavam de hobby, embora fosse cedo para dormir exatamente.

- Certo. – Foi o momento do moreno perceber que sim, estava atrapalhando.

- Na verdade, eu queria um numero de telefone que você me ofereceu... A muito tempo atrás, caso eu precisasse de ajuda médica sabe. - Harry não conseguia lembrar de mais nada como desculpa, para estar ali.

A primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente, foi a primeira coisa que saiu por sua boca em forma de improviso.

Queria conversar com Rony e Hermione, se distrair, ter uma noite divertida com os amigos, mas visto que acabara de atrapalhar o clima do casal, o melhor era sair o mais rápido que conseguisse.

- Ah, claro. – Hermione torceu os lábios preocupada. Ninguém conseguiu sair da guerra sem cicatrizes, mas as de Harry pareciam nunca se curar.

- Fico feliz que você resolveu aceitar o meu conselho. – Hermione realmente ficou satisfeita, já estava na hora de Harry aceitar que ao menos precisava de ajuda. - Embora minha prima seja trouxa e não saiba de nada a respeito do nosso modo de vida ela me ajudou muito com uns bons conselhos ao final de tudo.

- Hei cara, o que esta rolando? – Rony pressionou, também apreensivo com o amigo.

- Nada de grave Ron, é só falta de sono. – Em parte era verdade, Harry não dormia direito a um bom tempo. Não conseguia pregar os olhos mais do que duas horas por noite. Talvez aproveitasse essa oportunidade para curar sua insônia.

- Soubemos o que aconteceu com Malfoy, Arthur nos contou Harry. – Hermione aproveitou o pedido do amigo para tocar no assunto.

Harry não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas balançou a cabeça em um gesto duvidoso, enquanto a amiga anotava o endereço do consultório e o numero de telefone de sua prima, psicóloga, lhe oferecendo o papel logo em seguida.

- Sério. Estou bem, não se preocupem, é só a falta de sono. – Harry levou a mão até o rosto para acertar os óculos tarde demais para se lembrar de que estava de lentes de contato. – Quem não esta legal é o Malfoy. – Disse se levantando, guardando o papel no bolço das vestes.

– Mas como dizem por ai, - prosseguiu ele tentando amenizar o desconforto. - Feitiço ruim não dissolve tão facilmente, Malfoy vai ficar bom para se vingar de mim, pode apostar.

- Tomara que ele fique bom logo. – Hermione acrescentou reparando nas olheiras do amigo. – Eu sei que não foi culpa sua, mas a recuperação dele parece importante para você.

- Eu só não quero levar a culpa Hermione. – Defendeu-se.

- Relaxa Harry... Todo mundo sabe como o Malfoy é. – Ironizou Rony. – Um completo idiota que...

- Salvou a minha vida no momento mais importante. – Suspirou o moreno se levantando. Seria melhor não prolongar a conversa, não queria falar de Draco exatamente, isso não o deixaria melhor.

- Você já vai? – Rony coçou a cabeça dividido. Não queria que o amigo fosse, mas planejara muito aquela noite com Hermione. Só esperava que Harry não tivesse notado as frutas exóticas e o espumante gelando no balde, em cima da mesa, do outro lado da sala.

Harry não estava ali por acaso, Rony tinha certeza disso. O moreno precisava conversar.

Mas era tarde demais: Harry já estava fingindo não ter visto o espumante, as frutas e até as rosas perto da escada.

Ele não ficaria entre Rony e Hermione e o que eles haviam preparado para a noite especial.

Ele era solteiro. Ele era sozinho.

- Sim, eu já vou. – Caminhou até a porta com um meio sorriso agradecido, embora pobre demais para quem pretendia sorrir de verdade. – Depois conversamos direito.

- Por que não fazemos isso agora? – Hermione arriscou. – Você fica, tomamos umas cervejas...

- Vamos deixar para uma próxima! – Harry abriu a porta, preparando para se despedir.

- Vou cobrar Harry. – Hermione lhe abraçou novamente só para lembra-lo de que ele sempre seria querido.

- Então vê se não some. – Rony lhe deu o costumeiro soquinho no ombro, o que significava que se despedia também.

- Beleza, até mais. – Harry se virou e se pôs a caminhar, um instante depois a porta fechou e ele pode ouvir o clique.

Quando chegou em casa não estava com sono, não estava afim de sair novamente e sabia que teria uma noite ruim, como todas as outras anteriores.

Jogou-se no sofá como um pedregulho e por lá ficou sem concentrar-se em nada durante algum tempo, cansado.

Por fim pegou o papel que recebera de Hermione e o contemplou durante alguns instantes.

Havia um endereço, um nome e um telefone. Quem sabe essa mulher poderia lhe ajudar?

Sem muito cuidado deixou o papel repousando na estante.

"Lesly" provavelmente conseguiria um tratamento adequado para sua falta de sono, ou pelo menos, o faria trabalhar um jeito de esquecer o rosto de Draco Malfoy desacordado em seus braços.

Se entregando ao final do dia mais cedo do que deveria, Harry se arrastou até o quarto e enfrentou mais uma noite terrível.

Rolou na cama o tempo todo enquanto esteve acordado e depois que o cansaço finalmente o venceu, ele continuou rolando, inquieto em seu sono de duas horas até o dia seguinte.

O dia seguinte era um grande dia. Draco Malfoy já sabia disso, só faltava Harry Potter descobri-lo.

Continua...

N/A: Primeiro aviso: Eu tenho beta pessoas... Mas, por saber que ela esta se dedicando há outros compromissos inadiáveis eu postei esse capitulo sem o consentimento dela para não atrapalha-la.

Alias, ela nem esta ciente de que eu postei.

( * Mamys, espero veementemente que me perdoe please? Te explico tudo logo mais! )

Tomei a atitude de postar na louca assim por que sei o quanto é difícil acompanhar uma estória e ter que esperar uma eternidade para ver o desenrolar de um novo capitulo.

Por tanto conto com a compreensão de todos, referente aos erros contidos nesse capitulo.

Fiz o meu melhor. Pode não ser suficiente para quem esta lendo, mas, acreditem: toda a dedicação que eu podia oferecer esta devidamente expressa nessas linhas.

Segundo aviso: A demora foi, é e sempre será imperdoável, eu sei. Talvez não tivesse postado esse capitulo se eu não estivesse com um certo tempo disponível.

Atualmente estou sem ocupação profissional, resolvendo alguns pormenores particulares, mas, pude retomar a fic e outros projetos que estavam inertes por inúmeros motivos.

Terceiro e ultimo aviso: Adoro todos vocês. Os que comentam, os que votam, os que só lêem... É um grande estimulo pensar em vocês quando estou escrevendo.

Agradecer a paciência e o apoio de todos é o único pedido de desculpas que eu posso formular no momento.

Beijos e abraços,

Até mais.

* Skay Grey *


	6. Chapter 6

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 6**

Draco entrou no ministério com toda sumptuosidade. Ele estava ali para mais um dia de trabalho brilhante como sempre, é claro.

Provaria com todas as letras, para quem quer que fosse que ele era Draco Malfoy.

Com esse pensamento o loiro sentiu que nada podia para-lo. Infelizmente, não era bem essa a verdade. Era óbvio que todos os olhares estavam voltados para si.

Draco ficou contente com isso. Publicidade. Baixa e desnecessária com toda certeza, mas seria muito lucrativo se conseguisse canalizar essa atenção toda para seu departamento.

Quando entrou no elevador sentiu o ar mudando a sua volta.

Muitos o cumprimentavam como se estivesse cumprimentando o próprio ministro da magia, mas ninguém ousava perguntar a respeito de sua saúde. _"Perfeito"_ - Pensava.

Quando chegou ao departamento, na ante-sala de seu escritório sua secretária o aguardava.

- Bom dia senhor Malfoy. Estou feliz em vê-lo. – Luize cumprimentou segura. Alguns dias mudaram a moça de uma forma que Draco não conseguiu conceber de imediato.

- Bom dia Luize. – Draco respondeu automaticamente de uma forma neutra, caminhando para a sua sala. – Me acompanhe.

Draco sentiu alivio quando chegou em sua cadeira, sentando-se e conferindo com o olhar seu escritório. Tudo em perfeita ordem esperando por ele esses longos dias.

- No que posso lhe ajudar primeiro? – Luize adiantou-se. Draco ficou satisfeito com a postura dela, mesmo que não entendesse.

- Sente-se. – Ordenou. Com bastante elegância Luize o obedeceu.

- Quero saber o que se passou em minha ausência. – Draco esteve impossibilitado de qualquer contato com o ministério durante sua estada no hospital.

Imaginava que a sua subdivisão ou estivesse funcionando por si, mesmo que de forma lenta, ou alguém havia tomado às rédeas.

Naturalmente Borton encarregara-se de encontrar uma solução para suprir sua falta enquanto ele se restabelecia.

- Certo. – Luize deu um sorriso condizente. – O senhor Borton esteve aqui e me colocou momentaneamente como sua suplente conforme o senhor soube. – Luize não precisava contar certos detalhes, mas ficou surpresa ao ver o leve espanto estampado nos olhos de Draco.

George Borton havia garantido que Malfoy estaria de acordo com o plano de substituição. Draco contemplou a moça por alguns segundos, que pareciam longos de mais, avaliando-a.

Embora Malfoy não tivesse falado nada, o fato de não ter contestado ou se mostrado pouco a vontade não lhe garantia que ele soubesse ou concordasse com o que estava acontecendo.

A situação deixou Luize um tanto desconfortável, mas ela não fez nada para transparecer. A única coisa que poderia fazer para diminuir o impacto com todo o retorno de Draco era lhe dar o estritamente necessário: informações vitais e nada mais.

Draco não precisava saber que as pessoas recusaram o seu lugar ou que a última opção depois dela para assumir era Harry Potter.

Ela não sabia o que Borton e Draco haviam tratado, se é que houve mesmo um trato entre eles, então deixaria que sua discrição imperasse.

Draco acabara de se restabelecer. O loiro não era feito de vidro, mas estava sobre pressão constante e Luize não iria tencioná-lo mais. Não seria ela a jogá-lo em uma cama de hospital novamente com essas péssimas particularidades.

- E como tem se saído? – A perplexidade passou pelo rosto magnífico de Draco em um lampejo ínfimo. Luize não teve tempo de registar nada mais antes que o loiro assumisse uma postura insondável.

Naturalmente ele não esperava que Borton fosse agregar uma responsabilidade dessa magnitude a figura de Luize, esperava ser substituído por alguém com mais bagagem profissional ou pelo próprio George.

Não satisfeito com a resposta sintética de sua secretaria Draco continuou a cavar detalhes de uma forma que a moça fosse presumivelmente afrouxando suas reservas.

- Foram apenas alguns dias, mesmo assim estou impressionado, você me parece muito confiante. -Draco estava cauteloso a margem de sua suposta máscara vazia. Mas seus pensamentos ferviam com uma quantidade impressionante de possibilidades.

- O senhor Borton não me deixou exatamente uma escolha. – Luize explicou com delicadeza. - Os fatos mudaram de repente sem que eu tivesse algum controle. Mas tendo superado o choque não me restava alternativa se não empregar todos os conhecimentos que adquiri trabalhando para o senhor no intento de manter o departamento em sua ausência.

- Obteve bons resultados? – Draco continuou a interrogar Luize com a maior paciência do mundo mesmo estando ávido por mais detalhes.

- Diria que através do pouco que sei, mantive o departamento como era o esperado. – Draco estava louco para constatar isso com seus próprios olhos. Mas se de alguma forma o trabalho de Luize tivesse deixado a desejar Borton teria tomado alguma providência imediata. Isso o tranqüilizava.

- O importante para mim nesse momento é a felicidade e o alívio que sinto com sua recuperação. – Luize retomou com um sorriso esfuziante. – Ansiei muito o seu retorno a esse escritório que, sem duvida é o seu lugar. – Não havia desafio ou ousadia na voz dela, parecia realmente satisfeita.

Draco deixou escapar um sorriso convicto. A muito Luize não o via sorrir de verdade, o sorriso do loiro voltado para si era como um bálsamo curando suas inseguranças.

- Obrigado. Realmente significa muito para mim. – Draco confessou rapidamente, tomando uma postura mais profissional em seguida.

- Não há de que. É somente a verdade. – Luize respondeu polidamente com o rosto levemente corado. Malfoy voltara diferente, para seu próprio bem essa nova postura era um tanto inusitada, mas, muito melhor que a anterior.

- Preciso me inteirar dos assuntos. Foram poucos dias, mesmo assim... – Draco deixou a frase morrer esperando que Luize capitasse suas intenções. Estava disposto a tratar com a maior liberdade possível esse novo ar da secretária. Queria testá-la para ver até onde ela aumentara sua produtividade.

O fato era que, se ele voltara diferente, Luize então, parecia outra. Muito melhor, pelo pouco que observou.

- Entendo. Reprogramei sua agenda quando soube a data do seu retorno. Esta sobre a mesa. – Luize abriu sua própria agenda e Draco contemplou seus compromissos do dia na agenda aberta em cima da mesa.

Tocou com sutileza o couro da capa, as folhas pautadas e sentiu que recobrava mais as energias.

"_Sem duvida é o seu lugar..." _Lembrou-se glorioso, escutando a voz de Luize ecoar em seus pensamentos.

Quando começaram a discutir o que seria feito no encontro com o departamento de criaturas mágicas a cerca de um futuro projeto de Draco que envolvia teste com animais ouve um barulho a porta.

Draco sorriu formalmente, sem surpresa alguma.

George Borton retribuiu.

- George! – Draco o saudou como se não o visse há séculos.

- Como vai Draco? – Borton aproximou-se, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. – Chegou cedo, cheio de energia! Por isso você é o meu favorito!

- Eu sempre chego cedo George, isso não é uma surpresa, mas sim um costume. – Draco firmou o aperto de mãos, se desvencilhando rapidamente apontando o acento vago ao lado de Luize.

- Que falta de educação a minha. – Borton olhou a moça com cuidado. – Bom dia Luize, como tem passado?

- Muito bem senhor Borton. Obrigado por perguntar. – A cordialidade profissional de Luize era tão explicita que George se divertia pensando que, talvez, algum dia, se fuçasse na bolsa da mulher encontraria por acaso um livro gasto, com respostas padrão para não faltar com respeito a nenhum ser humano, em qualquer situação no mundo.

Uma educação perfeita. Se ela fosse trouxa, o exercito ou um colégio de freiras teria orgulho em recebê-la. Certamente seriam os lugares idéias para que Luize vivesse de acordo com sua postura.

- Luize. Traga-me dois cafés e... – Draco parou de falar fazendo uma careta. A mesma careta que fazia quando lhe ocorria algum pensamento que o aborrecia. – Na verdade. – Retomou. – Traga-me um café e um chá de hortelã com três gotas de mel e uma rodela fina de limão. Estou proibido de ingerir cafeína. – Disse contrariado.

Luize assentiu deixando a sala. Foi praticamente flutuando até a copa. Se não pudesse alcançar seu lugar na equipe de pesquisas de campo de Draco ela continuaria feliz da vida como sua secretária.

Os dias que ficou a cargo do departamento fora um aprendizado sem limites, mas igualmente aterrorizantes e desgastantes.

Reuniões, relatórios, problemas e muitas decisões que precisavam ser imediatas, que dependiam dela, enquanto ela se pegava olhando para a porta da sala onde estava rezando para que Draco irrompesse no local para salva-la de uma escolha errada.

Mesmo que fosse aos berros ela se sentiria grata.

- Desculpe. – Falou Borton instantaneamente após a saída de Luize. – Me sinto em dívida com você e não sei como reparar.

- Em dívida comigo por quê? – Draco fez-se de desentendido.

- Não fui visitá-lo. – Confessou George com pesar. – Mas as coisas com o ministro se complicaram depois do seu afastamento. Havia muito que considerar e nesse meio tempo eu me encarreguei disso.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não o culpo. Hospitais em geral têm uma aura muito esquisita com aquele cheiro de poção de cura, pinho e tristeza, eu mesmo não tenho costume de ver ninguém acamado a menos que a pessoa não vá se recuperar. – Draco respondeu pacificamente, interessado nas dificuldades do ministro.

- Não seja tão obtuso Draco. – Rebateu George. – Eu falhei, tinha o dever de visitá-lo. Também garanti a senhorita Diped que você estaria de acordo com a suplência dela e não cumpri o combinado.

- Bem... Não vou esconder que fiquei surpreso com sua escolha. Mas confio inteiramente em suas decisões. – O loiro aproveitou o momento para sanar a curiosidade que o matava por dentro. – É algum segredo ou você pode me dizer por que escolheu Luize?

- Todos sabem que ela são seus olhos e braços aqui dentro. – Explicou. - ninguém mais inteirado e mais devotado que ela para sustentar o seu trabalho pelo período que fosse.

- É claro. – Draco sorriu cínico. – Entre nós posso lhe confidenciar que Luize tem o que é preciso, mas, não sei se esta pronta para um desenvolvimento pleno e imediato. – Concluiu ele com o olhar fixo no rosto austero de Borton. -No entanto eu poderia arriscar outros palpites para a sua escolha. Corrija-me se eu estiver errado George, com você ocupado com o velho gordo todos os outros chefes se recusaram terminantemente a me substituir, você não teve outra escolha se não pressionar Luize. Estou errado?

- Perspicaz como sempre. – Resumiu Borton com um sorriso simples.

- Como ela tem se saído? – Draco especulou sem dar opinião alguma a respeito da atitude dos outros chefes dos sub-departamentos.

- Maravilhosamente bem. – Admitiu George, seguindo com o assunto de modo mais aberto. - É justa com os funcionários, mas não é indulgente ao ponto de ser descuidada. Luize foi muito bem aceita e não teve problemas com hierarquia de cargo. Compareceu a todos os compromissos com uma pontualidade religiosa, idêntica a sua e foi tão firme em todas as decisões que precisou tomar que por um momento achei que você tinha morrido e reencarnado na pobre coitada! – Draco soltou uma gargalhada com o gracejo e George o acompanhou.

- Ótimo. Menos um problema para me preocupar. Fico satisfeito em tê-la por perto a ponto de deixá-la quase preparada para uma situação tão atípica como essa. – Draco respondeu realmente consolado.

- Preciso ser sincero Draco. – Os olhos chocolates de Borton se deterão por um momento na parede atrás do loiro. Malfoy soube naquele instante que não podia se dar por feliz tão cedo, sempre haveria um "mas" em sua vida. Nesse instante não seria diferente.

- O seu retorno implica em uma situação sensível. – Borton deixou o gancho para o assunto a qual viera tratar da forma mais sutil possível. Draco não fora tão sutil assim.

- Indo direto ao assunto – Disse o loiro com as palavras contidas. - Sem querer ser presunçoso, mas o que aconteceu comigo tem haver com as complicações do ministro?

George não dava ponto sem nó. Não fora a toa que displicentemente o ministro da magia ingressou na conversa através de suas palavras. Havia algo de errado, Draco tinha certeza.

- Sim. Tem haver e muito Draco. Sendo franco, tenho ordens diretas para conceder a você e ao senhor Potter uma licença de tempo indeterminado. Os dois têm até o final do dia para escolher alguém de sua confiança para continuar a frente das subdivisões e...

- Aquele gordo asqueroso filho de uma giganta depravada! – Draco bateu na mesa com tanta força que o tampo reluzente fez um barulho agourento e por pouco não trincou.

Tão pouco se deteve para deixar Borton terminar.

Seus pulmões plenos iam muito bem, obrigado. Se seu coração não, que importava! Agora ele tinha um bom tempo para passar em casa mofando, por causa das cretinices do primeiro ministro!

Poderia muito bem cimentar o seu coração a ponto de colocá-lo em um terremoto sem que ele sofresse uma ranhura se quer se isso lhe garantisse sua estabilidade no emprego.

- Por que ele não continua lustrando aquela careca enorme ou vai fazer alguma coisa de útil para variar? Mas é claro que ele não vai! Ele tem que atrapalhar quem realmente enche os bolsos das vestes dele de galeões! – Draco puxou o ar com violência sem dar pausa. - Eu sou um idiota mesmo achando que voltaria para cá e tudo ficaria bem! Tanta coisa para ele se ocupar! Por que ele não pode encher aquela pança de balão até explodir e me deixa em paz? Eu não fiz nada George! Não foi idéia minha ter problemas cardíacos! – Draco ainda gritava enquanto contornava a mesa.

George esperou que Draco diluísse um pouco da raiva antes de interrompê-lo. Merlin sabia o quanto ele tentou dissuadir o ministro a não tomar essa atitude, mas o velho foi categórico e não lhe deu escolha.

A idéia inicial do ministro era demitir tanto Draco quanto Harry, mas George o fez enxergar a lógica. Os dois homens tinham seus problemas, mas ambos eram extremamente eficientes e lucrativos para o departamento.

Sem contar com a publicidade negativa que as demissões de ambos trariam a reputação do ministério. No entanto, o máximo que conseguiu barganhar fora o afastamento e mesmo assim com algumas condições.

Uma coisa a qual o ministro não estava acostumado era que o ministério perdesse dinheiro e prestígio.

O homem estava tão certo de que afastando os dois, ambos fossem resolver a situação da melhor forma possível para obterem seus empregos de volta que não pensou nos efeitos colaterais de sua decisão.

Se conhecesse Draco ou Harry melhor, saberia que ele acabara de determinar seu fracasso como chefe maior. Ambos não voltariam a colocar os pés no ministério para trabalhar se o relacionamento dos dois não fosse no mínimo agradável.

Algo quase impossível na opinião de Borton, mas era o único jeito que ele encontrou de não perder seus dois melhores funcionários.

Draco teve uma reação muito normal para o seu gênio, Borton esperava um soco na cara ou o departamento todo destruído. George imaginou várias vezes Malfoy em cima do ministro, quebrando todos os ossos do homem enquanto liberava sua raiva.

Para a sorte do ministro, Draco parou de gritar mais rápido do que o esperado, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, se recompondo, tentando por tudo voltar a ser racional.

- O que ele queria de você exatamente? Demitir-nos? – Draco perguntou com aparente ódio. – Não lhe ocorreu explicar que meus problemas com Potter não trazem prejuízos a esse departamento? Aliás, não era mais conveniente convence-lo que minha inimizade com o cretino do Potter é particular, por tanto não tem nada haver com ninguém?

- Não pense que eu não tentei. O máximo que eu consegui foi a maldita licença, com muito custo. – Borton se defendeu. Não que precisasse aparentemente Malfoy não acreditava que ele tivesse algum envolvimento negativo no assunto.

Mas todo cuidado era pouco diante de um homem com raiva, Draco não estava para brincadeiras.

- A minha vida esta desmoronando Borton! Você espera que eu faça o que? Arrume as minhas coisas e vá comprar sorvete para celebrar?

- Não. Mas seja um pouco sensato Draco, você não precisa mais de escândalos. O último quase resultou na sua morte e implicou em uma quase demissão.

- Quais são as minhas chances de voltar a trabalhar nesse ministério? Nulas! Por que eu não vou ficar adulando aquele retardado para ter meu lugar de volta depois de ter dado o meu sangue aqui! Isso não é justo e é baixo demais! Eu não preciso trabalhar, eu trabalho por que gosto e sou muito bom no que eu faço, era isso que deveria importar. – Draco desabafou, abrindo a porta.

Seu coração parecia ótimo até aquele momento, por isso continuou com seu tom de voz e continuaria até sentir que estava no controle de si novamente.

Luize vinha ao encontro dos dois e quando fixou seus olhos no rosto mortal de Draco à mulher empalideceu.

- Eu disse isso, e o ministro levou em consideração. – Borton ponderou em uma voz cansada, mas para ele do que para Draco.

- _Aputaquepariu_ a consideração dele e todo o resto! Só não vou lá quebrar a cara do covarde por que não quero colocar o seu traseiro na rua também! Que é o que ele faria se ficasse sem os dentes! – Draco revidou imediatamente.

Tanta coisa para ele fazer e o cretino o queria fora. Roendo as paredes da mansão, mofando. Sozinho.

Sozinho de novo. Ele já deveria saber. Draco queria se atirar pela janela artificial, mas ele era forte e nada o faria desistir.

- Eu tenho um plano. – Draco disse subitamente, sem blefe. Fazia alguns anos que o loiro se preparava para uma guinada em sua vida e de repente aquele momento lhe pareceu perfeito. O ponta-pé inicial ao qual esperava acabava de ser dado.

- O que é? – George se interessou.

- Nada que você precise se preocupar de verdade. O Potter já sabe? Aposto que ele chorou como uma virgem rejeitada. – Draco riu sem humor quando Luize pediu licença passando por ele, colocando a bandeja na mesa desarrumada.

- Luize. – Draco chamou com a voz estranhamente energizada. – Você já provou ser de confiança e eu não tenho outra escolha. – Ele suspirou. – Isso significa que estou nomeando-a oficialmente minha suplente, por tempo indeterminado. Você entendeu tudo o que eu disse?

Novamente o choque.

Luize saíra para pegar café e chá contente de ver seu mundo entrando nos eixos e quando volta recebe uma noticia dessas?

Merlin estava de sacanagem com ela. Só podia ser.

- Antes que vire fofoca, por que eu duvido que o meu problema de saúde não tenha se tornado o assunto principal enquanto estive fora eu vou lhe explicar o que esta acontecendo. – Draco apressou-se em falar antes que a moça tivesse uma sincope. – O ministro concedeu, aliás, concedeu porra nenhuma... O ministro quer demitir ao mesmo tempo eu e o idiota do Potter. George botou panos quentes por enquanto, então eu e Potter estamos de licença, sem prazo de volta. Você ficara no meu lugar.

Luize tinha quase que certeza que era um vívido pesadelo. Olhou para Draco esperando o despertador soar. Mas ela estava acordada, certo? Como poderia dormir acordada?

- Luize, vou virar um fóssil parado aqui. – Draco reclamou com urgência. - Você pode fazer isso ou não?

- Posso. – Ela gaguejou miserável.

- Certo. – Draco lançou um olhar a Borton cheio de significados.

- Eu preciso assinar alguma coisa com ela... Ou passar em algum lugar antes de ir? - Perguntou o loiro.

- Não é necessário. Esta livre para sair de licença. – George indicou a saída com amargura evidente.

- Eu quero levar algumas coisas... - Draco fez uma pausa escolhendo as palavras. – Se não se importa é claro.

- Sem problemas. Quer ajuda? – Borton ofereceu.

- Não, obrigado. – Draco respondeu, fingindo conformidade. –Tome seu café, depois se puder diga ao velho que eu estou ótimo e aceitei muito bem o seu conselho.

- Por que eu diria isso? Você quer matá-lo e eu posso jurar que ele espera por isso! – Borton se indignou. Por mais que ele apreciasse mil vezes o profissional e o pessoal de Draco ele ainda tinha obrigações profissionais com o ministro e não colocaria tudo a perder.

Se bem conhecia a personalidade de Draco todo esse ar resignado era uma boa fachada para aprontar algo.

- Calma, não vou matá-lo. Mas isso não vai ficar assim. Não mesmo. – Draco prometeu. – Só peço que ajude Luize no que for necessário e eu juro que não vou encrencá-lo.

- Draco eu... – Borton começou, mas o loiro o interrompeu.

- Repito, fique calmo. Eu não sou idiota, sei o que estou fazendo. – Draco olhou para Luize, que ainda estava perdida.

- Agora é a hora de me mostrar do que você é capaz Luize. Mantenha as coisas na linha por aqui pelo tempo que for preciso. Quando estiver tudo certo eu entrarei em contato.

Luize meneou a cabeça de um jeito esquisito, mas um suspiro veio à tona.

- Tenho a sua palavra? – Draco inquiriu firme.

- Sempre senhor Malfoy, sempre... – Ela respondeu desolada.

- Muito bem Diped. Tenho planos novos para você mais para frente. – O tom do loiro era casual demais para quem estava bem intencionado.

Luize sabia disso, tão pouco arriscou dividir os pensamentos com eles a esse respeito.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você Draco? – George ofereceu ajuda novamente.

- Você poderia me responder. O Potter já sabe?

- Sim. Eu passei antes em sua sala para conversar. – Borton admitiu com um ar pesaroso.

- Como ele reagiu? – Draco exigiu saber.

- Nada bem. – Admitiu o outro. - Ficou completamente mudo se manteve no controle o tempo todo e quando eu terminei de falar ele pegou o casaco passou por mim e se foi sem olhar para trás.

- Como eu esperava... Uma virgem rejeitada, mas isso vai mudar. – Draco sacudiu a cabeça como se estivesse completamente ciente da estupidez de Harry.

- Por que isso é importante para você? – Borton perguntou intrigado.

- No momento, apenas curiosidade mórbida, só mais para frente ele me será útil. – Draco respondeu a porta, com elegância.

O loiro levantou a cabeça como se fosse beijar as nuvens, sorriu com o ar gelado, um tanto perigoso para fazer uma saída triunfante.

- Eu agradeço a confiança de vocês e não se preocupem, nunca estive tão bem em toda a minha vida. – A parte de estar agradecido pela fé que Luize e Borton tinham nele era verdade.

Draco era observador o suficiente para saber quem o apoiava literalmente ou quem se opunha a ele com a mesma intensidade, mas esse apoio incondicional não fazia dele uma pessoa menos chateada nesse momento.

Ele não admitiria, mas ainda estava sentindo a punhalada da nova situação.

– Em breve vocês terão notícias minhas e pode apostar, vou surpreendê-los.

Os olhos de Luize se arregalaram e Borton suspirou. Draco não esperou para ser questionado, fechou a porta e não disse sequer tchau, deixando perguntas e respostas suspensas no ar.

Para ele jamais seria o fim.

Estava disposto mostrar ao ministro do que era capaz nem que lhe custasse as últimas batidas alucinadas do seu coração fraco.

Draco passou na área de testes e a surpresa dos funcionários foi tanta que ele quase se sentiu feliz.

Todos o olhavam tentando disfarçar a infelicidade pelo seu retorno. O mal estar era quase palpável, mas isso só fez o loiro mais triunfante. Recolheu todos os originais de seus projetos e saiu, fazendo questão de sorrir e ser cordial com todos os funcionários que fora obrigado a falar.

Draco tinha uma idéia fixa. Um objeto na verdade. O que faltava para ele era por em prática todos os anos de planos detalhados. Com o golpe que acabara de receber percebera que não havia momento melhor para executar o que tinha em mente.

Se tudo corresse como o planejado, o ministro enfartaria e essa era a sua intenção.

O loiro só precisava se acalmar e acalentar seus pensamentos, assim que conseguisse planejar os detalhes que faltavam começaria a agir.

Necessitava de algum tempo para que tudo desse certo e logo ele seria dono do seu próprio império. Com paciência e premeditação reverteria as coisas a seu favor da melhor forma possível.

Já na porta do ministério Draco lembrou do semblante aparvalhado de Harry e murmurou perversamente:

"_Se todos pensam que eu não posso contra ele... É melhor que eu me una a ele."_

***

Harry Potter estava com problemas. Sempre esteve, mas agora admitia.

_O que tinha lhe restado? Nada... Absolutamente nada. _

A sua família, os Weasley o amavam, mas estavam todos ocupados em levar as suas vidas, o que estava correto. Só ele havia parado no tempo, se sentindo um imbecil deslocado.

Seus amigos seguiam o mesmo exemplo de sua família.

Não tinha mais ninguém. Manteve-se sozinho como uma peça defeituosa por toda a sua vida, nesse momento não seria diferente.

Agarrava-se ao trabalho e nem isso tinha mais. Depois de todo esse tempo se dedicando ao ministério o ministro não tinha o direito de apagar seus esforços dessa forma.

Foi muito mais que errado o que aconteceu na sala de Draco. Mas o velhote nem havia parado para lhe perguntar a sua versão da história, ou entender o que se passava, aliás, seu problema com Draco Malfoy não era da conta de ninguém a não ser dele e do próprio Draco.

Harry esperava pelo menos que Draco quebrasse a cara do gorducho, baseando-se claro, no comportamento do loiro.

Ele mesmo teria feito. Não o fez por que pensou:

_No que adiantaria?_

Mais publicidade negativa para ele. Harry só queria ser feliz, viver em paz. Ou existir sem ser importunado.

Quando chegou em casa a sensação de abandono piorou um bom banho, deitou e esperou. Por nada como sempre, não sabia o que fazer para reverter a situação.

As palavras de Borton foram muito claras a respeito das intenções do ministro e depois de todos os horrores que sofrera em sua vida, para se manter vivo ou todos os esforços que empregou no trabalho para o ministério ele não ficaria bajulando Malfoy para conseguir de volta o seu emprego que ele deu tudo de si para conseguir e manter.

Seria muito humilhante. Sua dignidade não valia de nada, mas ainda a tinha.

Algumas horas depois, três corujas, quase ao mesmo tempo resolveram irromper em sua sala.

Harry abriu a correspondência sem ânimo algum. Sabia o que significava. Ele não precisava de compaixão. Hermione queria processar o ministério e Ron possuía ganas de estrangular o ministro e de quebra surrar Draco.

Molly e Arthur lhe confortaram dizendo que a situação era provisória e que acreditavam no talento dele para reverter à decisão do velho, mas nenhuma das cartas fazia sentido.

Ele não podia chegar ao velhote e fazer valer a sua vontade.

Atirou as cartas no fogo forte da lareira. Bonitas palavras de preocupações, exalando "piedade".

Harry ficou pior se é que era possível. O rosto de Draco desacordado nos seus braços não deixou a sua mente desde o momento em que recebera a notícia. As palavras do loiro ecoavam acusatórias em sua mente, indo e vindo, reverberando.

Potter não jantou e tão pouco dormiu aquela noite. Ficou perdido revendo seus piores momentos com Draco Malfoy.

Parecia um filme de terror classe C. Pensou em todas as coisas que aconteceram em sua vida e isso só lhe fez ter mais certeza do que ele estava evitando sentir e ver há muito tempo.

_Para que escapar da morte tantas vezes se a sua vida não tinha propósito algum?_

N/A: Olá pessoas! Sim, sim... Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno eu finalmente postei um novo capitulo.

Para ser franca, isso não aconteceria se eu não tivesse ajuda. Minha Mamys querida, ( beta dos outros capítulos ) continua impossibilitada de me ajudar com as correções, mas por sorte ou ajuda divina, minha querida irmã Scheila leu os meus capítulos, ( sim pessoas, meus capítulos, por que Sparks esta prestes a atingir a marca de pelo menos 30 capítulos escritos, embora curtos, o que pode ser convertido em quase 15 capítulos mais longos ) leu todos e como a Scheila é linda, maravilhosa e tudo que tem de bom nessa minha vidinha complicada e suburbana, betou esse capitulo para mim.

Ela não é o máximo? ( palmas e beijos para a Scheila por que sem ela essa atualização demoraria mais uma eternidade para acontecer ).

Nem preciso dizer que te amo né Mana?

Eu não poderia deixar de dizer mais uma vez: muito obrigada! De coração!

Outro aviso importante: O próximo capitulo é super, master, blaster angust na minha opinião.

Antecipando a idéia do que vai acontecer eu posso indicar que, baseado no meu dia a dia eu acredito que tudo é possível.

Umas coisas mais, outras menos. Então preparei um capitulo que acho que não vou agradar a todos, ou não vou agradar a ninguém, no entanto é o meu modo de expressar a irônica que existe no relacionamento "incoerente" entre Harry e Draco.

Agradecimentos:

Mira-chan Tsukino: Obrigado pela review! Fiquei muito feliz! Luize é realmente uma pessoa bacana e como todo mundo terá seu lugar ao sol... Draco sabe ser justo com quem é bom para ele. Quanto a Lesly, ela é um apoio, uma pessoa a qual Draco pode contar... Se eu falar mais coisas sobre ela nessa review, ou tentar explicar os reais motivos dela por ter uma ligação tão estreita com Draco acabo estragando a surpresa. Não conheço "Mary Sue" embora já tenha ouvido falar, mas pelo que sei a respeito desse personagem posso dizer que ela e Lesly não tem o mesmo perfil. O seu comentário me chamou a atenção para varias particularidades da fic, inclusive uma participação de Pansy na fic que será importante para Draco e mais ainda para Ron.

Dark Wolf 03: Muito obrigado! Adorei a sua review! Realmente sinto dó de Draco às vezes, mas eu não facilito coitado. Tem pessoas que acreditam que tudo que vem fácil, vai fácil, eu acho que nem sempre, mas batalhando pelos nossos objetivos o sabor da conquista se torna diferente, sem igual e mil vezes melhor. O que quero dizer é no sentido de dar valor as coisas que temos...

Mayara malfoy dracomaniaca: Amei o seu comentário! :D Logo mais teremos cenas D/H é só a situação profissional dos dois ficar mais clara, o que não vai tardar a acontecer, já estou trabalhando nesses capítulos. Espero que você goste quando ler.

Chan J. K.: Fico master feliz que você tenha gostado! :D Não é uma promessa, mas se as idéias para os detalhes continuarem fluindo eu não terei problemas nem para escrever e nem para postar. Estou torcendo para isso! Espero não lhe decepcionar.

Beijos e abraços,

Até mais.

* Skay Grey *


	7. Chapter 7

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 7**

Muitos dias se arrastaram e Harry não tinha motivação alguma para vivê-los. Primeiro começou a evitar os amigos, respondendo de forma rasa todas as corujas, ato que sem perceber já vinha fazendo há tempos, depois descobriu que podia sobreviver sem comida mais tempo do que era saudável.

Seu estoque de bebidas começou a diminuir enquanto o nível de álcool em seu sangue começou a aumentar sensivelmente. Não queria mais suportar nada, principalmente sóbrio.

Notara também que não havia por que sair da cama. Tanto fazia. Ele mesmo desistira de si, por tanto, o lugar onde ficaria até que tudo acabasse não tinha a menor importância.

Podia ficar bêbado, trêbado ou mais que isso, nada mudaria. O mundo não era um lugar para um desajustado como ele.

Podia sim ter o emprego que quisesse ou não trabalhar, ou uma família com alguém que o amasse, se estivesse realmente disposto suportaria um romance por interesse.

Esse não era exatamente o problema. O que lhe corroía por dentro era algo completamente diferente.

Harry só decidiu que não adiantava mais empregar esforços já que ao final tudo seria em vão.

Realmente não importava, pois ele não sabia mais o que importava. Estava perdido literalmente.

Sua cabeça, porém não descansava. Mesmo quando desmaiava cansado, ou quando queria calar podia ouvir os próprios pensamentos.

Sentia-se como um rádio mal sintonizado, chiando, indo de uma estação a outra sem capitar com clareza suas emoções, sem filtro e sem freio. Um aparelho defeituoso.

Seus pensamentos o enlouqueciam. Pelo menos a bebida o anestesiava, parara de chorar por que não fazia sentido, nada mais fazia sentido.

A guerra, o trabalho, as pessoas e... Draco.

Começou a pensar em Draco como nunca havia pensado antes. E com esses pensamentos a raiva percorria por cada célula de seu corpo de forma descomunal chegando a oprimir sua racionalidade, triplicando uma dor que ele nem sabia da onde brotava exatamente.

Tanto rancor não poderia vir do acontecimento no ministério. Vinha do momento em que Voldemort lançara aquele maldito feitiço em sua direção e o loiro pulara em sua frente, fazendo-se de escudo humano.

Harry desejava aquele feitiço. Queria acabar com tudo.

O fim passou a ser seu único desejo, sua única possibilidade. A morte era um pensamento constante que o rondaria sempre. Tinha pensamentos velozes, tristes, nostálgicos e um borrão de tons de cinza alterando para o nada, alterando para a escuridão.

Estava acabado.

A cabeça de Harry girava e a sensação de que nunca mais sentiria paz ficava mais forte a cada dia, a cada instante.

Não esperava por esse golpe. Sua vida parecia tão insana, na verdade, sua vida era insana.

Se é que o que vinha fazendo era viver...

Já se considerava pateticamente morto em vida...

Sua dispensa do ministério era como a gota de água que transborda o copo. O clique que abriu a caixa de pandora deixando escapar tudo de ruim que Harry havia suportado, engolido e suprimido durante todos esses anos, como se tivesse no ápice de um colapso...

Como algo natural Harry acordou mais uma vez para nada e por nada. Nem percebera o quanto havia definhado nesse curto período de tempo.

Cada vez mais frio mais vazio e com uma dor que lhe transpassara a alma. Aquela maldita dor que nunca o deixava.

Nos últimos dois dias, nem a bebida o suportava mais. Vomitar o deixava mais miserável ainda. Porém, o moreno insistia em beber por que não queria mais nada, além de _**morrer**_ de qualquer jeito.

Às vezes, quando deixava de sintonizar sua apatia seu lado mais obscuro se impulsionava direto para seu eu selvagem.

Nesses instantes lidava com a dor como se ela fosse um vicio, e quanto mais irracional estava, menos presenciava a si gritando, quebrando as coisas, caindo em um buraco profundo e literalmente "andando" sem equilíbrio pelos cantos da casa, cego de fúria, destruindo o que ainda resistia pelos ambientes que passava, pois dentro de si não havia mais nada para se quebrar.

_Estava quebrado... Vazio..._

Em seu quarto só resistira à cama e nos os outros cômodos a situação era a mesma: destruição e abandono e o forte cheiro de angustia, fazendo-se presente.

Nem ao menos sabia onde estava sua varinha e mesmo que soubesse tinha plena consciência que ela não poderia fazer nada por ele, pois a primeira coisa que fizera questão de fazer foi queimar sua magia até a sua não existência.

Harry tornara-se incapaz de produzir um estalido, uma fagulha e não se incomodava.

Todos os seus grandes feitos passados usando magia envolviam a morte de algo ou alguém, ou coisas terríveis como pessoas torturadas sumindo, petrificadas ou queimadas e ele sobrevivera a cada uma delas, por que alguém se metera entre ele e sua própria morte.

Resistir à morte deixa efeitos colaterais. Uma vez que se sabe que você já quebrou a única regra que não pode ser quebrada, torna-la possível novamente passa a ser um objetivo.

Ele não resistiria, não mais.

Cambaleando Harry saiu do quarto chegando ao banheiro passando pela imagem do caos.

Vomitou de novo. E não estava se quer enxergando o vaso.

Trôpego foi à sala, pegou mais uma garrafa e a abriu. Um grande gole, depois mais e mais. Escorregou se apoiando na parede, o uísque incrivelmente rápido, fazendo efeito.

A tarde estava linda, mas ele não a aproveitaria. Nem se quer pensou na possibilidade; tudo o que conseguia divisar era a morte das pessoas que se sacrificaram por ele.

Indo e vindo, e no meio delas o rosto de Draco. Sempre o rosto dele.

_Maldição... – Pensava_

O moreno viu muitas vezes o rosto de Draco em seus pensamentos... Algo nos traços do loiro ligava Harry de forma exagerada à imagem.

Talvez seja por que fora a única pessoa que sobreviveu a morte tanto quanto ele. E por ele.

O ódio. Ele não conseguia sentir mais o ódio de Draco, por que havia outro sentimento distinto junto, mas ele não sabia que sentimento era esse, raiva se adequava melhor.

Pois a pessoa que sempre o detestou, também ousou se opor a morte dele.

Com que direito Draco fazia aquilo? Com o que lhe restou de força atirou a garrafa para frente.

O vidro se espatifou em muitos pedaços. Harry encarou friamente os cacos. Arrastou-se até eles, se cortando, molhando-se no restante do uísque.

Os pequenos cacos da imponente garrafa brilhavam propositalmente atraindo a atenção do Salvador do mundo bruxo... Uma sensação gelada passou por sua espinha. Então Harry soube o que fazer.

Não estava sóbrio, mas ficara consciente de repente.

O maior pedaço da garrafa brilhou novamente para ele. Harry pegou-o segurando-o firme, cortando os próprios dedos, experimentando o ferimento, vendo seu sangue aflorar.

_Uma estranha sensação percorrendo por todo o seu ser._

Havia uma saída, de emergência mais era uma saída e muito próximo da morte ele poderia pensar no desespero de deixar tudo para traz como uma forma doce de satisfazer seu desejo de não subsistir.

Harry olhou seus pulsos e com frieza apertou o vidro altamente cortante em um deles. Perfurou sua própria carne e tomou fôlego para puxar mais o corte.

Um segundo depois estava feito. Uma fenda grande e profunda se transformou em um vermelho brilhante, jorrando...

Rapidamente fez o mesmo no outro pulso, antes que ficasse inconsciente. Quando terminou fixou os olhos no que havia realizado, abandonando o caco de vidro.

A cada martelada ansiosa do seu coração o sangue deixava seu corpo.

Sentiu frio, muito frio enquanto tombava a cabeça ao chão. Seus pensamentos ficaram turvos, mas o rosto de Draco aparecia e desaparecia junto aos semblantes das outras pessoas que passaram por sua vida.

Em meio a uma grande poça de sangue Harry perdera a consciência, aliviado com o que fizera.

Simplesmente era o fim.

***

- Isso não vai funcionar. É absurdo. – Draco disse para si, enquanto encarava a porta da casa fixamente. Fazia alguns minutos que estava ali de pé e não estava nem um pouco confortável com o que pretendia fazer.

Só estava ali para propor um acordo razoável entre dois adultos que, embora não se dessem, _bem_ tinham seus motivos para trabalharem juntos pelo mesmo objetivo.

Sentiu uma sensação estranha. Talvez Harry Potter nem estivesse em casa. As janelas estavam fechadas e nem um barulho podia se ouvir.

Nenhum barulho até escutar algo se espatifando. Draco esperou por mais alguns minutos, ponderando se deveria insistir na visita ou não.

A contra gosto continuou com o seu plano. Mal não faria em tentar um acordo.

Caminhou para a casa apressado, seus sentidos nunca falhavam em relação a detectar encrenca a distância que fosse, mas como acabara de sair de uma experiência de quase morte o loiro não sabia se estava um tanto paranóico.

Talvez o idiota estivesse lavando a louça e desastradamente deixou algo cair, Draco duvidava que Harry fosse capaz de ter elfos domésticos por agir muito ao modo trouxa, mas além do barulho ele não pode ouvir mais nada.

Bateu a porta. Esperou alguns momentos e bateu novamente com mais força repetindo as pancadas e nada... Ninguém respondera. Irritado girou a maçaneta percebendo que a porta estava aberta. Draco entrou sem pestanejar.

Não era educado, mas seu sexto sentido lhe indicava que havia algo de errado, afinal era a casa de um bruxo famoso. Quem em sã consciência deixaria a casa assim, desprotegida?

Seu coração estranhamente saltou acelerando.

- Potter? – Gritou próximo à porta vendo a cozinha toda revirada. – Potter, é Malfoy. Precisamos conversar, apareça. – Exigiu e obteve o nada como resposta.

Sua varinha estava em riste. A situação era grave, alguém poderia ter invadido a casa, o moreno poderia estar em perigo.

Esses pensamentos foram automáticos para o loiro que viveu a guerra tanto tempo que nada mais lhe ocorria a não ser o risco de um ataque.

- Potter? – Gritou forte andando mais rápido, avançando.

Quando chegou à sala estacou.

Olhou o cômodo todo atônito. A sala assim como a cozinha estava completamente destruída, a parede manchada e molhada, o cheiro de bebida exalava forte, misturado ao odor de ferro, sal e vômito.

Em meio ao caos o corpo de Harry estava no chão, rodeado por uma poça de sangue enorme.

As pernas de Draco perderam a firmeza e o ar fugiu de seus pulmões.

- MERDA! – Vociferou em direção ao corpo. O loiro escorregou sobre o sangue pegajoso e fresco enquanto ele praticamente caia em cima de um Harry pálido e acabado.

- Potter? POTTER? PPPOOOTTTEEERRR! – Draco esvaziou os pulmões chacoalhando o corpo inconsciente, esperando alguma reação do mesmo. Mas, novamente não teve nenhuma resposta.

Segurou os pulsos abertos do moreno e com horror percebeu que eles estavam vazando ainda. Com rapidez Draco checou a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos que eram quase inexistentes.

Entrou em pânico quando olhou melhor os ferimentos nos pulsos do moreno, percebendo que havia um caco maior imerso no sangue, ao lado de Harry.

Trêmulo, não pensou em absolutamente nada. Sua cabeça começou a doer. Precisava socorrê-lo, cada segundo contava.

Draco perdeu o chão em angústia.

Pegou o moreno no colo, estranhando o quanto este era leve, mas afastou esses pensamentos, colocou-se escada a cima, procurando o quarto do outro.

Quando achou a cama, deixou o corpo esguio cair sobre esta, e não tardou a tomar uma atitude. Com a varinha pegou o braço esquerdo de Harry e pediu intimamente para que tivesse sucesso no que estava prestes a fazer.

Com seu treinamento de auror, Draco tinha noções mais específicas de várias práticas de salvamento.

Graças a Merlin concluiu com louvor o curso bem abrangente de primeiros socorros, incluindo tratar de ferimentos profundos ou feitiços para estancar hemorragia, pequenas cirurgias, conserto de ossos e etc..., para o caso de ser ferido em combate ou cuidar de seus companheiros de equipe.

Nunca imaginou que, trabalhando em um sub-departamento de desenvolvimento de armas mágicas, onde seus projetos eram altamente seguros fosse preciso se lembrar como executar um feitiço para esse fim.

Salvar alguém, salvar Harry Potter _**novamente**_.

A vida do moreno em suas mãos era um Déjà vu, uma infeliz situação a qual ele não estava preparado para fazer parte novamente e não estaria nem em um milhão de anos, _ao menos era o que pensava..._

Uma luz púrpura irrompeu da ponta de sua varinha, como uma fina linha de fumaça, envolvendo o pulso do moreno.

O feitiço trabalhava lentamente, enquanto Draco encarava o outro braço do moreno que ainda sangrava bastante. O loiro temia ter chegado tarde. Talvez se tivesse invadido a casa antes, seu socorro poderia ser mais efetivo, talvez ele pudesse ter o impedido de fazer aquela besteira.

Mas isso não importava agora, estava fazendo o que podia, rezando para que fosse o suficiente para salvar a vida do outro.

O feitiço desapareceu e Draco viu com alívio que o corte estava aberto, mas parara de sangrar. Rapidamente fez o mesmo no outro pulso e depois de um tempo teve o mesmo sucesso.

Harry parara de sangrar, para a satisfação do loiro.

Ainda que o moreno fosse à imagem do caos Draco estava mais seguro.

Checou os sinais vitais do moreno novamente, percebendo que embora estivessem mais fracos do que deveriam estar, seu estado delicado deixara de ser de morte eminente.

Olhou o corpo do outro largado na cama e se afastou, não poderia demorar em continuar o socorro, mas não queria deixar Harry sozinho.

E... Desde quando aquele moreno de olhos extremamente verdes e cabelos negros e rebeldes tornou-se apenas ... Harry?

Chutou esses pensamentos e chamou Charlot e Agron, seus elfos mais velhos, para auxiliá-lo.

Quanto mais rápido fosse, melhor seriam as chances de Harry.

Os elfos apareceram no quarto quase instantaneamente. Em uma rápida reverência respeitosa ouviram o pedido de seu mestre.

Agron saiu para apanhar a maleta de poções que Draco mantinha na mansão, enquanto Charlot ficou na casa de Harry, colocando as coisas no lugar, partindo do andar inferior, assim poderia prestar qualquer favor ao seu amo assim que ele pedisse.

Harry perdera muito sangue, estava extremamente fraco, mas ficaria bem.

Agron voltou com a maleta e sem demora Draco começou a ministrar as poções que conhecia para restabelecer da forma com que podia a saúde de Harry Potter.

Raras as ocasiões pode sentir-se tão confuso como naquele instante.

Harry precisaria de outros cuidados. Cuidados que um hospital com certeza poderia oferecer.

Tudo o que poderia ser feito por suas mãos ele já havia realizado, mas por outro lado, havia uma voz interior o chamando para certas questões que ele não poderia ignorar.

Se levasse Harry Potter para um hospital, se o internasse teria que dar explicações e quem acreditaria que ele estava na porta da casa do moreno para uma visita simples, para tratar de negócios?

Quem acreditaria que Harry Potter acabara de passar por uma tentativa de suicídio? Ou que ele, Draco, não teve nada haver com os cortes nos braços do moreno? Se as pessoas acreditassem que ele realmente não teve culpa alguma nesse incidente, como ficaria a reputação de Harry Potter depois do que acabara de fazer? As pessoas continuariam a olhá-lo da mesma forma?

Não era problema de Draco, porém para alguém chegar à idéia de atentar contra a sua vida precisava se sentir muito desesperado ou estar muito desequilibrado para ir em frente com o plano.

Se fosse só um momento de loucura isso custaria muito caro a Harry Potter.

Talvez se ele não tivesse chegado a tempo, custaria mais ainda.

Tantas perguntas, nenhuma resposta coerente chegava a sua mente.

Logo ele, Draco, que sempre vivia as soluções ao invés de acalentar os problemas estava em meio a um dilema ético: fazer o que era melhor para o outro, ou fazer o que era mais conveniente para ambos?

Demorou mais que poucos minutos até perceber que não levaria Harry Potter a lugar algum.

Draco se conscientizou quase que de imediato: ficaria ali, fazendo o que fosse necessário para monitorar a saudade de _Harry_ até que o outro pudesse se recuperar.

Nem mesmo Merlin entendia o que o levara a tomar tal atitude, mas a mesma voz interior que lhe fazia tantas perguntas o apoiava incondicionalmente nessa decisão irracional.

Draco tinha tempo, tinha disposição e queria entender o que dera na cabeça oca de Potter para agir daquela forma. _Estava no mínimo curioso... _

Harry havia salvado a sua vida há pouco tempo atrás, portanto o loiro não ficaria devendo nada, principalmente à Harry Potter.

Muito irônico. Muito bizarro na verdade.

Até quando os dois ficariam assim? Um salvado a vida do outro?

Draco não sabia dizer, mas sentia uma onda de preocupação incrível que o impulsionava a cuidar do imbecil que ele mais detestava naquele momento.

Ao contrário de virar as costas e ir embora, que era o mais sensato a se fazer ele se aproximou do corpo de Harry, sacou a varinha novamente, limpou os pulsos do moreno de olho na aparência frágil e desamparada que o outro tinha desacordado, em sua própria cama.

Loucura. O que ele estava fazendo era _uma loucura_.

Draco sacudiu a cabeça tentando arrumar seus pensamentos para a nova situação. Sentou-se na cama ao lado de Harry pensando enquanto encarava toda a bagunça do local.

A casa parecia um lixo, na verdade a casa estava um lixo.

Enquanto pensava no que faria dali em diante concentrou-se em ouvir Charlot trabalhando, o mais silenciosamente possível.

O tempo foi passando enquanto velava o sono de Harry Potter, dando ao outro toda a atenção que seu delicado estado exigia. Quando se deu conta até os cortes nos pulsos pareciam melhores.

Provavelmente a poção para acelerar a reposição de sangue, junto com os outros líquidos com outros poderes de cura estavam agindo como deveria e em breve o moreno estaria totalmente fora de risco.

Harry parecia estável, mesmo que estivesse inconsciente na cama.

Draco andou pela casa toda verificando se as coisas estavam em ordem. Foi automático. Agron ficou no quarto, cuidando de Harry se caso surgisse algum fator novo no processo de cura.

Quando Draco estava no piso inferior sentiu-se subitamente cansado, mas o local voltara a ter um aspecto de casa, cheiro de casa, isso o deixou mais tranqüilo.

Charlot estava quase terminando, ela era rápida, por isso Draco a escolhera entre tantos outros elfos que possuía.

O loiro sentia o alivio invadir-lhe as veias. Harry demoraria a acordar, se é que ele fosse recobrar a consciência tão cedo, mas depois do que acontecera estava aparentemente bem.

Quando Charlot terminou com a organização da cozinha, Draco abriu a geladeira para pegar água gelada, estava com sede.

A Geladeira estava vazia. Literalmente. Nem água gelada nem qualquer tipo de alimento. No armário um pacote de biscoitos aberto e velho e dois pãezinhos duros.

Draco franziu o senho.

- Ótimo! Se ele não morresse com a perda de sangue poderia morrer de desidratação ou de inanição! Em que planeta esse estúpido vive? – Exclamou revirando os olhos.

Já que se colocara a cargo de ajeitar as coisas, o loiro continuou com seu ato de caridade. Harry precisava de uma dispensa decente quando acordasse, isso incluía alimentos.

Draco chamou novamente seus elfos.

- Charlot, Agron. – Os elfos balançaram a cabeça fazendo uma reverência respeitosa ao amo. – Quero que os dois coloquem a dispensa dessa casa em ordem. Gastem o quanto for necessário.

As duas criaturas assentiram e aparataram para realizar o desejo do amo com um entusiasmo que fazia tempos que Draco não via nos elfos.

O loiro forçou-se de forma desgostosa a tomar um copo de água vindo direto da torneira, para subir rapidamente, não queria deixar Potter sozinho.

Quando voltou ao quarto checou o moreno novamente, aparentemente o outro dormia.

Sim, dormia. Profundamente, com alguma cor no rosto e na boca. Ainda mantinha um pouco da palidez do cadáver que quase fora, mas o ritmo cardíaco ia bem e a respiração profunda estava forte o suficiente para não causar tanta angustia em Draco.

Assim que regressaram os elfos ficaram pela casa, sem incomodar aguardando novas instruções, dessa forma Draco ficava menos desconfortável com o silêncio ou com a situação em si.

Sentou-se na poltrona recomposta e por ali ficou velando o estado precário de Harry, sem saber até onde ele mesmo levaria aquela situação. Draco adormecera pelo cansaço. Quando acordou Harry estava na cama ainda, mas havia mudado de posição, o que significava que ele já estava bem melhor.

Horas se passaram contribuindo para a recuperação de Harry, que era muito mais forte do que aparentava.

O loiro suspirou, levantando-se. Estava puído. O cochilo o deixou mais miserável ainda.

Quando pensou em deixar o quarto para usar o banheiro Harry gemeu baixinho, virando-se novamente.

Draco foi automaticamente até a cama. Segurou a mão de Harry com delicadeza sem ter idéia do que estava fazendo.

Não suportava Harry, mas não via mal algum em oferecer qualquer alento a uma pessoa literalmente acamada.

Estava levando aquela situação longe demais. Não podia se dar ao luxo de envolver-se mais que o necessário nesse absurdo todo.

Repetiu várias vezes para si que no momento que Harry Potter estivesse bem ele sumiria dali mais veloz que um piscar de olhos sem dever nada a ninguém, com a consciência tranqüila.

Mas não era esse o momento. Ainda não.

Harry gemeu novamente. Uma palavra, um nome, depois uma palavra um nome, um pedido.

O loiro soltou sua mão quase em choque quando identificou o murmúrio de sofrimento do outro.

- Draco... Por favor... – Harry repetiu inúmeras vezes seguidas, com as sobrancelhas comprimidas.

_Isso era esquisito demais para ser real!_

Draco ponderou em pensamentos, literalmente chocado.

Desde quando seu nome tinha alguma coisa haver com os anseios de Harry Potter?

O moreno continuou agitado. Chamando seu nome, pedindo _"por favor"_ por mais um tempo, depois repentinamente parou.

O loiro preferia ser surdo naquele momento a ficar se lembrando de Harry Potter o chamando.

_Foi arrancado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a voz de Agron o chamar._

- O senhor Malfoy precisa se alimentar. – O elfo o lembrou, a porta do quarto. – Se o senhor Malfoy permitir Agron fica no quarto cuidando do outro senhor.

Draco poderia dizer que estava sem fome, mas era mentira. Fazia horas que nem água ele tomava, precisava colocar algum alimento para dentro antes que desmaiasse de fraqueza.

- Fique aqui então Agron. Qualquer problema me chame imediatamente. – Draco saiu do quarto de olho em Harry, que parecia mais tranqüilo, sem se movimentar.

A refeição não foi tão agradável. Embora a comida estivesse excelente o loiro flutuava a mercê de pensamentos incógnitos a respeito de Harry Potter enquanto Charlot o servia quietamente.

Por várias vezes pensou que talvez, pela manhã fosse abrir os olhos e se deparar com o seu quarto na mansão.

Suspiraria de alivio, em seguida ligaria para Lesly e contaria seu novo pesadelo com Potter.

Como se fosse uma transmissão de pensamentos, seu celular tocou.

Draco atendeu em um movimento apressado, nada melhor do que ouvir a voz de Lesly para lhe acalmar os nervos.

- Alô? – Draco respondeu.

- Draco, onde você se meteu? – Lesly perguntou preocupada.

- Se eu te falar você não vai acreditar. Ainda estou na casa de Harry Potter. – Claro que Draco não negaria todos os detalhes a Lesly, no entanto queria conversar rápido, pois o resto de sua comida estava esfriando.

- Então quer dizer que a bendita reunião foi melhor do que você esperava? – A voz da morena soou animada do outro lado. Draco temia que assim que fizesse uma mera explanação dos fatos Lesly caísse dura do outro lado da linha.

- Não houve reunião alguma. – O loiro comentou calmamente, preparando-se para falar o que estava acontecendo. - Eu estava na porta da casa dele quando ouvi um barulho esquisito, invadi a casa e tive de socorrê-lo. Potter cortou os pulsos. Tentativa de suicídio.

- Oh... – Lesly disse chocada. - Você o levou para um hospital? Como ele esta? Você sabe por que ele fez isso? – As perguntas vieram com a nota de pânico a qual Draco tanto aguardava, mas ele não deixaria sua amiga no desespero assim.

- Eu não sei. Quando entrei... Ele já estava inconsciente, agora ele está bem melhor. – Apressou-se em dizer, escutando a respiração assustada de Lesly do outro lado do telefone. - Não o levei a um hospital por que não vou me explicar por algo que não fiz. Ninguém acreditaria se eu contasse que o herói do mundo mágico, meu inimigo de muito tempo tentou suicídio! Com certeza alguém daria um jeito de colocar a culpa em mim! Mas não se preocupe tudo está sobe controle agora!

- Como assim Draco? E se ele não ficar bem? – A morena questionou ainda em pânico.

- Confie em mim Lesly. Já cuidei de ferimentos piores em outras pessoas mesmo não sendo curandeiro. Potter teve sorte que eu estivesse por perto no momento propício. Claro que a situação é muito delicada, mas tenho certeza de que sei o que estou fazendo e graças a isso amanhã ele ainda estará vivo e bem! – Draco garantiu.

- Deus te ouça! – A moça rogou. – Não me deixe sem notícias, por favor.

- Assim que eu conseguir sair daqui ligo para você. – Draco prometeu.

- Vou esperar Draco.

- Nos falamos amanhã então. – Draco despediu-se. – Fique calma, não vai acontecer nada de ruim...

- Não estou preocupada só com ele Draco. – A morena admitiu com a voz triste. –Estou pensando em como você esta com toda essa situação. Isso também me deixa aflita.

- Por incrível que pareça? Estou bem. – O loiro afirmou convicto.

- Você precisa de algo? – Lesly ofereceu.

- Não obrigado. Eu já tomei todas as providências necessárias. – Draco disse grato.

- Então se cuide. – Recomendou. - Beijos, até mais.

- Beijo Lesly, até. – O loiro desligou.

Charlot olhava seu prato com desapontamento. Draco mal ligou, engoliu o final da comida fria e tudo. Não estava ruim, mas também não parecia ter o mesmo sabor.

Voltara a se questionar se tinha mesmo tomado à atitude certa ao sustentar a responsabilidade de cuidar de Harry Potter.

**N/B: **_Ótimo capítulo na minha opinião, bemmmmm angust do jeito que eu adoro. Espero que todos tenham gostado!_

**N/A: **Meu anjo salvador, minha irmã, minha confidente e tudo mais que tem de bom nesse mundo **Scheila!** Minha beta! ( TE AMO ) Obrigado jamais será suficiente para te agradecer, por de ter certeza!

**Dark Wolf 03 **

Muito, muito, muito obrigado por sua reviews! Não sabe como me deixa animada. Pode se tranqüilizar, eu não vou abandonar a fic. Alias, ela esta quase pronta e se você agüentar tem ai pela frente mais uns quarenta capítulos mais ou menos. Quarenta pequenos ou vinte grandes! Kkk... Meio assustador não é? Pois é... As coisas entre Draco e Harry caminham meio que lentamente mas acontecem eu garanto.

Harry esta perdido mais vai se encontrar e assim as coisas vão caminhando, uma hora boa e outra hora nem tão boa assim. Tomara que Sparks lhe traga mais coisas boas, embora nem sempre essa fic seja suave como a idéia dela é para mim! Obrigado por suas reviews mais uma vez! Eu realmente sinto o carinho em sua palavras e isso faz brilhar luz a onde as vezes não consigo ver nada mais que escuridão.

Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo Dark. Tem mais que esforço nessas linhas.

**Mamys! **Você sabe que mora no meu coração não é? Sabe também que não desisti de você! Aguardo seu retorno sempre! ( TE AMO ) _Não desista de nós pois nós jamais desistiremos de você! _

_A todos que leram... A todos que comentaram... Obrigado! _

_*Skay Grey*_


	8. Chapter 8

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: Não costumo incluir notas antes do final do capitulo mas, devido as circunstancias será necessário!

****

ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 8**

Draco sempre se colocava a frente de tudo que o cercava. Calculava toda e qualquer ação, por mais mínima que fosse. Estava certo de que o perigo e o fracasso morava nos detalhes e por isso era calculista e perfeccionista até a onde podia.

Estava sempre um paço das outras pessoas e toda vez que tomava uma atitude, a menor que fosse, ele se responsabilizava totalmente por isso.

Harry poderia ser a mais miserável das criaturas, na visão de Draco o moreno era esse ser humano horrível, porém, o loiro se certificaria de que Harry ficasse bem, e sobrevivesse, por enquanto, em nome de todos os esforços que Draco já desprendera até aquela altura de sua vida para manter o moreno vivo.

Sua prioridade no exato momento era mante-lo vivo novamente, a salvo da própria mente perturbada dele e ponto.

Naturalmente, depois que toda essa situação se resolvesse os dois estariam livres para expor publicamente ou não a aversão mutua, nada seria diferente.

Embora não o fizesse, Draco poderia muito bem arruinar vidas para ter o que queria se fosse necessário, então por que não poderia salvar vidas para conseguir as coisas?

Não havia muito que pudesse fazer no momento a não ser velar o sono de Harry Potter quase a noite toda.

Estava exausto, mesmo assim, voltou a poltrona desconfortável e por lá ficou, seus pensamentos vagando por todos seus assuntos inacabados.

A claridade que a lua emitia incidia no quarto, mais precisamente em cima da cama, dando a Harry Potter um brilho perolado.

Como se a pele do moreno fosse ainda mais sedosa, mais translúcida também.

Os contornos da boca fracamente avermelhados, os cabelos longos pareciam mais negros espalhados pelo travesseiro, o rosto livre daquele óculos horroroso.

Draco ficou intrigado com a falta do óculos.

Fazia algum tempo que ele não via o moreno com aquela armação velha e feia no rosto.

Era difícil pensar com calma ou até mesmo pensar em qualquer assunto relacionado ao moreno.

Toda vez que o tema era Harry Potter suas decisões se tornavam confusas e nebulosas.

Por muitas vezes Draco tentou ser mais racional, mas simplesmente perdia o foco quando estava perto do outro.

Sentia uma necessidade crescente de estar a prova, de confrontar o outro independente do assunto que estavam tratando.

Era um circulo vicioso e como um circulo, essa disputa parecia não ter fim.

Mas ele era Draco Malfoy e Draco Malfoy pode dar fim ao que bem quisesse!

Lesly estava certa:

"_Se não pode contra eles, junte-se a eles!"_

Mas isso não significava que deveria cairia de amores por Harry Potter!

Preferia ser atingido por um raio bem na testa do que adular o cretino, mas poderia fazer um esforço sobre humano para ser menos insultante e mais sensato, pelo bem de seus objetivos é claro.

La pelas tantas da madrugada, quando não sentia mais as pernas Draco levantara-se para urinar.

Chamou Charlot para ficar de olho no moreno, enquanto ele aliviava-se.

Quando voltou ao quarto Harry havia mudado de posição novamente. Nada muito arrojado mas, estava dentro das reações que o loiro esperava.

Novamente na poltrona Draco adormeceu sem energia.

Depois de mais algumas horas acordou com o corpo duro feito uma pedra. Estava um caco.

Pensou na mansão, em sua cama e gemeu de saudades.

Estava apenas uma noite fora e Draco mal podia esperar pelo momento de voltar para seu confortável lar.

Foi ao banheiro com a mesma sensação de _de já vu_. Fez sua higiene como pode, como se estivesse desfrutando do território inimigo e se colocou a caminhar para o quarto de Harry.

- A onde ele esta? – Draco escutou a voz do outro. Cauteloso o loiro parou próximo a porta para escutar o que Harry dizia.

Ele reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, mesmo que nesse momento fosse um tom mais rouco e pequeno pelas horas interruptas desacordado.

- O amo foi ao _toilet_ senhor Potter. Charlot não tem permissão para perturbar o mestre. – A elfo respondeu receosa.

- Eu vou lá. – Harry respondeu, levantando-se. Era visível o esforço em sua voz. Draco tomou o gesto como o momento oportuno para adentrar o quarto.

- Não precisa Potter. Estou aqui. – Draco respondeu sério.

- O que houve Malfoy? Como você veio parar aqui? Quem lhe deu permissão para fazer o que bem quisesse na minha casa? – Harry o questionou nada satisfeito.

- Isso não importa. – Draco fez um aceno para que Charlot deixasse o quarto.

- Mas é claro que importa! Você não deveria estar aqui! Eu queria...

- Eu percebi o que você queria assim que o encontrei. – Draco interrompeu Harry mal humorado. Depois de tudo o que fez pelo outro esperava no mínimo receber algum credito.

- Olha, você não sabe o que eu queria tá legal? – O moreno devolveu, desviando do olhar acusatório de Draco.

- Quando alguém corta os próprios pulsos fica muito nítido o que esta tentando fazer. – Draco rebateu cruzando os braços a frente do peito, se encostando no batente da porta.

- Você não tinha o direito de...

- Interromper? – O loiro terminou a frase de Harry perdendo a calma. – Queria que eu o deixasse sangrando até morrer? Não mesmo!

- Por que não? – Harry o questionou ácido. - Você sempre quis isso!

- Eu não me arrisquei antes salvando sua pele, para que você mesmo estragasse tudo anos depois. – Draco resfolegou esgotado. – A guerra acabou mas você continua estragando as coisas.

- O que você queria antes de invadir a minha casa? – Harry levantou-se devagar ignorando a observação do outro. Draco acompanhou seus movimentos com os olhos segurando-se para não ser mais rude.

– Dizer a sua opinião ao meu respeito? – Harry questionou. - Acho que você já deixou isso bem claro ao longo de todos esses anos!

O moreno ainda estava fraco, mas se conseguia ficar de pé isso significava alguma coisa.

- Propor uma trégua. – O loiro respondeu resumidamente, quase entre os dentes. – Estou disposto a ponderar essa intolerância entre nós para mostrar ao ministro do que sou capaz. Com você morto, isso não seria possível. – Acrescentou, sem expor toda verdade a respeito de seus planos.

Suas palavras causaram o impacto esperado em Harry que se virou com o olhar verde confuso para ele.

- Claro. – Harry respondeu irônico com a voz um tanto asmática. – Sempre há um interesse. Pelo menos você é honesto em admitir.

- As ordens. – Draco debochou com amargura fazendo uma falsa reverencia. Estava cansando-se desse joguinho de gato e rato de anos.

Evidentemente também não se renderia, mas, acharia um jeito de reverter a situação a seu favor.

Mesmo que tivesse acabado de salvar a vida do idiota ele sempre agiria como se soubesse mais ou fosse melhor do que Draco.

A barriga de Harry roncou sonoramente, produzindo um ruído estranho. Seria engraçado se o clima entre eles não estivesse tangivelmente desagradável.

- Agora que você acordou precisa comer e eu preciso ir embora. – Draco anunciou. – Não me ocorre nenhuma idéia que possa estragar ainda mais o seu dia além de salvar a sua vida, por tanto vou cuidar da minha e acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo ao invés de ficar bêbado destruindo a casa, tentando rasgar os próprios pulsos depois!

- Vou tentar novamente e você não estará aqui para me salvar. – Harry anunciou mórbido.

Draco havia considerado a questão. Mas imaginou que sóbrio Harry desistiria dessa maluquice de acabar com a própria vida.

Ele precisava garantir que o moreno não fizesse nenhuma besteira, então a única idéia que veio rápida em sua mente ele lançou.

- Você não pode. Se tentar de novo eu morro junto. Você ficou um bom tempo desacordado, alias, tempo suficiente para eu mexer os pauzinhos para selar um compromisso mágico depois do que aconteceu. Sabe como funciona um compromisso mágico não é? Discreto, irrevogável mas muito simples. Em circunstancias especiais, que envolvam tratos comerciais ou pessoais colocando em risco a vida de uma das partes e blá, blá, blá etc. etc. e tal... – Harry arregalou os olhos incrédulo da atitude do loiro, dando a Draco o que ele mais queria: o beneficio da duvida.

- Se você tirar a sua vida, - continuou. - automaticamente fará o mesmo com a minha Potter. – Draco blefou. O loiro era tão seguro que Harry manteve a mesma expressão de espanto em seus olhos incrivelmente verdes.

- Você só pode estar brincando! Por que você faria isso? – Harry quis saber, sem muita firmeza nas pernas, sentando-se na cama para digerir a informação.

- Eu pensei bem e me perguntei: O que faria um santo como Potter desistir de algo tão estúpido e importante como sua existência? E a resposta foi simples: somente o assassinato de um inocente, é claro! Um inocente que, devo dizer: esta cansado de salvar a sua vida! – Draco replicou sarcástico.

- Você não podia Malfoy...

- Não interessa o que você acha, eu fiz e ponto. – Draco o cortou. – Não adianta procurar pelo registro, você sabe como esses compromissos funcionam, simplesmente não podem ser rastreados, portanto ou você começa a se cuidar muito bem, ou encomenda dois caixões. A escolha é sua.

Harry ficou atônito e Draco o deixou só no quarto.

Talvez custasse uma vida toda para entender o por que dessa relação nociva entre eles, mas não seria ele a ficar parado ali tentando uma aproximação.

Harry nunca o suportou não seria agora que o faria. E assim estaria bom para ele desde que o moreno não o prejudicasse com seus negócios.

Inicialmente precisava de Harry Potter, infelizmente, para obter sua vingança contra o ministro, mas daria mais um tempo para que seus planos voltassem a caminhar em ordem.

Passou-se um bom tempo desde o dia que fora afastado, boas quatro semanas. O mesmo fatídico dia do seu irônico retorno. Um tempo a mais um tempo a menos, se Draco continuasse a administrar seus objetivos com todo o cuidado não seria problema. Passando a primeira etapa, Draco esperaria a próxima e assim teria Harry Potter em suas mãos, da forma que bem queria.

Se bem conhecia o cretino, não tardaria muito até que ele o procurasse. Se ele tinha algum interesse real em tentar novamente o suicídio ele precisaria descobrir uma maneira de fazer Draco o libertar do "suposto" compromisso mágico.

O loiro usaria essa oportunidade para ter o que queria, mesmo que intimamente desejasse que Harry o procurasse com um interesse diferente. Tirar a própria vida era algo que ele não conseguia imaginar ninguém fazendo, isso incluía Harry Potter.

Se a mão do destino agiu sobre ele uma vez mais, no momento oportuno, Draco a usaria da melhor forma possível.

O loiro tinha muita coisa há fazer...

E assim, o tempo passou novamente...

Uma semana...

Duas semanas...

Três semanas...

Quatro semanas...

Já estava duvidando se tinha arriscado nas cartas certas quando Charlot bateu na porta, entrando em seguida na biblioteca.

- O mestre tem visitas. Harry Potter esta na sala de estar aguardando.

- Vou recebe-lo em um minuto Charlot. – Um alivio inacreditável invadiu Draco. Enfim, depois de tanto esperar Potter se tocou do que deveria fazer.

Draco trabalhava em um experimento. Se estivesse no ministério sua equipe se encarregaria de verificar seus cálculos, mas no momento ele só podia contar com a própria eficiência.

Com a chegada de Harry talvez ele teria sua equipe de volta, mesmo que não pretendesse trabalhar para o ministério novamente.

Era só uma questão do outro dizer sim para que ele fizesse as contratações, inclusive a de Luize e a de Borton.

Toda a papelada para começar um novo empreendimento estava o aguardando ansiosa, todos os seus planos suspensos pairavam no ar, a espreita para criarem vida. Dinheiro e poder não lhe faltava e tudo isso era do que precisava para o ponta pé inicial.

A partir do sim de Harry ele finalmente alcançaria seu objetivo máximo: seu próprio negócio.

Draco sempre se sentiu pronto, só esperava a oportunidade para que tudo desse certo.

Não ostentava o sonho de trabalhar para o ministério a vida toda, mesmo que fosse a sua única chance de demonstrar para qualquer pessoa o quanto brilhante ele sempre fora.

Mas no ministério, todos, sempre o olhariam como sendo o cara estressado, o psicótico ex-comensal, filho de comensais mortos.

Um cérebro brilhante, uma personalidade horrível.

Com Harry Potter o apoiando, contra a própria vontade ou não, ficaria tudo mais fácil.

Os contatos mais importantes estariam no mínimo intrigados para saber como se deu o milagre, por que uma sociedade como essa não poderia ser justificada como puro trabalho do acaso.

Com certeza Draco se aproveitara da oportunidade para reverter a situação ao seu favor.

Aparentemente as pessoas se assustavam em trabalhar para o loiro mas, com o rosto de Harry por perto amolecer uma dúzia de colaboradores promissores seria muito simples, mas isso era um assunto para quando sua própria empresa estivesse com as portas abertas e Harry Potter estivesse cuidando de sua parte.

Draco mal podia esperar para ver o rosto de perplexidade do ministro quando soubesse que a menina dos olhos, na verdade, o menino dos olhos do ministério, não voltaria mais e por obrigação moral ou não, se associaria a ele em uma nova empreitada.

Havia um longo caminho pela frente. Draco mal podia esperar para começar trilha-lo.

Recolheu seus prospectos cuidadosamente, os guardando com calma. Não demonstraria o quanto esteve impaciente esperando essa visita.

Quando tudo parecia em ordem Draco desceu para receber Harry.

- Bom dia Potter. Como tem passado? – Draco gracejou maquinalmente. Estava tão acostumado a não ser cordial com o moreno que não parou o pensamento, só o colocou em palavras.

- Espirituoso como sempre. – Harry sorriu de forma afetada.

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam. – Draco sentou-se com elegância em frente a Harry, ávido por saber o que o outro queria, mesmo tendo alguma idéia. – Posso lhe oferecer um chá para demonstrar a minha hospitalidade?

- Não vou demorar. – Harry disse resumidamente.

- Oh... Entendo. Você tem seu suicídio para planejar. – Draco sorriu suavemente atirando as palavras com rancor. Era muito difícil ser simpático com alguém que sempre o repelia.

O moreno franziu o rosto magro em surpresa, passando as mãos nos cabelos longos para se acalmar. Não tocara no assunto de sua tentativa de suicido com ninguém.

Draco não sabia, mas Harry não havia contado nem para o seus amigos o que havia feito.

Quando precisa sair ou se encontrar com alguém escondia as cicatrizes nos braços para que ninguém pudesse o questionar.

Desde o dia que acordara com o elfo de Draco em seu quarto o moreno vinha lutando para estabelecer novamente um padrão, um esquema de organização, na tentativa de tornar seus dias menos miseráveis já que não podia tentar o suicídio novamente antes de resolver a situação com o loiro.

Ele nada podia fazer enquanto Draco mantinha um contrato estúpido em algum lugar bem guardado.

Harry voltou a responder as corujas dos amigos, claro que de uma maneira muito superficial, mas não escrevia nada que pudesse os preocupar.

Comia, bebia, dormia, arrumava a casa, lia, mas, sentia-se tão vazio quanto antes.

Ainda era sozinho. Ainda olhava a sua casa e pensava o que ele estava fazendo a cada dia, mas não poderia tomar nenhuma atitude sem que matasse Draco Malfoy junto.

A vida de Draco Malfoy lhe preocupava, pois não tinha nada haver com sua vontade de acabar com tudo.

- Não é disso que se trata a minha visita. – Harry engoliu seco retomando as palavras. – Quero fazer uma troca. Dou-lhe o que quiser, se você me garantir desfazer o compromisso mágico.

- Interessante. – Draco desdenhou, blefando. – Mas se você esta só preocupado com o compromisso então não tem nada a me oferecer.

- Deve ter algo que você queira de mim. – Harry deixou escapar quase desesperado.

- De repente eu não quero nada, só manter as coisas como estão. – Draco reforçou com uma postura indecifrável. – Não tem nada melhor para mim do que saber o quanto você quer se matar e depende de terminar com a minha vida para conseguir seu objetivo. – Draco riu sem humor. - Justamente eu, a pessoa que você mais odeia! Irônico não é?

- Eu não detesto tanto você a ponto de colocar a sua vida em risco Malfoy, mas não brinque comigo. Se eu resolver levar as coisas adiante... – Harry ameaçou.

- Vou cair morto no mesmo instante que você. Não é intrigante? Quem sabe não vamos ambos para o inferno? Teremos toda a eternidade para nos atormentar! Isso é fabuloso! – Brincou Draco em um tom doentio.

Para a sua sorte Harry não tinha checado a veracidade de suas palavras. Se o moreno soubesse que ele esteve mentindo esse tempo todo, seus planos iam por terra e Harry Potter sumiria.

A noticia que receberia em seguida seria da morte do moreno. Um calafrio estranho correu a espinha de Draco que, não deixou transparecer seus temores.

Blefe. Draco levaria toda a peça até a onde pudesse. Não cederia fácil.

- Você me procurou para propor uma trégua. Eu estou aqui para dar-lhe o que você quiser. Não importa o que seja! Basta que você diga o que quer e me de sua palavra que vai desfazer esse compromisso. – Harry barganhou novamente.

- Não. E se você veio para isso esta perdendo o seu tempo! Você vai morrer de velhice ou esperar que algo trágico me aconteça! Quem sabe você não dá a sorte do meu coração defeituoso pifar de vez? – Draco argumentou zangado.

- Você não entendeu não é? Eu não quero que você morra idiota! – O moreno perdeu a paciência se levantando.

Se preparara tanto para ter aquela conversa com Draco e agora que estava ali percebera que nutrira falsas esperanças a toa.

- Nem eu quero que você morra! – Draco revidou confuso, perdendo a compostura. Qualquer assunto se tornava impossível quando Potter estava envolvido. – Você vai viver nem que sofra pelo resto da sua vida por isso! Você esta me entendendo?

- Claro que eu estou Malfoy. – Harry o olhou extremamente decepcionado, dando alguns passos, encarando o outro bem nos olhos. – Eu fui um idiota imaginando que você seria razoável me libertando desse compromisso ilógico, insensível.

- Insensível? Quem é o insensível aqui? – Draco revidou com rudeza, segurando o braço do moreno, fazendo com que o outro permanecesse no lugar. – Você não tem esse direito Potter. Por acaso você considerou o esforço de todas as pessoas que morreram para garantir que você estivesse aqui, em minha sala, fazendo um pedido absurdo desses?

__

Aqueles que estão mortos não estão mortos,

_Eles só estão vivendo em minha mente._

_E desde quando eu caí naquele feitiço,_

_Estou vivendo lá também._

_Tempo é tão curto_

_E eu tenho certeza,_

_De que há algo mais_

**Trecho de: 42 - Coldplay**

- Já. – Harry admitiu puxando o braço. - Nada trará essas pessoas de volta Malfoy. Quanto mais eu penso nelas, mas eu tenho certeza de que deveria ter morrido a muito tempo. Eu não tenho mais o que fazer aqui. Não tem mais Voldemort, não tem mais Ron e Hermione, nem os Weasley. Só restou Harry Potter o fracassado sem propósito. Eu fui bom em muitas coisas, menos em levar a minha vida adiante. Alias, eu não sei por que estou falando isso para você, eu não te devo explicações!

- Blá, blá, blá, blá. Lá vem você com essas palavras de virgem sofredora. Se tem alguém para quem você deve explicações esse alguém sou eu, já que sou uma das únicas pessoas que restou que manteve esse seu traseiro deprimido circulando por ai! Então não me venha com essa! – Draco despejou as palavras em um assobiou preocupante.

Estava ponto de explodir. Harry Potter não facilitava NUNCA as coisas.

- Não lhe devo nada. – Harry respondeu sem pestanejar.

- Isso não é verdade. – Draco replicou ofendido. Mas não adiantava insistir em discórdia enquanto havia muitos dos seus planos em jogo.

– Esqueça Potter, não vou perder o meu tempo discutindo com você. Essa conduta já me trouxe muitos infortúnios, não vou insistir nesse caminho. – O loiro suspirou resignado, voltando ao seu foco. – Me prove o quanto você deseja que eu desfaça esse compromisso... De repente eu mudo de idéia e te libero!

Draco sustentou o olhar de Harry por longos segundos, sem piscar, sem desviar, aguardando. Não havia mais nada para barganhar, nem para discutir, o loiro realmente estava cansado de correr em círculos.

O assunto Harry Potter versus Draco Malfoy acabaria por ali de um jeito ou de outro. Tudo na vida tem um limite e Draco com certeza já havia ultrapassado o seu com relação a Harry.

- Eu não consigo entender você Malfoy. É impossível. – Harry deu um passo para trás confuso, com a intenção de virar em direção a porta e sair o mais rápido possível da mansão.

- Claro que você não entende, você tem tudo Potter. – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha desafiadoramente, dando um sorriso obliquo desapontado, vendo o moreno escorregar mais uma vez entre o vão de seus dedos.

- Você não sabe do que esta falando. – Harry respondeu com a voz deprimida demais para quem gostaria de soar indiferente. - Talvez tenhamos as coisas erradas. – Concluiu. De repente a sala parecia maior do que era, e as pernas de Harry mais pesadas do que o normal, enquanto ele retomava os passos em direção a porta.

- Ou desejamos as coisas erradas. – Draco admitiu amargo.

Harry estacou com a mão na maçaneta. Talvez Draco tivesse razão, talvez ambos estivessem esperando respostas erradas para suas perguntas interiores, esperando as reações erradas do universo também, pois não era certo as coisas permanecerem sem sentido durante tanto tempo.

- Ultima chance Malfoy. – O moreno suspirou encarando a porta, desejando muito que o loiro cedesse naquele momento. – Qualquer coisa...

Draco soltou um riso baixo, quase um silvo fazendo as entranhas de Harry se agitarem antes de perguntar:

- Se eu te pedisse para ir para cama comigo agora, você faria? Você transaria com outro homem Potter, para conseguir o que quer?

__

Quando algo está quebrado

_E você tenta consertar_

_Tentando reparar_

_De qualquer forma que conseguir_

_Eu sei que alguma coisa está quebrada_

_e eu estou tentando consertá-la_

_Tentando consertá-la de qualquer jeito que eu consigo_

**Trechos de: X & Y – Coldplay**

N/A²: This is it! Sei que faz séculos que não posto mas, venho com boas novas, pelo menos em parte. Sparks esta totalmente escrita. Não há nada para concluir, só preciso incluir os trechos das musicas do Coldplay que eu separei com todo o carinho para colocar nos capítulos ao longo da fic. Como avisei anteriormente, no começo desse capitulo, a fic esta sem beta. Infelizmente, minha irmã linda, querida e super amada não poderá continuar a betagem, por razões pessoais. O que posso fazer é, posta-la todinha para que vocês a leiam da forma que esta e pedir milhares de desculpas por cada erro de português que encontrarem. Ou é isso, ou não vou posta durante um bom tempo e esse tempo será muito, muito, muito, muito longo mesmo. Para não deixar mais o pessoal que acompanha na mão, resolvi que, é melhor vocês começarem a me perdoar por cada gafe cometida em relação a cada erro contido na fic, do que ter que continuar me perdoando pelo tempo de espera em ver cada capitulo postado!

Agradecimentos super especiais:

Dark Wolf 03: Poxa! incentivar foi pouco! Seus comentários foram um importante combustível para a minha inspiração em momentos complicados, de desanimo e consequentemente bloqueio de detalhes! Sorry pela demora em postar, mas você não terá que esperar por tanto tempo para ler Sparks inteira. Agora já sinto o gosto do dever cumprido, só espero não decepcionar em nenhum momento da fic a suas expectativas! Muito obrigada mesmo, de coração!

Sheila: Sei que você esta sempre ao meu lado, mesmo que esse "ao meu lado" não seja fisicamente, infelizmente, nem tudo sai ou é como gostaríamos que fosse. Fique firme. Te amo demais e obrigada por tudo! Você é demais! Pode apostar nisso!

Mamys: Não sei se você ainda acompanha Sparks. Se ainda da uma passadinha as vezes para ver se desenrolei finalmente essa estória. Só sei que vou continuar amando você pelo pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Se ainda estiver lendo, esse capitulo e os outros, são para você, para a Sheila e para Dark Wolf 03, simplesmente por que vocês merecem que eu seja uma autora decente e mostre que posso começar e terminar algo, tomara que, sem deixar a desejar! Obrigada!

Beijos a todos que leram. A todos que comentaram e a todos que só leram, por terem me dado esse voto de confiança.

*Skay Grey*


	9. Chapter 9

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 9**

_Mas se nós pudéssemos apenas abrir os nossos olhos;_

_Nós veríamos as bênçãos disfarçadas;_

_Que todas as nuvens da chuva são fontes._

_Embora nossos problemas pareçam com montanhas._

**Trecho de: Gold In Them Hills - Coldplay**

- O q...O que? – Harry gaguejou notoriamente surpreso.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. – Draco reforçou testando o moreno. – Se você tem coragem de transar comigo, outro homem, para conseguir o que quer.

Harry largou a maçaneta virando-se para encarar o loiro.

Draco parecia perfeitamente ciente do embaraço de Harry.

Manteve a expressão firme, embora ele estivesse se divertindo com a perplexidade do outro.

Por pouco o loiro não caiu no sofá estourando de rir com as reações de Harry, mas queria que ele respondesse primeiro antes de explicar que ele não tinha interesse nenhum nisso. Pelo menos a principio.

Harry piscou pelo menos três vezes antes de soltar o ar lentamente retomando o ritmo psíquico.

- Mas que porra de pergunta é essa Malfoy? – Harry quis saber ainda zonzo.

- Não me responda uma pergunta com outra pergunta para ganhar tempo Potter. Eu fui bem claro e presumo que você me compreendeu muito bem! – O olhar prata de Draco, tão persuasivo logo diminuiu quando o susto de Harry passou.

O moreno considerava a questão. Não podia deixar de faze-lo depois da exigente postura de Draco.

- É isso o que você quer de mim Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry encarando um ponto acima do ombro de Draco. Sua voz miseravelmente saiu inteira, mas não tão segura quanto deveria, mesmo que tentasse, naquele momento ele não conseguia encarar o loiro.

- E se for? Você esta disposto mesmo a ir tão longe assim? – Draco o desafiou cruzando os braços, desferindo um sorriso ofensivo, embora muito sexy, só para ver o moreno corar ainda mais.

- Isso caracteriza qualquer coisa... Então eu... Eu... Acho que sim. Eu faria. – Por fim Harry conseguiu dizer mesmo que estivesse chocado com sua própria capacidade.

- Ótimo. – Draco sorriu esfuziante esperando Harry esboçar qualquer reação diferente daquele ar catatónico.

O moreno não estava tão certo do que acabara de dizer, mas estava um tanto desesperado para desfazer o compromisso. Ele mesmo tinha dito que faria qualquer coisa.

Transar com Draco passava longe de ser "qualquer coisa".

Sem duvida não era como matar um basilisco, ou enfrentar dementadores, comensais ou toda a espécie de coisas malignas que conhecia, talvez fosse muito pior.

Ele só tinha certeza que seria mais difícil do que qualquer outra coisa que já fizera em toda sua vida.

Ao pensar brevemente no que Draco acabara de perguntar o moreno sentiu-se mais chocado ainda.

Nunca parou e pensou a respeito de se envolver com homens, nunca se viu realmente atraído sexualmente por ninguém do mesmo sexo.

Talvez por que nunca se envolvera profundamente com ninguém, ou se permitisse, mas caracterizar a pergunta de Draco como "difícil" não queria dizer que Harry repudiasse a idéia.

Seu estômago afundou. Harry se deu conta de que, outros homens _heterossexuais_, em uma situação como essa no mínimo já teriam quebrado a cara de Draco ou ido embora, mas talvez por saber da relação do seu padrinho animago com seu melhor amigo lupino na época da guerra o fizesse ver a situação com mais naturalidade do que ele esperava de si.

Então por que ele estava ali parado com cara de bobo em um silêncio horroroso, tentando decidir se a palavra _difícil _não indicava mais do que ele conseguia perceber?

Harry se perguntou se ele simplesmente achava normal e por isso, somente por isso ele sentiu-se primeiramente inclinado a considerar, sem encontrar um pingo de nojo na proposta...

Sim, por que ele nunca conseguiu sentir nojo de relacionamentos homossexuais.

Ao contrario da maior parte das pessoas que ele conhecia, Harry tinha até uma certa curiosidade a respeito, mas nunca sentiu-se tentado a experimentar, como agora...

- Potter? – Draco chamou impaciente. – Estou esperando, me responda logo ou vou criar raízes aqui!

- Sim. – Harry focou seu olhar em Draco novamente aliviado por faze-lo, então engoliu seco.

Draco finalmente gargalhou, sem conseguir se conter, sentando-se no sofá segurando o próprio estômago.

Harry ficou parado ali, sem ter certeza de que estava na sua cama e que de repente ele se levantaria e descobriria que não vivera nada parecido, era somente um pesadelo.

Claro que isso não aconteceu. Estava acordado, com os olhos bem abertos por sinal.

- Sua cara de auto-sacrifício é comovente. – Draco conseguiu dizer acalmando o riso. Fazia tempos que não pregava uma peça tão interessante no outro. - Mas, - continuou. - não é uma proposta válida. Eu não preciso chantagear nem pagar para que as pessoas se interessem por mim, por isso relaxe esta bem? Não vou pedir um absurdo desses por que ir para a cama com você nem me interessa! Esta totalmente fora de questão!

Harry soltou o ar divagar, um tanto aliviado, mas nem tanto quanto gostaria.

- Você tem um péssimo senso de humor Malfoy. – Harry disse prestes a sair quando Draco o interrompeu.

- Trabalhe para mim por seis meses e eu desfaço o maldito compromisso Potter. Vai ser sua única oportunidade, é pegar ou lagar.

- Seis meses! – Harry mais gemeu do que protestou sem ter certeza se não preferiria ir para a cama com Draco.

Uma transa implicava em no máximo um dia sob o domínio de Draco, não seis meses. Dependendo de como as coisas se dessem poderia ser uma situação muito prazerosa.

_Céus... O que ele estava pensando? Não era possível que estivesse curioso em relação a transar com Draco Malfoy! Que absurdo! _

- Seis meses Potter, como meu funcionário, se reportando somente a mim, executando todas as ordens que receber sem questionar, concordando de pronto com tudo o que eu lhe propuser. Lógico que para efeitos morais, quando as pessoas nos perguntarem você será meu sócio. Ninguém precisa saber do nosso acordo.

- Depois disso... Eu... – Harry questionou incerto.

- Depois disso o que você fizer ou deixar de fazer não será mais da minha conta. Quer se matar? Ótimo! Manter você vivo depois disso é perca de tempo! Eu não vou insistir mais, não sou o principal interessado pelo seu bem. Já me conformei de que você sempre da um jeito de arruinar as coisas. Já que vai jogar fora o sacrifício dos outros, pelo menos me de seis meses como recompensa pelas oportunidades que você me fez perder ou tirou de mim ao longo de todos esses anos.

- Fechado. – Harry respondeu com um evidente desgosto.

- Então se prepare. Amanhã vamos ao ministério. É hora de enfrentar o ministro. – O loiro sorriu triunfante com o gosto da conquista.

Draco reconhecia o desespero de longe, soube que Harry faria qualquer coisa quando disse que transaria com outro homem.

O loiro não deveria sentir tanta satisfação com o _sim_, mas o gosto de ter Harry James Potter em suas mãos era mais delicioso do que qualquer outra coisa que já provara na vida toda.

A partir daquele momento o moreno estava sob seu comando e Draco mal podia esperar para começar a lhe dar ordens.

Talvez ansiasse só por uma chance de aproximação do outro, mas nem em mil anos Malfoy conseguiria identificar ou reconhecer que sua obsessão por Harry não tinha haver com ódio como estava convencido até aquele momento.


	10. Chapter 10

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 10**

Harry mal pregara os olhos a noite toda. Caiu no sono e depois de duas horas, lá estava ele: despertando novamente.

Infelizmente, dessa vez, tinha um propósito para se colocar de pé tão cedo.

_Maldito Malfoy e suas idéias mais malditas ainda!_

Foi o primeiro pensamento do moreno depois de abrir os olhos e constatar para seus desgosto que respirava, por tanto, ainda estava vivo.

Não havia jeito. Cumpriria com sua palavra.

Sua primeira ordem a ser executada como praticamente escravo do loiro.

Se arrastar até o ministério na companhia de Draco Execrado Malfoy, para se vingar, sabe se lá como, do idiota do ministro.

Se apertasse bem os olhos e não se mexesse mais, teria quase certeza absoluta que estava dormindo e tendo um baita pesadelo.

Porém não importava. O que importava é que se fizesse tudo ao gosto de Draco, em seis meses teria o "controle total de suas ações novamente".

Mal podia esperar os dias voarem.

Novamente para seu desgosto ele sabia: esses seis meses seriam mais longos e torturantes do que toda a própria eternidade no inferno.

Levantou, fez sua higiene completa, vestiu-se o mais formal possível. Veludo, cinza chumbo. Nada de roupas trouxas.

Seu guarda-roupas era bem diversificado, embora o moreno não fizesse uso nem da metade dele.

Harry escutou um farfalhar vindo de sua lareira. Assim que bateu os olhos nas chamas viu do que se tratava: Draco ligara a sua lareira a de Harry, "sem a permissão do moreno".

Pois bem. Se xingasse seria pior, pois Draco estava mesmo determinado a fazer da sua vida um grande martírio e por hora tinha muito êxito.

Harry apontou a varinha para a lareira, para verificar a onde a conexão terminava. Mas, não ouve resposta alguma do comando.

Um bom tempo havia se passado e nem sinal da sua energia mágica retornar.

Colocando o seu rosto rapidamente nas chamas, viu a sala de estar do loiro.

Um instante depois, retirou o rosto da lareira e se colocou de pé.

Conformado, o moreno suspirou, ajeitou os cabelos, para em seguida avançar com o corpo no fogo verde.

- Você não perde tempo hein Malfoy? – Harry resmungou.

- Só como treino, para demonstrarmos perante a todos o quanto somos civilizados um com o outro... – Draco debochou, sentado a sua poltrona preferida, bebericando algo de uma xícara fumegante. – Bom dia Potter! Como vai?

O sorriso cínico do loiro se estendia a medida que o rosto do moreno esmorecia cada vez mais.

- Sei que não foi educado entrar na sua sala de estar sem dizer bom dia. Mas, você só pode estar brincando comigo se acha que eu aprecio a sua companhia.- Harry contra atacou com os olhos escuros de sono e de irritação.

- Por que não? – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha em tom de questionamento, como se nada no mundo pudesse o afligir. O loiro deu uma mirada abusada dos pés a cabeça em Harry antes de perguntar:

– Aceita uma xícara de chá?

Como se fosse a gota d'agua, Harry explodiu. Talvez fosse a frieza e o tom de escárnio do outro, mas fora impossível manter o seu gênio sobre domínio.

- Vai a merda seu filho de uma...

- Não. Eu não vou. – Draco interrompeu Harry com um olhar muito perigoso, depositando a sua xícara com estrepito na mesinha a frente.

Antes que Harry Potter tomasse fôlego e recomeçasse a seção de insultos, a qual Draco continuaria com o maior prazer, se não tivesse mais o que fazer, o loiro o interrompeu, novamente.

- Não haja como um selvagem que eu não o tratarei como um. – O loiro resfolegou tomado de energia. Draco se pôs de pé em um salto, caminhando desafiadoramente na direção do moreno sem titubear.

Estava na hora de colocar um ponto final naquele bate-rebate, que ao longos dos anos causou muita dor de cabeça e perda de tempo.

Draco _era_ superior... Draco _precisava _por todos os magos do mundo ser superior!

Não cairia nessa esparrela de novo, pois era sempre o mesmo ciclo:

Potter provocava ou ele provocava, um dos dois revidava e desse ponto em diante as coisas saiam absolutamente do controle.

Da ultima vez que teve uma discussão séria com o cretino a sua frente por pouco não perdeu a secretária e a vida no mesmo dia.

Draco tinha a obrigação de evitar tudo isso. Não por Harry Potter, mas por ele mesmo, que almejava muito mais para a sua vida do que passar o resto do seus anos disputando poder com uma pessoa que nem o respeitava.

Tinha sua saúde para cuidar a cima de tudo e foi com esse pensamento que relaxou os punhos e soltou o maxilar assim que estava cara a cara com Potter, a um palmo do seu nariz tocar o nariz do outro.

- Vai ser a primeira e ultima vez que eu _peço:_

Draco disse em tom de advertência, controlando a voz, trocando o peso do corpo desconfortavelmente.

– Podemos _por favor, _ser profissionais ou não?

Harry amarrou ainda mais a cara.

_Quem pede por favor daquele jeito? Ameaçando? _Considerou Harry.

- Lembre-se que você não esta em condições de exigir Potter. Se essa careta ridícula quer dizer um "não" nosso acordo esta desfeito agora mesmo! – Draco persuadiu. Quase tocou seu próprio nariz no nariz do outro de tão próximos que estavam como se Harry tivesse um imã enorme na boca.

A respiração de Harry resvalou mentolada e quente em seu rosto e uma sensação gelada percorreu a espinha de Draco, demostrando que o loiro invadira o espaço físico do moreno.

Mas Draco conteve-se e tão pouco se mostrou abalado.

- O silêncio Potter... É um sim? Você esta de acordo? – Draco desafiou o moreno, encarando as íris verdes que faiscavam.

- Me desculpe. – Foi a vez de Harry trancar o maxilar, hipnotizado pelo olhar gelo de Draco. Seu interior borbulhava de raiva, ao mesmo tempo que ele sabia que não era correto deixar-se levar por sentimentos tão mesquinhos.

Mesmo sofrendo chantagem, Harry concordava em um ponto com o outro: em nome de cumprirem suas promessas estúpidas, seriam civilizados ao extremo um com o outro.

- Ótimo. – Draco sorriu infimamente vitorioso. – Chegaremos na primeira hora. Com alguns contatos consegui uma prévia da agenda do ministro para hoje. Ele não tem como dizer que não vai nos receber por que esta ocupado. Chegaremos bem na hora em que ele faz seu lanche particularmente grande, em seu gabinete.

Malfoy foi até sua lareira, jogando uma outra quantidade de flu, as chamas alvoroçaram-se novamente verdes brilhantes, depois se acalmaram.

- E o que eu direi ao ministro? – Harry inquiriu desconfiado. Não fazia a menor idéia de qual era o plano do loiro exatamente.

- Primeiro, me observe. – Draco sorriu ácido. – Depois se conseguir, entre no jogo. - Então o loiro entrou na lareira e disse:

- Ministério. Átrio. – Harry o seguiu, rumo ao seu suposto local de trabalho.

O moreno balançou a cabeça em negativa assim que viu a expressão do loiro ao seu lado.

Realmente parecia um dia excelente para Draco Malfoy conseguir o que queria: vingança.

- Aparentemente _amigos_ andam juntos. – Harry lembrou o outro. – E aparentemente eu estou seguindo você nesse momento, ao contrário de andar ao seu lado.

- Então ande mais rápido oras! – Draco ralhou impaciente.

- Que tal você andar mais devagar? Ou você veio aqui para tirar Merlin da fogueira? – O moreno sugeriu, passando por um grupo que acenava para ele, satisfeito em vê-lo novamente.

As pessoas cumprimentavam Draco com um respeito absoluto. Ninguém ao certo sabia afirmar se o faziam por medo ou por pura reverencia, mas o loiro sentia-se indemnizado do mesmo jeito.

Harry não aumentou o ritmo do passo, a contra gosto o loiro diminuiu a marcha e ao contrário do olhar feio que o moreno estava esperando o outro simplesmente abriu um sorriso esfuziante, com um fundo cínico. Sem conseguir disfarçar, Harry ficou mais que surpreso.

- Pode cumprimentar os plebeus o quanto quiser. Eu não aprecio mas, entendo. Publicidade, pura e simples Potter. Seu favoritismo vai me ser muito útil. – O loiro piscou para maior espanto do outro que não disse nada. Draco realmente tinha tino para os negócios, um olfato bem treinado dirigido ao cheiro de poder.

Mesmo exigindo um esforço sob humano Draco queria ser o mais simpático possível com o outro. Sua intenção era deixar Harry Potter completamente perdido, dessa forma seria mais fácil ter o outro ao seu comando.

Chegaram a ante sala do ministro. A secretária do chefe maior arregalou os olhos admirada, enquanto Draco caminhava para a porta sem ao menos encarar o rosto perplexo da mulher.

Por sua vez, Harry murmurou um "me desculpe" depois de "bom dia" e seguiu com o loiro que já girava a maçaneta para entrar no gabinete sem ser convidado, não dando nenhuma chance para a pobre mulher argumentar a sua entrada sem permissão.

- Por todos os Deuses! – O ministro reclamou com a boca cheia de sanduíche, com os olhos esbugalhados, sobressaltado. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Eu sinto muito senhor. – Disse a secretária abrindo a porta de supetão. - Eu não tive tempo de para-los para lhe informar que os dois cavalheiros queriam falar com vossa excelência!

O loiro riu mordaz, encarando a secretária como se ela fosse apenas uma pulga incomoda.

- Vossa excelência? – Levantou as sobrancelhas loiras em tom de troça. – As coisas tem mudado por aqui desde que entramos de licença... _Harry!_

O moreno engoliu ruidosamente antes de retomar o ritmo psíquico.

- É verdade. – Harry sorriu fraco na direção do loiro, sem ao menos saber o que estava acontecendo, mais perdido do que nunca. – As coisas tem mudado bastante por aqui ministro, _Draco_ tem razão. Desde quando, você se tornou "vossa excelência?"

- Querida, não esta na hora de você voltar para seus afazeres? – O loiro deu uma mirada a secretária do ministro como se estivesse olhando Luize nos seus primeiros dias no sub-departamento. - Não deixe que ninguém interrompa vossa excelência, pois ele acaba de entrar em uma reunião muito importante!

A secretária abriu a boca para protestar mas, o ministro lhe fez um gesto com a mão, que acabara de largar seu lanche em um prato, indicando que ela deveria deixar a sala imediatamente.

Harry sentou-se de frente para o ministro, enquanto Draco assistia a mulher deixar a sala com um ar pasmo.

Assim que os três ficaram a sós na sala, o loiro sentou-se elegantemente ao lado de Harry e o fitou rapidamente.

Surpreendentemente, Harry retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso nervoso. Um arrepio gelado percorreu a espinha do moreno que percebeu que a sua expectativa estava fazendo com que sua adrenalina subisse cada vez mais.

Sem admitir Harry estava começando a gostar do jogo.

- Então. O que vocês querem de tão importante para interromper o meu café da manhã? Eu não pago vocês o suficiente para ficar em casa sem fazer nada? – O velho gorducho perguntou, entrelaçando os dedos de salsicha na altura do estômago esfomeado, com as bochechas vermelhas desaprovando o teatro.

- Aposto que não é o seu primeiro café da manhã! – Alfinetou Draco, debochado.

- Viemos... – Harry começou antes que Draco pudesse insultar mais o outro homem.

- Viemos lhe dar uma boa noticia. – O loiro interrompeu Harry que o olhou confuso. – Como pode notar. – Continuou. – Harry e eu entramos em um acordo. Nossa convivência tem sido bastante pacifica desde nossa licença, alias, mais que pacifica não é _querido? _- Draco alargou os lábios amavelmente. - Sendo mais explicito: nossa relação se tornou fascinante. É claro que isso aconteceu depois que nos demos a chance de nos conhecermos melhor, _muito melhor..._

- Então era para falar isso? – O ministro interrompeu precipitadamente. - Que estão realmente se entendendo e por isso vieram implorar seus empregos de volta? – O homem remexeu-se nervoso, dando uma rápida olhada para seu lanche esquecido na bandeja e na postura melosa de Draco ao se referir ao moreno. _Aquilo_ não estava certo.

Harry não gostou da palavra "implorar" muito menos de como Draco começara a distorcer o rumo da conversa para um relacionamento absurdo entre eles que não existia, mas não cortaria a onda do loiro.

Fosse o que fosse ele estava disposto a seguir com aquela barbaridade só para ver a cara do ministro se retorcer de raiva com os planos do loiro.

Quem aquele velho era para pensar que os dois precisavam implorar por algo? Que estúpido! O moreno disse para si em sua mente.

Ele não estava ali para implorar por nada! Pelo contrário: estava ali para ajudar Draco a se vingar e mais do que nunca esse desejo também se tornara seu.

- Não é tão simples assim... Não viemos para implorar nada por que não precisamos disso. – Harry deu um tapinha camarada nas costas de Draco, mas o loiro nem se abalou.

O moreno começava a entrar no jogo e Malfoy sentia uma intensa realização por isso. Talvez Harry fosse de mais ajuda do que ele imaginara a principio.

- Então o que? – O ministro inquiriu com a voz firme, mas um tanto desconfiado.

- Agora que eu e Harry estamos nos dando mais do que bem. – Draco pegou na mão do moreno entrelaçando seus dedos pálidos com os dedos do outro, sorrindo diabolicamente, Harry engoliu em seco mas não fez nada para interromper. – Nós tivemos uma idéia brilhante...

- Não seja modesto Draco, não fomos nós que tivemos a idéia, foi você. O mérito é todo seu. – Harry ressaltou-lhe sorrindo largamente.

Os olhos do ministro iam dos dedos entrelaçados aos sorrisos que os dois homens a sua frente trocavam e ele simplesmente parecia chocado demais para pensar no momento.

- Que seja. – Draco prosseguiu sorrindo levemente ao ver o rosto do ministro esverdear-se. – Eu tive a idéia mas, Harry é tão companheiro que... Bem, vossa excelência o conhece não é? Ele é tão adorável! – Draco fitou o moreno de uma forma afável. - É incapaz de dizer não para as pessoas que _ama!_ Tem um coração tão grande que não conseguiu negar o meu pedido!

- Mas que conseguiria dizer _não_ para você Draco? Você sabe ser persuasivo quando quer não é? – Harry admitiu com uma voz que deixava bem claro o duplo sentido da frase embora estivesse gelado por dentro com a sensação dos dedos de Draco entrelaçado ao seus, fazendo um leve carinho com o polegar em sua mão.

- E que maldita idéia é essa? Posso saber? – O ministro perguntou com a voz possessa.

- Oh... Mas é claro! – Draco sorriu de forma matreira. Ele sabia que o homem estava a ponto de enfartar, então continuou. – Viemos formalizar nossa demissão.

Harry apertou ligeiramente a mão do loiro. O ministro tomou o gesto como se fosse um incentivo de Harry a Draco, no entanto o aperto queria dizer:

"_Que porra que você esta fazendo Malfoy?"_

- Se é só isso por que não deixaram a carta de demissão com George? – O homem soltou o ar aliviado, mas algo lhe dizia que não se tratava de duas demissões somente e isso ainda lhe causava um tremor que não era fácil de esconder.

O ministro na verdade apreciava a idéia da demissão de Harry e Draco.

Passaram-se dois meses desde o incidente na sala do loiro, portanto o assunto já havia esfriado o suficiente para não causar nenhum frenesi na mídia ou entre os colaboradores do ministério.

As pessoas aceitariam o fato, talvez até encarassem como natural, já que ambos os bruxos eram dados como celebridades, por isso poderiam aproveitar a vida como bem entendessem. Mesmo que não estivessem mais trabalhando para o ministério, Harry e talvez Draco, ainda seriam os rostos mais populares e mais ilustres da atualidade. Depois de anos trabalhando para o ministério, mesmo que ambos quisessem, jamais conseguiriam desvincular totalmente suas imagens publicas do nome do ministério Londrino.

O ministro ponderou que, mesmo com os dois pedidos de demissão formalizados, o material de anos e anos de trabalho que Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy conseguiram arrecadar para seus departamentos lhe renderiam muitos e muitos galeões indefinidamente.

Tanto Harry quanto Draco arry trabalhavam por gosto e não por necessidade. Sem os dois por perto era certo de que a normalidade voltasse a rotina de todos e aquela horrível tensão que o ministério todo já havia se acostumado a lidar entre Harry e Draco não estaria mais presente para atrapalhar o dia a dia dos outros trabalhadores.

No mais, profissionais qualificados para encher os cofres existiam aos montes, nada como oferecer um bom ordenado recheado de galeões para descobrir talentos promissores para ocupar as duas vagas em aberto.

- Realmente não é só isso. – Insistiu o loiro. - Gostaríamos que vossa excelência soubesse em primeira mão que eu e meu querido Harry aqui, - Draco soltou a mão do moreno para lhe dar uma palmadinha na coxa na parte de dentro, quase na virilha do outro. – Abrimos uma empresa! Não é fabuloso?

Harry arreganhou os dentes para o ministro, mas se pudesse ser ele mesmo, teria pulado de susto com a mão de Draco, que nesse momento fazia um carinho forte na parte interna de sua coxa.

Eram tantas as sensações. Seu cérebro só queria registrar a mais importante: o estimulo dos dedos do loiro, que começara a mexer com seus primitivos instintos.

- Mais que merda é essa? – O ministro arregalou os olhos sem se conter.

- Ué vossa excelência. – Draco debochou. – Você queria tanto, mais tanto nos unir, que acabou por conseguir isso da melhor forma possível! Agora somos _parceiros _em tudo! – A voz finória do loiro fez com que a nuca de Harry se arrepiasse completamente.

O rosto gorducho do homem vagou da mão de Draco na coxa do outro para o rosto do loiro e depois para o rosto de Harry.

- Vocês estão blefando! Blefando! – Rugiu o ministro desesperado, ficando cada vez mais nauseado. Seu limitado cérebro jamais teria pensado em uma manobra dessas se voltando contra ele. – Vocês querem o que de mim? Um cargo melhor? Mais dinheiro? – Tentou barganhar antes que a situação não tivesse mais volta.

- Não obrigado. – Disse Harry pegando a mão de Draco entrelaçando seus próprios dedos nos dedos do outro antes que involuntariamente ficasse mais excitado.

Era difícil pensar nisso, mas parecia que Draco era bom demais em tudo o que fazia e se ele continuasse arruinaria os nervos do moreno, Harry passaria por uma situação muito embaraçosa ao se levantar da cadeira.

- As demissões são suficientes. – Harry concluiu ainda sorrindo como um lunático, quase em descontrole.

- Cavalheiros! Podemos conversar e chegar em um acordo. Estou disposto a oferecer _tudo _para que ambos não se desvinculem desse humilde ministério para montar uma empresa. É um tanto desvairado concorrer com o ministério, vocês não acham? – O ministro recorreu um tanto enojado com os pequenos gestos de intimidade entre os dois homens que ele fez questão de ignorar até aquele momento.

Por aquela noticia o pobre ministro não contava. Ele não podia concorrer com a figura obstinada e talentosa de Harry Potter e muito menos com o brilhantismo de Draco Malfoy para os negócios. Era de certo uma combinação muito audaciosa que lhe faria perder uma boa fatia do mercado de produtos vendidos pelo ministério.

- Agradeço a oferta mas, não viemos negociar, isso esta fora de questão, não é querido? – Draco estreitou o olhar na direção de Harry conforme sorria ameaçadoramente.

- É verdade... – Harry engoliu seco. - _Querido_.

- Mandaremos o seu convite para a inauguração! – Harry disse se levantando, sem conseguir soltar a mão de Draco.

- Você vai adorar rever Luize e George, já que os dois vão trabalhar conosco. – Draco salientou levantando-se, sentindo Harry apertar seus dedos novamente, apavorado.

- Vocês me traem e ainda levam os meus funcionários? – O ministro bramiu furioso.

- Corrigindo: seus ex-funcionários vossa excelência! – O loiro olhou para a bandeja em cima da mesa com um ar de asco, virou-se para Harry e acrescentou o toque final. – Vamos querido. – Selou a boca de Harry na sua rapidamente, fazendo o ministro afundar na poltrona fofa ainda mais.

Harry ficou tão assombrado que não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação a não ser murmurar.

- Vamos.

Draco soltou seus dedos dos de Harry e o arrastou ligeiramente para fora da sala, com o braço envolvido na cintura do moreno.

Quando fechou a porta deu uma ultima olhada para o rosto gorducho perplexo dentro da sala.

Perfeito: o homem teve o que mereceu! Ele finalmente conseguira se vingar!

Draco continuou com o braço em volta da cintura do moreno que praticamente havia se tornado uma pedra de tão pesado que andava.

O loiro fitou a secretária do ministro. A mulher os analisava com um ar venenoso.

- Querido estou tão feliz! – Draco falou entusiasmado, encarando o rosto pálido ao seu lado.

Harry fez menção de lhe perguntar algo ao virar seu rosto para encarar Draco, o loiro se aproveitou e lascou-lhe outro beijo rápido na boca.

A mulher deixou o maxilar cair de assombro com a cena.

- A reunião foi um sucesso! – Draco encarou a secretária com um sorriso mordaz, voltando a arrastar o moreno pela cintura.

O loiro conduziu Harry para o elevador privativo do ministro. Quando chegaram na pequena entrada que parecia um armário qualquer no ministério, Draco apontou a varinha para a fechadura murmurando uma palavra, o elevador se abriu completamente vazio.

Harry praticamente foi empurrado para dentro da cabine.

- Pronto. Acabou o teatrinho. – Draco resfolegou cansado, permitindo o seu verdadeiro "eu" falar de verdade. Entrou em seguida no elevador, deixando a porta se fechar. Com o devido cuidado tomou o máximo de distancia do moreno, enfiando duas pastilhas na boca.

Harry imaginou que o outro no mínimo sentia nojo de tê-lo beijado, por tanto, estava se entupindo de balas para tirar o gosto do beijo que mal tocara seus lábios.

No entanto, as pastilhas não eram balas propriamente. Draco esteve fortemente no controle de suas emoções desde que ligara sua lareira a lareira de Harry Potter! E pelo céus! Até ele estava surpreso com a idéia brilhante que teve fingindo um tórrido relacionamento com o moreno.

Ficou tão ansioso em dar o troco no ministro que, em pleno ato de chocar o homem sentiu os sintomas de uma crise ameaçando colocar seus planos por água baixo.

Assim que se viu livre de toda a cena, rapidamente ingeriu as pastilhas que o curandeiro Carson dera-lhe para momentos como esse.

As bolinhas em formato de doce nada mais eram do que uma poção solidificada, para ser administrada em doses pequenas, discretamente.

O moreno estava chocado demais para ficar com raiva ou indignado, mas sentiu-se intensamente desconcertado, quase pequeno.

- Por que você fez tudo aquilo? – Harry sussurrou. A voz praticamente para dentro.

- Não viu a cara do homem quando eu inocentemente coloquei a minha mão na sua coxa? – Harry sentiu um calafrio só de se lembrar daquele momento.

Draco gargalhou como a muito não fazia. Harry deu-lhe uma mirada assassina pelo fato do outro estar tão bem humorado.

- O ministro fingia que aceitava muito bem relacionamentos homossexuais até descobrir que seu filho Alley não gosta de donzelas mas sim de cavalheiros. Agora o homem é um maldito homofóbico quase declarado. Não viu como ele perdeu o rumo completamente depois que eu beijei você? – O loiro fitava os botões do elevador que se movimentava por todo o ministério falando em uma voz que claramente demonstrava o seu tédio, revelando um dos segredos mais sórdidos da família do ministro.

- E por que fez aquilo também na frente da secretária? – O moreno perguntou intrigado.

_Lábios como açúcar_

_Beijos de açúcar_

_Lábios como açúcar_

_Beijos de açúcar_

**Trecho de: Lips Like Sugar - Coldplay**

- Para tornar as noticias publicas Potter. A mulher é a maior fofoqueira do ministério! – Harry sentiu as entranhas formigarem. Como explicaria o que se passava aos seus amigos quando eles soubessem do boato?

Por hora, o moreno se concentrou em outra pergunta que rondava em sua cabeça:

- Aposto que ninguém sonha que o filho do ministro é gay! Então como você sabe a respeito de Alley? – Harry perguntou despertando, mas algo em sua mente já indicava a resposta.

Draco soltou uma sonora risada em três oitavas muito ácida.

Parecia que o dia havia nascido para faze-lo sorrir e gargalhar a vontade, o que não era um habito seu.

- Digamos que a época em que Alley contou ao seu papai suas preferências nós éramos muito... _Íntimos_. – O loiro confidenciou com um ar lúbrico.

- Céus! – Harry deixou o ar escapar junto com a exclamação. – Você tinha um caso com o filho do ministro?

- Que provinciano Potter! – Draco lançou um olhar indignado para o moreno que ruborizou com a intensidade do gelo nos olhos do outro. – Apenas nos divertimos muito, só isso.

- Então você é... – Mas a pergunta morreu antes mesmo do moreno termina-la em sua mente. Não era da conta dele o que Draco fazia em sua vida, nunca foi e nunca seria.

Desde que o loiro não voltasse a beija-lo, independente das circunstancias.

Não sentiu nojo, nem nada disso, pelo contrário. Mesmo que de fingimento, Draco conseguiu deixa-lo perturbado e Harry não sabia ao certo por que, já que foi só encenação de ambas as partes.

Mas a curiosidade lhe corroía as entranhas a tal ponto que não conseguia se manter de bico fechado.

- Eu não sou nada do que você esta pensando Potter. – Draco deu-lhe um olhar de esguelha cortante. - Por sua condição atual você deveria saber mais do que todos que, no final eu sempre consigo tudo o que quero. Independente do que ou de quem.

Foi a vez de Harry encara-lo com um olhar penetrante. Com toda a dignidade que o moreno conseguiu reunir, por intermédio do seu olhar em chamas verdes, ele deixou bem claro que Draco não o tinha.

O loiro poderia conseguir muitas coisas com aquela chantagem, que de barata não tinha nada, mas barganhar a sua essência estava completamente fora de questão.

Não era, e não pretendia ser o animalzinho de estimação de Draco Malfoy.

O moreno enfiou esse pensamento na cabeça como se sua vida dependesse disso.

O silêncio prolongou-se, com Draco prestando atenção nos botões do elevador e em Harry procurando algum pedaço do belo rosto pálido do outro ao qual ele não tivesse uma imensa gana de socar.

Finalmente o elevador chegou no nível do átrio. A porta se abriu, Harry passou por ela mas o loiro continuou dentro da cabine, segurando a porta.

Deu uma olhada que esquadrinhava Harry Potter dos pés até a cabeça. Uma olhada que avaliava o moreno sem duvida.

Repentinamente a boca de Harry secou. Odiava quando Draco o olhava daquela forma, era inevitável que perdesse o chão toda vez que isso acontecia.

- Por hoje não vou mais precisar dos seus serviços. – Falou Draco como se tratasse com um reles funcionário. – Mas, se caso eu mudar de idéia, entrarei em contato.

Assim que o loiro apertou um outro botão no painel do elevador e as portas começaram a se fechar, Harry bufou e Malfoy sorriu venenosamente.

- Antes que eu me esqueça: evite pensar em mim para não ter sonhos _molhados_.

A porta do elevador se fechou por completo, mas não antes de Harry ver o sorriso infame de Draco.

Seguindo para o seu ex local de trabalho, o loiro só conseguia recordar-se do rosto desnorteado de Harry Potter assim que a porta do elevador se fechou.

Draco estava satisfeitíssimo.

Até aquele momento tudo caminhava perfeitamente bem.

Obtivera parte de sua vingança contra o ministro e de quebra, começara a dar o troco em Harry Potter por todos os transtornos que o outro causou a ele durante anos.

Draco só estava se aquecendo para seus planos futuros, muito mais perversos.

Se recompondo intimamente o loiro mantinha-se centrado. Bastava conservar um pouco mais de paciência, que seus talentos naturais se encarregariam do restante de suas transações.

Assim que contratasse Borton e Diped, iria para a casa comemorar.

Colocaria uma seleção de musicas excelente, no ultimo volume, ficaria completamente _a vontade_, abriria muito de seus espumantes especiais, dançaria e daria risada da cara de Harry Potter e do ministro até que não agüentasse mais e caísse de bêbado, alegremente.

N/A: Bom, eu fui super, hiper, mega, blaster, master, ultra boa pessoa esse ano! Ou pelo menos tentei! XD Espero que o Papai Noel lembre-se disso quando for deixar o meu presente no pé da árvore! XD... E falando em Papai Noel, devo dizer que não é só ele que deixa presentes! XD... Não sei se ainda posto mais capítulos nesse mês, por isso, estou postando não 1, nem 2 muito menos 3... Vou postar de uma vez só 5 caps! Assim deixo mais que atualizado, certo? A todos eu desejo um feliz natal e se eu não aparecer até a virada, também vou desejando um feliz ano novo para todo mundo que acompanha minha fic, que para mim é uma honra! Muito obrigada, de core, por continuarem a prestigiar essa fic! Vocês são D+! XD

Agradecimentos especiais:

SamaraKiss: Muito obrigada mesmo por acompanhar e por deixar seu comentário. Não me canso de falar o quanto isso é importante para mim e me deixa imensamente feliz, além de me motivar muito a postar e a escrever, embora eu já tenha terminado Sparks e agora só esteja tomando alguns cuidados para posta-la, já que estou sem beta por motivos de força maior que a vida nos impõe. Em relação ao seu comentário a respeito do ultimo capitulo devo dizer que Harry curioso é pouco. Acho que para quem não queria ou nunca tinha pensado no assunto o Harry considerou muito! As vezes, mentimos para nós mesmos, evitando o choque com certas verdades ou realidades diante de nós. Se Harry fosse real ( * meu Harry ) essa conversa e suas ponderações denotariam um ponto importante: Harry vem, desde muito antes, descaradamente mentindo para si mas, Draco também não fica muito atrás quando diz que não tem o menor interesse em ir para a cama com o moreno! Mas Draco lida muito melhor com suas próprias mentiras, pelo menos nesse momento da fic. Mais para frente, ambos entraram em colapso com várias realidades, espere e verá. Bom natal para você e um ótimo ano novo!

Dark Wolf 03 *saltitante*: Se eu não te deixasse um grande muito obrigada não valeria a pena postar mais nada! Você sempre comenta e sempre acompanha, minha motivação maior para a fic realmente não cair no esquecimento! Valeu demais por essa força extra! Espero sinceramente que continue acompanhando, comentando e gostando! Agora que eu terminei Sparks posso dizer que estou com medo. Tinha calculado 20 caps grandes mas, ultrapassei esse numero em muita coisa. Tomara que você tenha vontade e entusiasmo para ir até o fim. Não vou dizer o número de capítulos para não te assustar o.k.? Rsrsrs... Assim deixo no ar também ao menos um tom de expectativa! Bom, a respeito do seu ultimo comentário devo dizer que Harry não é exatamente burro. Ele só não encontrou outra solução para reverter seus problemas e deu no que deu. Ele agiu no auge do próprio desespero e acabou metendo os pés pelas mãos. A sorte dele é que Draco pode ter milhares de defeitos mas, em contra partida tem milhares de qualidades e uma delas é uma força de vontade infinita em conquistar todos os seus objetivos, isso inclui coisas e pessoas. Para o bem ou para o mal Draco ( * Devo dizer que mais para o bem, por que meu Draco lá no fundo a onde ninguém consegue chegar ) é um ser humano extremamente sensível, gentil e muito preocupado com tudo que o envolve e o marca de certa forma. Se ele não deixa as pessoas verem isso abertamente é por que ele acredita severamente que mais vale se esconder atrás de uma armadura impenetrável do que ser apunhalado pelas costas quando menos se espera. Tudo para Draco é uma questão de auto-proteção, com o desenrolar da fic você verá o quão nítido esse sentimento aparece e quando ele finalmente se mostra de peito aberto é quando infelizmente as coisas tendem a se complicar. Rsrs... Acho que já falei de mais não é? Bom natal para você e um ótimo ano novo! Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, peço perdão pelos erros de ortografia, os verbais os de concordância e etc. Estou sem beta agora e é bem provável que você encontre mais erros em todos os outros capítulos que viram. Vou te pedir que pelo menos por enquanto não leve em consideração. Isso vai se prolongar até eu achar alguém que fique de olho nisso para mim. Adoro escrever mas meu forte não é nem o português nem a matemática, meu forte é felizmente ou infelizmente ter a capacidade de criar idéias e coloca-las para fora mesmo que de forma torta.

Molly ou Mamy's e Scheilinha: Mãe e irmã queridas! Nada dessa fic aconteceria sem a participação de ambas na minha vida. Podemos não nos falar na freqüência que gostaríamos ou estarmos realmente presentes ( * Fisicamente ) uma na vida da outra mas, o sentimento de fraternidade que sempre permanece é o que nos torna tão família. "Dizem que a saudades aumenta o amor!" e eu digo: "Que a saudades aumenta o amor, mas o reencontro mesmo que virtual com vocês ( * que já aconteceu muitas vezes e espero que sempre aconteça sempre, sempre e sempre! ) é o que torna todo esse sentimento de amizade entre nós real e verdadeiro! Feliz natal e um excelente ano novo para as duas, eu amo vocês d+!

A todas as pessoas que leram, comentaram ao longo do ano, ao longo da fic! Infinitamente obrigada! Eu só tenho a agradecer a atenção, a paciência e o carinho com minha estória e dizer que no próximo ano tem mais atualizações em massa! Hahahahaha... Até que Sparks chegue ao fim ninguém se livrará de mim tão fácil.

Feliz Natal,

Bom ano novo!

* Skay Grey *


	11. Chapter 11

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 11**

Draco fez tudo como havia planejado.

Menos a parte de simular um relacionamento com Harry Potter. Embora fora um ato notável, que funcionária maravilhosamente bem, o loiro tinha que admitir que não fora premeditado.

Ok, realmente deu certo e ele estava mais do que satisfeito por isso, ponto.

No inicio pensara que simular uma amizade seria mais que suficiente, mas quando arriscou e Potter não recuou, Draco seguiu com o plano, que saíra melhor do que a encomenda.

Quando chegou no átrio, depois de conversar longamente com Luize e George, que relutantes aceitaram trabalhar para a sua empresa, o loiro percebeu olhares sinistros sobre si e ficou mais que refeito.

Seu contentamento resplandecia indecente no sorriso torto e superior que lançava a todos por quem passava.

Dera-lhe um certo trabalho convencer George e Luize. Mas, depois de muito conversarem, os dois recém contratados ficaram entusiasmados com as novas condições de trabalho.

Luize recebera a oportunidade que tanto almejava, em uma posição mais progressiva na equipe de pesquisas e George ficara aliviado em mudar de ares, mantendo praticamente todos os privilégios e os deveres de seu cargo atual.

O ministro perdera um pouco do controle com os outros chefes de departamento depois que afastara Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy de seus cargos, a instabilidade no ministério antecedia o caos que a noticia da empresa de Malfoy representaria.

Com a fofoca que estava para rolar solta, as coisas ficariam ainda piores e Borton não queria estar lá para ver como o ministro se viraria.

Como sempre, Draco Malfoy conseguira tudo que almejava e não podia negar que estava parcialmente realizado com isso.

Trilharia um caminho longo até que as coisas estivessem como ele havia idealizado, mas valeria a pena.

Multiplicaria ainda mais suas finanças, seu poder e sua notoriedade.

Calaria a boca das pessoas que ainda o viam como o ex comensal, filho de comensais mortos.

Dinheiro, poder e uma reputação melhor, eliminariam as sombras que pairavam sobre os Malfoys.

Draco não projetara aquelas sombras. Pelo menos não todas.

Seus pais tinham a maior parcela de culpa, até pelos erros anteriores do próprio Draco, que os cometeu em nome da devoção cega que tinha por Lúcios e Narcisa, que em nome da ancestralidade cometeram muitas barbaridades.

Quando deu por si, estava atolado até o pescoço em arte das trevas.

Queria ser livre. Independente.

Faria tudo novamente se fosse o caso.

Na época sua preocupação era escolher qualquer caminho que não fosse dar em lealdade sem limites a um lunático que se intitulava lorde.

Arte das trevas nunca fora seu interesse, mas fora útil um tempo para que ele se protegesse das ameaças que o cercavam e quando conseguiu outros métodos de seguir sua vida, respirou aliviado: enfim poderia ser Draco Malfoy, o verdadeiro.

Seus pensamentos voavam longe entre o passado e o futuro enquanto passava pelo átrio do ministério da magia e uma série de ex companheiros de trabalho miravam-lhe de forma estranha.

Pelo visto a noticia sobre seu relacionamento com Potter já havia começado a se propagar como pólvora atiçada.

Draco manteve o ínfimo sorriso torto e misterioso.

Ninguém ali teria peito o suficiente para lhe confrontar a cerca do assunto, mas bem que ele gostaria que alguém tentasse.

Tão logo chegou a mansão começou a comemorar.

Ordenou que os elfos lhe fizessem um pequeno banquete e levassem para seu quarto, determinando que as criaturas não lhe estorvasse, independente de qualquer problema que viesse aparecer.

Foi a sua própria adega, escolheu dez garrafas do melhor espumante estocado, levou-as para seu quarto e quando estava só no aposento tomou um banho morno e relaxante em sua enorme banheira.

Limpo, cheiroso e relaxado, mas ainda nu por baixo do hobby preto de seda, ligou o som no ultimo volume, programando a maior e melhor seleção de musicas, que continha só a suas favoritas, começando a celebrar seu dia vitorioso.

A comemoração durou horas. Horas muito divertidas para Draco Malfoy que dançou, pulou na cama, comeu e bebeu até se entreter de tudo e estar farto de tudo também.

Quando estava com frio, por estar sem roupa, suficientemente cheio de boa comida e bêbado demais para ficar em pé, mesmo que feliz da vida, como uma criança hiperativa, o loiro arrancou o hobby, se jogou na gigantesca e maravilhosa cama praticamente com os olhos fechados de cansaço.

Não demorou muito para que suas pálpebras fechassem pesadas, sonolentas.

Sua respiração eufórica se acalmou, seu ritmo cardíaco diminuiu, enquanto sua adrenalina simplesmente evaporava. Estava exausto.

Em uma rápida retrospectiva, seu raciocínio já debilitado pelo álcool vagou pelos acontecimentos do dia.

Automaticamente as imagens se deteram por mais tempo na figura despenteada de seu rival.

Draco podia sentir a sensação de seus lábios tocando rapidamente os lábios do outro, sua mão audaciosamente acariciando a coxa firme e grande do moreno, seus dedos entrelaçados com os dele...

Foi inevitável...

Assim como foi automático explorar o contato, lhe fazendo um afago...

Sentir o aperto vigoroso da mão do outro realmente disparou algo _errado_ em seu cérebro...

Por todos os deuses! Nunca havia tocado aquele ser completamente desalinhado com tanta consciência!

A mão de Potter lhe impressionava e Merlin sabia a fraqueza que Draco tinha por mãos!

Logo a mão de Harry lhe despertou sua patológica e antiga tara...

Não havia como negar que a mão do outro era forte, embora a pele fosse suave e quente...

Mas os lábios eram o que mais lhe chamaram a atenção em particular.

Avermelhados, cheios, macios...

_Saborosos_...

_Céus! O que estava pensando? Era Harry Potter! O Maldito deformado suicida! Só podia estar muito bêbado para ter esse tipo de delírio!_

Draco tentou estancar seus pensamentos.

Bufou de raiva. Aquela paranóia ridícula deveria ter um fim!

O loiro almejava mais que tudo passar um único dia pelo menos a qual sua vida não fosse atrapalhada pela intromissão daquele cretino!

Draco puxou o edredon até a cabeça, virou de bruços, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro, fazendo com que a sensação de frio fosse embora.

Adormecera quase que instantaneamente.

E lá estava...

Sempre o mesmo sonho...

Mas, dessa vez, algo estava diferente...

_- É verdade? – perguntava sua figura de doze anos atras. – Estão dizendo no trem que Harry Potter esta nessa cabine? Então é você?_

_- Sou – respondeu o garoto com a voz desafiadora demais para o gosto de Draco._

_Imagens difusas preenchiam o restante do pesadelo, e a cabine de trem sumia para dar espaço ao seu próprio quarto. _

_Draco se viu alto e forte inteiramente nu estendendo a mão para um homem igualmente forte a ele, que também não usava nada para cobrir seu corpo. _

_O homem possuía olhos verdes muito brilhantes, cabelos longos. _

_Algo naqueles olhos sensíveis e devoradores o perturbava consideravelmente._

_Seu rosto, ao contrário dos outros sonhos, estava iluminado, risonho e muito sexy. _

_Draco estendeu sua mão, vacilando por um instante, não tinha certeza se deveria faze-lo._

_- Você pode me aceitar agora? – A voz do loiro era firme, mas com muita intensidade, soava com uma nota de impaciência ao fundo._

_- Eu posso e vou fazer mais do que isso Draco... – Disse o moreno a sua frente ignorando sua mão estendida, dando um passo mais largo, colando seu corpo nu junto ao do loiro._

Um calor extraordinariamente insuportável apoderou-se de todo o seu corpo. Como se Draco estivesse deliciosamente queimando de prazer...

_- Oh... – Com a surpresa, foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer ao outro, antes que sua boca fosse levemente tocada pelos lábios suculentos de Harry._

_- Eu sou seu Draco... – Harry sussurrou o hipnotizando com seu olhar verde esfuziante, enquanto beijava levemente seus lábios, passando os dedos levianamente em suas costas em um carícia mais que sensual, fazendo todo seu corpo escultural formigar. _

_- Você é meu... – O moreno continuou a sussurrar, mordendo o lábio inferior de Draco, que gemeu, entregue aquela sensação poderosa de aprazimento. _

– _Eu salvei você e você me salvou... Agora eu sei por que. Minha vida é sua e eu lhe darei tudo que você precisa, por que eu só preciso de você. – Foi a última coisa que Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de invadir sua boca literalmente com um beijo poderoso, quase selvagem._

_Draco não conseguia, mesmo em sonho, deixar de se entregar a todas aquelas sensações que o arremetiam a um prazer tão intenso que chegava a doer. _

_Seu coração estrondeava alucinado dentro do seu peito, o quarto parecia ficar cada vez mais claro, e mesmo dormindo e sonhando ele mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos para não perder nenhum detalhe. _

_Estava completamente perdido, arrebatado, deliciando-se com as caricias de Harry que se tornaram enérgicas, como se o futuro dependesse daquela alucinação..._

_Por que só podia ser uma alucinação! _

_Harry arranhou suas costas de uma forma ardorosa enquanto descia beijos molhados, mordendo e respirando asperamente por todo o seu pescoço, fazendo o caminho inverso até seu lóbulo._

_Aquilo estava matando Draco que não era capaz de impedir os próprios gemidos, extasiado. _

_Se aproveitando de todo o mal comportamento do seu subconsciente, Draco deixou-se levar. Suas mãos começaram a explorar o corpo de Harry com curiosidade e luxuria, saciando toda a sua necessidade do outro. _

_Quando o loiro chegou aos cabelos pretos e longos do moreno, enroscou seus dedos na altura da nuca do outro, fazendo Harry gemer de forma feroz, quase gritando._

_O moreno sorriu largamente, enquanto instigava os mamilos de Draco com a língua e perversamente, apertou as pontas dos dedos por todos os músculos das costas do loiro até a base da coluna. _

_Draco jogou a cabeça para trás, se agarrando ainda mais aos fios do cabelo do moreno em um grito desesperado, quando Harry praticamente o ergueu com as mãos seguras em seu traseiro, estreitando o contato das duas ereções pungentes, mais que tesas. _

_As pernas do loiro amoleceram mais, seu joelhos cederam por completo e Harry foi acompanhando o movimento do corpo dos dois até o chão sem perder um momento se quer em se dedicar a todos os pontos fracos de Draco. _

_Draco estava no chão sob o corpo forte, masculino e perfeito de Harry. Podia sentir seu próprio coração competindo com o ritmo cardíaco acelerado do outro em um compasso insano. _

_Harry abriu os olhos hortelã maravilhosos, o fitando profundamente. As maçãs do rosto afogueadas, tingidas de um vermelho gracioso, mostravam suas duas covinhas adoráveis em um sorriso diabólico e libidinoso. _

_O moreno apoiou o peso de seu corpo por um momento nos braços, cada qual ao lado do corpo do loiro, deixando sua respiração difícil resvalar no nariz de Draco. _

_- Vou me enterrar em você até que nenhum de nós consiga mais, vou arrancar o máximo de você Draco e quando você não agüentar mais, vou começar tudo de novo.¹ _

_Aquilo era realmente um sonho ou ele morreu e estava no inferno? _

_Draco se pegou pensando antes de perder o controle sobre seu raciocínio alucinado, por que ele estava dormindo! _

_Não houve tempo para respostas da parte do loiro, que engoliu seco e gritou novamente desesperado quando Harry lhe tomou a boca com violência, meneando o quadril primorosamente, esfregando-se, roçando sua ereção na de Draco que finalmente recebeu mais que de braços abertos tudo o que Harry Potter podia lhe oferecer. _

_E a julgar pelos talentos do moreno no sonho, ele tinha um paraíso para entregar da melhor forma possível e impossível a Draco Malfoy... _

Pela manhã...

O sol estava forte e alto no céu, invadindo seu quarto de uma forma quase indecente.

Harry Potter abriu os olhos e por uma mania estúpida procurou seu óculos.

Assim que despertou finalmente, percebeu que usava lentes e não precisava mais da droga do óculos que estava procurando a alguns minutos.

Levantou-se um pouco atordoado por uma certa condição, fez sua higiene, tomou uma ducha super fria, colocando seus nervos no lugar.

Desceu e engoliu seu café da manhã mergulhado no silêncio de seus pensamentos.

Se instalou na sala, absorto em um livro que Hermione lhe emprestara a séculos, com um olho nas paginas e outro na lareira.

Sua atenção e concentração porém, estavam muito longe do livro, voltadas completamente para a sensação de ansiedade que a lareira apagada lhe trazia.

Ansiava pela figura loira e arrogante do outro, com um temor que chegava o assustar.

Mirou o relógio insatisfeito.

_Ontem Draco havia aparecido muito cedo._

O sol, assim como o objeto que tiquetaqueava já apontava vinte para as onze e até aquele momento nada de Draco Malfoy e seu chamado inconveniente.

Avaliando seu próximo passo, Harry ponderou se, de repente, Draco não tinha mais o que fazer, deixando o moreno ocioso pelo resto do dia.

A idéia era tentadora e particularmente muito boa.

Desistindo do livro, Harry levantou do sofá, arrancou as vestes, ficando só de samba canção.

Deitou-se no tapete em direção a lareira, alongando-se como sempre fazia quando não havia mais nada de interessante para fazer.

Começou uma seção de exercícios um pouco mais puxada a qual estava acostumado, como um auto-desafio.

Nada melhor do que colocar o corpo em movimento para organizar os pensamentos no mesmo processo.

Fazia muito tempo que Harry não sentia-se tão disposto depois de sua tentativa de acabar com a própria vida.

Ontem, depois de anos, inexplicavelmente dormira como um bebê.

Assim que caiu na cama depois de uma ducha rápida para tirar as impurezas da rua o moreno se jogou no colchão morto de cansaço e apagou.

A ultima coisa que lembrava-se é de ter pensado na "reunião forçada" no gabinete do ministro.

A memória insistentemente permanecia voltada mais para todos os movimentos e ações de Draco, o que não deixava o moreno muito satisfeito.

E então Harry apagou.

Pela manhã na hora do café recordou-se de fleshs de seu sonhos.

O rosto de Draco povoavam os flashs.

Intuitivamente, sentia-se realizado.

A única parte estranha do seu despertar, além de automaticamente procurar por seu óculos foi, ver-se absurdamente excitado.

Estava excitado ao ponto de não poder tocar-se para não ter imediatamente um orgasmo com o simples toque de sua mão.

O que ele conseguia se lembrar dos sonhos é que o rosto de Malfoy parecia transtornado, enquanto ouvia ecos de dois gemidos insanos, não de dor, o que não era coerente.

A única conclusão aceitável para Harry é que sonhara que estava "trocando socos" com Draco, por isso acordou tão "entusiasmado" aquele ponto.

Para Harry nada ligado a figura loira poderia ter outro destino se não, ofensas, troca de socos, duelos com feitiços e graves ferimentos como resultado.

Jamais se convenceria que estivera sonhando com o loiro.

Além de inapropriado era surreal demais para que acontecesse isso com ele.

Ereções noturnas eram mais que comuns, uma das coisas que fazia parte da rotina quando se é homem.

Harry usou a teoria de auto-explicação para si, embora fizesse um bocado de meses que não acordava daquela forma.

Quando fazia uma complicada e árdua série de abdominais deixou a mente vagar e se esqueceu completamente da hora.

A lareira acendeu-se, fazendo aparecer labaredas verdes, incandescentes.

Harry fitou o relógio rapidamente:

_Quase uma hora da tarde... Que merda! Ele nem almoçara ainda!_

Planejava tomar um banho demorado depois de exercita-se.

Até analisava com carinho a idéia de surpreender Ron e Hermione, os convidando para almoçar em um pequeno e aconchegante restaurante perto da residência dos dois.

Só esperava que o casal não usasse o tempo do almoço para mais seções de amasso. Era demais para Harry assistir aquele amor todo e sua áurea palpável.

Não era a toa que se distanciara tanto, Ron e Hermione praticamente exigiam esse seu comportamento mais que cauteloso.

Aborrecido o moreno continuou a contagem.

Estava na ultima série para manter seu abdômen perfeito como era, quando Draco impacientou-se pela demora do moreno em responder.

Draco não colocaria a cabeça na lareira e ficaria de joelhos! Era ultrajante demais para ele que só ficava de joelhos em situações _extremamente especiais_.

Por isso que quando avançou pela lareira, meteu-se de corpo inteiro na sala de Harry.

Depois de bufar e limpar as vestes o loiro teve um choque.

Harry estava só com a roupa de baixo, fazendo ginastica.

_Céus! Que mundo era aquele?_

Ele estava na sala de Harry Potter, diante do corpo suado do moreno, que mantinha o rosto concentrado, a respiração compassada...

Para Draco não importava o que o moreno estava fazendo, ele só sabia que a maneira como Harry se movia lhe parecia quase ameaçadora, pela falta de pudor.

Um calafrio desconfortável passou por toda a sua espinha, atingindo seu cérebro.

Não podia ficar ali com aquela cara de trouxa, com os olhos fixos no corpo do outro!

Assim que engoliu seco, teve vontade de bater a cabeça contra a parede para afastar as imagens de seus sonhos eroticamente explícitos com Harry Potter.

Na realidade, para Draco, não eram sonhos! Eram terríveis pesadelos que só o seu perverso subconsciente tinha coragem de lhe forçar goela a baixo.

Assim que Harry começou a lhe encarar de um jeito estranho, a consciência de Malfoy voltou e seu instinto de preservação lhe indicou o papel ridículo que estava fazendo.

Draco reagiu como pode:

- Por todos os deuses Potter! O que esta fazendo praticamente nu na sala? – A primeira coisa que pensou foi a primeira coisa que Draco falou.

Mas, se arrependeu amargamente, pois não havia pergunta pior a ser feita. Draco não estava acostumado a falar antes de formular meticulosamente uma frase apropriada, agir assim arruinava todas as suas estratégias.

- Estou na minha casa! E na minha casa eu faço o que eu quiser oras! – Harry respondeu irritado, terminando sua série de exercícios. – Precisa de mim Malfoy? – Perguntou curiosamente ansioso.

- Não, ao contrário. – Draco desviou os olhos para uma pintura horrorosa na parede, uma tela que não se mexia!

- Tratarei de alguns assuntos que exigem minha total atenção por esses dias. Quando eu voltar entrarei em contato novamente. – Draco continuou a falar, mas estava visivelmente desconfortável, mirando rapidamente só os olhos decepcionados de Harry.

– Não que eu lhe deva alguma satisfação, mas as noticias de um suposto relacionamento entre nós com certeza já se espalharam, por isso se alguém o questionar a respeito, seria melhor se você agisse como se participasse da minha vida. – Concluiu.

Harry gemeu desgostoso e Draco quase pulou de susto.

_Era quase o mesmo gemido de seus..._

_Pesadelos!_

_Oh, quando eu voltar em terra firme_

_Eu vou me rastejar em meu caminho até você_

_Oh, eu estive perdido uma vez, e agora eu fui encontrado_

_Eu estou indo fazer, o que tenho que fazer_

_E quando eu voltar em meus pés novamente_

_Eu irei fugir de meu caminho até você..._

**Trechos de: Solid Ground - Terra Firme - Coldplay**

- Você arma todo esse espetáculo, me coloca no meio e some Malfoy? – O moreno inquiriu com os braços cruzados no peito, com o rosto contraído de raiva.

- Hei... É a minha reputação que esta em jogo! – Lembrou o loiro começando a perder a paciência. Draco ficaria imensamente satisfeito se Harry fosse menos obtuso as vezes, lhe pouparia muito trabalho.

– Você pode me desmentir se quiser Potter. Pode contar a todos que eu estou te chantageando com um compromisso registrado desde que salvei você de cometer uma estupidez! – O loiro provocou. - O que você acha que seria mais fácil explicar a todos?

Harry olhou Draco dos pés a cabeça querendo arrancar a pele do corpo do loiro somente com o olhar.

Explicar as duas situações seria mais que difícil, sem contar embaraçoso.

As duas vertentes de seus atos eram igualmente chocantes.

Optou por manter sua palavra, pois se não o fizesse tinha certeza que seu pacto com Draco iria ralo a baixo.

- O.k. Eu farei isso. Mas... Se alguém me perguntar como é nossas transas? Eu devo responder o que? – Harry perguntou venenosamente, enquanto voltava ao tapete para fazer seu alongamento final.

Draco arregalou os olhos surpreso. Tão logo o fez, voltou a sua postura habitual, sem dar chance do moreno perceber seu ar pasmo.

O loiro sorriu minimamente em uma pose ácida e confiante antes que pudesse responder sem gaguejar ao faze-lo.

- Dei-lhes o melhor Potter. Invente fantasias picantes e misture aos ensinamentos do camasutra para explicar posições impossíveis! Sei lá! – Draco gesticulou com os braços rezando para não corar, o que não era da sua personalidade. - Diga que eu sou um Deus Nórdico na cama, que você não consegue parar de pensar no meu corpo perfeito e que eu faço você perder os sentidos! Acho que isso é suficiente!

- Você, um Deus Nórdico na cama? – Harry questionou duvidoso e sardônico. – E eu um boçal, fraco que perco os sentidos? Ham-hã... Sei...

- Sim eu sou, para despeito da sua curiosidade. – Draco afirmou, fazendo o sorriso cretino de Harry se transformar em uma careta vermelha, sem graça. – Eu não ligo se você disser sobre si, ou sobre _nós_, alguma coisa que realmente deixe as pessoas perplexas, afinal, se estamos simulando um relacionamento é por que eu vi alguma coisa de interessante em você! O que eu acho impossível, mas as pessoas devem pensar ao contrário!

Harry bufou.

- Como você consegue ser tão prepotente com tudo? – Harry perguntou mau humorado.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas debochado.

- Isso foi um elogio Potter? Hum... Gostei... Puxando o saco do chefe antes de realmente começar a trabalhar, tática interessante, mas não vai funcionar!

- Vai para o inferno Malfoy! – Harry esbravejou pegando suas vestes, para sumir da frente do outro.

- Vejo você por lá... _Querido! _– Dando um aceno, Malfoy retrocedeu até a lareira, voltando para a mansão.

Assim que o moreno ficou sozinho balançou a cabeça desaprovando Draco e até suas próprias atitudes.

_Que espécie de pergunta era aquela que fizera a Draco? Era obvio que só podia esperar uma resposta daquelas, ponderando a quem tinha questionado!_

Para revitalizar seu estado de animo Harry encheu a banheira com água e todos os sais de banho que encontrou.

Assim que imergiu sentiu a água morna realizando um efeito maravilhoso. A tenção em seus músculos foi diminuindo a medida em que ele mesmo começava a relaxar.

Não sairia dali até que estivesse pronto para encarar pelo menos Ron e Hermione.

Harry precisaria da sua melhor cara de pau para chegar em seus dois melhores amigos e mentir se caso fosse questionado.

Arthur e Rony a essa altura já sabiam das fofocas que rolavam pelo ministério, com seu nome em tranças picantes e sórdidas com Draco Malfoy.

Se o senhor Weasley sabia Rony também e consequentemente todos os Weasleys e Hermione já deveriam estar a par do boato.

O problema estava em confirma-lo.

Sarcasticamente ensaiou em pensamentos o que diria, uma frase mais débil que a outra, já que a noticia em si era um escândalo.

Já podia imaginar a careta de nojo de Ron tingida por um vermelho Almodova enquanto Hermione perderia o ar em espanto assim que ele pronunciasse as palavras:

_- Ron, Hermione... É verdade! Eu devo confirmar: estou loucamente apaixonado por Draco Malfoy. Não é maravilhoso?_

Pobre Harry, que na santa ignorância dos próprios sentimentos não sabia que ao contar essa mentira estaria na realidade antecipando um futuro bem próximo da mais completa verdade de sua vida.

N/A¹:Lembro-me de ter lido a um bom tempo atrás, em uma comunidade no orkut sobre "romances" de autoras famosas como: Nora Roberts entre outras, uma frase parecida com a que Draco escuta Harry dizer no sonho.

Não me lembro do trecho a risca, não me lembro da autora, tão pouco do titulo do livro. Só me lembro que era algo parecido e que instantaneamente me chamou a atenção por ser muito, mais muito provocante e explicita.


	12. Chapter 12

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 12**

Já a ponto de derreter na banheira, finalmente Harry Potter saiu de seu estado contemplativo para um comportamento mais ativo.

Estava totalmente relaxado, quase sonolento, mesmo assim, saiu do banho renovado.

Era tão asseado que chegava a ser exagerado.

Virava e mexia estava ele pelo menos tomando uma ducha rápida. Não tinha oportunidade de tomar quantos banhos quisesse na casa de sua tia e no castelo estava sempre ocupado demais com alguma coisa terrivelmente mortal para seu gosto, mas, sempre que podia, se metia embaixo da água para tomar um bom banho.

Depois de todas as desgraças que aconteceram em sua vida, quando finalmente se viu sozinho e livre para fazer o que bem lhe desse na telha, se divertia tomando quantos banhos achasse necessário por dia.

Com o passar do tempo, mesmo que tivesse uma vida social quase nula ele tinha um emprego que ocupava boa parte do tempo, por isso o moreno instituiu em uma rotina: tomava banho antes de ir trabalhar, depois do trabalho e se estivesse muito calor, tomava mais um banho antes de dormir.

Dois banhos por dia é um exagero para o padrão de vida dos europeus, você esta abusando do meio ambiente com essa mania esquisita Harry! ¹

Hermione lhe disse uma vez.

Mesmo sorrindo para a miga o moreno pensou: _Que se dane! _ Continuando sua rotina que envolvia bastante água e sabão.

Era como um ritual que o purificava. No banho sempre refletia sobre tudo e muitas vezes encontrava soluções perfeitas para seus problemas do trabalho.

No mais, não havia mal algum em ser um tantinho exagerado com essa particularidade.

Mesmo sendo podre de rico, Harry não se dava tantos luxos. Gostava de manter o pé no chão e ser o mais simples possível e isso envolvia a quantidade de dinheiro que gastava e como gastava.

O único período que desviou sua mente de sua conduta natural, foi os dias logo após ser afastado, quando surtou completamente e tentou o _plano b_.

Harry sentiu uma imensa vergonha mas, não sabia explicar do que.

Afinal, não dependia de ninguém para viver, ou morrer, por tanto, também não precisava se envergonhar do que se passou com ele.

No entanto, Malfoy apareceu e estragou seus planos e por cima deixou sua casa extremamente arrumada, tudo na mais perfeita ordem, como se nem mesmo ele, que gostava de organização fosse capaz de faze-lo, mesmo se tratando de seu próprio lar.

Agora estava atado ao loiro esnobe e não tinha outra saída a não ser cumprir com o acordo entre eles.

Harry quase se convencera de que Malfoy estava realmente sendo alguém melhor, refletindo a respeito do gesto que Draco teve ao salvar a sua vida, pela segunda vez, mesmo contra sua vontade.

Independente do que o loiro era ou representava, ter se preocupado com ele a esse ponto ainda era um gesto nobre.

Mas, a postura eloqüente, finória, prepotente, ácida e muitas vezes indecorosa de Draco o transformavam em um _ice barg_.

Infelizmente, pedras de gelo, indiferente do tamanho ou do formato que fossem, não tinham coração e por isso não tinham sentimentos também.

Era a melhor definição que poderia achar para Draco Malfoy.

Mas, havia um lado de Harry que por teimosia pensava diferente.

Um lado chato que constantemente alfinetava a mente do moreno, afirmando que Draco precisava de ajuda para ser quem realmente era, uma pessoa que ele, Harry, não acreditava que existia.

Essa outra teoria apontava para um Malfoy aprisionado em uma rocha fria, um Malfoy que estava solidificado no mais profundo interior de um gigante de gelo, mas que era humano e ansiava por uma única chance de sair do _ice barg _para provar a todos e a si que era um ser maravilhoso com muitos encantos.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça espalhando gotículas de água para todos os lados, como se por intermédio desse gesto pudesse se desfazer dos pensamentos que giravam em torno do loiro.

Desde que acordara com o elfo do loiro em seu quarto Harry pensava em Malfoy quase todo o tempo e isso era extremamente preocupante.

Não era gratidão, tão pouco ódio.

Sentia-se estranho em relação ao outro.

Sabia que deveria sentir um ódio mortal, isso seria de uma certa forma algo natural, ou até mesmo gratidão, nem que isso tudo se misturasse a raiva, mas deveria ter algo próximo e infelizmente não tinha.

Só existia aquela irritação, a rivalidade e a maldita tendência a descobrir mais ao seu respeito.

Como se o simples fato de Draco existir aflorasse em Harry a sua gigantesca curiosidade em relação ao loiro e sua particular natureza.

Em outras palavras, tê-lo por perto era como ver e sentir um mistério completamente novo ao seu redor, um mistério que precisava de uma solução e Harry sentia-se impelido demais a investiga-lo a fundo.

_Absurdo_, ele sabia, porém era um pensamento muito sedutor para sua mente ociosa.

Quando estava absolutamente pronto para sair Harry se olhou no espelho.

Perfumado na medida, sua fragrância era uma sintonia perfeita com sua personalidade. Um misto de bergamota, maçã, ameixa, canela, jasmim, rosa, cedro e baunilha.

Aquele cheiro cítrico, amadeirado, misterioso e sensual, era o cheiro de Harry Potter.¹ Sem mesmo se dar conta seu perfume era o que mais atraia outras _pessoas_ a se sentirem tão a vontade com ele.

Era o tipo de aroma que provocava atração nas mulheres e bem estar nos homens.

O moreno vestia-se com simplicidade, montando um visual perfeito para um encontro informal.

Jeans escuro, tênis de corrida preto e moleton verde oliva, sob a camiseta branca básica. Seu estilo jovial as vezes era demais até para o seu próprio gosto, como se ele estivesse no auge do seus dezesseis anos.

De varias maneiras tentou associar uma aparência mais madura a sua figura, mas fora em vão, então desistiu. Prezava mais o seu conforto.

Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, acariciando os fios que ultrapassavam seus ombros, por que definitivamente estava satisfeito pelo menos com seus cabelos longos.

Guardou a carteira no bolso, respirou fundo varias vezes, deixando sua casa em direção a casa dos amigos.

- Hermione? Ron? – Chamou cautelosamente, após tocar a campainha. – Tem alguém ai?

- Oh... – Uma voz feminina exclamou alta e surpresa. – É você Harry?

- Sim. Atrapalho? – Perguntou o moreno. Estava com o rosto bem próximo a fina madeira da porta, então podia ouvir o outro ambiente com clareza.

- É o Harry? – Uma voz falou rouca e um tanto alarmada. A voz de seu melhor amigo, Ronald Weasley.

- Só um minuto Harry. – Hermione respondeu apressada, controlando a respiração e Ron falou:

- Estou lá em cima, - o moreno ouviu um estalo de beijo rápido. – vou colocar uma roupa... Hum... Você viu a minha cueca?

Hermione riu baixinho, mais um gemido do que uma risada.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer Ron, eu disse para não fazer-mos isso de dia por aqui, mas você não me escuta! – Ela bufou, mas não parecia brava realmente. - Sua cueca esta atrás do sofá. – Mione respondeu de volta para o namorado.

Harry rolou os olhos enquanto ouvia passos pesados correndo escada acima, da sala para o andar superior. Em seguida o barulho baixo de tecido. Provavelmente a amiga estava colocando a roupa e assentando as peças no corpo.

Não conseguia ouvir tudo é claro, porém a calmaria da rua junto com a madeira fina da porta facilitavam para sua audição de tuberculoso.

Hermione limpou a garganta, firmando a voz e Harry não tinha tanta certeza mais se queria visitar os amigos.

Aquela atmosfera de amor e desejo sexual o engolfava na terrível sensação de solidão e ele não queria sentir aquilo naquele momento.

- Sinto muito por ter atrapalhado Mione. Talvez seja melhor eu voltar em outra hora. – Desculpou-se, assim que a morena abriu a porta.

- De modo algum, pode entrar Harry. – Hermione insistiu. Para não criar mais mal estar o moreno acatou, passando para o outro lado.

A sala cheirava a sexo.

Fazia um bom tempo que Harry não fazia sexo, pois para ele não contava sua necessidade erma e satisfatória de obter prazer com as próprias mãos.

Talvez o moreno só tenha conseguido detectar o odor por não ter uma vida sexual a algum tempo.

Sem saber o que dizer, sorriu para a miga travando os dentes em uma careta contente.

Se pudesse, estaria gargalhando. Hermione estava uma bagunça só.

Os lábios da amiga estavam inchados e mais vermelhos do que de costume, sua respiração ainda arranhava, embora de forma contida.

Por mais que a moça tenha tentado inutilmente colocar a roupa em ordem ela estava completamente desalinhada e amarrotada, como se as peças tivessem se rebelado do fundo do seu armário naquele mesmo instante.

Os cabelos castanhos alvoroçados, combinados com um sorriso largo lhe emprestavam um ar demente.

Sem contar as marcas por todo o seu pescoço branco, formando círculos grandes e vermelhos, provavelmente no formato da boca de seu amigo.

- O que foi? – Mione perguntou desconfortável.

- Nada. É constrangedor, só isso. – Harry admitiu embaraçado.

Hermione pensou em perguntar o que era constrangedor, mas por medo da resposta não ousou, achou melhor mudar de tática.

- Relaxa, você não atrapalhou nada. – Contrapôs ela, mesmo se sentindo culpada.

- Ou eu chego antes, ou durante. Nunca consigo chegar depois. – Harry supôs com desgostoso e as bochechas coradas de Hermione intensificaram seu rubor.

- Pare de bobagens Harry! – Hermione sorriu docemente para deixa-lo mais a vontade.

- Tudo bem com você? – Ela perguntou apontando a poltrona a sua frente, sugerindo que o amigo sentasse.

- Sim, tudo o.k. ... Por que? – Bem que Harry teve vontade de dizer que não estava tudo o.k. e que ele estava tremendamente encrencado, porém, se o fizesse, estaria mais enrascado ainda.

- É que Arthur e Rony ouviram algumas coisas lá no ministério e... Boatos sabe, - Hermione fez uma pausa dramática escolhendo as palavras com muita delicadeza para continuar. – absurdos, fofocas muito maldosas a seu respeito que envolvem o Malfoy...

Harry engoliu seco, contendo seus olhos para não saltarem de terror. Ainda era cedo para abordar _"alguns assuntos" _ pensou em desespero.

Ron reagia bem melhor a qualquer tipo de noticia quando estava com o estômago cheio e Hermione... Bem, depois do choque inicial a moça sempre era capaz de uma atitude mais racional.

Harry torcia intimamente para que dessa vez, ela agisse da mesma forma.

- Hermione... – Começou receoso. – Eu... – Então no processo de contar a completa farsa Harry se perdeu de nervoso.

O moreno esfregou a nuca sem saber como ir adiante.

Diabos! Cadê toda aquela naturalidade que ensaiara? Não tinha um pingo de valentia dentro dele nessa hora para dizer o que precisava!

E por que ele estava adquirindo um novo tique nervoso? Maldição! Já se livrara dos óculos por isso... Agora seu próprio cérebro criava armadilhas para que substituísse uma mania pela outra! Mil vezes merda!

Graças a Merlin, no exato momento em que Harry pretendia se justificar a respeito do delicado assunto, Ron desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus como se estivesse super atraso para um compromisso muito importante.

Quando o ruivo chegou a sala abriu um grande e genuíno sorriso para o amigo gritando seu nome em seguida.

- Harry amigão! – Ron praticamente pulou em cima do moreno. – Como vai?

No mesmo instante Harry desejou que o amigo mantivesse esse entusiasmo quando ele estivesse contando certas coisas a respeito de seu suposto relacionamento com Draco.

- É bom ver vocês também. – Harry sorriu palidamente. Sua alto confiança morrera no mesmo instante em que Hermione introduziu o sobrenome _Malfoy_ na conversa anterior. – Vocês já almoçaram? – Perguntou antes que seu planejamento desmoronasse por completo.

Hermione lançou uma olhada rápida, mas especulativa na direção de Ron que retribuiu com o mesmo teor, porém sem a mesma sutileza.

- Tem certeza de que esta tudo bem? – Ron insistiu, com uma careta de contrariedade.

- Sim, por que esta me perguntando isso? – Harry sabia muito bem o por que. Só não estava disposto naquele instante a começar a mentir para seus melhores amigos a cerca do seu próprio beneficio, precisava se preparar novamente.

- Não é por nada... É só que toda vez que você aparece por aqui e nos convida para sair é por que quer contar alguma coisa. O que esta acontecendo? – Hermione sondou, o avaliando.

Harry não gostou do que ouviu, na verdade não gostava daquele tom na voz dos amigos.

Odiava ser tratado daquela forma preocupada e ao mesmo tempo dócil, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse se partir ao meio.

Diante dessas situações o moreno reagia como sempre: fugindo de ser direto com as palavras.

Toda vez que agia com extrema franqueza acabava por ferir os sentimentos dos outros e por tanto evitava ao máximo confrontos.

- Então vocês não querem almoçar agora? Tudo bem, marcamos outro dia então. – Sua intenção era sair correndo dali o mais rápido que pudesse a pedido de seu lado covarde, mas é claro que ao citar a palavra cabalística de Ron ( almoço ) o ruivo não o deixaria ir tão facilmente.

- De jeito nenhum, estou morrendo de fome! Vamos a onde? – Ron interferiu antes que Hermione abrisse a boca para pressionar o amigo e o ruivo sabia que não era essa a maneira de arrancar nenhuma informação do moreno.

Eles precisavam fazer as perguntas no momento certo para Harry, assim o moreno se sentiria seguro em confidenciar o que estava passando.

Embora Ron não escondesse de ninguém que adorava qualquer oportunidade para unir o útil ao agradável: comer o quanto conseguisse enquanto conversava com o seu melhor amigo, desfrutando da maravilhosa companhia de sua namorada.

- Ok. – Harry levantou-se satisfeito. – Tem um restaurante muito bom aqui perto que eu adoro. Não sei se vocês conhecem, é o _Trick Or Treat _².

- Não. Hermione comentou a respeito, mas não chegamos a ir. – Ron revelou pegando sua varinha, caminhando para a saída todo animado.

- Você foi muitas vezes lá Harry? – A moça perguntou quase em tom de acusação, enquanto pegava a sua bolsa que estava em uma cadeira na mesa de jantar.

- Algumas. – Harry respondeu seguindo em direção a porta. Pensou em negar que freqüentava o lugar, mas se o fizesse e futuramente ela descobrisse, seria pior.

- Se é perto daqui por que não aproveitou e nos fez uma visita? – Hermione lhe questionou ao passar por ele.

- Não queria incomodar Mione. – Harry olhou para Ron acanhado, mas o ruivo deu de ombros.

Embora Ronald tenha ficado tão chateado quanto a namorada pelo fato do seu melhor amigo rondar assiduamente o seu bairro e não ser capaz de fazer uma visita, ele não conseguia ficar contra Harry de jeito nenhum, não por um motivo tão trivial quanto esse.

- Vamos? – Perguntou Ron fechando a porta.

- Vamos. – Responderam Harry e Hermione o aguardando na calçada.

Quando o ruivo trancou a porta magicamente, o clique da tranca sendo ativada despertou um pressentimento terrível em Harry.

Primeiro a inesperada atitude condescende de Malfoy, depois o tom delicado mas examinador de seus amigos.

Harry pensou com profundo desagrado:

Hoje o dia promete!

_E as rodas continuam girando_

_E os tambores começam a soar_

_Não sei que caminho estou seguindo_

Não sei por qual caminho eu vimTrecho de: Til Kingdom Come – Coldpay

Draco voltou rapidamente para a mansão.

Assim que entrou no escritório sacou o celular do bolso, discando apressado o numero de Lesly.

Dois toques depois a amiga atendeu.

- Olá Draco! – Disse animada, como sempre.

- Oi Lesly... Tudo bem por ai? – Perguntou nervoso.

- Sim. Na verdade esses eventos com palestras e tudo mais são terríveis, mas esse ano conhecia algumas pessoas maravilhosas que gostam de álcool e noitadas agitadas, então, estou conseguindo alguma diversão por aqui! – A mulher respondeu notando que a voz de Draco estava tensa demais.

- O que houve Draco? – Quis saber, ainda vestida com seu pijama de urisinho, assistindo a _Lilo __&_ _Stitch _ na televisão gigante do hotel.

- Você esta na Irlanda certo? – Perguntou o loiro um tanto incerto. – Em que lugar exatamente?

- Eu lhe disse, em Dublin, no Radisson SAS _Hotel. Por que? – Lesly imaginava o por que, mas lhe apavorava um pouco o fato. _

- Nada urgente mas, gostaria de vê-la pessoalmente. Desça para o saguão em quinze minutos e me espere. Logo eu chego ai.

Com a pressa que estava nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer tchau a amiga ao desligar.

Lesly ficou um tempo olhando o aparelho de telefone.

Stitch resmungava algo e ela passou a resmungar quase igual ao se levantar, desistindo do pijama enfiando uma roupa decente retirada as pressas de sua mala.

Toda a necessidade imediata de Draco não podia significar outra coisa a não ser...

_Harry Potter versus Draco Malfoy._

A eterna disputa para ver quem se saia melhor, sobre qualquer coisa.

Como sua psicóloga tinha o dever de proporcionar um tratamento investigativo e minucioso a Draco, descobrindo o por que do loiro ser tão obcecado pelo outro.

Mas como sua amiga ela sabia que estava mais do que na hora de apontar com franqueza sua opinião pessoal para Draco.

Não era possível que seus instintos estivessem falhando a essa altura do campeonato.

Toda aquela fixação do loiro com esse outro rapaz só podia significar uma coisa e Draco teria que admitir, que sempre esteve terrivelmente interessado em Harry Potter e esse interesse não era motivado pelo ódio, como Malfoy vinha terrivelmente se convencendo.

N/A¹: A fragrância que Harry, o "meu Harry" usa é Ferrari Black. Assim como o perfume de Draco, "o meu Draco" ( * que vocês iram descobrir nos próximos capítulos ) eu procurei no google a descrição e os componentes do perfume para colocar na fic conforme o site pesquisado disponibilizou. O Ferrari é um perfume delicioso, tanto que é difícil falar ou descrever seu cheiro de tão bom e marcante que é.


	13. Chapter 13

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 13**

_Só porque estou perdendo_

_Não significa que eu esteja perdido_

_Não significa que irei parar_

_Não significa que deva me render..._

_Só porque estou sofrendo_

_Não significa que estou ferido_

_Não significa que eu não tenho o que eu mereço._

_Nem o melhor e nem o pior._

_Eu apenas me perdi_

_Todo rio que tentei atravessar_

_Toda porta que testei, estava trancada_

_Ohhh estou... apenas esperando o brilho se apagar..._

_Você pode ser um peixe grande_

_Em um pequeno lago_

_Não significa que você venceu_

_Porque logo pode chegar_

_Um maior..._

_E você vai se perder_

_Todo rio que tentou atravessar_

_Toda arma que experimentou estava estragada..._

_Ohhh e eu estou... apenas esperando até que o tiroteio acabe..._

_Ohhh e eu estou... esperando até que o brilho se apague..._

_Ohhh estou... apenas esperando o brilho se apagar..._

_Ohhh estou... apenas esperando o brilho se apagar..._

**Lost! – Perdido! - Coldplay**

Quando Ron, Hermione e Harry chegaram no restaurante, para alivio momentâneo do moreno a conversa fluía muito bem.

Claro, dentro do esperado.

Ron falava sem parar todo excitado com a companhia do moreno, contando para seu praticamente irmão todos os detalhes do seu dia a dia, a qual fazia um bom tempo que Harry não participava.

Hermione mais sagaz que o ruivo, o repreendia vez o outra, de olho nas reações tristes ou nervosas de Harry.

O garçom cumprimentou Harry todo faceiro o chamando pelo primeiro nome, fazendo-o escolher de acordo com o seu gosto qualquer mesa que o moreno quisesse.

Afinal era Harry Potter em carne e osso, um cliente constante que dava-lhe gorjetas polpudas e tinha uma conta especial no estabelecimento por ser considerado vip pelo dono do restaurante.

Embora o homem gostasse mesmo do jeito simples e super simpático do salvador do mundo bruxo, as gorjetas que recebia de Harry se apresentavam como um bônus que demonstrava o lado generoso do moreno.

Assim que os três se acomodaram foram atendidos.

Hermione com sua dieta equilibradíssima, Ron com seu apetite de mamuth feroz e Harry pensando em mastigar vidro moído com soda caustica, assim ficaria mudo se viesse a sobreviver.

Seu apetite estava inteiramente ligado ao seu estado emocional e nesse exato instante não desejava nem um copo de água.

Se tomasse alguma coisa era capaz de matar as pobres borboletas que brincavam felizes em seu estômago.

Mas, para não ser obvio em relação a sua agitação pediu um lanche e um suco.

Hermione é claro reclamou da escolha de Harry por que não era saudável e Ron fez a mesma reclamação, mas por motivos diferentes, achava que Harry deveria comer muito mais para que não caísse desnutrido por ai.

Por mais que tentasse disfarçar o moreno ainda estava bastante abatido, pelo tempo que passou completamente deprimido.

A conversa continuou e Harry sentiu-se tentado em ir até o balcão pedir que colocassem uma dose cavalar de vodka em seu suco.

Talvez com o incentivo do álcool se saísse melhor, mas reconsiderou. Precisava estar sóbrio, tinha certeza que um dos dois amigos o chamaria de louco.

_E se por acaso sentissem o cheiro de bebida nele então?_

_Além de maluco seria tachado de bêbado também!_

Logo os pedidos foram atendidos e sua mesa ganhava atenção especial em relação as outras.

Todavia, dessa vez Harry não tentou convencer o garçom a ser mais prestimoso aos outros clientes.

Quanto mais o garçom viesse em sua mesa, mais a conversa se mantinha superficial, girando sempre em torno das corriqueiras aventuras de Ron em seu misterioso trabalho no ministério e a vida corrida de Hermione, em defesa das criaturas mágicas, por tanto, até a onde ele podia sustentar o clima ameno ele o faria.

Hermione fez a refeição e afastou seu prato com um sorriso satisfeito, Ron ainda tinha bastante lenha para queimar, ainda estava na primeira etapa, mas elogiava a comida sempre que conseguia a proeza de encher a boca e se comunicar ao mesmo tempo, o que era sinal para Harry de que até aquele instante tudo estava sob controle.

Embora o momento do caos estivesse se aproximando.

Ele podia sentir a aura de má sorte formando uma nuvem preta e extremamente carregada em cima de sua cabeça.

Para manter as aparências o moreno mordiscou o sanduíche, o desarrumou mais que pode para dar a impressão de que comera de verdade e para empurrar o que arrancou do lanche, deu dois goles no suco e fingiu mais dois goles.

Até que no meio de uma memória nostálgica de Ron ligada a Hogwarts, sobre os bons tempos de clássicos do quadribol como Grifinória versus Sonserina, Hermione e seu senso de oportunidade acabaram fechando o cerco ao redor de Harry.

Sem pestanejar a sensação de um soco na boca do seu estômago se reverteu em uma incrível careta culpada.

Hermione conhecia bem demais as caretas culpadas do moreno para simplesmente deixar de lado o tema.

Insistindo no assunto Mione preparou-se para desferir a pergunta a queima roupa:

- Já que estamos falando de Grifinória versus Sonserina... – A morena fixou seus olhos cor de uísque nas íris verdes fugitivas do amigo. – Você tem alguma novidade para nos contar que envolva Malfoy?

Rony quase engasgou, a vermelhidão em seu rosto se alastrou como fogo na palha quando fuzilou a namorada com o olhar.

- Deixa ele Mione. – Seu olhar azul piscina dizia claramente: _Fique onde está ou tudo vai acabar mal!_ Mas ela não seria Granger com "G" maiúsculo se não passasse certos fatos a limpo.

- Ron, acho que Harry deveria nos contar a respeito da...

- Para que tocar nesse assunto bizarro hein? Não podemos ter uma excelente tarde tranqüila que você e essa sua mania de investigar a verdade estrague tudo! Me dá nos nervos essa sua obstinação por acabar com a graça de todos! – O ruivo resmungou exasperado, sob o olhar indignado de Hermione, não deixando que ela prosseguisse com seu interrogatório.

Harry esperava a brigar acabar sem dizer uma única palavra, por que sua voz não era capaz de achar o caminho da sua boca.

Assim que o desentendimento entre eles esfriasse e isso já estava acontecendo, Hermione não deixaria barato a bronca que tomou e investiria pesado contra Harry em uma daquelas perguntas equivalentes ao cheque mate no jogo de xadrez.

_Acabara toda a sua sorte..._

_Estava fodido de vez!_

Contudo, ele poderia ter contornado a situação por mais tempo se não estivesse tão nervoso ao ponto de meter os pés pelas mãos.

Quando a amiga perguntou se ele tinha alguma novidade ligada a Malfoy falava a cerca do simples fato de ambos terem se demitido no mesmo dia, Ron estava na mesma sintonia no entanto não queria chatear o amigo.

Sabia que para Harry era dose ficar sem o emprego que ele tanto amava.

Nesse momento Ron sentia-se mais seu amigo do que curioso e achava que Hermione deveria seguir seu exemplo.

Os boatos que seu pai e ele haviam escutado horrorizados, poderia se tornar motivo de riso entre eles, assim que Harry estivesse refeito do golpe que levara ele tocaria no assunto com o moreno.

Como bom companheiro de batalha, Ron seria paciente e esperaria até que seu amigo lhe contasse o que se passava.

Harry abriu e fechou a boca pelo menos duas vezes antes de falar com a voz fraca:

- Tenho novidades sobre Malfoy. – Coçou a nuca novamente olhando seu sanduíche revirado no prato decorado. – E preciso contar para vocês. – Sua voz miúda dava um tom de mistério, mas ele sabia que não tinha haver com isso, tinha haver com o pânico que sentia.

Ron sorriu satisfeito. Foi mais rápido do que havia imaginado.

Hermione mantinha o nível de expectativa nas alturas concentrada no rosto de Harry que se erguia lentamente em sua direção.

- Estamos... Eu e Malf... Quero dizer, Draco... Hum... Estamos _juntos_. – Foi a frase mais confusa e difícil de pronunciar em toda a sua vida. Lhe custara um esforço sobre humano, mas havia dito.

Como um mal pressagio Ron largou cuidadosamente o garfo no prato, inspirou fundo para em seguida explodir como um balão furado.

- Você esta de brincadeira com a minha cara não é Harry? Você odeia o cara! Não é possível que de uma hora para outra além de virar gay você ficou tão desesperado assim para desencalhar a ponto de deixar Draco Malfoy pegar você! – Ron esbravejou, com os olhos saltando das órbitas.

"_Estamos juntos" _não podia significar para o ruivo outra coisa a não ser, namorando e transando juntos.

- Eu não estou desesperado para desencalhar e Draco Malfoy não me _pegou_ para começo de conversa! – Harry retrucou com a voz mais firme, fitando o ruivo.

- Então é só boato? – Hermione perguntou visivelmente aliviada, sem se importar se isso magoaria o moreno ou não, somente deixou escapar. - Você realmente não faz o tipo dele Harry, sem chance! – Continuou, como se revelasse uma verdade absoluta.

- Não é boato Hermione! – Harry ficou tão chateado com a postura dos amigos que se viu na obrigação de defender uma mentira que ele odiava com todas as forças até cinco minutos atrás. – E na verdade eu não me lembro quando você começou a se inteirar de quem é o tipo ideal para Draco se relacionar e também não sei da onde você tirou a idéia de que eu não faço o tipo dele! – Harry replicou amargamente.

- Olha para o Malfoy e olha para você Harry! Vocês não tem nada em comum! É quase impossível isso dar certo! – A morena defendeu seu ponto de vista, controlando a voz, olhando de vez em quando para o namorado que estava fervendo de indignação, prestes a atingir uma variação totalmente nova derivada do vermelho purpura.

- Engraçado você dizer isso, - Harry falou com a voz afiada. O pânico havia passado e para o seu consolo muito rápido. No momento ele deixava guiar-se pelo sentimento de raiva, que ganhava espaço em seu peito com muita velocidade.

- A única coisa que você tem em comum com o Rony, - continuou. - é que apesar de vocês fingirem que eu não existo ao longo desses anos para namorarem em paz, vocês _ainda são_ meus amigos! De resto, não vejo nenhuma compatibilidade no relacionamento de vocês!

Lívido o ruivo apertou os punhos segurando a toalha para não se levantar de imediato e desacordar seu _"suposto ex melhor amigo"._

- Não é bem por ai, ninguém te ignora, você é que vive fugindo da gente! – O ruivo rebateu, com os nós dos dedos esbranquiçando.

- Eu não fujo de ninguém, o meu endereço é o mesmo! – Harry resfolegou possesso. - Bota a mão na consciência Ron e conte nos dedos o numero de vezes que vocês dois foram na minha casa nos últimos três meses pelo menos e vai ver que da em zero!

- Você esta distorcendo as coisas Harry! – O volume da voz de Ron já havia ultrapassado o limite do bom senso a qual ele pouco estava ligando. Harry também não se fez de rogado, enfrentava a situação como se fosse verdade o que dissera e morreria jurando ser verdade depois da reação de Rony.

- Enviamos corujas para você sempre, e quando você responde é com uma linha! Até parece que já deixa os pergaminhos com a mesma frase guardado para o caso de alguém se preocupar com você e lhe escrever! – Ron fez um deboche ao imitar a voz calma de Harry como se o ouvisse falando aquela frase quando recebia os pergaminhos de resposta do moreno.

"_Não se preocupem, estou bem!"_

Hermione que assistia o caos como se estivesse concentrada em uma partida de ping pong foi perdendo a cor gradativamente a medida que via o caldo entornando de verdade.

_Tudo por causa da sua estúpida mania investigativa!_

- Isso quando você se dá ao luxo de responder não é? Por que as vezes nem disso você é capaz! – Ron acusou Harry com um dedo tremulo na cara do moreno.

- Oh... Agora eu sou o carrasco? Sinceramente Ron? Não respondo mais nada por que eu não tenho mais que isso para dizer a nenhum de vocês! Estou cheio de cartas carregadas de compaixão e piedade! É como se vocês estivessem dizendo:

"_Precisamos dispensar alguma atenção a ele de vez em quando, o pobrezinho é tão sozinho! Ele não é feito de vidro? Não podemos dizer a ele que não queremos mais vê-lo por que se não ele pode quebrar!"_

Para não ficar por baixo Harry fez o mesmo deboche, mas para agravar mais a situação imitou a voz penosa de Hermione quando estava com dó de algo ou de alguém.

O moreno sabia muito bem que lesando a amiga atingiria muito mais o ego frágil de Rony, assim matava dois hipogrifos com o mesmo feitiço.

Também estava afim de ofender Hermione, visto que ela não deveria ter feito a maldita pergunta sobre Malfoy.

- Você esperava o que? Que Hermione e eu ficássemos gravitando em sua maravilhosa orbita para o resto de nossas vidas? Sem chance meu chapa! Não vai rolar, isso para mim não é amizade! E tem outra: você é sozinho por que quer! A minha irmã é apaixonada por você desde os dez anos Harry! Você que estragou tudo com ela! – Ron continuou acusando, baixando o dedo tremulo que estava apontado na direção de Harry.

- Certo, além de carrasco e fracassado agora eu sou egocêntrico também? É isso? – Harry gritou, por que só falar não tinha o mesmo efeito.

- Você não é nada mais do que um grande idiota! – Ron o culpava. Nesse momento, tudo que pudesse se lembrar ele lembraria, quem sabe não conseguiria colocar uma idéia decente na cabeça perturbada do amigo? - Perdeu a mulher da sua vida e esta perdendo seus amigos!

- Eu pelo menos não perdia a mulher da minha vida! – Disse o ruivo, com o orgulho macho falando mais alto. - Felizmente ela esta aqui ao meu lado!

Realmente, Hermione estava lá, embora mais em corpo do que em espirito, já que não era capaz de pronunciar uma única palavra para impedir o colapso desastroso entre seu melhor amigo e seu namorado.

- Só por que não estou com sua irmã tenho que morrer seco na sarjeta, negando o meu direito de ser feliz para que eu não perca a sua companhia? – As bochechas de Harry estavam intensamente coradas por um vermelho ira. Seus olhos faiscavam perigosamente verdes, a ponto de causar uma onda desastrosa de violência nada gratuita.

Mas, ele sabia do seus limites e não terminaria a discussão dessa maneira, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Esses termos para amizade são muito absurdos até para alguém idiota como eu! – Vociferou o moreno, batendo os punhos ao lado do seu prato, fazendo voar pedacinhos de alface para todas as direções. - Vê se cresce e acorda de vez Ron! Sua irmã não é a ultima nem a única mulher no mundo!

Ron gargalhou de um jeito demoníaco, fazendo um arrepio horrendo correr espinha acima em Hermione.

Claro que o ruivo não pararia por ai, ele, assim como Harry, estava apenas esquentando.

- Parece que ela foi a única e ultima mulher no mundo que sentiu por você algo além de amizade, sem que você precisasse pagar é claro!

Hermione deu um gemido confuso, esfregando as têmporas com a cabeça baixa, quase colada a toalha de mesa.

Só conseguia pensar:

Merlin, eles vão se matar logo mais!

Me de forças para impedir quando chegar a hora!

O cérebro de Harry sentiu a pancada do ruivo, sacudir todas as suas terminações nervosas.

_Beng!_

Isso era um segredo que o moreno só havia dividido com ele e no entanto o restaurante inteiro agora estava a par do seus problemas ou soluções sexuais e afetivos.

Se era guerra que Ronald queria, era guerra que ele teria, pois Potter não deixaria barato aquela traição publica.

- Eu não precisei pagar porra nenhuma Ron! Paguei por que eu quis e por que eu posso pagar! Antes escolher quem eu quero e quando eu quero oferecendo o meu dinheiro do que ficar sem nenhuma opção interessante e ter que pegar a irmã do meu melhor amigo!

- Tira a Gina dessa conversa suja antes que eu quebre o seus dentes! – Ron se levantou fervendo e Hermione teve que levantar o rosto por mais que sua cabeça estivesse a ponto de explodir de dor.

- Realmente, - Harry observou incrédulo o ruivo se levantar, mas se manteve sentado. Não queria conceber a idéia de que o seu melhor amigo estava a ponto de socar a sua cara. - Ela não tem nada haver com a sua completa ignorância e se ela não o coloca em seu devido lugar é por que milagrosamente te ama e não quer fazer você sofrer tendo que explicar como funciona a vida através de desenhos e mímica!

Foi a vez de Ronald sentir o baque.

Em anos, Harry nunca ousou tirar proveito do fato dele não ser tão inteligente quanto Hermione e agora o moreno o chamava de burro quase que com todas as letras.

- Você perdeu o juízo por causa daquele cretino desgraçado e agora deu de falar merda e se sentir na razão! O.k., eu concordo, meu intelecto não é lá muito admirável! Vá em frente e use isso contra mim, pode esfregar na minha cara que me acha burro e o que for, mas ao contrário de você eu nunca pagaria para transar com ninguém, isso é baixo e podre demais para mim!

Assim como Harry, Ron, não se deixaria abater tão facilmente. Sabia como o outro se sentia em relação ao que tinha feito.

Embora sexo por dinheiro seja um assunto comum entre a maioria dos homens e mulheres também, Harry se envergonhava de ter utilizado essa opção por algum tempo, sem ao menos saber o que estava procurando exatamente ao faze-lo.

- Não seja hipócrita Ron. – O moreno rebateu gesticulando exacerbado. - Não venha atirar na minha cara a sua pureza por que eu tenho certeza que se você tivesse dinheiro suficiente teria feito a mesma coisa, já que na época você era covarde demais para se declarar para Hermione e dizer que não via a hora de transar com ela!

Ron teria pensado:

_Tuchê Harry!_

Todo feliz pela bela resposta do moreno, se o alvo da ofensa não fosse exatamente ele.

Ser controlado estava fora de questão, por tanto o que mais o aliviaria naquele momento era socar cada pedacinho que conseguisse do seu _ex melhor amigo_.

- Retire o que você disse Harry, ou vai sentir o gosto dos meus punhos em sua garganta! – Ron estava preparado, deixando fluir por seu corpo toda sua cólera, concentrando-a nos punhos bem fechados para atacar.

- Eu não retiro por que é verdade e se você quer tanto quebrar a minha cara pode vir tentar a sorte! – Em um movimento automático Harry já estava de pé, mais que pronto para pular no pescoço de Rony e ver quem se saia melhor, na verdade quem sairia menos machucado.

Para a sorte do moreno, Ron não estava se lembrando de sua varinha, pois se estivesse, Harry estaria em desvantagem. No mano a mano ao menos o moreno teria uma chance se fosse o caso.

Hermione que esperava que isso acontecesse, levantou-se, colocando-se no meio dos dois, sentindo-se oprimida por toda aquela aura de fúria.

Nem que tivesse que apanhar ela não deixaria os dois se socarem. O belo almoço dos três só se transformou em uma praça de guerra por culpa de sua língua grande.

Então, já que ela começou, ela daria um jeito de não deixar as coisas irem longe ao ponto do namorado e o amigo se arrependerem depois, tendo que colocar seus próprios ossos nos lugares da onde eles não deveriam ter saído.

Terminar a briga estava fora de questão.

Uma vez que o armagedon estava no ápice ela só esperaria que ele chegasse ao fim, não havia como interromper.

- Oh céus! Parem vocês dois! Nós somos amigos esqueceram? Amigos não trocam socos! – Ela lembrou-os em vão com a voz esganiçada.

Harry que respirava como um búfalo bravo recobrou a fala primeiro.

- Que espécie de amizade nós temos se vocês, como meus amigos não conseguem aceitar quem eu sou e a minha atual condição? – Embora ele estivesse com razão, nem rachando o cérebro de Rony ao meio o ruivo entenderia.

- Quem você é? A sua atual condição? – E lá estava Ron pela segunda fez soltando aquela gargalhada endemoninhada, que fazia os piores pesadelos de Hermione parecerem sonhos açucarados.

- Sabe qual é a sua atual condição Harry Potter? É de completo delírio! Não, não, é mais do que isso! É insanidade! No mínimo caso de internação!

- De verdade, o que você esperava? – Ron se jogou na cadeira com estrondo. Hermione parecia determinada a não deixar ele socar a cara de Harry e por isso, somente por isso, não desabou também.

- Você achou que eu fosse cantar de alegria com essa maldita noticia? – Continuou o ruivo, muito lívido. - Você chega aqui sem vergonha nenhuma, confirma que é gay e que namora um cara que eu odeio e que eu achava que você odiava também e tudo isso do nada! E tem a cara de pau de exigir que eu aceite numa boa? Eu não vou dar os parabéns e nem dizer que estou feliz por você nem que a minha vida dependa disso! E se você tinha alguma esperança que isso acontecesse se enganou redondamente depois de bater a cabeça com muita força e perder a noção da realidade!

Harry tentou uma reação mas Ron estava determinado a não lhe dar a palavra tão cedo.

- Ainda bem que você estragou tudo com Gina mesmo, por que agora ela pode virar as costas para você em paz, sem remorso algum, já que é a segunda vez que você ferra com tudo mesmo!

Harry sorriu venenosamente, em um alargar de lábios obscuro, antes de se sentar.

Hermione sabia que viria mais chumbo grosso e continuou de pé, até que tivesse certeza de que seu amigo não se levantaria novamente para esganar seu namorado.

Só depois que viu que o outro permaneceu sentado, ela fez o mesmo.

- Por acaso, - Harry se inclinou para frente, ameaçando Ron. - A sua _irmãzinha_ disse por que nós não reatamos depois que a guerra realmente acabou Ron? Você já perguntou para ela?

Enveredando por um caminho perigoso, o moreno viu o ruivo remexer-se possesso na cadeira.

- Não bote a culpa em Gina! – Bateu na mesa, fazendo o restante da sua comida fria voar por todos os lados. - Ela não merece isso!

- É claro que ela não merece isso! – O moreno admitiu, continuando a seção de gritos. - Ela é uma ótima pessoa, eu não estou negando esse fato, o problema é que eu não amo Gina como você gostaria que eu amasse e antes que você jogue na minha cara que eu não me esforcei o suficiente para corresponder o cândido sentimento que ela nutriu por mim em todos esses longos anos, eu lhe digo o que aconteceu: ela resolveu procurar alguém que a fizesse feliz! E não posso culpa-la, por que ela fez mais que certo! – Na verdade, Gina não ter continuado a persistir em um romance com ele lhe causava um certo alivio. Por instinto Harry tinha certeza que o namoro dos dois de alguma forma estava fadado ao fracasso.

- Esta satisfeito agora Ron? – Harry cutucou. - Finalmente você sabe a verdade e veja só: eu nem precisei de um diagrama para explicar e não doeu não foi?

- Não desvie o assunto e não me trate como um idiota Harry! – O ruivo contra atacou. - Eu não quero saber o que Gina fez ou não! Estou pouco me lixando para isso! O mundo tem trilhões de pessoas que te fariam feliz e você resolve, por um acaso muito infeliz namorar justo com Draco Malfoy, a pior pessoa que pisou na face da terra e além de defender esse absurdo relacionamento você quer me convencer que vocês dois tem tudo em comum e que nasceram um para o outro? Você anda se drogando Harry ou eu estou em um pesadelo?

Os olhos azuis de Ron reviravam só de tocar no nome do loiro.

Malfoy lhe causava calafrios de náusea, não era algo que conseguisse controlar naquele momento.

- Se eu estivesse drogado pelo menos estaria me divertindo com a sua reação infantil Ronald! Talvez você esteja mesmo em um pesadelo, quem sabe? – Harry falou sarcasticamente, pensando que realmente precisava daquela dose de vodka em seu suco naquele momento.

- Você não esta destinguindo mais os sonhos da realidade de qualquer forma! – Continuou. Não havia ferido Ron o suficiente para dar o assunto como encerrado. - Mas quando você acordar o mundo vai ser o mesmo! E para a sua infeliz curiosidade, eu admito que realmente não tenho nada em comum com Draco, mas isso não interfere em nossa relação por que o que falta em mim, sobra nele e visse e versa, por mais incrível que pareça, um completa o outro!

_MERLIN AMADO! Da onde ele havia tirado aquilo?_

_Nunca mais colocaria seus olhos em um livro sobre relacionamentos que tivesse um capitulo totalmente dedicado a terapia para casais! _

_Nem que tivesse que matar a sua curiosidade a facadas!_

_Maldita auto didática!_

_Não devolveria aquele livro para Hermione nem ferrando!_

_Queimaria para que ninguém tivesse mais o cérebro destorcido aquele ponto!_

De volta ao mundo real Harry despertou do seu segundo de reflexão com os novos gritos de Ron.

- Você tem razão nisso! Antes mesmo dessa bosta toda acontecer entre ele e você, Malfoy já era um grandessíssimo imbecil! Então se pode dizer que o que ele tem de imbecil você tem de legal, ou tinha não é? Já que você não parece o mesmo Harry de sempre, aquele com um cérebro que funcionava! – Ron tomou fôlego, prolongando o escândalo.

- E tem mais Harry! Se essa porcaria que você chama de relacionamento tem haver com gratidão por ele ter ajudado o lado certo da guerra vencer você esta no caminho errado meu chapa! Pelo menos para mim não importa as conquistas que ele trouxe para a Ordem da Fenix e todo o resto! Ele não fez mais que a obrigação depois das cagadas que ele cometeu! Malfoy nasceu imbecil, vai morrer imbecil, isso é um fato incontestável!

O.k. Era a hora de Harry admitir que não havia como defender Malfoy pelos erros do seu passado.

Nem queria de certa forma, mas Draco não estava ali para se justificar, o que deixava o moreno puto com o amigo.

Só estava naquela briga toda para não sair por baixo, para não ser mais humilhado do que seria dali em diante, por que sabia que teria seis meses de cão para enfrentar e acima de tudo por que Ron fez pouco de tudo que ele achava ser importante.

Mas ninguém podia ir contra ao fato de que Draco arriscou a própria vida para preservar a sua.

- Como meu melhor amigo você não deveria ser grato ao fato dele ter pulado na minha frente quando Voldemort estava na vantagem para me matar Ron? – Aquele seria o _expeliarmos __se Ron tivesse um pouco de consciência a respeito das boas ações do loiro e se isso não resolvesse, o próprio Harry pararia a briga por que já estava farto. _

_Infelizmente suas ultimas palavras não surtiram o efeito que Harry esperava. _

Para Ron foi como jogar gasolina no fogo.

- Hei, não bote palavras na minha boca! Você quer falar de salvar vidas então não pode se esquecer que você foi obrigado a agir enfiando um benzoar goela baixo em mim por que o seu atual namoradinho sacana quase me matou antes de pintar de bom moço para livrar o próprio traseiro medroso!

- Acho que não é necessário me lembrar de nada. – Harry abaixou o tom de voz, realmente esgotado. - Sua memória seletiva me parece excelente. Nada do que esta acontecendo entre Draco e eu tem haver com gratidão e eu quero que isso fique bem claro em sua maravilhosa memória.

O moreno levantou-se e deu uma bela olhada em volta, constatando o que já sabia: todos prestavam atenção na briga e amanhã ou hoje mesmo em uma edição urgente suas palavras e as de Ron estariam no Profeta Diário.

- Posteriormente Ronald, - ele continuou falando, pois precisava colocar mais alguns pontos sobre a mesa antes de ir. - quando você pensar na nossa troca de _gentilezas_ pode apostar que vai lamentar por não ter tratado decentemente o amigo que tem, ou tinha, para começo de conversa. Quando você se questionar quem ferrou com tudo vai saber a resposta assim que se recordar desse dia! Alias, não sei por que estou perdendo o meu tempo explicando isso, para mim ficou muito nítido a sua posição em relação as minhas escolhas. Embora eu me importe com sua opinião, eu quero ressaltar que não lhe devo satisfações!

Harry estava prestes a virar as costas quando a mão de Hermione segurou seu braço.

Seu olhar uísque demonstrava mais que arrependimento por toda aquela cena, deixando Rony com ciúmes.

Claro que o ruivo desatou a falar novamente depois disso.

- Você esta certíssimo, não sei por que estamos perdendo tempo com essa conversa, afinal você não deve satisfações nenhuma a seus amigos, as pessoas que se preocupam com você e tem amam sinceramente ao ponto de não ter medo de falar a verdade na sua cara por mais que isso te mate! Mas duvido que você não _dá mais_ que explicações para o seu namoradinho patife!

- Se vai começar com essa mentira de amor e preocupação de verdade a nossa conversa _agradável_ acaba por aqui! Passar bem! – Harry se desvencilhou da mão da amiga, enfiando a mão no bolso para tirar a carteira.

Hermione gemeu baixinho, lamentando. Com Harry virando as costas para eles, o seu ritmo de vida seria um inferno.

Já podia ver Rony mal humorado todos os dias, ou fazendo coisas estúpidas toda vez que pensasse no amigo.

- Ah, e quando você estiver pronto para entender como funciona a vida e as coisas a sua volta, como o botão de _on _e_ off _por exemplo,se é que você já alcança esse pensamento, apareça lá em casa! – Harry deu uma rápida olhada para o ruivo depois se voltou para a amiga.

Ela bem que precisava de mais algumas palavras _afetuosas. _

- Você também Hermione! Leve a sua enciclopédia de _como apoiar um amigo_ e tire as traças de cima o quanto antes, por que faz tempo que você não a usa!

Harry sorriu sem humor, mas gostou de ver os olhos da morena se encherem de lagrimas.

- Acho que você não tem mais tempo para ler, o que é uma pena. Deveria aproveitar a sua mania bizarra de organizar as coisas até a exaustão para fazer um cronograma que encaixasse a paixão pela leitura entre um amasso e outro com Ron! – O moreno engoliu o excesso de saliva, sabendo que logo seus próprios olhos começariam a brilhar cheios.

- Se vocês dois lembrarem que tem ou tinha um amigo e sentir saudades do idiota aqui, mandem uma coruja avisando que finalmente voltaram a fazer caridade e por isso querem me ver! Mas antes de bater na minha porta com algum problema que vocês não conseguem resolver, por favor, não se esqueçam de avisar a data e hora da solene visita, para que ninguém me surpreenda ou me interrompa enquanto eu estiver transando para valer com o meu odioso namorado!

Os sons a sua volta começaram a voltar enquanto seu cérebro se conectava com o que passava ao seu redor.

Harry registou a risada de um cliente que os olhava com divertimento e já que ele estaria nas paginas de jornal logo mais, daria o gostinho a todos presente de fazer tudo como Draco havia lhe dito.

_Dei-lhes o melhor Potter!_

E por ultimo é o que ele faria.

- Ah, só para constar:

Sua voz aumentou um tantinho para que o restante dos clientes ouvissem com todo prazer.

- Eu nunca estive tão feliz em toda minha vida! Draco é tudo o que eu sempre sonhei! Ele é carinhoso e romântico a todo momento! – Harry tomou ar para disparar as palavras. - Vou ficar gordo e alérgico de tantos bombons e flores que ele me manda por dia! Só não fiquei gordo ainda por que fazemos tanto sexo que é impossível ganhar peso! Eu não consigo resistir, já que além de ter um corpo deliciosamente perfeito ele é um Deus Nórdico na cama, toda vez que nós transamos, que para a minha alegria são muitas, é tão maravilhoso que eu praticamente perco a consciência! Isso é bom o suficiente para todos vocês ou eu ainda não sou o tipo dele?

Abrindo sua carteira retirou o cartão de _vip _para apresenta-lo na saída. Ele convidara os amigos sabendo que pela quantidade de comida que Ron ingeria, se o ruivo tivesse que pagar a conta sozinho ao invés de rachar em três, teria que dar uma boa parte de suas minúsculas finanças.

- Além de patético é nojento! – Ron murmurou entre os dentes em uma careta de asco.

- Eu realmente não esperava algo desse tipo vindo de você Ron! – Harry admitiu pesaroso. - Mas as pessoas sempre me surpreendem... Da pior forma possível, eu já deveria saber ou ter me acostumado! Não sei por que estou surpreso!

Ron impacientou-se. Olhou para Hermione e viu como sua namorada estava arrasada. Ele mesmo estava um caco, quanto antes Harry fosse embora, quanto antes ele poderia consola-la.

- Já terminou com o blá, blá, blá estúpido Harry? Ainda tenho fome e essa discussão ridícula já deu o que tinha que dar!

- Exatamente Ron. – O moreno voltou a guardar a carteira no bolso segurando apertando entre seus dedos o cartão. - Essa questão é ridícula e eu não vou insistir nisso! Boa tarde para os dois!

- Não faz assim Harry, não vá embora, vamos conversar direito! – Hermione tentou segurar o braço do amigo novamente, assim como tentou segurar as lagrimas.

Fracassou em ambos os sentidos.

Harry não queria conversar mais.

- Não tenho mais nada para falar a respeito e você precisa cuidar do seu namorado para que ele não entupa a boca de comida e morra afogado na própria gula!

O moreno estava muito magoado para continuar. O melhor a fazer era voltar ao seu porto seguro: sua casa.

Enterraria a cabeça no travesseiro e choraria feito um bebê desalentado até que não tivesse mais forças e apagasse.

Depois, se levantaria e tomaria um bom banho para limpar a mente e a alma, deixando os dias correrem por si.

Virou as costas para a mesa deixando um pedaço de si sangrando com os amigos.

Mecanicamente Harry apresentou o cartão vip na recepção do restaurante.

Em seguida pegou um trocado no bolso de trás do jeans, pedindo ao chefe de serviços entregar a gorjeta ao garçom, um gesto que ele fazia questão de manter.

Com toda a sua boa educação especificou que colocassem todos os débitos de sua mesa em sua conta vip.

O homem o olhava com pena, fazendo seu estômago contrair-se ainda mais.

- Sinto muito pelo seu desapontamento senhor Potter. Não sabíamos se era conveniente para o senhor interrompe-lo com seus convidados, por isso não tomamos nenhuma providencia.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça murmurando um _"Tudo bem, não se preocupem"_ e pôs-se a caminhar para fora do local afim de ter ar fresco antes de pegar o ônibus de volta para a casa.

Agora estava oficialmente desempregado e sem amigos. Esperaria pelo retorno de Draco Malfoy com todo o prazer, mesmo que isso fosse a coisa mais bizarra do mundo, ele cumpriria com todas as suas forças os mandos e desmandos do loiro, já que não lhe restava outra alternativa mais infeliz ao longo dos próximos seis meses de sua estúpida existência.


	14. Chapter 14

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 14**

_Eu te ouço vir mais próximo_

_Eu ouço-me mas não compreendo_

_Eu te ouço vir mais próximo_

_Eu ouço você mas não compreendo_

_Pobre de mim, eu estou flutuando ao mar_

_Oh não deixe-o acontecer, vamos tentar_

Pobre de você, oh você que vai fazerTrechos de: Pour Me - Pobre De Mim – Coldplay

Na manhã do dia seguinte Harry estava um verdadeiro bagaço.

Levantou-se com os olhos inchados como sabia que estaria por ter chorado tanto e segurou-se para não continuar afogado-se nas próprias lagrimas.

Enfiou-se de baixo do chuveiro e por lá ficou um bom tempo. Como o esperado, o banho o fez sentir-se um tanto melhor, embora ainda estivesse arrasado.

Não comeu nem bebeu nada, estava sem a mínima vontade.

Usava um trapo que chamava de pijama, já que não sairia de casa um bom tempo.

Um conjunto azul, agora muito puído, que Ron e Hermione lhe presenteara a anos atrás o fazia sentir-se de alguma forma menos solitário.

Jogou-se no sofá sentindo o corpo pesado e reconheceu que estava deprimido.

Sentiria falta de Ron e Hermione mesmo que não conseguisse dizer uma única palavra aos dois daqui a seis meses, quando ele tentaria acabar com sua vida novamente...

_Ou não..._

Harry pensou incoerente das próprias metas futuras, mas ele não se prolongou nesse pensamento. Deixaria para refletir sobre que rumo tomar mais para frente.

Por mais que estivesse muito magoado com os dois amigos e que fizesse realmente um bom tempo que os laços com ambos estivesse frio o sentimento de perda era enorme.

Ultimamente Harry não conseguia pensar em seu próprio suicídio ou em nada parecido que logo o rosto de Draco aparecia em sua mente.

Uma coruja chegou com o jornal matinal, mas ele não se deu ao trabalho de ler.

Sabia de cor e salteado o que estava na capa.

Um bom tempo depois jogado no sofá, sua lareira apagada encheu-se de chamas verdes translúcidas, se acalmando em seguida.

Como sempre, Draco entrou sem ser convidado.

Fazia de propósito. Ao que tudo indicava Harry odiava esse seu comportamento.

- Oh... Você não estava viajando? – Disse o moreno surpreso, com a voz rouca.

- Sim, mas tive que retornar. – Draco limpou a capa com sua varinha, fitando Harry com um olhar malicioso em seguida. - Como seu _namorado fictício_ eu não sabia que a minha foto estaria estampada na primeira pagina do Profeta Diário abaixo da manchete:

"Casal do Ano"

Harry deu de ombros, embora se importasse.

- Não é o que você queria? – Questionou, de olho nas reações do loiro.

- Sim. – Draco admitiu, encarando Harry. - Não deixa de ser publicidade e isso é ótimo para os meus negócios.

- Mas, - continuou o loiro, que não estava ali por que realmente queria fazer uma visita cordial ao moreno. Draco queria explicações. Todas as explicações possíveis. - por que esperou que eu virasse as costas para propagar a noticia pelo jornal? Achei que você estivesse terrivelmente desgostoso com o nosso pequeno acordo e mais puto ainda por causa da nossa deliciosa farsa.

Draco não deveria ter usado a palavra _deliciosa._

Simplesmente escapou. Mas ficou aliviado de que Potter estivesse tão deprimido que não notou que ele se atrapalhou com as palavras.

- Eu não li, eu estava lá, então mais do que ninguém sei o que realmente aconteceu. Você leu a manchete inteira por acaso? – Harry perguntou, interessado na opinião de Draco. De repente, sem saber o por que isso realmente era relevante.

- Sim eu li a reportagem na integra. Fazendo uma rápida síntese diz que você foi a um restaurante com seus amigos, teve um desentendimento com eles e gritou aos quatro ventos o nosso tórrido relacionamento! – Um sorriso torto, inclinado para o mal, surgiu no rosto sarcástico do loiro. Harry estava cheio de ter maus pressentimentos, mas aquele sorriso não podia significar nada decente.

- Não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram Malfoy. – Defendeu-se, arrependido de não ter lido a noticia. Sabe se lá Merlin quais os pontos de sua briga com os amigos o jornal havia distorcido.

Pelo ar presunçoso e extremamente irritante de Draco, o Profeta Diário provavelmente desfigurou suas palavras até que ele parecesse uma maníaco sexual, mantendo originalmente somente os pontos mais picantes de suas frases em relação ao loiro.

- Então, como foi que as coisas aconteceram Potter? – Draco perguntou com a voz suave como manteiga, fingindo-se de paciente. Ainda sorria torto para irritar mais ainda Harry.

O moreno abriu a boca para responder quando Draco perguntou mais docemente.

- E que história é essa de orgias com prostitutas Potter? Achei que meu hipotético namorado era um maldito puritano, mas estou surpreso com você! Devo lhe dar os parabéns por isso!

Se Draco não tivesse total controle de suas emoções, já estaria rolando no chão com lagrimas saltando dos olhos de tanto rir com a reação de Harry.

- Merlin amado! Não me peça para explicar isso também. – O moreno corou violentamente antes de soltar um gemido sôfrego, afundando o rosto nas mãos de tanta vergonha que estava sentindo.

O loiro poderia lidar muito bem com as caretas engraçadas de Harry Potter, ou o modo como ele corava de vergonha, que trazia secretamente uma intensa sensação de satisfação a Draco.

Infelizmente, depois de seus _pesadelos_, o loiro tinha uma baixa tolerância aos gemidos de Harry.

Seu corpo reagia a isso, era uma fraqueza que estava fora do seu domínio.

Se em pesadelos ouvir esses gemidos já era ruim, ao vivo e a cores se tornava um tanto pior.

Para seu auto-conforto ele pelo menos conseguia camuflar os arrepios que percorriam o seu corpo inteirinho, ajeitando as veste em um gesto elegante.

Desde que Harry não ficasse gemendo a cada cinco minutos ele não passaria por desajeitado.

Visto que Harry queria se transfigurar em uma ostra só com o poder do pensamento, Draco continuou a persuadi-lo.

- Eu não estou pedindo. Estou exigindo, consegue perceber a diferença Potter?

Harry deu-lhe uma mirada assassina antes de começar a falar:

- É um assunto particular a qual...

- Todo os bruxos do Reino Unido sabem. – Draco o interrompeu completando a frase de forma diferente. Estava curioso a respeito desse fato e não ia simplesmente pular a questão por que o moreno não se sentia a vontade.

Não era problema dele que Ronald Wealey dissera a plenos pulmões, publicamente que Potter contratara tais serviços.

- Belo assunto particular, - debochou o loiro. - você e seus amigos sabem guardar segredos como ninguém!

Mas Harry não moveu um músculo se quer para suavizar seu semblante homicida, então Draco tentou outra abordagem mais suave.

Se fosse com ele não funcionária, obvio. Mas como Potter era dado a sentimentalismo e cortesia, era bem provável que cederia.

- Olha. – O loiro falou pacientemente, com a voz em uma freqüência constante e respeitosa. - Se vamos fazer isso funcionar pelo tempo que for necessário, eu preciso saber exatamente o que houve. Somos _íntimos_ agora você esqueceu?

Harry continuou o perfurando com o olhar. Instantes depois mesmo que o moreno ainda avaliasse Draco já demonstrava sinais de fraqueza mordendo minimamente o canto dos lábios enquanto considerava a idéia de responder a pergunta.

Draco já estava convencido que criaria raízes no chão quando Harry respondeu:

- Tudo bem. – O moreno respirou fundo, sem ter total convicção mas, compactuando. – Já que não tem outro jeito mesmo de você saber a verdade...

Draco quase sorriu por sua insignificante vitória, mas segurou-se firme.

Seu rosto era uma mascara insolúvel, congelada estrategicamente para não revelar qualquer tipo de emoção que traísse seus propósitos.

Até o presente momento, funcionava com perfeição.

Harry remexeu-se no sofá desconfortável.

Draco parecia um busto de marfim disposto a cerca de sua lareira, servindo como um adorno de tamanho real para a pobre decoração de sua sala.

O moreno percebeu que o loiro trocava quase que imperceptivelmente o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra enquanto se mantinha sólido esperando por sua resposta.

- Senta Malfoy, eu já volto. - Harry levantou-se em um pulo, e se pôs a caminhar. O convite para se acomodar resolvia o mal estar de Draco, mas em troca o moreno lhe causaria um pouco mais de expectativa.

- Você quer chá ou café? - Harry gritou da cozinha.

- Chá. – Malfoy respondeu secamente. - Estou proibido de ingerir cafeína, graças a crise cardíaca que me fez ser hospitalizado.

Harry engoliu seco.

Maldito seja! Que memória de penseira Malfoy tem! Bom, é uma experiência quase morte também não é algo que se possa esquecer tão facilmente...

- Então... Chá não é? Certo. – Harry agiu como se tivesse amnésia.

Menos de cinco minutos depois o moreno trouxera duas xícaras em formato de personagens de desenho animado.

A sua com café era o Homem Aranha e a que ofereceu ao loiro com chá era o Batman.

Draco quase revirou os olhos, embora soubesse quem estava sendo retratado nas xícaras.

Só Potter para ter um gosto tão estrambótico para louça!

Inegavelmente, o cheiro de mel em seu chá lhe agradou e olhando bem de perto, Malfoy achou sua xícara simpática e um tanto charmosa, ao modo mais bizarro do elogio.

Bebericou o liquido fumegante, sentindo um leve sabor de limão misto com o mel ao fundo, assim como apreciava.

Sem saber como, Potter tinha oferecido o liquido na medida precisa ao gosto de Draco, enfraquecendo as reservas do loiro.

O moreno permaneceu silencioso em seu assento, provando seu café enquanto assistia o semblante do outro suavizar-se após dar dois goles com gosto no chá.

- Não enrola Potter. – Draco deu mais um gole mantendo a xícara perto dos lábios.

Harry que estava quase entrando em transe com a estranha sensação de ter agradado Draco, enfim, acordou e começou a falar.

- Eu fui almoçar com Ron e Hermione. Eu já tinha idéia de que um dos dois me perguntaria a respeito dos boatos que estavam rolando pelo ministério. Quando eu confirmei não esperava que o meu melhor amigo quisesse partir a minha cara e no meio do processo começasse a berrar uma série de absurdos, inclusive meus segredos... Simplesmente as coisas saíram fora do meu domínio.

- Deixe-me adivinhar o resto Potter: a Granger ficou com cara de pastel depois desatou a chorar como uma desesperada. O homem tocha tentou socar você e não fez isso por que a Granger que obviamente manda nele, não deixou e você em vez de tirar proveito da situação e sair por cima, atacou seu amigo e saiu arrasado como uma garotinha órfã.

- Esquecendo a parte da garotinha órfã você meio que acertou. – Harry deu um outro gole em seu café impulsionado pela avidez com que Draco bebia de sua própria xícara.

- Sou bom nisso. – O loiro sorriu de forma oblíqua, vangloriando-se.

- Assim como é bom em ser humilde. – Harry retrucou ironicamente.

- O fato não é esse. – Draco reclamou. - Agora que a merda esta feita, precisamos de uma estratégia que não seja discreta para sobrepor essa noticia. Não quero o meu nome rolando ao lado de palavras como _prostituta_.

Malfoy ainda não tinha desistido de saber a respeito das garotas, por que ele duvidava sinceramente que fossem garotos, que Harry Potter havia contratado para serviços sexuais.

Abordaria o assunto seguidamente, fazendo com que o moreno cansasse de fugir e lhe dissesse a maldita verdade sobre.

Harry depositou a xícara no chão antes de soar indignado.

- Ué! Foi você quem disse: dei-lhes o melhor Potter! E eu dei oras! – Retrucou.

- Se isso é o seu melhor, você esta perdido. – Draco respondeu sinceramente. Se a conversa fosse cara a cara com o loiro, Ronald e Hermione precisariam de um tratamento psiquiátrico depois para se recuperarem.

- E o que você sugere então? – O moreno cruzou os braços esperando a resposta.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas loiras de forma desafiadora.

- Vamos fazer uma extraordinária aparição Potter! – Terminando o seu chá, Draco desejou que a xícara fosse maior.

_Aquilo estava realmente bom!_

- Como... Como um... Casal? – Harry descruzou os braços rapidamente, inclinado o tronco para frente com os olhos verdíssimos ligeiramente saltados.

- Exatamente isso. – Draco depositou sua xícara vazia ao lado da de Potter ficando em pé. - Vamos fazer compras e almoçar juntos a onde TODOS possam nos ver! Assim que os repórteres colocarem os olhos sobre nós, a noticia vai mudar de forma.

- Nem pensar Malfoy! – O moreno reagiu bruscamente em negativa.

O plano de Draco estava ficando fora de controle e Harry não conseguia para-lo.

Primeiro era para chocar o ministro, depois era para ser boato e agora ele teria que se expor ainda mais, aparecendo para quem quisesse ver, pintando de namorado de Draco Malfoy.

_Aquilo só podia ser um terrível pesadelo!_

- Você não quer se vingar Potter? Calar a boca de todo mundo que anda falando pelas suas costas que você é um bissexual promiscuo que contrata prostitutas? Então, não tem maneira melhor. Supostamente você namora comigo, uma pessoa séria, com um caráter duro e uma personalidade notável. Assim que acharem que a nossa relação não se resumi a sexo somado a orgias particulares de sua parte, todo esse burburinho perde a graça. Eu conquisto clientes para o meu novo empreendimento e você volta a ser simplesmente o mesmo cretino adorável de sempre! Não serei o corno e você não será o canalha que salvou o mundo! Perfeito!

Como um plano sem sentido poderia ter aquele teor de lógica Harry não sabia, mas reconheceu os argumentos de Draco assim que detectou as palavras: _prostitutas,_ _promiscuo e orgias_.

- Esta bem Malfoy, mas... Você não vai me beijar de novo não é? – O moreno o olhou de soslaio, desconfiado.

- Se for necessário... – Draco deu de ombros, como se fosse um risco a correr. - Eu acho que andar de mãos dadas já é suficiente.

_Maldita tara por mãos! _

_Se ao menos o cretino tivesse mãos horrorosas! _

_Mas não! Precisava ter aquele tipo de mão?_

_Por Morgana! Sou um fraco mesmo!_

_Da onde tirei a idéia néscia de andar de mãos dadas com Potter? _

_Estou ficando maluco! É isso! Maluco!_

Harry que não estava mais contente que Draco gemeu novamente despertando o loiro de seus devaneios, fazendo-o ajeitar as vestes para esconder mais um arrepio.

- Oh céus! Eu morri e fui para o inferno! – O moreno reclamou.

- Não, você esta aqui, bem vivo para nosso desgosto. – Draco sorriu sarcástico, para provocar Harry.

Malfoy deu uma bela olhada examinadora em Harry, dos pés a cabeça.

O moreno sentiu-se nu com a avaliação aberta do outro.

- Se troque. Você esta com uma aparência horrível Potter. – O loiro ordenou de olho no pijama gasto de Harry. - Vou deixar a lareira conectada. Da mansão, vamos pegar uma das belas carruagens a minha disposição. Chegaremos ao Beco em grande estilo.

O moreno continuou sentado, vendo Draco caminhar até a lareira.

Precisavam estabelecer alguns limites para essa pantomima toda entre eles.

Não é só por que tinham um acordo que Malfoy começaria a trata-lo como bem quisesse.

Harry não se lembrava de transigir de livre espontânea vontade que Draco o...

_beijasse o abraçasse..._

_Tão pouco se sentia a vontade de andar de mãos dadas com o loiro!_

- Malfoy, - Harry chamou a atenção para si com a voz firme. Draco parou seu andar, virando-se nos calcanhares para olha-lo fixamente. - Promete que não vai inventar para ninguém nada sexual ao nosso respeito? Prefiro morrer e matar você junto ao ter que passar por outro escândalo de novo!

Draco simplesmente revirou os olhos, bufando em seguida.

- Não prometo nada e devo lembra-lo, _novamente_ que você não esta em condições de exigir qualquer coisa nesse acordo. Eu vou conduzir as coisas e ponto, você gostando ou não vai funcionar dessa forma. Eu o alertei que era pegar ou largar, ninguém o forçou a aceitar. Você é livre para desistir a qualquer momento. É claro que terá que arcar com suas responsabilidades quando a verdade vier a tona, então pense bem a respeito e para de me encher o saco com isso! – A voz inexorável de Draco demonstrava que ele não estava nenhum pouco inclinado aos pedidos de Harry, mas acabou explicando-se melhor da mesma forma.

O loiro resfolegou, para manter o tato.

Lentamente trabalhava para conseguir uma tênue e movediça trégua com o moreno.

Não queria que isso se fosse por que ambos sabiam como transformar a vida do outro num inferno, por tanto era melhor manter esse _respeito forçado_ do que voltarem a trocar socos novamente.

- Escute Harry. – Draco o chamou pelo primeiro nome indubitavelmente, para que o moreno se sentisse seguro e não desistisse do acordo entre eles, contando a verdade para todos sobre não haver nada entre eles.

- Antes de mais nada eu sempre levo em conta que a minha educação realmente depende da educação dos outros, - o loiro continuou. - então se ninguém mencionar nada a esse respeito eu também não o farei. Se eu for forçado a isso, por que não é um grande prazer assumir um relacionamento com alguém que eu não preso, eu vou agir na medida certa, não se preocupe.

Harry encarou Draco como se ele fosse um alienígena ameaçando o planeta, vindo de outra dimensão com seus tentáculos gigantes e gosmentos para aniquilar a raça humana.

- Eu defendi você sabia? Eu sei que não deveria, mas eu realmente defendi você com toda as minhas forças ao sustentar essa mentira e inventar uma outra falando o quanto você é perfeito para mim e me fazia feliz! – Harry apontou com raiva, mas no fundo misturava as palavras de Draco as acusações de Ron que ecoavam em sua mente e isso mais o magoava do que lhe aumentava o sentimento de injustiça.

Malfoy realmente não esperava por esse ato altruísta.

Sabia que Harry era todo sensível, mas não tinha idéia de que o moreno fosse além de todas as expectativas inimagináveis ficando contra seus amigos e a seu favor.

Pela manchete do jornal Draco subentendeu que Harry havia discutido com seus amigos por assumir que tinha uma relação _física impetuosa_ com ele.

Não tinha noção que Harry estava brigando com unhas e dentes para resguardar um romance _açucarado_ de arrancar suspiros.

_Merda! Por que Harry tinha que bancar o bom mago para cima dele?_

Draco sustentou o olhar do moreno por varias segundos silenciosos.

Sentia-se um imbecil por não ter previsto que Harry agiria dessa forma.

Era obvio que ao contar para os amigos ele diria que estava namorando e que era sério, não combinava com os pensamentos do moreno um ato mais arrojado e indecoroso.

Tentou se explicar novamente, mesmo que não precisasse.

Mas não gostava que Harry o olhasse _daquela forma estranha_.

- Potter, o meu plano consiste em um golpe publicitário brilhante. Quando propus _isso_ foi por que resolvi transformar os meus problemas com você em vantagem. Além do mas, não fui eu que gritei a plenos pulmões em um restaurante que meu suposto _namorado_ tem um corpo deliciosamente perfeito e ainda por cima é um Deus Nórdico na cama, ou que eu faço você beirar a inconsciência quando transamos!

- Você é quem sugeriu que eu respondesse isso para as pessoas! – Harry resmungou visivelmente ofendido, remexendo-se no assento.

- Não é mentira de todo. – Draco sorriu torto com o ar puritano do outro que corou novamente. O loiro divertia-se muito com as caretas de Harry. Talvez, só talvez por isso gostasse tanto de provoca-lo. – Então não se sinta culpado. Encare isso como uma meia verdade. A parte da mentira é que você não provou para afirmar com tanta propriedade.

Foi a vez de Harry rolar os olhos indignado.

- Exato Malfoy. Nós nunca fizemos isso e você sabe que nunca vamos fazer! Por tanto, tudo isso é mentira sim! E das piores! – O moreno resfolegou irritado. - Mudei publicamente a minha orientação sexual, disse que fiz coisas que eu não fiz, menti para meus amigos, fui insultado e insultei e Ron expôs aos berros o único segredo que fiz questão de guardar. Praticamente quando confirmei nosso namoro para o restaurante inteiro ouvir, defendendo até o seu ultimo fio de cabelo loiro foi como se tivesse trocado de identidade e ninguém mais conseguisse me enxergar como Harry Potter, além de você é obvio. – O moreno gesticulou mordendo o canto inferior da boca em um burlesco sinal de culpada mal encoberta.

- Relaxe esta bem, você é o mesmo, infelizmente. E daí que só nós dois sabemos desse sórdido segredinho Potter, por hora não é o suficiente? – Draco lembrou-o com uma postura cínica. - Então a partir de agora, comece a se entreter com isso, ou as coisas se tornaram muito mais tenebrosas! Você tem seis meses muito árduos pela frente antes de alcançar seu grande objetivo. Se acostume com o que esta vivendo e agradeça a todos os grandes magos por eu ser compassivo!

- Compassivo Malfoy? Céus... Mal posso esperar para me ver livre de você! Quando ganhar a _alforria_ estou considerando a hipótese de envenena-lo ou enfiar-lhe uma faca na garganta, ainda não me decidi por que estou a procura da morte mais lenta para lhe causar o maior tempo possível de sofrimento. – Alfinetou Harry, mas falava com o excesso de ressentimento deixando nítido que as palavras eram tão falsas quanto uma moeda de quinhentos galeões.

Harry fez menção de se levantar, mas Draco aproximou-se do sofá, impedindo sua passagem.

- Eu sei. – O loiro alargou os lábios de um jeito libertino, fitando Harry bem nos olhos se inclinando um pouco mais em sua direção. - Isso tem me motivado bastante. Tem feito-me conceber idéias muito interessantes, para tornar o nosso joguinho em algo muito, mas, muito divertido.

- Cretino. – Harry assobiou entre os dentes, desconfortável com a proximidade de Draco.

- Obrigado. – O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha de um jeito sardónico vendo Harry encolher levemente os ombros.

Para provoca-lo, Draco se inclinou ainda mais, virando a cabeça, quase colando os lábios no ouvido de Harry para sussurrar com seu hálito de canela, exalando sua respiração quente e sensual.

- Ah, só para constar. – O loiro murmurou, percebendo que Harry estava petrificado no assento, mas completamente arrepiado. - Se eu realmente tivesse a intenção de levar você para a cama, para transformar essas inofensivas mentiras em completas verdades, satisfazendo sua consciência e sua curiosidade a essa altura você estaria implorando por mais...

O loiro virou-se caminhando com elegância, lentamente até a lareira.

Harry não pode ver o rosto pretensioso de Draco ao chegar nas chamas, mas tinha praticamente certeza de que o loiro sorria o mais perverso dos sorrisos.

- Claro! – O moreno ainda tentou dizer ironicamente, mas nem ele conseguia convencer-se do seu tom. – Você não percebeu ainda mas, eu fiz um sortilégio que coloquei na sua cueca, não agüento mais esperar para que faça efeito e você transe comigo até me matar! Isso é tudo o que eu sempre quis!

- Cuidado com o que deseja Potter, - ainda de costas, Draco apoiou uma das mãos na borda da lareira, preparando-se para entrar nas chamas. - ou pode acabar se tornando realidade.

Harry teria respondido se tivesse recobrado a fala antes do loiro deixa-lo só na sala, com a boca aberta, completamente sem ação.

Bem que tentou, mão não havia como ganhar de Malfoy, aquele ser persuasivo, manipulador e terrivelmente dono de si quando o tema era ser diabólico, seguramente sensual e depravado.

Sem escapatória, o moreno subiu as escadas já com os pensamentos no que deveria vestir.

Se ia aparecer com Draco Malfoy em publico, com a intenção de mostrarem uma bela imagem de casal apaixonado, precisava concentrar-se no melhor do seu guarda-roupa.

Não queria fazer feio de jeito nenhum, por tanto era crucial que estivesse mais que bem vestido, por que com certeza isso era um dom natural do loiro.

Assim que chegou no quarto e abriu o guarda-roupas teve uma sensação de insegurança tremenda, como se nenhuma das suas opções fosse suficientemente boa para deixa-lo em pé de igualdade com Draco.

Harry coçou a nuca, fazendo uma careta desgostosa.

O quanto antes deveria se desfazer desse tique, sem que arranjasse outro, é claro.

Fitou suas roupas por mais um instante sentindo-se estranho.

Toda aquela sua agitação tinha um "q" de _encontro._

Acometido por uma onda forte de excitação em relação ao inesperado começou a rir de puro nervoso.

Harry considerou a sugestão de Malfoy.

_Talvez se levasse as coisas de forma mais divertida, sofreria menos e logo os dias teriam voado, se deixasse de ser politicamente correto o tempo todo para o exemplo de todos etc. etc. e tal._

_Quem sabe não descobriria em toda essa experiência um modo melhor de conduzir sua vida? Até aquele momento seus esforços anteriores fracassaram miseravelmente, talvez algo mais radical fosse exatamente o que precisava para as coisas darem certo._

O riso foi abrandando e o rosto do moreno se congelou em um semblante leve, com a nova e mais estranha perspectiva.

Não havia nada mais absurdo para Harry Potter do que escolher sua melhor vestimenta em toda o seu guarda-roupas para dar uma volta de mãos dadas com Draco Malfoy, seu suposto namorado sério, no lugar mais bruxo do Reino Unido: o Beco Diagonal.

Dentre todas as coisas extravagantes e estapafúrdias que já havia feito, nada podia deixa-lo mais energizado.

Draco simplesmente o confundia em todos os aspectos.

Harry suspirou, murmurando em seguida:

- Se não pode contra eles, junte-se a eles!


	15. Chapter 15

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 15**

Ok. Não estava divino.

Mesmo que estivesse, seu brilho sumiria no mesmo instante que caminhasse ao lado de Draco Malfoy.

O loiro era naturalmente elegante em todos os sentidos.

Harry sentia-se de todas as formas o patinho feito da bizarra dupla.

Vestia veludo verde musgo, para realçar seus olhos incrivelmente resplandecentes.

Perfumou-se sem exageros, penteou os cabelos com esmero, deixando-os soltos.

Estava pronto.

Com rapidez, voltou a lareira no piso inferior, entrou nas chamas e deu de cara com a sala de estar magnifica da mansão.

Draco andava calmamente de um lado para o outro como se estivesse meditando.

Quando percebeu Harry na sala de estar se virou instantaneamente para avalia-lo dos pés a cabeça.

Pela segunda vez no dia Harry Potter sentia-se nu diante daquele olhar.

– Muito Potter para agradar os padrões Malfoy... Mas, para uma aparição informal acho que serve. - Draco deu de ombros como se já esperasse aquela escolha de vestes.

Harry sabia que não deveria importar-se com isso, mas infelizmente não conseguiu evitar o olhar decepcionado.

- Você majestade, esperava o que? Trajes de gala? – O moreno perguntou ácido, dando uma volta no mesmo eixo.

- Eu tenho cara de quem gasta o meu melhor em uma rápida visita ao Beco? – Draco imitou o gesto de Harry.

Mas a diferença entre eles começava pelo leve e gracioso andar do loiro, combinado com o farfalhar de vestes azul marinho, feitas sobre medida em uma _personal __stylist _caríssima que atendia os principais bruxos insignes do Reino Unido.

Os cabelos eram um mistério para Harry. Nem que nasce novamente conseguiria ter os cabelos tão belos como os de Draco.

Para destacar mais ainda todo o visual do loiro, ele, ainda utilizava discretamente algumas jóias, de ocasiões distintas.

Em geral, Draco gostava de abotoaduras, alfinetes trabalhados para colocar nas vestes na altura do peito, ou um simples mas magnifico anel.

Jóias além de denotarem poder, combinava com a aparência aristocrática de Draco.

Narcisa e Lúcios deixaram uma caixa repleta delas, bem guardadas no cofre da mansão e quando o loiro retomou a sua vida, para o seu contentamento, a caixa com tudo que havia de bom gosto dentro, estava lá, esperando para ser usada por ele.

Adornos passados de geração em geração pelos Malfoys, de um valor incalculável.

_Agora que daria inicio a sua própria empresa, faria uso de algumas jóias nas reuniões mais importantes, com certeza isso impressionaria a todos e..._

- Malfoy? – Harry o chamou, despertando-o de seus devaneios.

- Sim? – Draco atendeu.

- A sua idéia de passeio, é para hoje? – O moreno zombou.

- Senso de humor fabuloso... _Querido. _– Draco sorriu acre. – A carruagem nos aguarda no jardim. Esta na hora de sorrir para os flash Harry Potter!

O moreno revirou os olhos, seguindo Draco pela mansão até a onde entraram na carruagem enorme guiada por dois t_estrálios. _

_Infelizmente não só Harry, como Malfoy podiam ver as criaturas perfeitamente. _

Não houve muita comunicação entre eles durante a viagem até o Beco Diagonal.

Harry olhava absorto a paisagem se tornar cada vez menor a medida em que ganhavam mais altura, para voarem com descrição absoluta.

Draco, para espanto de Harry Potter, retirou do bolso interno de sua veste um óculos e um livro.

Tocando sua varinha neles, o loiro restabeleceu os artefatos ao tamanho natural, com um ar enfadonho.

- A minha visão é perfeita Potter. Esses óculos de leitura servem exclusivamente para não cansar as minhas vistas e preservar os meus olhos. – Draco murmurou, folheando as paginas do livro, para retomar a leitura da onde havia parado.

- Claro. – Harry acenou com a cabeça com um olho na paisagem e outro no loiro.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, Draco ficava muito bem de óculos. A armação fina e escura, tinha alguns detalhes em prata e as lentes, retangulares davam ao loiro uma aparência intelectual extrema.

De vez em quando, Draco dava a Harry uma rápida mirada por cima do livro, avaliando o outro.

Quando chegaram propriamente ao Beco Diagonal Harry não agüentava mais ficar dentro da carruagem.

Mesmo a cabine sendo de luxo, o que deixava os dois homens o mais confortável possível, Harry sentia-se nervoso.

Nervoso era pouco. Quando o silêncio se tornou absoluto entre eles e Harry havia desligado sua mente dos lugares por onde sobrevoavam, seus outros sentidos começaram a trabalhar mais.

Pelo canto do olho conseguia ver as miradas de Draco vez ou outra em sua direção, sem contar o perfume do loiro, concentrado dentro da cabine totalmente fechada, fazia sua cabeça girar levemente, quase como se estivesse inebriado demais com o aroma para desviar seus pensamentos de suas lembranças recentes com Draco.

O loiro era bem perfumado. Seu cheiro consistia em um misto de bourbon, âmbar, sândalo, vetiver e musgo de carvalho. Uma fragrância que Harry imaginava ser para homens sedutores, viris e clássicos¹.

O cheiro parecia feito para Draco ou como se tivesse nascido naturalmente com ele.

Harry tinha que admitir que o perfume era delicioso, mas é claro também que jamais falaria isso em voz alta.

Malfoy desceu da carruagem, estendendo a mão para auxiliar Harry.

O moreno fez menção de recusar a mão estendida de Draco quando viu o leve olhar ansioso do loiro.

Era quase imperceptível, mas havia um brilho de expectativa bem ao fundo daqueles olhos incrivelmente azuis gelo.

- Vou virar um fóssil aqui Potter. – Draco ralhou impaciente.

- Hum... Desculpe, não sou acostumado a gentilezas. Principalmente vindas da sua parte. – O moreno explicou-se, aceitando a mão estendida, o auxiliando para sair da carruagem.

- Se acostume Potter. Estamos em publico e quero causar uma boa impressão as pessoas a nossa volta.

Harry olhou em volta, sentindo-se um idiota. Mais que isso! Um idiota que estava na companhia de outro idiota!

Seu rosto imediatamente pegou fogo e com a mão livre Harry coçou a nuca fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

Draco envolveu o braço de Harry no seu, segurando em sua mão para dar aquele toque de casalzinho apaixonado.

- Relaxa Potter, não esta doendo esta? – Draco perguntou assim que sentiu o corpo do moreno retesar e caminhar a passos duros.

- Se você realmente quer que as pessoas pensem que somos íntimos para de me chamar de Potter! Toda vez você cospe meu sobrenome como se fosse uma ofensa! – O moreno lembrou o outro, protestando enquanto caminhavam.

- Ué? Esse não é o seu sobrenome? – Draco questionou mau humorado.

- É _Draco_, mas o meu nome é Harry! Você sabe muito bem disso! – O moreno incentivou, andando de braços dados com o loiro, sentindo o conflito de sensações que trabalhavam dentro dele.

- Tudo bem _Harry! _ - O loiro zombou, com a voz melosa, parando em frente a uma joalheira ao lado de Gringotes.

- Que tipo de compras você costuma fazer no Beco? – Harry questionou assim que Malfoy o arrastou para dentro da loja.

- Do tipo que vai me beneficiar. Só isso. – Draco deu-lhe um sorriso finório, virando-se para dar atenção a bruxa cortês que cuidava do mostruário só de anéis.

- Bom dia. – A voz do loiro entoou firme, porém muito sedosa. A pobre mulher quase se desmanchou somente com o som da voz de Draco.

- Bom dia senhor Malfoy. - Os lábios da bruxa praticamente racharam com o sorriso resplandecente que iluminava sua face quando ela cumprimentou o loiro de volta, sem dar a menor atenção a Harry que estava bem ao seu lado.

_Pobre mulher! Não teve nem chance! Draco tem que parar de ser tão manipulador com as pessoas! Isso não é honesto!_

Harry pensou um tanto irritado.

Draco deu uma olhada significativa para Harry e em seguida para a mulher.

- Bom dia senhor Potter. É uma honra tê-lo na _Magnificent Jewels! _– A bruxa apressou-se em dizer, de uma forma polida e bajuladora.

- Obrigado. – Harry respondeu bem formal, sem dispensar sorriso algum.

- Dore, estamos interessados em alianças. – Draco continuou com a voz sedosa e os olhos da mulher saltaram ligeiramente.

Um pouco aturdida a pobre mulher começou a mostrar os modelos, indicando as jóias mais tradicionais.

Draco que não era nem um pouco humilde, quanto Harry, escolheu a contragosto do moreno um anel de ouro.

Não era uma simples jóia. Era uma baita jóia. Talvez Malfoy e Potter chamassem menos a atenção se colocassem coleiras com o nome do outro em neon em seus pescoços.

A frente do poderoso anel era lisa em formato quadrado. Draco ficou satisfeito ao provar o anel.

Quando Harry fez o mesmo com aquele ar reprovador, Malfoy sentiu uma intensa sensação de júbilo sem ao menos saber por que.

Assim que escolheram o numero que melhor atendia a medida de cada um, Draco pediu a Dore que gravasse o seu anel com a letra H e o do moreno com a letra D, ambas maiúsculas, em uma magnifica caligrafia gótica.

A gravação foi feita imediatamente e Harry colocou o seu anel ao mesmo tempo que Malfoy no dedo que indicava _compromisso_.

Custou uma pequena fortuna, mas Malfoy via todo esses gestos como _investimentos_, que no futuro lhe trariam o triplo de lucro. Além do mas, ele tinha seu enorme patrimônio para gastar como bem quisesse, um dinheiro que mesmo se esbanjasse muito não acabaria em uma vida.

Saindo da joalheira Harry sentia-se pesado. Como se carregasse uma bola de chumbo enorme no pescoço. Não sorria, não falava e não reagia.

Nem ao menos tocou no assunto do anel para reclamar.

Apenas, sentia-se atrelado a prova física de sua farsa.

Draco não insistiu. Tentou uma conversa amistosa por duas vezes, mas sem sucesso. Não seria idiota de tentar a terceira.

Não ficaria implorando por atenção, ainda mais a atenção de Harry Potter.

Arrastou o moreno para a livraria, na intenção de provoca-lo ou irrita-lo.

Seria melhor do que aquela expressão apática, a mesma expressão de quando o moreno estava dormindo após ter tentado o suicido.

Mesmo que Harry estivesse dormindo para se recuperar da tentativa, Draco sabia que havia alguma coisa de errado naquela expressão. Como havia algo de errado no exato momento em que Harry colocou a aliança.

No interior da livraria, Draco foi ao balcão com uma lista grande com nomes de muitos exemplares, deixando Harry sozinho por um momento. Realmente precisava de alguns títulos para consultas futuras em relação a administração do seus negócios e outros para transformar sua empresa em algo estável e palpável.

É claro que ele sabia muito bem como fazer tudo isso, mas não custava nada ter material de apoio.

Quando acabara de confirmar o pagamento e o endereço de entrega viu de relance Weasley cabelo de fogo e Granger cabelo de lã entrando na livraria.

Olhou rapidamente para Harry e viu seu rosto pálido esverdear-se repentinamente.

Granger logo avistou o moreno e tentou puxar Ronald na direção do ex amigo, para tentar de forma persuasiva uma conversa esclarecedora.

Em voz bem alta Weasley gritou em resposta a tentativa de Hermione:

- Vamos embora daqui por que o ar de repente ficou podre!

Hermione avistou Draco que caminhava a passos decididos em direção ao moreno e logo soube que não ia dar em boa coisa.

Harry desviou o olhar do casal impertinente, prestes a abrir um buraco no chão, para em seguida se jogar dentro.

Não suportaria nem mais um minuto de escândalo e ele sentia o cheiro de encrenca invadindo suas narinas.

Assim que o loiro posicionou-se ao seu lado ele estava pronto para evitar o confronto com os ex amigos entrando em estado de alerta quase que imediatamente.

- Draco. Por favor, vamos embora? – Harry pediu quase em um sussurro com aquele mesmo semblante de mal estar, com os olhos apagados de decepção.

- De jeito nenhum. Weasley gritou por que espera que você faça exatamente isso. Você tem tanto direito de estar aqui quanto ele, por tanto, se ele esta incomodado, ele que deveria sair. – Respondeu o loiro fervendo de raiva.

Hermione voltou a olhar na direção de Draco e Harry. Quando se deparou com o olhar cortante do loiro continuou murmurando para Rony se acalmar para que eles pudessem sair do local sem nenhum atrito, pois era evidente que a sua súbita idéia de reconciliação estava fadada ao fracasso.

Draco ficou tão possesso que mal se deu conta de que arrastava Harry na direção do outro casal para ter uma palavrinha _gentil _com os dois.

Harry parecia vitima de um ataque apopléctico, deixando-se arrastar como um boneco de pano. A principio não conseguiu dizer uma só palavra ante a Hermione e Rony.

Por outro lado, se Harry não o faria, Draco estava mais que disposto para tal.

- Granger, Weasley eu vou falar uma vez só. – O loiro levantou o dedo ameaçador e Rony soltou um bufo como um touro insano. – Se não aceitam o meu relacionamento com Harry, ótimo! Nem eu nem ele precisamos da aprovação de vocês, mas seria muito educado da parte dos dois se não saíssem gritando em publico qualquer estupidez toda vez que toparem conosco!

Hermione abriu a boca para argumentar e Rony deu um passo a frente pronto para atacar quando Draco não lhes deu tempo, voltando a falar como se não precisasse de fôlego para isso.

- Se os dois são tão amigos assim do Harry como batiam no peito para dizerem, tem duas opções: ou deixam ele ser quem ele realmente é, ou se afastem para que ele possa viver a própria vida sem ter dois pesos mortos pendurados em seus calcanhares. – O loiro ajeitou a franja em um gesto cinicamente elegante, para retomar o seu discurso. - E para a curiosidade dos dois eu nunca fui tão feliz em toda minha vida! Harry é amoroso, maravilhoso e sexualmente insano! Não sei por que demorei tantos anos para me dar conta de que tudo que eu precisava estava ali ao meu alcance e eu nunca tinha reparado! Então já que os dois estão a par da nossa atual situação não a mais nada a ser dito, passem bem!

Harry piscou lentamente achando surreal demais ser defendido por seu inimigo Draco Malfoy enquanto Ronald Weasley, que por tantos anos foi seu amigo estava o atacando.

Ron deu uma risada estranha como se estivesse engasgando com o que acabara de ouvir. Fitando Harry bem nos olhos o ruivo disse de forma rancorosa:

- Eu já disse e repito: além de nojento é patético!

- Que conhecidencia! – Rebateu Draco em um silvo por entre os dentes de uma forma gélida. - Eu penso a mesma coisa de você e desse projeto de pessoa ao seu lado e no entanto, não saio por ai gritando isso! Vê se cresce Weasley, o mundo é das pessoas espertas, se você não é uma delas, pelo menos não atrapalhe ficando no caminho!

Hermione procurou os olhos de Harry implorando para que ele pudesse ter uma atitude sensata ou algumas palavras apaziguadoras.

Nessas horas não era demais rezar por um milagre, mas intimamente já sabia que suas preces não seriam atendidas, visto que Harry pegou a mão de Draco prestes a arrasta-lo para fora da livraria.

- Harry, sinto muito mesmo! Eu...

Ela tentou apelar para o que estava sentindo em relação a toda essa nova situação no intento de reverter o desastroso encontro, mas continuou não surtindo efeito.

Harry que já caminhava de mãos dadas com o loiro pisando duro como um tanque de guerra, para a sua surpresa ao ouvir a suas palavras Harry virou-se no próprio eixo direcionando seu olhar mais assassino diretamente para Ron.

- Só uma coisa Ronald. Da próxima vez que você me ver, finja que eu não existo! Do contrário eu vou literalmente quebra-lo em mil pedaços e Merlin sabe que não estou brincando!

- Harry, vamos conversar, por favor! – Mione bem que tentou mais uma vez, em vão, percebendo que o moreno não lhe daria chance alguma de trégua.

Harry deslocou o olhar com a mesma intensidade na direção de Granger e com todo o seu frágil autocontrole falou:

- Me esquece Hermione!

Como em um piscar de olhos Draco e o moreno estavam fora da livraria caminhando de forma apressada para manter a maior distancia possível de qualquer encrenca.

Quando estavam longe o suficiente Draco parou de chofre interpelando o outro.

- Vamos fugir a pé para a Tailândia?

- Não. – Harry estava tão suscetível ao sentimento de fuga que não havia se dado conta para a onde estava indo e levando Draco consigo.

- Então agora que eu sei que não estamos fugindo para nenhum lugar você poderia me fazer o favor de afrouxar o aperto? Não sinto o sangue circulando pelos meus dedos!

- Me desculpe. – Harry afrouxou o aperto mas não soltou a mão de Draco.

Uma sensação contraditória de bem estar tomou o interior do loiro, mas ele não fez questão de demonstrar.

- A onde você quer me exibir agora? – O moreno questionou amargamente.

- Já esta na hora do almoço e eu realmente não quero desmaiar de fraqueza! – O loiro respondeu no mesmo tom.

Voltando ao silêncio que significava muita coisa, Draco conduziu Harry para um restaurante magnifico, próximo a travessa do tranco.

Como de costume, foi muito bem tratado.

Escolheu uma mesa discreta ao fundo, para que os dois pudessem conversar decentemente.

Draco mesmo que em pouco tempo, reparou em como Harry mais se protegia do que atacava e se havia alguma coisa que gostaria de trabalhar em Potter era essa mania absurda de fugir de confrontos.

O loiro chegou a intrigante conclusão que a disposição de Harry para confrontos só surgia quando ele estava por perto, algo que estava trabalhando para reverter também.

Fizeram os pedidos ao garçom, para em seguida voltarem a ignorar a presença um do outro.

Ao final da deliciosa refeição, Draco olhou por cima da carta de sobremesas bem a tempo de ver um jovem lindo, alto e atlético tão petulante quanto ele caminhar em direção a sua mesa.

- Mais que merda! Hoje definitivamente não é meu dia! – Resmungou o loiro, voltando sua atenção para as opções de sobremesa, deixando Harry procurando pelos sinal de confusão ao redor do salão.

Assim que o moreno bateu os olhos no filho do ministro, subitamente teve uma vontade impulsiva de agarrar os dedos de Draco, que estavam sobre a mesa, em um gesto comportado, que significava muita coisa.

Draco olhou para a própria mão, com um belo anel de compromisso, que estava bem segura sob o aperto preciso de Harry.

- O que você esta fazendo? – O loiro perguntou alarmado.

- Fazendo o que você me pediu, mentindo! – Harry sorriu de forma quase indecorosa assim que o jovem chegou a mesa.

- Alley, que surpresa agradável. – Draco deixou a carta de sobremesas de lado, para fitar o recém chegado.

- Boa tarde Alley. Como vai? – O moreno perguntou de forma educada, com um fundo de sarcasmo.

O homem olhou para Harry depois para Draco para enfim, ver as alianças dos dois, bem destacadas nas mãos entrelaçadas.

- Vejo que tem uma nova presa... – Alley atacou Draco de forma direta. – Quem diria que você descobriria Harry Potter e o tiraria do armário! Você realmente faz de tudo para estar em evidencia hein Malfoy!

- Você deveria saber que além de brilho natural eu possuo muitos dons Alley. Sabe, gosto de descobrir coisas sobre as pessoas, faze-las admitir seus desejos... Suas fraquezas. – O loiro sorriu mordaz para o filho do ministro, mas Harry podia sentir sua mão ficar gradativamente fria. - Falando nisso, como vai a família?

O rosto do jovem fechou-se em um semblante feroz, o fazendo perder sua tênue compostura. Seu pai havia perdido completamente o controle da situação no trabalho.

Estava uma fera por causa da demissão conjunta de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy e o surgimento de uma nova empresa para concorrer com os produtos do ministério.

Como efeito colateral dessa crise o ministro descontava toda a frustração em Alley por saber de sua opção sexual.

Uma opção que o loiro tinha muito haver, diga-se de passagem.

- Malfoy seu bastardo! Filho de uma...

O moreno pigarreou colocando a mão livre na boca, fazendo com que Alley o olhasse indignado.

Harry sustentou o desafio. Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente como se fossem lava, tão incandescente quanto.

- Vá parando por ai Alley. Eu não estou em um bom dia, por tanto sugiro que você leve essa sua boca fétida bem longe daqui e nos deixe comer em paz. – O jovem lhe deu um sorriu nocivo, sem mover mais nenhum músculo, achando graça da postura protetora de Harry. - Não é um pedido é uma ordem Alley e se você estiver disposto a pagar para ver o que eu posso fazer com o meu punho nesse seu rostinho de biscate barata é só continuar parado na minha frente!

Draco apertou potencialmente os dedos de Harry em um pedido mudo para que o moreno mantivesse a calma.

- Nossa, mas que viril da sua parte Potter! – Alley debochou. – Vai levantar e quebrar a minha cara defendendo a honra de Malfoy como se ele não fosse a prostituta que é?

Draco abriu a boca para se defender mas não foi rápido o suficiente.

Harry se desvencilhou do aperto de mão do loiro e se pôs de pé tão velozmente que surpreendeu a todos, inclusive ele mesmo.

- Você tem até três Alley. Um, dois...

- Isso não acaba por aqui casal de perdedores. – Alley virou as costas, deixando o restaurante sem olhar para trás, soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Harry seguiu o jovem com o olhar até a porta. Só depois que sentou-se novamente voltou sua atenção para Draco.

- Tem certeza que hoje não é o dia internacional da baixaria? – Perguntou o moreno emburrado, arrumando o guardanapo no colo.

- Hei... Por que fez isso Potter? Você não precisava, entende? – Draco tocou direto no ponto que o estava atormentando.

- Você não precisava ter me defendido de Rony ou da Mione, por que fez isso Draco? – O moreno replicou, de olho na leve careta perturbada do outro.

- Sei lá! Por que os dois me irritam! – O loiro retrucou confuso, revirando os olhos. – E você também me irritará se continuar a responder as minhas perguntas com outras perguntas! Só os idiotas fazem isso! ²

Harry finalmente sorriu. Um sorriso que se transformou em uma aberta risada.

- O que tem tanta graça cicatriz? – Draco questionou mau humorado. Seu plano perfeito de passar o dia tranqüilo com o moreno e ser fotografado tinha ido ralo a baixo.

- Se eu não soubesse que estamos _fingindo_ gostar um do outro poderia jurar que nosso relacionamento é perfeito com um defendendo o outro. – Harry olhou para a mão de Draco vendo o anel de compromisso resplandecer.

De repente o peso que havia sentido a manhã inteira evaporou-se e ele pode ver aquele pequeno artefato como um símbolo de uma ligação bizarra que estava mesmo de forma torta funcionando muito bem.

- Você já reparou que fizemos hoje exatamente o que os casais que se _amam_ fazem? Embora essa situação toda seja ácida e mentirosa demais para o meu gosto, eu realmente me diverti vendo Alley enfiar o rabo entre as pernas quando eu ameacei bater nele! – Concluiu Harry.

- Alley não superou muito bem o fora que eu dei nele depois que ele declarou abertamente para o seu pai que estava apaixonado por mim! Não é atoa que o velho gordo me odeia! Só continuei no ministério por que sou um excelente profissional além de indispensável na minha área! – Draco confidenciou desviando do assunto principal: seu relacionamento estranho com o outro.

- Não superou é uma maneira suave de dizer que ele estava possesso em ver você com outro. – Harry zombou.

O loiro deu de ombros.

- O que posso fazer se sou irresistível Potter! - Draco sorriu largamente de um jeito muito presunçoso.

- É Harry, Draco. – O moreno reclamou mais uma vez.

- Que seja... _Querido_. – Gracejou o loiro, ainda sorrindo de forma soberba.

Harry rolou os olhos. Ainda tinha a tarde inteira para desfrutar da companhia de Malfoy e de um modo esquisito queria manter a qualquer custo esse bom relacionamento entre eles.

A muito tempo o moreno não sentia-se tão renovado e se essa sensação tinha haver com a sua ligação com Draco, tudo bem, ele estava disposto a levar isso para frente da melhor forma possível e ver no que daria.

- Obrigado Draco, por ter me defendido... Eu sei que não precisava mas, foi... Hum, muito legal de sua parte. – Harry admitiu com as bochechas levemente róseas.

O loiro quase se engasgou com seu suco.

Harry Potter estava verdadeiramente lhe agradecendo por algo?

Draco olhou para os lados sorrateiramente certificando-se de que não havia morrido e estava no limbo quando murmurou:

- Idem Harry. Idem.

_É, acabei de ouvir as notícias de hoje _

_Parece que minha vida vai mudar _

_Fechei meus olhos, comecei a orar _

_E lágrimas de felicidade desceram rosto abaixo _

_Com os braços bem abertos _

_Sob o sol_

_Bem-vindo à esse lugar _

_Vou te mostrar tudo _

_Com os braços bem abertos_

_Com os braços bem abertos _

_Bom, eu não sei se estou preparado _

_Pra ser o homem que tenho de ser _

_Vou respirar fundo, trazê-lo pro meu lado _

_Paralisados pelo deslumbramento, acabamos de criar vida_

_De braços bem abertos _

_Sob o sol _

_Bem-vindo à esse lugar_

_Vou te mostrar tudo _

_De braços bem abertos _

_Agora tudo mudou _

_Vou te mostrar o amor _

_Vou te mostrar tudo _

_Com os braços bem abertos _

_Com os braços bem abertos _

_Vou te mostrar tudo _

_Oh sim_

_Com os braços bem abertos _

_Bem abertos _

_Se eu tivesse apenas um desejo _

_Um pedido apenas _

_Eu torceria pra eles não serem iguais a mim _

_Espero que eles sejam compreensivos _

_Que eles abracem essa vida _

_Segure-a pela mão _

_E a apresente ao mundo _

_Com os braços bem abertos... _

_De braços bem abertos _

_Sob o sol _

_Bem-vindo à esse lugar _

_Vou te mostrar tudo_

_De braços bem abertos _

_Agora tudo mudou _

_Vou te mostrar o amor_

_Vou te mostrar tudo _

_Com os braços bem abertos _

_Com os braços bem abertos _

_Vou te mostrar tudo _

_Com os braços bem abertos _

_Bem abertos_

**With Arms Wide Open - Com Os Braços Bem Abertos - Creed**

N/A: A fic não teria outras musicas de outros artistas. A idéia era só conter musicas do Coldplay por que eu simplesmente "amo" essa banda e o tema da fic justamente é uma musica deles.

Mas, essa musica do Creed é demais e simplesmente encaixa perfeitamente com o clima e com o espirito do capitulo!

Fiz algumas "adaptações" em um ou dois versos da musica. Nada que mude o contexto. Onde estava escrito _"ela"_ eu coloquei _"ele"_ e a onde estava: _Que ele abrace essa vida _ eu modifiquei para: _Que eles abracem essa vida. _Somente isso.

Então pessoas, é isso. Já deu para perceber que ambos "são e estão" confusos mas, Harry cedeu primeiro, Draco é mais complicado, quando ele se tocar, talvez seja o momento mais estranho para ele embora o mais lúcido também.

N/A¹: O perfume de Draco é Azzaro. Se Draco, ou o "meu Draco" fosse real, certamente usaria essa fragrância que descrevi, que logicamente não saiu da minha imaginação. Pesquisei colônias e achei essa descrição no santo google que tudo mostra e tudo sabe. Uma vez tive oportunidade de sentir o aroma desse perfume. Quem conhece sabe que é um cheiro maravilhoso de sentir e difícil de descrever de tão bom que é!

N/A²: Bom, eu sempre quis colocar essa frase em algum lugar para provar minha teoria de que Chaves e Chapolin também são cultura! XD


	16. Chapter 16

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 16**

_Não, não quero uma batalha do começo ao fim_

_Eu não quero um ciclo ou reciclar vingança_

_Eu não quero seguir a morte e todos os seus amigos_

_E_

_No final_

_Ficamos acordados_

_E sonhamos em fazer nossa fuga_

**Coldplay - Death And All His Friends - Morte e Todos Os Seus Amigos**

Draco remexia-se na enorme cama. O suor vertia por todo o seu corpo, fazendo com que seus cabelos longos grudassem na extensão do seu pescoço e testa.

Seu peito nu brilhava, parecia que todos os seus poros transpiravam.

Aos poucos foi despertando do sono com seus próprios gemidos longos e lânguidos. O ar esfregando-se garganta acima deixando que o som atingisse os próprios ouvidos, ecoando em seu cérebro.

_Estava sonhando... De novo... Com... Com..._

_Oh Céus! Com o maldito Harry Potter!_

No mesmo instante, em um solavanco o loiro sentou-se na cama.

Estava atordoado.

Com lentidão mirou o relógio. Quatro horas da manhã não era uma boa hora para despertar. Nem o galo tinha audácia para cantar a uma hora daquelas.

Mas, lá estava ele, completamente desperto e com um baita volume insatisfeito entre as pernas.

Só podia ser mais uma peça de mal gosto de Merlin! Quando finalmente achava que havia se livrado daqueles pesadelos horríveis com o moreno ele começara a ter sonhos eróticos com o mesmo.

Muito absurdo para o seu gosto...

Draco deu um salto da cama, ainda zonzo em direção a lareira do quarto.

- Definitivamente não vou mais comer tanto e dormir. Narcisa me dizia que isso causava pesadelos e agora sei que é verdade. – Com sua varinha, apagou as chamas, voltando automaticamente para a cama.

Instantaneamente o ambiente ficou muito frio. Draco atribuía o calor excessivo que sentia ao fogo da lareira, mas rapidamente deu-se conta que deveria manter a madeira queimando para não morrer de frio.

Reacendeu a lareira, fitando as chamas por um momento longo.

O ambiente voltou a se aquecer, mas não o bastante para faze-lo suar daquela forma.

Seu corpo pegava fogo por dentro e uma constante sensação de formigamento, como se chamas invisíveis o consumissem.

Colocou sua mão na testa e no pescoço constatando: estava febril!

- Merda! – Praguejou. – Essa droga de mania de dormir pelado... Eu devo ter pego um resfriado. – Sempre que estava sozinho, reclamava para si em voz alta.

A mania de falar sozinho não agradava as outras pessoas, mas Draco achava muito prático conversar com ele mesmo, já que não podia contar com ninguém mais como podia confiar em si.

Nesse momento, nem isso ele tinha certeza, no entanto continuou a resmungar e xingar, mesmo que o som de sua própria voz as quatro horas da madrugada mais lhe irritasse do que o acalmasse.

Seu corpo estava pesado demais para manter-se de pé tão cedo. Foi ao banheiro, lavou a nuca, os pulsos e o rosto de teimoso, já que não estava se agüentando nas pernas.

Enxugou-se na toalha, para em seguida vestir o pijama. Como pode arrastou-se até a cama. Sentou-se respirando profundamente, bem devagar. Mesmo que odiasse, arrumou os cabelos em um coque, os prendendo com cuidado para ficar firme e ao mesmo tempo não marcar os fios.

Cobriu o corpo até a altura da cintura. Antes que pudesse fechar os olhos novamente, viu que sua excitação apontava para o teto. Draco colocou a mão sobre ela, sabendo que nada a derrubaria. Nem ao menos podia se dar ao luxo de dormir de bruços naquele estado.

Estava exausto, sonolento e mole demais para preparar um banho naquele instante para que relaxasse.

Poderia chamar os elfos, para que as criaturas lhe providenciassem uma poção revigorante e um bom banho, mas se o fizesse, ele sabia que, meia hora depois desses cuidados estaria totalmente desperto.

A maioria das pessoas tinham aversão a levantar em tal horário obsceno, Draco não era diferente nesse aspecto.

Gostava de levantar-se cedo mas nem tanto.

Fechou os olhos. A primeira imagem atrás da suas pálpebras era Harry Potter completamente nu a sua frente...

Deliciosamente nu. Os cabelos pretos, longos e suntuosos emoldurando aquele rosto pálido de traços muito bem definidos.

As maçãs do rosto rosadas graciosamente, destacando ainda mais dois olhos verdes brilhantes e inocentemente sexys.

- Maldição! – Esbravejou arregalando os olhos cinzentos imediatamente. Draco estava quase desejando ter os pesadelos antigos.

Se as suas noites continuassem nesse ritmo ele não conseguiria pregar os olhos e ter sonhos decentes a não ser que desmaiasse ao final de cada bendito dia.

Sem outra alternativa, mesmo estando fraco pôs-se a fazer exercícios de oclumência.

Faziam anos que não recorria a essa técnica para conseguir dormir, a muito havia aprendido tudo o que podia sobre o assunto.

Até mesmo quando tinha aquele outro tipo de pesadelo desistira de recorrer a essa pratica, que se tornara ineficiente para seus abstratos sonhos, mas sem outra solução Draco teria que apelar para esse tipo de conhecimento.

_Poderia ser que dessa vez surtisse algum efeito positivo_...

Seguro nesse pensamento o loiro relaxou a respiração começando a pratica de fechar sua mente.

Estava tão desesperado para conter seu subconsciente que faria qualquer coisa naquele momento para estancar o fluxo de seus pensamentos absurdos.

Com a energia que lhe restava ficou na cama, imóvel, insistindo em oclumência.

Uma hora depois, mais esgotado do que antes, adormeceu e logo que isso aconteceu, Draco mergulhou em mais um sonho erótico com Harry James Potter sem ter força de vontade suficiente para acordar dessa vez.

Pela manhã...

Harry estava hiper disposto. Uma noite de sono ininterrupta com certeza lhe trouxera um humor excelente.

O moreno havia levantado cedo, tomado banho, preparado um belo dejejum e agora aguardava o chamado de Draco.

Um pouco mais tarde, quando as chamas na lareira se tornaram fortes e verdes, Harry levantou a cabeça do encosto do sofá para mirar o loiro.

Não precisou olhar duas vezes para ter certeza de que Draco estava péssimo.

- Bom... Dia. – Harry arriscou, mas o olhar do loiro desafiava a qualquer pessoa a não tentar provar o que tinha de bom naquela manhã de sol intenso, enquanto ele ainda estava sofrendo com os sintomas de um resfriado.

- Céus! – Draco revirou os olhos lacrimosos. – Da onde vem todo esse animo?

- Com certeza não vem da sua presença. – Debochou. – Resfriado?

- O que parece? – O loiro retrucou.

- O.k., o.k. ... Já entendi, seu humor hoje esta particularmente pior.

- Exato. – Draco praticamente rosnou.

- Você não prefere ficar em casa? Se tratando? – O moreno sugeriu.

- Se cada vez que eu ficar doente, tirar um dia de folga, vou morrer falido antes de abrir a empresa. – Draco resmungou com a voz anasalada. – Tempo é dinheiro e dinheiro é importante, portanto mexa-se, vamos sair.

- A onde você vai desse jeito? – Preocupou-se ele. Draco realmente não parecia em condições de nada, parado a frente dele mais pálido do que de costume, prestes a ruir, terrivelmente afetado pelos sintomas do resfriado.

- Preciso colocar algumas coisas em ordem e não estou em condições de faze-lo sozinho. Você vira para me auxiliar no que for preciso. Satisfeito? – Murmurou o loiro rabugento.

- Eu tenho outra escolha? – Harry tentou argumentar, mas sabia que estava somente ganhando tempo.

- É evidente que não. – O loiro contra-atacou.

Sem outra opção, o moreno se levantou e acompanhou Draco.

- Já tomou uma poção revigorante para ver se melhora? – Harry perguntou a caminho da carruagem.

- Já. – Respondeu o loiro com um olhar mortal. Como se Harry tivesse culpa por ele ter adquirido um irritante vírus que seu sistema imunológico não foi capaz de superar imediatamente.

- Faço uso de uma formula especial para o coração que anula o efeito de certas poções. – Concluiu Draco.

Harry calou-se imediatamente. Não havia o que dizer diante daquela resposta. O silêncio constrangedor era sua única saída.

O curandeiro Carson havia advertido o loiro sobre uso de poções sem recomendação de um especialista, por saber que seu paciente era do tipo que preferia mascar ervas venenosas do que marcar uma simples consulta, toda vez que houvesse necessidade.

Embora Malfoy não fosse curandeiro, os anos que estudou e o conhecimento que adquiriu através de todos os momentos horrendos aos quais teve que se virar sozinho ou morreria com ferimentos e azarações terríveis lhe ensinaram um bocado de coisas que o qualificava para sanar muitos problemas de saúde e acidentes delicados.

Por recomendação do curandeiro o loiro também sabia que, a formula que ele ingeria quase todos os dias poderia cortar o efeito de certas poções ou alterar o efeito de outras, por tanto não havia nada de novo em constatar que poções para revigorar não lhe trariam nenhum beneficio.

Mas, Draco Malfoy não seria ele se não esfregasse seu problema cardíaco na cara de Harry Potter, só para ver o outro fazendo uma hedionda careta, arrematada por uma maravilhosa coloração vermelho culpa.

A carruagem finalmente seguiu, deixando a mansão.

O silêncio ainda era cortante dentro da cabine, mas com o passar dos minutos a tensão de Harry foi diminuindo substituída por sua exorbitante curiosidade em saber a onde estavam indo.

Draco por sua vez estava concentrado na organização de sua valise enquanto percorriam o caminho para o local a onde o loiro começaria a realizar um de seus maiores sonhos, seu principal objetivo, alias.

Depois de um tempo considerável a carruagem aterrizou suavemente em um espaço fechado por um imponente portão alto de bronze.

Mas nada aplacava a intensidade dos raios solares incidindo direto em suas cabeças dando maior amplitude ao céu que se estendia sobre eles.

Caminhando ao lado de Draco o moreno sentiu uma gostosa sensação de quietude ao olhar com cuidado o gramado bem cuidado.

Ao final do caminho de seixo preto, ladeado por repolhudas hortênsias brancas

havia uma porta dupla de mogno escuro com uma grande aldrava de bronze em cada lado.

Assim que Draco sacudiu a varinha a porta se abriu e as fontes em granito verde escuro começaram a esguichar água em direção as escassas nuvens.

Do lado esquerdo, assim como do lado direito as fontes altas com as inicias do loiro em letra gótica pareciam mais encantadoras nos lugares mais estratégicos de toda a entrada.

Harry ficou encantado com o lugar.

O salão de entrada era enorme, com varias outras salas se conectando ao longo dos quatro corredores em volta do espaço principal.

Tudo mobiliado, com um _design_ moderno. Até o ar parecia diferente, mais sofisticado.

- Uou... Esse lugar é demais! – Harry deixou escapar com um sorriso luminoso, mirando o loiro com o rosto pasmo.

Embora Draco não precisasse da aprovação de Harry para nada, uma sensação de satisfação secreta o preencheu, mas ele fez toda questão de não transparecer nenhuma nota se quer desse sentimento.

- Se você fosse um de nossos clientes, como se sentiria negociando em um ambiente como esse? – Draco perguntou genuinamente interessado.

- Ah, mais que a vontade. – Harry seguiu o loiro até o final da sala, entrando em um corredor curto, decorado com algumas telas que se moviam. Todas as pinturas eram lindas, paisagens que deixavam seus observadores sonhando com o local retratado.

- Eu mesmo idealizei cada centímetro. – Draco soou orgulhoso de seu feito. - Não tenho paciência para lidar com decoradores. Todos os orçamentos que fiz não chegaram nem perto do que eu tinha em mente.

- Parece um trabalho profissional. – Harry elogiou.

- Eu sei. Sou realmente bom em tudo que eu faço. – O loiro replicou.

- Vou lhe dar um dicionário, com a palavra _humilde_ grifada com tinta vermelha Malfoy.

O loiro rolou os olhos incrivelmente azuis, mas, o que havia provocado sua reação era a insistente vontade de espirrar.

Não tardou muito até que um ruído estranho, mais próximo a um guincho escapou da garganta de Draco.

Um som quase suíno, abafado pelo lenço que ele segurava próximo ao rosto.

Harry o encarou divertido, segurando-se firme para não gargalhar.

- Parece que a única coisa que você não sabe fazer muito bem é espirrar decentemente. – Provocou.

- Que absurdo Potter, é claro que eu sei espirrar! – Defendeu-se. – A diferença é que fui educado para não fazer disso um incidente internacional.

- Sua mãe por acaso treinou você para espirrar desse jeito? – Harry questionou fazendo uma careta surpresa, conforme Draco abria uma porta escura de mogno maciço.

- Eu não fui treinado. – O loiro murmurou, girando a varinha com uma mão, segurando o lenço na outra, ao mesmo tempo tentando equilibrar a valise. – Cães são treinados Potter.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer Malfoy. – Harry não teve tempo de prosseguir com as palavras. A sala que abria-se a sua frente era tão maravilhosa que o fez perder o rumo.

Raramente acontecia de Harry surpreende-se tantas vezes em tão pouco tempo, mas ele tinha que admitir que Malfoy possuía um dom natural para decoração e o moreno estava particularmente animado sem nenhuma motivação aparente.

- Nossa, aqui é mais incrível que o salão Malfoy! – Reconheceu. – É muito grande também não? – Harry permitiu-se inspecionar com o olhar cada canto do local minuciosamente, sem prestar atenção no ritmo lento do outro.

- Não poderia ser diferente. Como eu mereço sempre o melhor, esse é o meu escritório. – O loiro largou a varinha cuidadosamente em cima do tampo de sua mesa, jogando-se na cadeira logo em seguida, finalmente repousando a valise no chão.

Parecia que não andava a séculos. Caminhar da porta até a sua sala, uma distancia razoável mas fácil de cobrir deixou-lhe sem fôlego.

A sala de Draco fora planejada simetricamente para atende-lo da melhor forma possível em todas as situações previsíveis. Havia ali a sua mesa ampla, três cadeiras confortáveis distribuídas ao seu redor, sobre um piso de madeira escuro que brilhava de tão polido, chamando atenção para o tapete felpudos sob os móveis restantes.

Tudo em perfeita harmonia, desde o papel de parede até as cores do jardim de inverno, que era separado por uma extensa porta de vidro, na parte leste da sala.

- É um lago ali? – Harry apontou para o meio do jardim, achando surreal aquele pequeno pedaço natural implantando em um lugar tão comercial.

- Sim, com peixes ornamentais. – Esclareceu o loiro.

- Não sabia que você gostava de natureza, achei que você tivesse horror a esse tipo de coisa. – O moreno ficou parado diante do vidro, simplesmente encantado com o chão repleto de seixo branco, contrastando com as inúmeras plantas exóticas, acomodadas ao longo do espaço.

Uma das coisas que mais chamou sua atenção foi o banco de madeira para duas pessoas disposto bem próximo ao mini lago.

- Você pretende desfrutar de companhia enquanto estiver em seu jardim particular? - Assim que deixou a pergunta escapar, arrependeu-se. Era evidente que se Malfoy iria contemplar o seu próprio jardim com alguém ou não, não era da sua conta.

- De repente. – Draco deu de ombros como se nunca tivesse considerado a idéia. – Só comprei esse banco por que não encontrei nenhuma cadeira decente para colocar ali. Essa foi a melhor peça que encontrei.

O loiro estudava as reações do outro com eximia curiosidade. Em sua opinião, Harry Potter era aquele ser apático, que achava tudo ótimo mas verdadeiramente nunca se entusiasmava.

Como se nada no mundo tivesse o poder de realmente lhe trazer satisfação, ao mesmo tempo que fingia que tudo era perfeito para não deixar o mundo saber que ele realmente não estava se quer interessado em suas cores.

- Potter. – O loiro limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção de Harry. – Abra a segunda porta, ao fundo.

- E a outra porta? – Harry questionou, passando pelo macio divã em veludo, quase esbarrando no pequeno console em vidro e ferro retorcido ao lado do móvel.

Não que tivesse alguma dificuldade para transitar pelo largo recinto, mas, sua atenção estava focada na primeira porta com curiosidade.

- É um banheiro privativo. – Draco resmungou, contendo um espirro com o lenço novo. Acabara de jogar o outro usado na lata de lixo, sem importa-se se era de pano.

Harry nada disse. As portas eram iguais a que abria a sala.

Girou a fechadura e deparou-se com uma saleta menor, clara, com uma porta de vidro que também revelava a leste a parte final do jardim de inverno.

Havia uma mesa parecida com a de Draco, em menor proporção, com três cadeiras idênticas ao redor.

Olhando para o revestimento ele notou que as paredes tinham o mesmo motivo, embora em tons de azul, diferente das matizes verdes sóbrias do espaço do loiro.

Andando de uma parede a outra, Harry percebeu que o tapete que estava sob a mesa, era tão macio quanto o de Draco, dando-lhe uma estranha vontade de tirar os sapatos e sentir com os dedos a textura para em seguida provar a gelada sensação do piso escuro de madeira lustrosa.

- O que você acha? – Perguntou o loiro de sua cadeira. Nem por um decreto magico levantaria dali. Seu mal estar deixava seu corpo inteiro preguiçoso.

O azul deixava Harry instantaneamente aconchegado. Se viesse a redecorar sua casa, usaria aquela mesma cor para o seu quarto, ou para a sala, seu segundo lugar preferido.

- Impressionante. – Limitou-se a dizer, para não ficar babando, o que não era um habito seu. – Por que um escritório dentro de outro?

- Enquanto você estiver aqui essa será a sua sala. – Draco espirrou na seqüência, sem concluir o que queria dizer.

- Por que aqui? E por que ter uma sala só minha se o nosso acordo é para seis meses? – Não que não gostasse da idéia de passar esses difíceis momentos em um local tão agradável. Mas, como a situação era estritamente temporária o moreno não via necessidade alguma em ter um espaço tão reservado.

- Pense Potter. O quão suspeito seria se o meu sócio e namorado tivesse que dividir uma sala com toda sorte de funcionários? – Elucidou Draco. – É melhor que pense que somos verdadeiramente íntimos e por isso, queremos estrema privacidade para dirigir nossa empresa.

Harry gemeu. Aquele sorriso obliquo no rosto calmo e resfriado do loiro não condizia com as palavras do mesmo.

- Por favor Malfoy, me diga que não vamos ficar trancados aqui o dia inteiro para as pessoas acharem que estamos no maior dos amassos! – A voz de Harry era quase uma suplica a uma resposta contraria, mas quando ele viu que Draco alargou ainda mais o sorriso, transformando seu ar pacifico em um semblante ordinário, percebeu que seu mundo estava para vir a baixo.

- É claro que eu não quero que todos pensem que estamos nos amassando! Isso é uma empresa e não um bordel. Mas, não custa nada estimular os pensamentos promíscuos dos meus funcionários! – Harry se deixou cair no divã levando as duas mãos até a nuca.

Evidentemente o loiro não fazia absolutamente nada que não fosse altamente premeditado, que não tivesse um propósito dúbio lhe favorecendo.

Quando Harry pensou que talvez, somente talvez, havia brotado um coração em Draco, enganou-se completamente.

- Você não tem alma sabia! – Reclamou, sabendo que de nada adiantaria, Malfoy estava disposto a fazer dele a imagem perfeita do namorado patético e devotado mesmo sabendo que ambos mal se suportavam.

- É uma pena que Lúcios não possa ouvir essas suas palavras, tenho certeza de que ele ficaria orgulhoso com essa afirmação. – Draco resfolegou, escorregando na cadeira com um ar de exaustão.

Só pelo tom da piada, Harry sabia que o humor do loiro estava mais mórbido do que de costume.

Quando fez menção de levantar-se, uma agradável campainha soou dentro da sala, o deixando surpreso.

Draco se posicionou melhor, abrindo uma das gavetas da mesa, retirando uma pilha com pastas, devidamente ordenadas por cores.

- Preciso que você coloque essa cadeira ao meu lado e aja como se soubesse o que esta fazendo. – Informou o loiro, deixando Harry ainda mais perdido. – Agendei a seleção de funcionários para hoje.

- É sério? – Harry mal podia acreditar que fora arrastado de casa com esse intuito. A empresa não tinha nada haver com ele, então por que diabos tinha que participar de uma coisa dessas?

Se Draco não podia lidar com essa situação por qualquer motivo que fosse, deveria ter contratado alguém capacitado para tal. Não precisava dele.

Harry simplesmente odiava aquele tipo de trabalho e a julgar pelo leve ar de satisfação do loiro, ele desconfiava que Malfoy sabia desse fato e aproveitava-se para tortura-lo.

- Arraste a cadeira para o meu lado, use o bloco e a pena para fazer anotações. – Draco exigiu com um sorriso maléfico. – Ah, e pode deixar que eu faço as perguntas, não fale se não for estritamente necessário, estamos entendidos?

Com muita raiva o moreno levantou a cadeira a deixando cair sonoramente ao lado de Draco, sentando-se em seguida.

Totalmente contra a sua vontade Potter preparou o bloco e a pena para seguir as instruções de Malfoy.

O loiro nunca havia presenciado uma careta tão intensamente furiosa como aquela que Harry protagonizava naquele instante.

Draco sentia uma vigorosa sensação de prazer crescer em seu abdômen.

Havia muitas maneiras de se possuir algo, ou alguém, por tanto aproveitaria cada minuto desses seis meses para mostrar ao moreno que ele podia ter o que bem quisesse, o que não era um privilégio para todos.

Nesse momento ele deixava bem claro que tinha Harry Potter em suas mãos e faria o máximo para usa-lo como bem quisesse.


	17. Chapter 17

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 17**

_Então eu esperei por você_

_O que eu não posso fazer?_

_Eu me acovardei e isso é verdade?_

_Sou um covarde em você_

_E se eu quiser provas_

_Eu vou encontra-las em você_

_Sim, sinceramente eu vou_

_Em você eu encontrei a prova_

_Luz, escuridão_

_Brilho, faisca_

_Luz, escuridão sobre a luz_

**Coldplay - Proof - Prova**

Ao contrario do que Harry havia imaginado a seleção fora breve. Embora houvesse muitos candidatos agendados para serem entrevistados por Draco o loiro fez com que o processo seletivo durasse menos que o normal.

Harry percebeu que, Draco começava a entrevista com três perguntas básicas e dependendo do tom da resposta e de qual era a resposta ele prosseguia ou não com mais perguntas.

Foram poucos os sortudos ou azarados que foram convidados para um teste prático a ser realizado na semana seguinte.

Para o espanto de Harry, Luna Lovegood era uma das candidatas.

O moreno recebeu com mais surpresa ainda o fato de que ao analisar o currículo da moça Draco o achou interessante e estendeu a entrevista da loira por mais tempo do que os outros candidatos.

Conversaram a respeito de ervas raras e artigos específicos em revistas as quais o moreno nunca havia lido, que defendia ou criticava avanços nas pesquisas de feitiços de proteção ou de plantas híbridas.

Luna foi a única candidata a ser contratada diretamente, sem a necessidade de ser testada antes, embora Draco não tenha sido exatamente simpático com a ex colega de escola.

Harry não se envolveu muito na conversa seguindo a recomendação do loiro. Luna ficou realmente satisfeita com a presença do moreno, mas contrariando todo o seu excêntrico histórico de personalidade, suas vestes assim como sua postura se mantiveram perfeitamente discretas.

Ao final da tarde todos os candidatos haviam sido avaliados. Draco repassou meticulosamente a lista de horários de cada departamento, olhando cada vaga a ser preenchida na semana seguinte sabendo exatamente o que esperava de cada pessoa que trabalharia para ele.

Harry anexou todas as informações que colheu aos currículos pertencentes, finalizando o trabalho do dia.

Se o moreno que acordara radiante beirava a exaustão, Draco que parecia adoentado já deveria ter esgotado todas as energias.

Harry quase ofereceu ajuda a Draco para leva-lo a carruagem. Mesmo que fosse somente um resfriado o loiro ostentava uma aparência frágil quase quebradiça, mas o termômetro do mau humor marcava perigo, portanto o moreno não se arriscou em nenhuma atitude humanitária para não tomar uma invertida do outro.

O caminho para a mansão foi extremamente quieto.

Draco abriu e fechou sua valise duas vezes para verificar alguns dados, mas ao faze-lo esfregava os olhos em sinal de cansaço e Harry o analisava com preocupação.

Antes de aterrizarem na mansão Draco sacou de dentro das vestes um frasquinho transparente com pastilhas pequenas.

Com um suspiro cansado o loiro pegou duas pastilhas, colocando-as na boca rapidamente, tapando e guardando o frasco em seguida.

Harry ficou extremamente tentado em perguntar o que exatamente Draco estava ingerindo, mas não ousou, o que quer que fosse não era da conta do moreno. Ou era?

Quando chegaram a mansão Draco se arrastou até a sala de estar na companhia do moreno, despedindo-se brevemente sem ao menos agradecer ao outro por contar com sua ajuda.

Não que não fosse a atitude habitual de Malfoy. Mandar sem se dar ao trabalho de reconhecer um bom trabalho quando via um a sua frente era quase automático, mas Harry esperava pelo menos um comentário, por mais ácido que esse fosse e infelizmente nem isso Draco conseguiu fazer de tão debilitado.

Aquela noite Draco dormiu inquieto como nas noites anteriores e Harry sonhou o mesmo sonho, com o mesmo rosto pálido e loiro.

Quando o dia clareou Harry se colocou de pé menos radiante do que a manhã anterior.

O sol parecia o mesmo, os pássaros que cantavam lá longe também, mas o animo de Harry ainda dormia em algum canto do seu subconsciente.

Como na manhã anterior se preparou e ficou esperando pelo loiro sentado em sua sala.

Perto da hora do almoço Harry já havia se levantado do sofá, realizando uma série de tarefas para passar o tempo mas nada desviava o curso da sua ansiedade.

Como se tivesse atado os minutos a um ponteiro de chumbo o relógio de parede movimentava-se bem devagar em sua opinião.

Por volta das dezesseis horas Harry já havia terminado todos os seus afazeres.

Se jogou no sofá bufando uma, duas, três vezes.

Quando parou realmente para avaliar ele não sabia por que estava tão preocupado com Draco.

Não eram amigos, não eram próximos se quer gostavam um do outro e mesmo que soubesse de tudo isso ele não conseguia afastar aquele sentimento de inquietação.

Entediado e aborrecido, Harry apontou sua varinha para a estante, em um gesto automático para pegar um livro.

A situação não poderia ser mais frustrante. O livro não se mexeu e sua varinha produziu um estampido ridículo propagando uma tênue fumaça com cheiro de repolho.

- Mais essa agora. – Harry disse para si. Não esperava que seus poderes demorariam tanto a voltar.

Na verdade, isso pouco importaria se estivesse morto naquele momento, mas como não estava, sentia-se pouco a vontade sabendo que era um bruxo mas não podia agir como um.

Pensou em contar isso para Draco no dia anterior, mas não houve momento oportuno para iniciar o assunto.

Talvez o loiro precisasse em algum instante contar com a ajuda dele para testar algum invento e nesse momento Harry se achava impossibilitado para tal ato.

A noite chegou e Harry tentava por tudo não pensar no que o outro estaria fazendo que não apareceu o dia inteiro.

Tomou seu banho, subiu para o quarto atento no silêncio da sala. Se por ventura, em algum momento ouvisse o farfalhar das chamas estava pronto para verificar.

Mas, as horas foram avançando, avançando e avançando e Harry percebeu que estava com pouco sono embora estivesse cansado.

Leu mais ainda, adormecendo exausto por conta do esforço que fizera para não se preocupar com Draco.

No dia seguinte, a mesma coisa.

Chegou a hora do almoço, depois a tarde se foi, a noite chegou e nada de Draco Malfoy.

De madrugada Harry mal conseguia pregar os olhos. Pensava que, se acontecesse alguma coisa grava com Draco, de alguma forma ela já saberia.

Tentou praticar oclumência, mas não deu certo. Uma vez, Snape fizera questão de deixar bem claro que, ele jamais conseguiria fechar sua mente por completo e muitos anos depois ele constatou que por mais odioso que fosse o seu ex professor de poções ele tinha toda a razão.

Harry pegou sua varinha novamente e arriscou alguns feitiços simples. Nenhum deles surtiu efeito. Sua varinha continuava a estralar estranhamente soltando aquele fétida fumaça que, conforme sua irritação aumentava a cor do gás se tornava mais bizarra ainda.

Quando desistiu o quarto todo cheirava azedo e uma nuvem de fumaçada marrom não o deixava enxergar absolutamente nada.

No dia seguinte, cansado de esperar, Harry levantou-se bem cedo, arrumou-se, para ir até a mansão.

Nunca reparara que, fazendo a viagem com o ônibus o caminho fosse tão demorado.

Mas, quando finalmente chegou ao magnifico portão, não tinha bem certeza do que estava fazendo.

Assim que tocou a campainha, um elfo muito velho vestindo um pedaço de cortina de veludo puída em verde e prata, embora limpa, lhe recepcionou, assim como da outra vez que esteve naquela mansão.

- Senhor Potter. – O elfo fez uma reverencia respeitosa, não diminuindo a carranca. – É uma honra.

Harry não respondeu por saber que não era na verdade uma gentileza da parte da criatura que deixava evidente o desgosto por sua presença.

- O senhor Malfoy esta? – Harry perguntou olhando para a frente, em direção a entrada principal da casa.

- O amo Malfoy não esta. Viajou ontem de manhã, deixando instruções caso o senhor Potter aparecesse. – A pequena criatura nem se deu a trabalho de abrir o portão para conversar decentemente com Harry.

Estendeu a mão peluda para lhe entregar um envelope lacrado, esperando que Harry se contentasse com o gesto e fosse embora o quanto antes.

- Obrigado. – Murmurou o moreno, recebendo o envelope.

O elfo fez uma outra reverencia, virando-se para ir. Harry não teve tempo se quer de deixar algum recado ou coisa parecida.

Ao que tudo indicava, Draco previu que ele não ficaria quieto em casa esperando.

O loiro sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, por conta de sua curiosidade, Harry averiguaria que raios ele estaria fazendo para não aparecer para lhe incumbir de alguma coisa.

Harry não abriu imediatamente o envelope endereçado em seu nome.

Passou a caminhar lentamente para tomar novamente o transporte.

Não lhe restava outra opção a não ser voltar para a casa.

Definitivamente, todos aqueles dias sem trabalhar começara a mexer de novo com sua sanidade.

Sentia-se tão desnecessário que, na primeira oportunidade de achar algo para fazer correu atrás de Malfoy no intento de aplacar a ânsia por retomar um ritmo para a sua vida, um sentido que seja, mesmo que estivesse passando por maus bocados nas mãos do loiro.

Chegando em casa, Harry mal havia aberto a porta e já começava a arrancar o lacre da carta.

Para a sua completa ruína o envelope estava lacrado magicamente.

- Merlin! Era só o que me faltava. – Resmungou o moreno, pegando sua varinha do bolso de trás do seu moleton.

Não que estivesse obtendo algum sucesso com a sua magia que parecia ter desaparecido completamente sem deixar rastros, porém andar sem ela nas ruas lhe dava uma sensação esquisita de perda.

Harry sentou-se confortavelmente, concentrando-se ao máximo na tentativa de abrir o envelope.

Duas horas haviam se passado desde então e ele se quer conseguira arranhar o lacre.

Cansado de tentar usar magia sem ter o menor sucesso, o moreno tentou abrir o envelope com uma faca, com vapor de água quente e nada, o papel continuava intacto.

Se ainda estivesse falando com Ron e Hermione poderia pedir para um dos dois abrir, mas teria que mentir para eles ao explicar por que o seus poderes haviam desaparecido.

Poderia tentar outros bruxos, mas teria o mesmo problema. Também teria que levar em conta que se essa informação cai-se em ouvidos errados ele teria mais publicidade ruim e o moreno não estava disposto a ser a primeira pagina do Profeta Diário novamente.

**_Então os dias foram se passando..._**

Embora Harry não tenha desistido, ele achava cada vez mais difícil de encontrar algo magico em si.

Duas semanas depois...

Harry estava concentrado com o envelope na mão, fazendo um esforço mental sobre humano de olhos fechados, para ficar alheio ao que acontecia a sua volta.

Depois de algum tempo sua varinha vibrou com mais força do que de costume e ao contrário do que esperava, o papel fez um barulhinho mínimo ao rasgar-se um pouco.

Harry abriu os olhos constatando o seu progresso. Não era motivo para ficar radiante, mas já era alguma coisa.

Quando concentrava-se novamente de olhos fechados as toras em sua lareira estalaram e as chamas rugiram.

Harry fitou as chamas imediatamente. Instintivamente a única pessoa que era petulante a ponto de aparecer daquela forma quando bem quisesse estava bem a sua frente.

E por mais que estivesse contrariado com o desaparecimento de Malfoy durante todos aqueles longos dias um enorme alivio o invadiu assim que viu a figura loira do outro irromper lareira a fora em sua sala, aparentando estar saudável como um touro e tão lindo quanto um Deus Nórdico.

- Por todos os deuses Potter! O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Draco ralhou mal humorado, mais arredio que o seu normal.

- Olá para você também Malfoy! – Harry debochou analisando o loiro de cima a baixo.

Draco naturalmente belo e elegante parecia mais belo e mais fino ainda com vestes de seda azul petróleo, com uma jóia incrustada de diamantes e safiras pequenas na altura do peito.

- Estou-lhe esperando cerca de uma hora! – Draco bramiu. – Que diabos estava fazendo que além de não estar pronto você ainda esta encostado nesse sofá horroroso como se esperasse o final do mundo encostado em um barranco de açúcar?

Harry pensou em responder uma série incrivelmente perfeita de insultos e palavrões, no entanto, se o fizesse, com certeza Malfoy revidaria e eles ficariam ali, trocando _gentilezas _enquanto o moreno estava praticamente com caibras de curiosidade para saber por que Draco estava tão furioso para irromper em sua sala aquela maneira.

- Eu deveria me aprontar para o que exatamente? – Harry questionou, endireitando-se no sofá.

- Você é alfabetizado? – Draco devolveu entre os dentes.

- Claro Malfoy. – Harry reagiu quase com perplexidade.

- Então por que não leu a minha carta? – O loiro cobrou. – Deixei-lhe todas as atividades que mantive ao longo desses dias e todas as instruções do que faríamos hoje, inclusive a que horas.

Naquele instante o mal entendido começou a fazer sentido na cabeça de Harry. Tanto esforço para ler a carta de Malfoy para entender que, não conseguiu faze-lo a tempo.

Infelizmente, da maneira mais inoportuna, Harry teria a chance de explicar para Malfoy que não havia uma gota magica em seus atos já a algum tempo.

- Não li a sua carta por que tive problemas para abri-la. – Harry sacudiu o envelope na altura do rosto vendo o ar contrariado de Draco. – Desde que cometi, quer dizer, tentei acabar com a minha vida, eu não consigo usar magia.

Draco lançou um olhar incrédulo na direção de Harry que fez com que o moreno se arrepiasse. Segundos constrangedores para ambos se passaram sem que nada fosse dito.

O moreno esperou pela explosão de gritos que Malfoy provavelmente se preparava mentalmente para executar, mas os gritos não vieram.

Ao contrário do que esperava o loiro o fitou intensamente em meio a uma careta rápida de desgosto, como se estivesse terrivelmente desapontado.

Malfoy pela primeira vez em anos contrariou todas as estatísticas, conseguindo deixar Harry ainda mais nervoso sem que o motivo fosse seus gritos.

Depois de um longo momento, ao qual os dois se encaravam Draco suspirou resignado.

- Por que não me disse isso antes? – Draco cobrou com a voz mais suave, como se não tivesse entendido muito bem o fato.

- Como eu iria adivinhar que você me deixaria um envelope lacrado magicamente? – Harry replicou corado.

Não havia coisa pior na opinião de Draco do que um bruxo que não pudesse usufruir de magia.

Naquele momento ele não desejava isso nem ao seu inimigo, parado ali, a sua frente, extremamente constrangido com o assunto, segurando aquele envelope como se tivesse que sustentar o peso da vergonha por entre os dedos sem reclamar.

- O.k. Pensaremos nisso depois. Vista-se e venha comigo. Você esta me atrasando. – Draco reclamou, mesmo que sua voz demonstrasse algum respeito a atual condição de Harry.

- Hum... Me vestir como você? – Harry questionou levantando-se, largando o envelope no sofá.

- De certa forma. – Draco concordou dando de ombros. – O mais apropriado seria algo que combinasse com o seu perfil e que fizesse sua aparência melhorar.

- Você esta usando vestes a rigor. Eu não tenho muitas opções para ocasiões formais, já que não compareço a nenhuma a muito tempo. – O moreno revelou.

Draco bufou impaciente, pensando rapidamente no que poderia fazer para solucionar a situação, sua compaixão para com Harry infelizmente não durou tempo suficiente para continuar fazer valer o seu lado mais bondoso.

- Vá tomar um banho rápido que eu providencio alguma coisa para você vestir. – Não era a sua função servir de elfo doméstico para Harry, no entanto seria melhor escolher algo do seu próprio guarda-roupas, já que o moreno apareceria ao seu lado como sócio no coquetel para os funcionários e os principais investidores.

Sem dizer nada o moreno subiu as escadas indo direto ao banheiro. Já havia tomado banho, porém não estava afim de discutir com Draco a respeito de sua higiene.

Alguns minutos embaixo da água com certeza diminuiriam a sua ansiedade exorbitante.

Abriu o registro deixando a água escorrer por seu corpo, enquanto respirava calmamente.

Harry não resistiu, fechando os olhos de maneira plácida, concentrado em ouvir algum barulho vindo do seu quarto, mais especificamente do seu armário.

A presença de Malfoy conseguia ter três efeitos principais em Harry: curiosidade, alivio e irritação.

Estava curioso em relação a figura singular de Draco e toda essa aproximação com ele.

A segunda sensação as vezes se sobrepunha a primeira, trazendo-lhe um grande alivio toda vez que dava de cara com aquele loiro arrogante, ao mesmo tempo que ficava facilmente irritado com o jeito frio ácido e autoritário dele agir.

Como se estivesse assistindo um filme, sua mente vagou por imagem que não deveriam vir a tona.

Harry podia ouvir a voz de Draco ecoando:

_"Se eu te pedisse para ir para cama comigo agora, você faria?..."_

Ao mesmo tempo que não conseguia se distanciar das sensações estranhas que essa frase provocava nele, Harry se perguntava como seria ter Draco na cama.

_Lembrou-se do loiro acariciando sua coxa com os dedos lhe apertando firmemente próximo a sua virilha..._

_Os lábios macios do loiro tocando o seus..._

_Draco a sua frente agora pouco, de vestes de seda, lindo... Elegante... Lindo... Perigosamente delicioso..._

Como se tivesse levado um choque de alta voltagem Harry abriu os olhos praticamente em pânico.

_Que tipo de pensamentos eram aqueles? _Ponderou ele desesperado, esfregando sabão no corpo, como se quisesse limpar mais do que poderia ver.

Só estando muito carente e perturbado para inclinar-se a hipótese absurda de desejar sexualmente Draco Malfoy.

Mas, o fato era que, se Harry podia enganar a sua mente ele não podia fazer o mesmo com o seu corpo.

Quando olhou para baixo, parou automaticamente ao notar que havia ficado muito excitado com todos aqueles pensamentos.

Sem ao menos se dar conta, começou a resmungar e xingar como se pudesse diminuir a sua explicita ereção dessa forma.

Evidentemente não surgiu nenhum efeito. Seu grande orgulho continuou firme e forte até que o moreno ouviu três batidas na porta.

Na realidade três pancadas, mais parecidas com socos o fizeram voltar para a realidade.

- Você morreu ai? – Draco perguntou próximo a porta e Harry sentiu seus pelos arrepiando-se todos de uma só vez.

- Her.. Não. – O moreno gritou em resposta, desligando o chuveiro, enrolando-se na toalha.

Rapidamente Harry saiu do banheiro, caminhando lentamente até a pontada da escada, apurando os ouvidos.

Nenhum som vindo da sala.

Draco provavelmente estava sentado ao sofá com uma baita cara emburrada esperando que ele regressasse pronto.

Mais relaxado, o moreno caminhou ao quarto, abrindo a porta em uma só investida.

Com o susto, enroscou-se na maçaneta, dando um passo para frente deixando para trás a toalha pendurada.

- Céus Draco! O que esta fazendo no meu quarto?

- Eu... Eu... – Draco engoliu em seco, com o rosto vermelho. - Por favor, será que você pode ao menos recuperar a sua toalha?

Poucas vezes na vida Draco viu-se em uma situação complicada a ponto de não conseguir pensar em uma saída estratégica.

Não estava acostumado a corar, a gaguejar tão pouco ficar inibido com outra pessoa sem roupa a sua frente, mas por todos os Deuses, aquela pessoa não era simplesmente um qualquer.

Mesmo se o loiro quisesse não conseguiria desviar seu olhar guloso do corpo escultural de Harry.

Terminantemente Malfoy não conseguia parar de contar as gotículas de água que escorriam do peito maravilhoso de Harry para seu belo abdômen definido, passando pelos poucos mais visíveis pelos do baixo ventre até o seu...

Oh, Draco Malfoy estava a ponto de enlouquecer!

Harry era mais bonito e apetitoso ao vivo e a cores do que em seus sonhos e isso já significava muito para a sua pobre mente sagaz, por mais que tivesse desviado o olhar logo que registrou a falta de roupas do moreno o vislumbre já era algo a se considerar.

Como pode, Harry se virou desenroscando a teimosa toalha, enrolando-a na cintura, mas quando o moreno se virou Draco teve uma visão mais efetiva do bumbum redondo e empinado do moreno e suas coxas grossas e torneadas, seguindo com os olhos a panturrilha malhada até as canelas roliças.

Draco tinha uma tara incontrolável por mãos, mas quando sentia-se atraído por alguém sempre prestava atenção nas canelas da pessoa.

De alguma forma, nem mesmo ele sabia explicar para si, não gostava de canelas finas, independente do quão maravilhosa era a pessoa e seu tipo físico.

Mas, nesse caso, até os pés de Potter lhe fariam gemer em agonia.

- Você me assustou sabia? – Resmungou Harry contrariado demais para notar quão sem graça o loiro estava.

- Eu não tive a intenção. – Draco apressou-se em dizer. – Trouxe-lhe algo para vestir e um broxe para acompanhar, esta em cima da cama. Vista-se rápido, vou espera-lo na sala.

Ao atravessar a porta Draco pensou tentando se refazer do susto:

Merlin! Vou esperar na sala pelo resto da minha vida para não ter uma parada cardíaca!

_Tudo bem, ele poderia se acalmar certo?_

_Errado_. Draco sabia que queria tocar Harry Potter, só não sabia que o moreno estava tentado ao fazer o mesmo.

Em meio a varias idéias insanas Draco colocou na cabeça que, mesmo que sua histórica inimizade com o outro desaparece por completo, ainda sim não poderia seduzir o moreno.

Era nítido por todas as escolhas que Harry fizera até aquela etapa de sua vida que ele era inteiramente hetero e não aceitaria se não fosse chantageado sair com uma pessoa bissexual.

Mal podia com o pensamento de beijar o moreno para valer sabendo que Harry provavelmente sentiria nojo imediatamente do que estaria fazendo.

Draco precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem para seguir com o plano do dia e depois de respirar profundamente um monte de vezes e alinhar os cabelos sem necessidade por mais vezes ainda Harry desceu, finalmente vestido e pronto para sair.

O loiro nem precisou olha-lo para saber que ele estava presente. Aquele cheiro maravilhoso que emanava de Harry invadiu suas narinas o fazendo virar-se instantaneamente para as escadas.

A visão de Harry bem arrumado era ainda mais lisonjeira do que a onda passageira do seu cheiro delicioso.

Draco acertara na mosca trazendo vestes de seda em um tom índigo fosco. O broxe na altura do peito feito com diamantes e ametista, arrematava o belo visual do moreno.

- Eu me sinto ridículo. Essa simplesmente não é minha cor. – Harry reclamou emburrado, com os cabelos negros, soltos e brilhantes. – Posso pelo menos tirar o broxe?

- Não mesmo. – Draco sorria infimamente, contrariando o moreno. – Você esta decente vestido assim e isso que importa. E quanto a usar jóias, se acostume. Se você vai ser visto comigo não vai andar liso como um reles plebeu.

- Eu não estou disposto a andar como uma arvore de natal. Isso não faz parte do nosso acordo. – O moreno contrapôs.

- Jóias denotam poder Potter. Você foi incluso nos meus planos para trazer mais força a minha imagem, então se você precisar emprestar, comprar, ou roubar jóias, realmente não me interessa desde que se vista de acordo com os padrões da minha empresa. Meu sócio não vai andar e se comportar como um adolescente ou mendigo e isso esta implícito no nosso acordo.

Malfoy caminhava até a lareira completamente satisfeito enquanto Harry bufava em seu encalço.

Não adiantava ir contra as opiniões excêntricas de Draco. Harry tinha que se focar em passar os próximos meses da melhor forma possível e não era brigando.

- A onde vamos? – O moreno perguntou.

- Em um coquetel, para os funcionários e principais investidores. Se você não leu a minha carta pelo menos poderia ter lido o jornal não é? – Malfoy esclareceu, antes de entrar na lareira.

- Eu não li o jornal ocupado demais em tentar abrir a maldita carta. – O moreno resmungou atrás de Draco.

- Milhares de galeões gastos em propaganda para o que? Para nada não é Potter? Acredito que toda a Londres bruxa esta ciente desse evento através do jornal, menos você. Que absurdo. – O loiro respondeu no mesmo tom de resmungo.

Harry o seguiu sabendo que teria uma tarde difícil pela frente.

Sabe-se lá Merlin o que Malfoy teria preparado para esse evento, pois o moreno tinha plena consciência de que o outro tivera pelo menos duas semanas para preparar tudo.

Mais do que em outros momentos, Harry se amaldiçoou por não ter conseguido abrir a carta, se ao menos tivesse lido, estaria preparado para entrar no ninho da serpente sabendo exatamente como agir.

Agora ele só poderia rezar, para que tudo desse certo e ele saísse ileso mentalmente desse tipo de compromisso que parecia natural demais para o loiro.


	18. Chapter 18

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 18**

_Você e eu_

_A terra, sol, árvores, o céu, as estrelas, o mar_

_365 graus_

_Eu sou um quebra-cabeça, você é o pedaço perdido_

_Espere um minuto, só um minuto por favor_

_Eu vou chegar_

**Coldplay - The World Turned Upside Down - O mundo virou de cabeça para baixo**

Nada podia ser pior. Harry imaginou que, ao chegarem nos terrenos da mansão, a mesma carruagem de sempre os levaria ao coquetel. Ao invés disso, Draco contratara um serviço especial.

A carruagem, preta e dourada era puxada por nada menos do que quatro corcéis negros, lindos.

O moreno sentia-se a versão dark e infeliz da Cinderela, indo para o baile em uma dimensão subversiva já na presença de um príncipe depravado que o encantava, mas ele não admitiria isso nem por um decreto magico.

Malfoy parecia completamente alheio ao sofrimento de Harry, ou talvez estivesse tão ciente a esse respeito que chegava a sentir o nirvana só por saber que estava fazendo do dia de Potter se tornar algo muito ruim para ser vivido.

Quando aterrizaram na empresa, o espaço parecia muito diferente daquele ambiente lindo e imponente que exalava tranqüilidade.

_O inferno mudou-se de lugar_... Harry pensou assim que o primeiro flash espocou em sua direção o cegando.

Draco o conduziu com leveza pelo cotovelo, como se estivesse calculando precisamente a intensidade do toque.

Harry não sorria, mas como mandava a etiqueta, fora simpático com todos a sua volta.

As cores no céu também combinavam com a decoração da entrada, como se Draco adivinhasse que o azul claro com nuvens branquíssimas espalhadas como algodão fizessem parte do seu planejamento.

Evidentemente todo o local refletia um exuberante sonho encantado. Os ambientes livres para os convidados circularem ganharam um brilho especial devido a intensidade precisa da iluminação.

Os ornamentos modernos realçavam os belos arranjos de flores naturais fazendo a prataria do requintado _buffet_ reluzir com mais graciosidade.

Um detalhe interligado ao outro garantindo o sucesso do coquetel em todos os aspectos.

Quando entraram no salão principal os fotógrafos já tinham poses suficientes para montar um _book_ de Harry e Draco juntos e mesmo assim, os profissionais ainda não estavam satisfeitos.

Para onde quer que Harry ou Malfoy se virassem um flash disparava em suas direções.

Muitas pessoas, investidores e reportes em sua grande maioria, vieram ao encontro dos dois, perguntando sobre como finalmente eles deixaram a antiga rixa de lado ou questionavam de quem foi a idéia de montar uma sociedade.

Depois de tanto responder as mesmas perguntas diversas vezes intercaladas com piadas do mundo empresarial totalmente sem humor, o moreno já havia decorara as palavras de Draco e para ser educado acabava ajudando o loiro a dar maiores esclarecimentos a respeito da empresa, de um modo superficial é claro.

Depois de um tempo Harry estava cansado e notava os mesmos sinais de fadiga em Malfoy.

Por mais que fizesse força para o coquetel acabar, as horas pareciam lentas e o pesadelo era bem vivido para terminar tão rápido como Harry desejava.

A única coisa interessante é que Malfoy, por mais que demonstrasse sinais de cansaço, ainda sim parecia contente.

Sorria a todo instante com aquele ar soberano e controlado, apreciando o espumante francês sempre que tinha chance e jamais deixando Harry só, envolvendo o moreno em todas as conversas importantes como se realmente apreciasse a suas opiniões.

E na maior parte das vezes, de uma forma até inconsciente fazia questão de tocar em Harry.

Simples toques, que para Harry não eram tão simples assim. Malfoy, estava sempre colocando sua mão quente e bem cuidada em seu ombro, ou resvalando seus lábios mais quentes ainda em sua orelha quando lhe dizia alguma coisa no ouvido enquanto caminhavam para Malfoy lhe apresentar para outra pessoa importante, que na maior parte das vezes o moreno já conhecia ao menos de vista.

As vezes Harry não conseguia absorver o que Draco falava se o loiro colocasse com leveza os dedos em torno do seu punho, o arrastando enquanto falava em seu ouvido aos sussurros, isso claramente o devastava.

Com o nível de álcool subindo no sangue de Draco, os gestos se tornavam mais amplos e Malfoy que o estava conduzindo a todos os lugares passou de comportado, que seria depositar a mão na base de sua coluna, para completamente a vontade, as vezes colocando os braços em volta de seu pescoço ou em volta de sua cintura.

Se Harry percebera, o restante dos convidados estavam atentos a esses detalhes também.

Depois de tantas taças Malfoy tinha que deixar Harry sozinho por um minuto para desaguar o oceano que ameaçava transbordar para fora de sua bexiga.

- Importa-se de ficar um minuto só? – Draco perguntou ainda no controle de si. Não que estivesse trôpego, mas já sentia a magica das borbulhas melhorando o seu humor deixando as maças do seu rosto com uma leve tonalidade de euforia.

- Não, fique a vontade. – Harry respondeu calmamente. – Vou aproveitar para conversar com a única pessoa que eu gosto nesse lugar. – Malfoy fez uma careta esquisita como se o moreno revelasse ter tentáculos, mas quando olhou para a mesma direção do outro viu a quem Potter se referia: Luna Lovegood.

- Lovegood? Ótimo, ela parece inteligente e não oferece perigo. – Malfoy sorriu satisfeito, o que não era o seu normal. Harry avaliou que, a inversão de humor do loiro lhe beneficiava, portanto se manteve calado. – Vou ao banheiro, - Draco continuou. - volto rápido.

Harry se dirigiu a Luna que parecia deslocada, com outros funcionários em volta conversando entre eles, mas através dela.

- Oi. Posso? – Harry aproximou-se e Luna caminhou aliviada ao seu encontro.

- Obrigado. – A loira resfolegou contente. – Eu já estava a ponto de tomar uma taça de espumante com veneno!

- Se for fazê-lo, por favor, deixa um pouco para mim. – Harry brincou.

- Achei que estivesse apreciando a festa. Malfoy parece que esta. – Luna o lembrou, segurado a taça com elegância dando mais um gole na bebida de olho em uma bandeja com canapés.

- Sim ele esta. Na verdade tudo isso é idéia dele, eu não tenho absolutamente nada haver com isso no sentido literal da palavra. – Harry admitiu procurando o loiro com os olhos, parecia que ele estava demorando um pouco para quem só iria urinar um barril de álcool, mas sendo Draco a ir no banheiro, narcisista como era, provavelmente estava checando sua aparência antes de fazer uma brilhante reentrada no salão.

- Se eu fosse falar algo mais cometeria a minha primeira indiscrição como funcionária. – Luna soltou um risinho infantil como se estivesse animada com a idéia.

- Aproveite para falar mal do seu chefe agora. Acho que depois você não terá muitas oportunidades. – Harry incentivou, embora soubesse que Luna não faria isso.

- Oh, eu não pretendo fazer isso mas, tem outras pessoas que não pensão como eu. Escutei alguns investidores fazendo certos comentários a respeito de... – Ela parou incerta, talvez fosse melhor não continuar a falar mas, como Harry era o seu amigo de muitos anos atrás, achou que ele deveria saber.

- A respeito do que? – O moreno questionou mais sério.

- Do seu relacionamento com Malfoy. De como ele esta grudado em você o tempo todo, ou de como você não fala quase nada e ele parece responder até mesmo as perguntas que fazem para você como se ele fosse seu... Seu dono. – Concluiu Luna, vendo pelo semblante de Harry que fora uma péssima escolha confidenciar o que ouvira.

- Que absurdo! – Harry exclamou com raiva. – Eu não sou, quer dizer, Malf... Draco! Não é meu dono! Essas pessoas não sabem de nada sobre a minha vida para deduzirem algo! – Concluiu ele com mais raiva ainda.

- É eu sei. – Luna concordou tentando amenizar o estrago. – Desculpe ter falado, eu só não acho justo ninguém fazer fofocas maldosas pela suas costas nem pelas costas de Malfoy. Eu sempre sofri com esse tipo de coisa por isso quando vejo uma injustiça como essa não consigo ficar calada.

- Não se preocupe, você fez o certo. – Harry a apoiou, arquitetando algo para reverter a situação. – Mas, já que eles querem algo para falar, vão ter algo para falar. Espera só Draco voltar que eu vou dar um jeito nessa situação.

Harry pensou em estragar com o divertimento dos idiotas que estavam nesse momento falando barbaridades pelas suas costas mas, rapidamente concluiu que não era sensato estragar os negócios de Draco assim, no coquetel de inauguração do seu grande empreendimento.

Draco devotava praticamente seu sangue ao mundo dos negócios e hoje parecia feliz demais vendo a realização de uma parte de seus sonhos, Harry se sentiria repulsivo se por orgulho fizesse um mal desse tamanho ao loiro mesmo que estivesse ali contra a sua vontade.

Mas, havia uma saída para se vingar e ao mesmo tempo deixar o loiro satisfeito com suas atitudes.

Malfoy havia lhe dado alguns detalhes antes de descerem da carruagem de como seria o evento. O moreno sabia que Borton fora encarregado de fazer um brinde em homenagem a Draco.

Se ele pudesse convencer o homem a lhe ceder o lugar, seria a sua chance de calar as bocas pérfidas que se divertiam em falar horrores a respeito de ambos.

O loiro estava tão feliz e se comportando tão bem, Harry não pensava em outra coisa a não ser lhe dar uma chance, no sentindo de amizade é claro.

Por um incrível milagre o banheiro estava completamente vazio quando o loiro entrou.

Haviam todos os dez mictórios vazios e mais cinco cabines privativas com os vasos sanitários, todas disponíveis para Draco.

Pensou em talvez usar o banheiro de sua sala mas, era quase certo que não conseguiria chegar a tempo, provavelmente iria se urinar todo.

Draco nunca gostara de mictórios. A idéia de estar ali, urinando tranqüilamente e ser interrompido e as vezes avaliado pelo companheiro ao lado não lhe confortava.

Gostava de manter seu orgulho fora do alcance de olhares curiosos, assim mantinha o mistério só entre as pessoas que foram privilegiadas em sair com ele e constatarem por si toda a sua poderosa gloria.

Foi a melhor coisa que fez, por que assim que entrou em uma das cabines e desaguou dando a descarga em seguida, duas figuras entraram conversando no banheiro sem notar a sua presença.

- É, realmente Malfoy sabe das coisas. – Uma voz grave reboou pelas paredes e o loiro pode ouvi-la perfeitamente.

- É um coquetel e tanto. Deve ter gasto uma fortuna com tudo isso, mas se eu tivesse toda a grana que ele tem com certeza gastaria o mesmo. – A outra voz masculina respondeu alegremente com um fundo de inveja e Draco sorria triunfante, sabia de quem eram as vozes e estava realmente satisfeito com o que estava ouvindo.

Até aquele momento nada de novo. Draco se preparava para girar a maçaneta da porta da cabine enquanto os dois homens ainda urinavam, quando a conversa continuou, tomando um rumo que ele não aprovava.

- O que você acha que esta rolando entre ele e Potter? Imperius, suborno, chantagem? Os dois não se suportavam, agora estão ligados como se fossem almas gêmeas! – A voz grave perguntou e Draco teve que trancar o maxilar para não responder.

- Você não viu no Profeta? Malfoy e Potter tem um envolvimento amoroso dos mais picantes! – O outro homem respondeu como se estivesse plenamente convencido do relacionamento entre Draco e Harry mas não disfarçava o tom de deboche.

- Eu não sei não, isso cheira a golpe. – O homem com a voz mais grave respondeu com sarcasmo e Draco pode ouvir o barulho dele ajeitando as vestes. – Todo o mundo bruxo sabe que eles nunca se suportaram e de repente bang! Começam a aparecer publicamente juntos como dois pombinhos? Tem alguma coisa de errada nessa história.

- A sua teoria até que é boa, mesmo assim sei lá o que esta rolando. O que sei é que Malfoy é brilhante nos negócios. É por isso que eu aceitei comprar exclusivamente os seus produtos. Não sou louco de ir contra perdendo dinheiro e tecnologia. – O outro respondeu incerto, produzindo sons de tecido também. – Potter esta sempre só e Malfoy transaria com qualquer coisa na face da Terra que seja cara ou que lhe traga algum beneficio. Potter pode ter saído do armário e Malfoy aproveitou a deixa para averiguar o traseiro mais cobiçado da Inglaterra bruxa!

Os dois riram e Draco aproveitou para girar lentamente a maçaneta sem fazer ruído para surpreende-los falando a seu respeito.

- Sabe o que mais me deixa curioso? – O homem da voz grave perguntou.

- O que? – O outro questionou.

- Quem será que...

Mas, assim que os dois bruxos que estavam na porta, prestes a sair deram de cara com Draco perderam um décimo da cor.

- Senhores. – Draco cumprimentou-os cinicamente, caminhando em direção a pia para lavar as mãos. – Se divertindo?

- Malfoy? – O bruxo da voz grave perguntou incrédulo e visivelmente embaraçado. Seu acompanhante apenas engoliu seco.

- Aproveitando a festa Felix e Montague? – O loiro insistiu sardônico.

- Não sabíamos que você estava aqui. – Felix, o homem da voz grave respondeu sem jeito.

- Grande conhecidencia vocês não acham? – Draco devolveu, olhando-se no espelho, esfregando o sabonete liquido por entre os dedos.

O loiro viu Montague, o outro bruxo fazer um aceno discreto com a cabeça, incapaz de dizer algo a respeito.

Draco enxaguou as mãos rapidamente, secando-as. Depois caminhou com tanta imponência até a saída onde os dois homens estavam parados estáticos que parecia que deslizava em direção a uma condecoração por honra.

- Gostaria de lembra-los que, são bem vindos em minha empresa para negociações que envolvam os meus produtos, no mais, mantenham as opiniões de vocês bem guardadas. Nunca se sabe quem pode estar atras de uma porta disponível para ouvir.

Um breve momento de silêncio constrangedor seguiu-se antes que Draco continuasse com as palavras.

- Só para esclarecer a duvida de vocês, – Malfoy respirou pacientemente para não perder o fôlego enquanto falava. - Eu não me rebaixo transando com qualquer coisa, se fosse assim eu já teria levado a sua mulher para cama Montague, coisa que você deve fazer uma vez por ano por pura obrigação. – O bruxo arregalou ligeiramente os olhos para fora da orbita surpreso com a ousadia de Draco. - E sim, o traseiro mais cobiçado da Inglaterra esta sob meus cuidados agora!

Malfoy virou-se e atacou as palavras na direção do outro bruxo, contendo a raiva para não explodir.

- E Felix, a minha vida sentimental e sexual não depende de feitiços ou trapaças. Ao contrário de você eu faço sexo sempre que quero e quando quero, não preciso que um amigo me arranje encontro as escuras com qualquer encalhada desesperada o suficiente para aceitar um programa desses, como sei que você faz para conseguir algumas migalhas de atenção. Tudo o que eu quero vem até mim, o que me convém e quando me convém, você já deveria saber disso.

- Desculpe, não queríamos ofender o casal mais popular do ano. – Felix disse entre os dentes, um tanto transtornado.

- Não se preocupem. Vocês não conseguiram nos ofender. É preciso muito mais do que isso para nos afetar. Já ouvimos coisas piores no entanto mais inteligentes, comentários de mal gosto não é nenhuma surpresa. – Malfoy podia sentir o mal estar vindo em sua direção em ondas e se alegrou com isso, tinha certeza absoluta que os dois bruxos não cancelariam os contratos feitos com sua empresa para receberam em primeira mão o seu mais novo projeto, por tanto estava a vontade para falar o que bem entendesse.

- Quero reforçar novamente que, - o loiro arrematou. - Ambos são bem vindos para negociações com essa empresa, afinal de contas somos profissionais não? – Draco passou entre a saída praticamente bloqueada, deixando propositadamente os dois ombros esbarrar nos indivíduos, como uma provocação final.

Logo que Malfoy voltou ao salão Harry não estava mais em companhia de Luna Lovegood.

O moreno conversava aos cochichos com Borton, que estava na companhia de Luize.

Draco sentiu uma pontada estranha no estômago, sem identificar o que era, mas preferia ver Harry sozinho do que cochichando com outro homem.

Não importava se era Merlin ou Salazar ou seu companheiro de trabalho por muito tempo na companhia do outro, o fato nu e cru é que ele simplesmente não apreciou o tom intimo da conversa, principalmente quando viu que, Harry sorriu gentilmente para Borton mais de uma vez.

- Atrapalho? – Draco aproximou-se com um ar indecifrável. Harry imediatamente distanciou-se um pouco de George para ficar mais próximo a Draco.

- Com certeza não! – Borton deu um tapinha matreiro nas costas do loiro, realmente contente com a presença dele na conversa.

- Linda festa senhor Malfoy. – Luize elogiou respeitosamente. Draco mirou pela primeira vez com curiosidade a moça dos pés a cabeça.

As vestes lilás claro de Luize deixavam seu colo e cintura bem valorizados, Draco poderia dar uma volta discreta sabendo que veria o bumbum marcado com suavidade no corte de sua veste.

A maquiagem fraca realçava seus olhos e o batom no mesmo tom salientava seus lábios.

Luize estava realmente bonita. Se Draco visse alguma coisa nela com certeza a chamaria para sair.

Harry notou o olhar do loiro e também não gostou, falando para desviar a atenção do outro.

- Agora é hora do brinde em sua homenagem não é? – Questionou o moreno.

Draco demorou um tempo para voltar os olhos na direção do moreno, demorando-se em Luize que não notou.

- Sim, é hora do brinde. Combinei com George de dizer algumas palavras, você esta pronto? – O loiro perguntou ao homem que voltara a conversar com Luize.

- Na verdade, - George pigarreou. – houve uma pequena mudança nos planos, eu não vou mais fazer o brinde.

- Ah, não vai? Por que? – Draco se virou surpreso bem a tempo de ver Harry caminhar em direção ao final do salão, a onde os músicos tocavam algo parecido com som ambiente.

- Oh, não me diga que você deixou ele fazer isso? – O loiro exclamou para Borton, apreensivo.

- Ele me pediu e eu achei uma boa idéia. Agora que vocês estão muito bem juntos, que mal a nisso? – George respondeu sem entender e Luize deu de ombros como quem dizia: _não olhe para mim, não tive nada haver com isso, mesmo assim: me perdoe por não poder ajuda-lo! _

Assim que Harry chegou próximo a banda todas as cabeças se voltaram para ele.

Draco lembrou-se que, ele ao menos poderia usar magia para amplificar sua voz, portanto foi ao seu encontro rapidamente.

- Espero que saiba o que esta fazendo Potter! Juro por Merlin que estrangulo você aqui mesmo se... – A banda estava próxima mas não conseguia ouvir o que os dois diziam. Draco sussurra depressa no ouvido de Harry, que virou-se para ele, aproximando seus lábios para responder:

- Relaxa, esta bem? Não vai doer nada! – O moreno soltou uma risada baixa e controlada em tom conspirativo. Draco não tinha a menor idéia do que ele estava fazendo mas, conhecia aquela entonação de voz e sabia que Harry estava aprontando algo.

Todos olhavam para os dois com extrema curiosidade, esperando ou Draco ou Harry dizer algo.

Discretamente o loiro sacou sua varinha da parte interna das vestes, apontando-a de forma a não ser visto, para a nuca de Harry, como se estivesse apoiando uma das mãos nas costas do outro.

Assim ninguém se fixaria no detalhe de Malfoy usando a varinha, auxiliando o moreno.

Harry limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção, percebendo que sua voz estava enfeitiçada para se propagar em um volume mais alto, então começou.

- Estranho não é? Logo eu, Harry Potter fazendo o discurso de inauguração desse novo e maravilhoso empreendimento que, tenho certeza trará muitos lucros e benefícios a cada um de vocês presentes aqui hoje, prestigiando esse coquetel de boas vindas.

Houve um murmúrio de concordância entre os ouvintes, não mais auto do que sussurros e Harry percebeu que por mais nervoso que estivesse, fazia a coisa certa.

Ele tinha atenção suficiente de todos para dar o recado que queria e enquanto seu coração batia veloz as palavras se encaixavam em sua mente, prontas para sair e atender ao seu propósito.

Draco estava gelado por dentro, simplesmente incapaz de mover-se um pouco mais para trocar o peso do corpo de perna. Mas, sorria obliquamente olhando fixo para Harry.

Para o loiro era natural se fixar em uma mascara perfeita, sem que as pessoas ao seu redor soubessem o que realmente se passava com ele e dessa forma ele se manteve e o moreno que lhe deu uma rápida mirada contente e prosseguiu.

- Eu imagino e muito bem que, - Harry disse e as pessoas trocaram alguns olhares e risos leves. – a pergunta principal é: como essa sociedade deu-se? Céus, eu mesmo posso falar que passei anos tentando fazer Draco desaparecer do mundo ou do meu mundo, mas por Merlin! Estou feliz de não ter conseguido! Sei que ele desejava o mesmo mas, de uns tempos para cá, graças ao nosso ex chefe maior, o ministro, que infelizmente não pode compartilhar desse momento conosco, a barreira entre eu e Draco foi quebrada como um encanto maligno e, - Harry resfolegou misterioso. – pudemos finalmente enxergar as qualidades que existiam um no outro, deixando qualquer desentendimento e animosidade existente até então para trás.

Draco percebendo que a intenção de Harry não era arruinar o seu coquetel, finalmente foi relaxando ao lado do moreno e sem conter-se deixou escapar um pequeno, mas verdadeiro sorriso, assim que os espectadores, soltaram sons de satisfação e ao fundo alguns murmuravam de incredulidade.

- Não podemos dizer que foi amor a primeira vista. Nenhum bom relacionamento começa com troca de insultos, agressão física ou ameaça de morte. – Harry gesticulou com as mãos, dando de ombros em seguida olhando para o loiro em um tom divertido. As pessoas a sua frente o fitavam a vontade e a maioria sorrira diante do seu tom brincalhão. – Mas, eu posso explicar que, somos tão feitos um para o outro que, somos teimosos, orgulhosos e um bocado de coisas mais, na mesma sintonia, até na mesma intensidade. Só descobrimos, graças a Merlin, bem a tempo de não assassinar um ao outro que, seria melhor juntar-mos essas forças

que até pouco tempo atrás achava-mos ambivalente, em um propósito melhor, maior!

Harry retomou fixando seu olhar em Luna que erguera a taça na direção dos dois.

- Com o passar do tempo começamos a enxergar o que é real, o que é importante e alguns, afortunados como eu e Draco, conseguimos alcançar uma graça que é para todos mas, infelizmente só atingida por poucos. O milagre de reconhecer seus próprios defeitos e os defeitos do outro e mesmo diante de todas as diferenças e igualdades e com tudo isso a única coisa que nos vale, ou nos une é puro e simples sentimento do amor.

Os ouvintes batiam palmas acaloradamente, como se Harry estivesse na defesa de cada um deles.

- Bem, esse discurso praticamente foi uma explicação de como uma ameaça de vida pode se transformar em uma jura de devoção perpetua. – Harry deu uma pausa, para rir junto com os espectadores, retomando em seguida para o desfecho, realizado por ver a reação positiva de Draco ao seu lado.

- Essa sociedade, entre eu e Draco, é tão forte quanto o nosso relacionamento. A prova de desconfianças, de blefes ou de qualquer ofensa. Hoje oficialmente nasce uma instituição que vocês vão poder provar plenamente a seriedade, qualidade e confiabilidade dos nossos serviços. Esse é o nosso compromisso com os nossos clientes e colaboradores. Garanto que todas as nossas inovações vão surpreender a todos. Muito mais do que a noticia de que os dois maiores rivais da Inglaterra bruxa finalmente deixaram as tolices de lados e estão felizes juntos surpreendeu. Falo em meu nome e em nome de Draco que estamos felizes pela presença de cada um, muito obrigado.

O próprio Merlin em pessoa, se estivesse vivo não poderia fazer discurso melhor.

Depois de mais palmas acaloradas, todos ergueram as taças brindando em nome de Harry e Draco, que saíram rapidamente da onde a banda estava posicionada, para se juntar novamente a Luize e Borton.

O resto do coquetel foi mais tranqüilo do que Draco ou Harry poderiam ter imaginado.

Logo após o brinde as pessoas começaram a despedir-se, cumprimentando ambos pelo convite fazendo votos de sucesso a respeito da empresa.

Bem no final da comemoração, Luize, Borton e Luna despediram-se de Harry e Draco.

O loiro tratava alguns assuntos com a banda e o buffet, enquanto o moreno o assistia com curiosidade, encostado em uma das mesas.

Assim que Draco concluiu o que fazia e os contratados foram embora, Harry apenas juntou-se a ele sem dizer nada.

- Por que se ofereceu para fazer aquele discurso açucarado Potter? – Draco perguntou zombeteiro, verificando se havia fechado todas as portas.

O loiro estava ligeiramente corado, cansado e um tanto lento, por causa da quantidade de espumante que havia ingerido.

Estava um pouco alto de bebida, então uma parte de si ainda mantinha uma boa quantidade de adrenalina, embora estivesse comportando-se perfeitamente.

- O que foi? Você não gostou? – Harry questionou no mesmo tom, cruzando os braços na frente do peito, sem levar a sério a provocação de Draco.

- Fiquei surpreso, só isso. Mesmo assim, meu parabéns, você sabe mentir quando quer! Ou pelo menos naquele momento se esforçou muito para tal. – O loiro respondeu com um ar ardiloso e Harry se viu na obrigação de justificar-se.

- Luna escutou uns idiotas, ops, eu quis dizer, investidores, tecendo comentários maldosos ao nosso respeito. Eu só achei que discursar seria a oportunidade perfeita para calar a boca desses cretinos! – O moreno explicou-se.

- Bastante diplomático da sua parte. Eu tive menos tato ao responder. – O loiro confidenciou com um sorriso cafajeste e o pulso de Harry acelerou.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – O moreno inquiriu sério.

- Fui ao banheiro e flagrei Felix e Montague falando de nós. – Resumiu o loiro dando de ombros, como se falasse da coisa mais trivial no mundo todo, aumentando a curiosidade de Harry.

- Céus! O que eles disseram? – Harry insistiu, com cautela para não se mostrar apreensivo. Afinal de contas, o moreno também sabia quem eram Felix e Montague, não queria que Draco perdesse clientes por causa da farsa entre eles.

- Basicamente? Que eu transo com qualquer coisa que seja cara ou que me beneficie! – Draco soltou uma gargalhada o que não era bem da sua personalidade, deixando o moreno um tanto admirado. – Ah, também disseram que você decidiu sair do armário e eu me aproveitei para conferir o traseiro mais cobiçado da Inglaterra bruxa! – O loiro resfolegou controlando o riso, divertindo-se com a careta confusa de Harry. – Eu queria que você estivesse lá para ver a cara de Montague quando eu disse que o seu traseiro estava sob os meus cuidados!

- E o que mais você disse? – Harry conseguiu assobiar por entre os dentes dividido entre a raiva e a vergonha.

- Nada demais. Só falei que se eu transasse com qualquer coisa já teria levado a mulher do Montague para a cama e lembrei a Felix que eu sei do segredinho patético dele, a respeito de encontro as escuras com mulheres encalhadas! Foi perfeito! O resto são detalhes. – Draco concluiu satisfeito.

- Draco! Você perdeu a cabeça? Eles podem se voltar contra você fácil imbecil! Você mal inaugurou e já perdeu dois clientes de uma vez? – O moreno lhe chamou a atenção, bastante tentado a dar um soco no loiro pelo deslize.

- Eu não perdi nada Potter, eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo. Felix e Montague gostam mais de dinheiro do que de dignidade! Eles jamais cancelariam algo comigo. O meu novo projeto vai render bons galeões aos dois, portanto não tem com que se preocupar.

Merlin sabia o esforço danado que o moreno fez, praticamente o dia inteiro, para não confundir carência com desejo ou outras coisas. Mesmo que estivesse com raiva da imprudência do loiro ele ainda sim conseguia sentir uma pontada intensa de uma secreta alegria por Draco defende-lo, embora ele não precisasse é claro.

Talvez estando carente, Harry canalizava e captava qualquer tipo de contato ou ligação mais do que deveria.

Quando era mais novo gostava que as pessoas ficassem distantes dele, um sentimento nutrido talvez pelo medo de apanhar ou ser rejeitado mais do que já era.

Mas, com o passar dos anos, conforme foi ganhando maturidade, esse déficit de carinho foi ficando cada vez pior e Harry cada vez menos sabia como lidar com isso.

Nesse momento Harry supunha que, estava tão carente, mas tão carente, que sua atração por Draco Malfoy o fazia gravitar na estranha orbita do loiro.

Depois de Malfoy verificar se todo o local fora trancado magicamente, com alguns feitiços, o loiro pôs-se a caminhar em direção a saída, pendendo os passos para esquerda, crente que estava em linha reta.

O moreno notou, soltando um riso baixo.

- Algum problema Potter? – Draco o fitou bem nos olhos quando o moreno se aproximou, alias, quando se aproximou demais.

- Nenhum, só achei engraçado. Você esta com as bochechas rosas e meio alto de álcool. – Harry apontou, dando um passo a mais, para não invadir o espaço pessoal do loiro.

- Que absurdo Potter! Estou ótimo! – Draco reclamou, voltando a caminhar em direção a carruagem.

Quando ambos entraram na cabine, os corcéis começaram a leva-los com velocidade em direção as nuvens. Draco que parecia um pouco impaciente, puxou papo.

- Vou morrer de tédio aqui Potter, vamos conversar.

- Sobre o que? – Harry desviou os olhos da pequena janela, encarando o loiro.

- Não sei, sobre qualquer coisa!

- A paz mundial? – O moreno zombou. Não acreditava que Draco estava realmente interessado em manter uma conversa saudável com alguém, muito menos com ele como alguém.

- Não Potter, a paz mundial não me interessa! Eu não acredito que o mundo foi feito para ser inteiramente pacifico. Se fosse, eu não lucraria nada com isso e não sou uma pessoa feliz sem dinheiro. – Draco declarou.

- O que é importante para você então? – Harry o questionou curioso. Embora a pergunta fosse simples ele realmente queria a resposta para entender um pouco mais sobre o loiro.

- Poder, dinheiro e prazer. É um ciclo. – O loiro respondeu com naturalidade, bem atento a careta insatisfeita que Harry fizera ao ouvir a resposta. - Quando se tem poder, ganha-se dinheiro e o dinheiro é capaz de comprar tudo que eu preciso. – Draco continuou. - Quando se tem os dois juntos, o prazer, em todos os sentidos, cai quase que instantaneamente no seu colo.

- Eu discordo, isso não é tudo. – Harry balançou a cabeça, contrariando o loiro. - Tem muito mais coisas na vida do que isso. Eu tenho dinheiro, as pessoas me reconhecem, mesmo sem eu querer, então podemos dizer que tenho algum poder mas, obtenho prazer nas coisas simples da vida.

- Você não precisa ser bruxo Potter, precisa se tornar imediatamente um monge budista. – Draco ironizou risonho, como se tivesse dado a melhor opção para os problemas de Harry.

- Você é impossível Malfoy. – Harry gesticulou com os braços, sem saber o que fazer com aquela sensação estranha de fascínio que se misturava com o sentimento de raiva por Draco ser tão petulante.

Harry contornou seu desconforto olhando novamente para a janela, enquanto Draco o mirava as vezes com aquele semblante cínico de triunfo. O moreno gostaria de trocar a sua fortuna pelos pensamentos do loiro.

Algo lhe dizia que Draco planeja alguma coisa e sendo ele quem era, Harry tinha certeza que o resultado não seria nada bom.

Draco realmente tinha algo em mente. Estava a sós de novo com o moreno e seu perfume inebriante que o fazia ter fantasias acordado.

O loiro sentia-se tão bem por causa do sucesso do coquetel que a sua mente flutuava por universos completamente diferentes.

Sorte dele Harry Potter não poder usar magia, portanto, não poderia fazer uso de legislimencia.

Em um determinado momento, com todo o silêncio entre eles, Harry relaxou um pouco.

Suas costas finalmente escorregaram mais no estofado macio do banco, suas pernas se alongaram para frente, enquanto o moreno fechou os olhos descansado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, com o queixo quase tocando o peito.

Draco poderia levar Harry por outros meios mágicos para onde bem entendesse, porém quanto mais tempo passava na companhia do moreno, mais tempo ele teria para atormentar o outro, mesmo que fosse através de olhares dúbios ou estabelecendo um silêncio cheio de questões entre eles.

Tudo fazia parte do seu plano, ou quase tudo, por que as vezes, surpreendia-se com a reação do moreno e com suas próprias reações confusas e impulsivas.

Algum tempo depois, quando estavam quase chegando, o moreno havia adormecido.

Incapaz de manter o olhar guloso longe do moreno Draco avaliava Harry nos mínimos detalhes, muito mais a vontade.

O rosto sereno e bonito, os braços fortes, a boca frouxa, com os lábios deliciosos entre abertos, os joelhos bem separados...

Seus pensamentos obscenos envolvendo Harry faziam sua mente ferver e o que lhe dava mais raiva era saber que, mesmo estando no controle da pequena farsa entre eles, o loiro era altamente suscetível a _persona não grata _do moreno de uma forma surreal.

Só de olha-lo ali, desprotegido, confiante de que nenhum mal lhe aconteceria enquanto estivesse sonhando com sabe se lá o que, dava a Draco idéias insanas.

Ele não teria toda essa tranqüilidade de adormecer, deixando a guarda baixa para Harry Potter se aproveitar das circunstancias.

Mas, o risco morava nesse pequeno detalhe: ele não era o ingênuo Harry Potter, ele era Draco Malfoy e nesse momento fazia um grande esforço para não meter os pés pelas mãos, controlando a vontade de tocar o outro para fazer todos os absurdos que desejava naquele momento.

Mesmo sem vontade, o loiro abriu uma pequena janela atrás do seu acento, apontando a varinha para o cavalo guia, mudando a localidade do pouso da carruagem.

O vento forte invadiu a cabine fazendo Harry se acomodar novamente. Draco sorriu para si com uma perversa satisfação.

Ao se ajeitar melhor para se proteger da corrente forte de ar que o atingiu, o moreno escorregou ainda mais no banco, quase tocando seus joelhos com o do loiro.

Algum tempo depois, a carruagem aterrissou suavemente, sem despertar o belo adormecido.

Draco aproximou-se sorrateiramente de Harry, ao pé do ouvido do outro, fazendo com que seus lábios resvalassem na pele do moreno.

- Teve bons sonhos?

Harry quase colocou o coração para fora do corpo com o susto.

Mesmo sobressaltado ele não se mexeu. Apenas abriu os olhos atempo de ver Draco praticamente por cima dele, encarando-o como se fosse come-lo vivo ali mesmo.

- Por todos os Deuses Malfoy, o que pensa que esta fazendo? – O moreno cobrou grogue do cochilo, ajeitando-se melhor no acento, porém ao faze-lo ficou mais ciente ainda da presença incomoda e um tanto explicita do loiro.

- O que eu fiz de errado agora? – Draco debochou com a voz doce, quase maléfica, encarando Harry profundamente curioso, com os olhos acinzentados tão próximos que o moreno poderia contar em pormenores cada parte de suas íris.

- Você pode por favor...

Mas Harry não terminou de falar, Draco o interrompeu.

- Mas é claro. – O loiro afastou-se, abrindo a porta, saltando primeiro, estendendo a mão para Harry descer.

- Por que estamos no quintal da minha casa? – Harry perguntou inseguro.

- Uma pequena gentileza, por ter sido cordial comigo essa tarde, colaborando com os meus planos.- Draco entortou os lábios de uma forma diabolicamente sexy, seguindo o moreno bem de perto, até que o outro alcançasse a maçaneta da porta.

- Hum... Sei. – Harry sacou o molho de chaves das vestes. Uma brisa gelada, de final de tarde, agitava as folhas caídas ao chão.

Um forte arrepio espinha acima o alertou para o corpo quente de Draco rente ao seu. O loiro tocou delicadamente em seus dedos tomando o controle do molho de chaves.

- Maldita porta, essa droga de chave não quer virar. – Harry resmungou, sentindo a outra mão de Draco pousar estrategicamente em sua cintura.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – Draco murmurou com a boca em sua bochecha. O hálito quente de espumante caro parecendo extremamente saboroso deslizou sobre sua pele, varrendo os pensamentos de Harry para outro lugar de sua mente.

- Não precisa, - o moreno quase gaguejou rouco. - afaste-se por favor.

O alerta fora tão fraco que nem o próprio Harry podia acreditar em suas palavras.

Ele sabia que deveria ter ficado de boca fechada, assim desencorajaria o loiro que, provavelmente perderia o entusiasmo com uma reação fria.

Draco era o tipo que não podia ter um desafio pela frente e Harry ao se mostrar tenso acabara de determinar o jogo como sendo mais estimulante ainda.

- Eu não entendi direito. – Draco murmurou, descendo os dedos da cintura de Harry um pouco mais, deixando que seus lábios tocassem superficialmente de propósito o pescoço do moreno. - Por que não se vira e fala olhando para mim, assim eu vou compreender melhor. – Sugeriu ele com um tom cafajeste.

- Oh Merlin, por favor, - Harry gemeu sem conseguir mais conter o frenesi que apossou-se dele, tendo raiva de si, por estar a ponto de ceder já sabendo que não conseguiria ir contra. - Você entendeu sim que eu sei. – Argumentou ele com a voz baixa e fraca, mas ao sentir o sorriso de Draco em seu pescoço teve certeza de que era o fim de seu apelo. - Eu...

Quando a porta fez um clique, indicando que já estava destrancada, o loiro sorriu vendo Harry girar a maçaneta quase em pânico.

Harry arregalou os olhos com surpresa enquanto sem querer atrapalhara-se com o passo.

Se não bastasse isso, Draco ao tentar acompanha-lo também perdera o equilíbrio e ambos caíram no chão da cozinha, o loiro por cima de Harry em uma situação muito vexatória.

O inferno parecia quente e convidativo abaixo de Harry. Não havia outra analogia para entender o que se passava com ele.

Em um instante ele estava em pânico e no segundo depois ele estava enroscado em Draco como se o destino tivesse premeditado esse momento.

Nunca tinham se aproximado tanto e nesse momento era como se estivessem gastando toda a energia de uma vida, acumulada durante todos aqueles anos de inimizade entre eles para manterem a calma.

Sem ar, mas pronto para virar-se da melhor maneira possível, na intenção de ajudar ou pedir que Draco se levanta-se Harry ouviu passos vindos da sala.

Draco também escutara, mas não teve presença de espirito ou agilidade suficiente para levantar-se a tempo. No instante depois ambos congelaram.

Purpura como uma beterraba, ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Ronald Billius Weasley irrompeu em insultos, dando um sonoro murro no armário da cozinha na seqüência.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Continuou Ron em meio a uma bela seqüência de palavrões. – Eu venho aqui disposto a considerar o nosso desentendimento e encontro você literalmente atracado a esse dementador albino!

Draco ergueu o rosto afogueado querendo assassinar Rony apenas com a força de sua intenção, mas foi o primeiro a recuperar a fala, respondendo de imediato.

- O que foi Weasley, por acaso eu pedi sua tenda de acampar para transar com Harry? Não sei se você compreender, essa não é a sua casa.

Harry fez um pequeno esforço para se levantar, visto que Malfoy demorou a sair de cima dele.

Naquele determinado instante o moreno não sabia se ficava contente ou furioso com a presença do ex amigo.

- Nós não estávamos fazendo... Nada de mais Ron, - justificou-se. - E Draco tem razão sobre estarmos na minha casa. A propósito: como entrou? – Harry ajeitava os cabelos e as vestes caminhando na direção do amigo mas era impossível estar composto depois de quase, quase mesmo, ter pego carona em um furacão sexual.

- Você deixa a chave reserva debaixo do tapete, na porta da sala, não se lembra? Para emergências, - Ron cuspiu as palavras ferozmente. - isso era uma emergência! Pelo menos para mim que queria a sua amizade de volta, mas entendo que deva ser um alivio não ter mais contato comigo! Agora sei por que: você ficou realmente louco Harry! – Ron socou novamente o armário quando Harry tentou colocar a mão sobre seu ombro. - Nem a onde você vive parece seguro mais! Não havia proteção nenhuma ao redor da sua casa! E eu trouxa pensando que você estava em dificuldades quando ouvi barulho vindos da cozinha!

Harry deu uma olhada rápida na direção de Draco, mas se arrependera mortalmente quando viu o semblante cínico do loiro que divertia-se com a situação.

Arrepiava-se só de lembrar o calor do corpo pesado e firme de Draco sobre o seu pensando no que teria acontecido se Ron não tivesse chegado para estragar ou salvar o momento.

Miseravelmente correspondeu a amistosa aproximação do loiro na mesma intensidade se não mais até, o problema era que se não houvesse faisca, não haveria fogo.

Draco que começara o incêndio parecia realmente satisfeito ao observar as labaredas fazendo todo o estrago possível.

- Não seja dramático Ronald, você não faz sexo não? Aquela sua namoradinha xexelenta não se diverte e não deixa você se divertir também? – Draco debochou com os braços cruzados um tanto despreocupado, na altura do peito.

Ron ficou lívido e Harry também. A resposta de Draco não servia para nada a não ser piorar a conversa.

O ruivo deu um passo com os pulsos alto suficiente para acertar o nariz de Draco mas parou imediatamente, fixando o olhar raivoso em Harry.

- Esquece. Estou ferrado mesmo, nem meu melhor amigo presta mais! – O moreno abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava havendo mas não teve tempo. Olhando bem para Ronald ele notou que o ruivo estava muito abatido.

Ron virou nos calcanhares e do mesmo jeito que apareceu, desapareceu, como em um piscar de olhos, deixando o moreno atônito.

A porta da sala abriu e fechou fazendo estrondo. Harry deixou seu peso desabar sobre o sofá, pensando que, para cada cinco minutos de sua felicidade ele teria em retorno imediato cinco minutos de maldição.

- Que escândalo não? – Draco praticamente se materializou ao seu lado, sem sentar-se no sofá.

- Você não esta ajudando Malfoy. – Harry massageava as têmporas, de cabeça baixa, sentindo os primeiros sinais de uma gigante dor de cabeça.

- O que foi que eu fiz agora? – Draco perguntou com raiva.

- Oh céus! – O moreno levantou o rosto cansado de toda a situação entre eles. – Eu não acredito que você ainda tem a coragem de perguntar. -

Draco virou-se nos calcanhares, bufando de indignação. Harry conhecia o loiro suficientemente para saber que aquele gesto significava um presságio de briga e não errou.

- Quer saber Harry Potter? Eu cansei! – Draco pegou uma quantidade de flu o atirando com mais força do que deveria na lareira. – Desde que eu me conheço por gente você age assim quando o Weasley se intromete no meio. Para mim já chega. Você me rejeita ou bota a culpa de suas frustrações em mim desde que eu tinha onze anos, não sei a onde estava com a cabeça de achar que agora seria diferente. Eu não costumo cometer erros, mas curiosamente os únicos que cometi sempre envolvem você.

Draco estava pronto para virar as costas, para entrar nas chamas quando o moreno levantou-se, o alcançando em um pulo, com os dedos firmes em volta do seu braço.

- Como pode dizer uma cretinice dessas! Eu não te culpei ou rejeitei em momento algum, eu só não queria ser amigo de forma alguma de alguém tão baixo e vil como você sempre demonstrou ser. E sabe o que é pior? Você é assim desde que _eu_ te conheci! – Draco achou que por um instante, Harry reconheceria sua existência como algo realmente bom.

Estava tão cego de ódio que não percebia que o moreno falara as palavras da boca para fora, somente para não sair por baixo.

Draco não se deixaria abater tão fácil, consequentemente ele já tinha tudo que queria dizer na ponta da língua, independentemente do que a sua reação causaria.

Era certo de que arruinaria todos os seus planos, mas nesse momento ele não dava a mínima.

Então, sem dizer nada, em um impulso contraditório ele se virou e lascou um beijo faminto em Harry.

Imediatamente Harry correspondeu. Entre a raiva, o choque e a satisfação de sentir Draco apossando-se dele.

Com certa dificuldade e de uma forma bruta Malfoy afastou-se, sem sorrir, com um semblante feroz.

- Por que não admiti quem é uma única vez na vida Harry e deixar de lado essa postura de virgem sofredora que intercede pelos outros por meio de sacrifícios? Admiti que você é uma pessoa diferente e que gosta de ser diferente e que não há nada de errado nisso. Pare de ser o que as pessoas esperam que você seja e aja como Harry Potter verdadeiramente.

Harry congelou na forma que estava. Draco se desvencilhou do aperto, mantendo a voz cortante em um nível baixo e perigoso.

- A farsa acabou. Você sempre foi e esta livre da minha presença desagradável. Eu menti para você em relação ao compromisso registrado, achando que você é estúpido demais para cuidar de si. Eu não errei a esse respeito, você realmente é um estúpido! E mesmo sendo baixo e vil como você deixou bem claro, eu consigo ser mais autêntico do que você. Agora quem não quer qualquer tipo de contato com você sou eu. – Harry deixou sua mão escorregar para o lado do corpo, assistindo Draco entrar nas chamas.

A lareira se apagou imediatamente após a saída do loiro, que não lhe deu oportunidade nenhuma de retórica. Novamente o silêncio. Harry sentiu a pressão em seu peito: estava sozinho de novo.


	19. Chapter 19

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 19**

_Sou uma pedra que rola sozinha e perdida_

_Por uma vida de pecado tenho pago o preço_

_Quando passava, todas as pessoas diziam_

_Mais um cara na estrada perdida_

**Coldplay - Lost Highway - Estrada Perdida**

Draco poderia ter ficado calado, ou não. Na verdade, ele poderia ter dito um milhão de coisas diferentes do que havia falado, mas agora ele sabia exatamente por que nunca se dera bem com Harry Potter.

Ele era exatamente o que era. Talvez ele fosse um ser humano com mais defeitos do que qualidades, mas aceitava quem era e quando não gostava de algo simplesmente fazia por onde para transforma-lo.

Seu oposto era Harry Potter.

Sem coragem para ser, agir, ferir ou sorrir verdadeiramente. Ser ele mesmo, fazer o que tivesse vontade sempre que tivesse vontade estava, evidentemente fora de seus padrões para o moreno.

Simplesmente Malfoy não podia tolerar esse comportamento que chegava ser covarde da parte de Harry.

A única coisa que ele não poderia imaginar é que, ao chegar em casa sentiria falta de Harry apenas tendo provado o gosto uma única e ligeira vez para valer.

_Quem diria que aquela criatura de mal gosto para a moda, completamente descabelado beijava tão bem?_

Draco tinha vontade de arrancar todos seus maravilhosos fios de cabelo um a um a cada vez que lembrava-se que esteve beijando Harry Potter.

Mas, o fato é que assim que deixou a casa de Harry começara a se perguntar se teria feito bem sair de forma tão tempestuosa, estragando todos os seus planos.

Não que Draco não fosse realmente revelar ao moreno que estava apenas mentindo para mante-lo vivo.

O problema de Malfoy foi despejar as palavras muito antes do esperado.

Pretendia contar tudo, da melhor forma, em um momento oportuno, mas nem sempre as coisas funcionam exatamente como o planejado e esse era uma típico caso de como uma situação simples pode se transformar em algo complexo e fora de controle.

Draco tomou suas pílulas, em seguida um banho, jantou, revisou alguns projetos mas sua cabeça estava a quilômetros de distancia.

Logo após tentou relaxar mas, percebeu que não haveria como.

Com a noite alta deitou-se para descansar sabendo que, assim que fechasse os olhos sentiria o gosto de Harry Potter em sua boca e com essa lembrança vindo a tona era bem provável que as sensações, todas elas, estariam de volta.

Pensar em Harry Potter até aquela tarde, o deixava nervoso acima de tudo, mas não poderia negar que também sentia-se quase excitado.

Talvez o sabor pelo desconhecido o levasse a querer entender mais a natureza acre do moreno, mas nem mesmo Draco o teimoso poderia entender como Harry funcionava, pois não tivera tempo suficiente para tal.

Harry também não havia facilitado em nada. Se o loiro não o tivesse chantageado ambos ainda estariam recebendo verba do ministério como funcionários honorários odiando-se mais do que nunca.

Draco lhe deu uma meta, um propósito e nem mesmo sobre essa perspectiva o loiro ouviu ao menos um _"Muito obrigado seu estúpido, por ter se metido na minha vida! Estou realmente contente por isso!"._

Ao jogar-se na cama, fitando o teto Draco era incapaz de fechar os olhos.

Algum tempo depois, nada do loiro sentir sono. Seu corpo dormente de tanto manter-se na mesma posição levantou, procurando por sua penseira que ganhara de herança de Lúcios.

No escritório, sentado o mais confortavelmente de frente ao artefato depositado em sua mesa de trabalho, Draco apontou a varinha para sua fonte, retirando cuidadosamente uma de suas memórias, colocando-a na penseira.

Depois de assistir sua memória do beijo com Harry o loiro repetiu varias vezes o mesmo processo de extrair e assistir suas recordações.

Tudo que pudesse liga-lo a Harry Potter, desde o momento em que Draco havia invadido sua casa para socorre-lo até as ultimas palavras de Ronald ao sair da casa do moreno, estavam devidamente trancadas em pequenos frascos de cristal, isoladas de uma forma que não pudesse afeta-lo de maneira nenhuma.

Restara apenas as lembranças que não o fizessem sentir o gosto da rejeição novamente, guardadas na parte mais alta do armário mais inóspito da mansão.

Ao final sentia-se cansado e satisfeito. As recordações não estavam mais lá, em sua mente. Agora só teria que tomar cuidado com seus sonhos, no mais, ele sempre se curou de tudo e ficar só nunca fora novidade.

Quando voltou para a cama adormeceu.

Se dependesse de Draco a manhã seguinte seria fabulosa, como todas as outras e ele seguiria enfrente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Uma semana...**

**Duas semanas...**

**Três semanas...**

**Quatro semanas...**

**Cinco semanas...**

**Seis semanas depois...**

Harry Potter seguiu em frente.

Infelizmente, não havia se passado um momento sem que ele perguntasse a si o que estava fazendo que não havia se quer mandado um pedido de desculpas ao seu amigo Ronald ou para Draco.

Ambos mereciam mais do que silêncio e até aquele momento ele só havia proporcionado isso a ambas as pessoas.

Se queria realmente tê-los de volta, não seria ignorando a existência dos dois.

De uma forma bem egoísta, sua preocupação maior e mais explicita era com o loiro.

Em um ciclo vicioso Harry nem precisava fechar os olhos para lembrar-se do rosto de Draco, sentir seu cheiro, para afundar-se em tudo que girava em torno do outro.

Um mês e meio era tempo suficiente para enlouquecer uma pessoa. Seu próprio remorso o zombava.

Até onde pode o moreno levou a situação adiante, fazendo de conta que a qualquer momento olharia para si descobrindo que não se importava. No entanto, para sua grande desventura, isso não aconteceria e naquela manhã não seria diferente.

Os dias de Harry dividiam-se em pontos altos e pontos baixos, as vezes mais altos, as vezes mais baixos mas, ele se esforçava para encontrar o melhor ao amanhecer e evitar o pior ao se deitar para descansar.

Harry sabia que Draco estava redondamente certo.

Aos onze anos sem ao menos conhecer o loiro, como em um passe de magica, Harry determinou que a amizade com Draco não valia a pena. Depois desse incidente as coisas pioraram e olhando para trás ele nem mesmo sabia dizer por que repelia o loiro toda vez que tinham alguma oportunidade de mudar as coisas entre eles.

Também não o ajudava ser mais racional lembrar-se que teve um breve vislumbre do paraíso com Draco Malfoy no instante em que fora beijado.

Harry lidou com a experiência de uma forma única. Bem, até Draco entrar realmente de sola em sua vida ele _achava que era inteiramente hetero_, no entanto, quando começou a passar mais tempo na companhia do loiro, ficando cada vez mais próximo, sentindo-se incrivelmente atraído por Malfoy começou a ligar o fato a sua crônica carência. _Tudo tão rápido e ao mesmo tempo tão demorado e confuso! _

Depois que beijou Draco teve certeza de que o queria, como nunca quis nada em sua existência.

Mesmo tendo desejo por mulheres ele também conseguia sentir, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, um desejo, diga-se de passagem não puramente intelectual, mas também altamente sexual, por Draco, o que convertia sua orientação de hetero para bissexual.

Deveria haver um conflito a esse respeito em seu cérebro, porém Harry não encontrou dificuldade em aceitar, pelo menos esse seu lado.

O que era um ferrenho embate para a maior parte das pessoas, para ele chegava a ser uma questão tão simples que nem o preocupava, como se realmente não tivesse escolha.

Foi como se sua mente já soubesse disso antes dele se quer trabalhar a possibilidade e quando se viu diante de uma situação que o colocou realmente a prova, Harry somente encarou muito bem o momento de clareza.

Embora Harry estivesse muito bem resolvido a esse respeito, tinha outra coisa que o preocupava a medida que o tempo escorria entre seus dedos, além da constante preocupação com Draco e Ronald.

O moreno ainda era incapaz de produzir magia. Não fazia uso nem de um simples feitiço de levitação.

Nem sua determinação produzia algum efeito e no andar dos acontecimentos, Harry começava a se questionar se, não permaneceria assim, completamente normal.

Potter passara bastante tempo desejando ser normal, infelizmente não era esse o normal que imaginava quando rezava para a realização de seus sonhos.

Ele ainda precisava acomodar certas coisas em sua cabeça. Agora que sabia da verdade, de que nunca colocou a vida de Draco em um jogo de barganhas e concessões absurdas ele estava perfeitamente ciente de que, se pegasse um revolver e disparasse contra a sua própria cabeça, seus miolos voariam pelos ares, apenas os seus miolos.

Era um conforto e um tormento ao mesmo tempo. Um conforto no sentido que não era mais responsável pela desgraça de ninguém, no entanto um tormento por que não sabia ao certo o que fazer com isso e a mentira que se envolvera.

Mas de algo valeu a lição: não importava se ele ficasse péssimo de novo a ponto de tentar o suicídio uma próxima vez, o que realmente era relevante nessa nebulosa história era saber que Malfoy importava-se tanto com ele que mentira da pior forma possível afim de poupar sua vida, embora os fins não justificassem os meios, o loiro agira erroneamente por um propósito nobre.

Harry sorriu resoluto, finalmente teve a prova que tanto esperara, havia um coração em Draco Malfoy, uma parte boa e humana a qual o moreno queria muito conhecer e de alguma forma Harry queria estar naquele coração, sem importar-se como.

A tarde ele se arrumou como se fosse para o evento mais solene de toda a sua vida. Perfumou-se ajeitou os cabelos nervosamente uma série de vezes, antes de encarar o espelho convencido de que não poderia fazer nada mais a respeito.

Com todo cuidado, pegou o saco plástico da lavanderia que continha as vestes limpas que havia usado no dia do coquetel e o broxe guardado com cuidado em uma bela caixinha para jóias.

Estava pronto para confrontar Draco Malfoy.

Antes de mais nada deu uma rápida lida no Profeta Diário de a mais ou menos um mês atrás, relendo os detalhes a respeito da inauguração da empresa de Malfoy e o sucesso estrondoso do coquetel.

Para o seu alivio a noticia dizia que, mesmo a empresa sendo recém nascida era um empreendimento admirável, sólido e muito promissor.

As palavras elogiosas a empresa trazia uma onda de otimismo impressionante a Harry, que na verdade estava interessado no dono.

Sem opção foi de _noitibus_ até os portões da empresa, sentindo saudades da rapidez que os outros meios mágicos de transporte ofereciam.

A sensação de viagem bruxa surtia nele como efeito colateral de uma terrível poção que causa mais males do que benefícios mas, ainda sim o moreno sentia falta.

A empresa parecia novamente um lugar belo e pacifico. Assim que tocou nos portões foi recebido por um rapaz elegante e bem vestido que ele reconhecera da entrevista.

O moço extremamente simpático o deixou avançar sem maiores problemas. Harry fora muito bem recepcionado por todos que encontrava no caminho desde o portão até a porta da sala de Draco.

Ele não lembrava-se que seria tratado como sócio e toda essa atitude liberal por parte dos colaboradores demonstrava que Draco não havia falado nada a respeito do desentendimento entre eles, mas gostou da liberdade que essa posição lhe trazia.

Para não ser indiscreto bateu na porta girando a maçaneta em seguida.

Assim que adentrou a sala deu de cara com Draco e Luize, ambos de pé, rabiscando em um mapa enorme sobre a mesa.

- Senhor Potter, boa tarde. – Luzei se apressou em dizer, analisando as reações de Draco.

Claro que a moça ficara extremamente chocada e perplexa com a noticia do relacionamento entre eles, mas também, quem no mundo bruxo não havia ficado estarrecido com o fato?

- Olá Luize. – Harry lançou uma olhada nervosa para o loiro que manteve-se calado. – Como vai?

- Muito bem, obrigada. – A moça respondeu cordial. Sem duvida Harry tinha uma aura pacifica, um tanto calmante, deixando as pessoas a vontade quase instantaneamente.

Luize também notou que, Draco o oposto de Harry, por mais que estivesse fazendo um esforço danado para ser leve com as pessoas, não conseguia colocar de lado seus antigos hábitos firmes e muitas vezes rudes por ser seu jeito natural.

Draco continuou quieto sem dar uma palavra, olhando o mapa com uma concentração impressionante.

Alguns segundos passaram-se e finalmente o silêncio fora quebrado.

- Entre o deserto e as montanhas, eu prefiro as montanhas Luize. Avise Borton imediatamente. Quero que ele a acompanhe nessa viagem. Embora o projeto esteja concluído com êxito é possível que surja algum contratempo nessa fase de testes. É bom estarem preparados. No mais, duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma em situações de emergência, caso haja alguma George tem grande experiência em trabalhos de campo como auror. – Draco concluiu circulando um mapa que indicava somente os relevos dos países.

- Certo, vou avisa-lo imediatamente. Com sua licença. – A bruxa cumprimentou Harry ao sair, sentindo a atmosfera pesar sobre sua cabeça.

Por mais que fosse discreta era impossível não ficar intrigada com a reação de Draco para com Harry.

A um mês e meio atrás os dois não paravam de trocarem olhares, toques, pequenos gestos que demonstravam intimidade e agora era como se cada um voltasse no tempo, deixando a exata sensação que ela havia sentido no dia em que Draco fora hospitalizado.

A mesma negatividade, mais por parte do loiro do que de Harry, que mais parecia constrangido.

Luize deixou o assunto de lado. A vida pessoal de ambos seus chefes não lhe dizia respeito. Desde que ela se mantivesse distante e quieta, continuaria feliz com o trabalho que estava desempenhando.

Naquele mês demonstrara bons resultados a frente de um outro projeto de Draco, deixando o loiro satisfeito a ponto de confiar nela inteiramente para conduzir mais experimentos.

No momento o que mais lhe deixava contente além da quase confiança de Draco era ter a agradável companhia de Borton nessa viagem e convida-lo para mais uma bateria de testes lhe dava uma imensa satisfação.

- Você vai realmente fingir que eu não estou aqui? – Harry cobrou sem saber o que dizer. Draco virou-se lentamente para olha-lo, como se tivesse notado a presença do moreno só após a pergunta.

- Quando eu disse que não queria mais contato com você falava sério. – Draco respondeu calmamente, voltando a fitar o mapa, traçando algumas coordenas com tinta vermelha.

- Isso é injusto. Eu mereço uma chance de me desculpar. – Harry argumentou, avançando um pouco em direção ao loiro.

- O que não é justo é pedir para Merlin durante todo uma vida que você suma da face da Terra e não ser atendido. – Draco estava sendo tão frio que o moreno parou atônito, incapaz de prosseguir em sua direção.

Harry queria toca-lo, pedir desculpas e mais do que tudo ser desculpado. Mas, como pode perceber não seria tão simples assim.

- Vim devolver sua veste e seu broxe. – Fez uma pausa, avaliando Malfoy. – Não sabia se você me receberia em sua casa, então resolvi que seria melhor entrega-los aqui no escritório, a onde você não pudesse me ignorar completamente, mas vejo que não funcionou como eu esperava.

- Não precisava se preocupar, eu não te pedi nada de volta. – Draco dobrou o mapa, encarando Harry de frente pela primeira vez na conversa.

- Se você me odeia tanto eu não vou ficar com suas coisas para me lembrar desse fato. – Harry respondeu, disfarçando o tom de magoa.

- Você pode queima-las. Eu não ligo. – Draco continuou ali, firme, com o maxilar travado, sustentando o mesmo semblante apático, sem demonstrar que estava fervendo de indignação por dentro.

- Não seja infantil. – Harry resmungou, perdendo as esperanças. Se Draco continuasse irredutível não havia nada mais que pudesse ser feito.

- Oh, muito maduro da sua parte me insultar e depois de um mês e meio vir aqui para me devolver minhas coisas. – Draco respondeu acidamente, contornando a mesa, sentando-se em sua cadeira.

- Não estou dizendo que agi corretamente. Só quero uma chance de me explicar e acertar as coisas entre nós de uma vez por todas. – Harry percebeu o olhar de Draco vacilar por um instante, então acompanhando o movimento do loiro, também sentou-se.

Frente a frente, só a mesa separando seu corpo do corpo do loiro. Quando seu cérebro registrou o momento, seu batimento cardíaco acelerou conforme sua boca secou.

Sabendo quão obtuso era Draco em ser compreensivo e pacifico, Harry teria uma única chance e não poderia desperdiça-la.

- Estou esperando. – Draco cobrou com a sobrancelha loira arqueada de modo desafiador. – Ou devo pensar que você veio aqui admirar a minha beleza natural? – O loiro zombou.

- Primeiramente gostaria de me desculpar. – O moreno revelou inseguro. - Eu me enganei a seu respeito, durante muito tempo. Quero uma nova oportunidade de provar que podemos ser razoáveis um com o outro. – Harry estava realmente admirado com a beleza de Draco. Não era uma sensação que passava rapidamente.

Uma coisa era ver seu rosto em sonhos ou lembranças, outra coisa era ficar frente a frente com a potência da agradável e avassaladora vista do loiro.

Em todos os anos que passaram brigando a raiva que Harry sentia de Draco anulava seus pensamentos a esse respeito.

Uma vez que toda essa animosidade havia partido, deixando em seu lugar outro tipo de visão o moreno poderia enxergar, com a devida clareza, boa parte da magnificência do outro.

O loiro ser belo era somente a ponta do ice barg no quesito Draco Malfoy.

- Algo mais? – Draco inclinou-se sobre os papeis, fitando as íris do moreno, percebendo quantas duvidas haviam dentro das janelas verdes hortelã.

- Na verdade sim. – Harry continuou sem mover-se ou desviar o olhar. – Ainda estou desapontado por você ter mentido. Por outro lado, reconheço que foi a única forma que você encontrou de me manter longe dos meus antigos planos doentios. Acho que deveria lhe agradecer por isso. – O moreno reclinou no encosto da cadeira, deixando escapar um suspiro de expectativa.

- Sim, você deveria. – Draco respondeu em um tom de voz plácido, girando uma pena entre os dedos, para não demonstrar que estava na defensiva. – Eu não aceito seu pedido de desculpas. Se quer me provar que esta arrependido não será com palavras. Agora que já conversamos, se não se importa, gostaria de voltar a trabalhar.

Era obvio que ele não voltaria a trabalhar imediatamente. Era a primeira vez na vida que Harry Potter estava a sua frente sem saber o que dizer o que fazer e como prosseguir, também era a primeira vez que recebia um pedido de desculpas sinceras do outro e Draco estava mais afim de saborear o momento do que qualquer outra coisa naquele instante.

Mas, o loiro queria testar Harry para ver qual seria o próximo passo dado no interessante jogo entre eles.

- É... – Harry hesitou fazendo uma estranha careta enquanto coçava a nuca, ignorando o que Draco tinha dito em não lhe perdoar pois algo lhe dizia, só pela forma com que o loiro prendeu a respiração por um momento que se ele, Harry, não estava perdoado, ao menos estava no caminho certo. – Eu também o procurei para me candidatar a uma vaga na empresa. Vou enlouquecer se não voltar a me ocupar com alguma coisa. – Concluiu o moreno sem graça.

Draco suspirou largando a pena delicadamente sobre a mesa com um semblante indecifrável.

Harry o assistiu levantando-se para sair.

O loiro parecia bastante atarefado e precisava pensar com calma no que ele acabara de lhe pedir.

O silêncio deixava o momento mais propicio a saída francesa do moreno, mas quando Harry alcançou a maçaneta Draco saltou de sua cadeira o impedindo, avançando sobre ele de um modo selvagem.

- Amanhã, - Draco resmungou no pescoço do moreno, colado ao seu corpo. – Oito horas. – Por puro instinto de proteção Harry praticamente escalara a porta, mas não conseguiu disfarçar seu ar contente por ter uma segunda chance.

Ser tocado por Draco ou toca-lo era como acelerar um carro veloz. Ir de zero a cem em dez segundos sem esforço algum somente com um toque.

- O.k. – O moreno replicou com um sorriso safado, mordendo o lábio inferior, sem deixar que o loiro o visse.

Duas batidas na porta fizeram Harry murmurar algo, tendo que dar um paço para o lado, deixando a porta livre.

- Senhor Malfoy? – Uma voz feminina insistiu, fazendo Draco abrir os olhos mortificado, afastando-se de Harry para também deixar a porta desimpedida.

Depois de um ínfimo silêncio mais dois golpes foram ouvidos e a voz tornou a falar.

- Precisa de ajuda senhor Malfoy?

- Não! E você esta demitida. – Murmurou Draco, rolando os olhos cinzentos amaldiçoando a criatura desalmada que o atrapalhava.

Dessa vez, quem desaprovou foi Harry pensando que, Malfoy tinha sempre que estragar tudo. Talvez, fosse desejar demais que Draco tivesse pelo menos começado a ser mais decente com quem o cercava, era nítido que isso ainda não acontecia.

Como pode, o moreno arrumou os cabelos, tentando controlar a respiração enquanto olhava para Malfoy, esperando que o loiro abrisse logo a porta.

- Eu não consigo entender? O senhor pode repetir por favor? – A voz doce passou a porta e ambos perceberam que a moça havia encostado-se na madeira para compreender melhor o que se passava.

Draco respirou profundamente, duas vezes seguidas, olhando Harry com intensidade.

- Senhor Malfoy? – Teimou a moça.

Harry encostou-se na parede, ao lado da saída, fazendo um gesto para que Draco abrisse logo a porta, visto que um leve tom apreensivo fazia a moça insistir em checar se estava tudo bem com o loiro.

- Morra! – Draco disse entre dentes, apontando a varinha para a porta.

Assim que o loiro sentou-se em sua cadeira, Payton Spencer, a tesoureira auxiliar entrou como se não tivesse acabado com o momento mágico entre os dois bruxos.

- Senhor Potter? Mais que honra! – Ela o cumprimentou em um tom alegre. Harry que havia sentado-se na beirada do divã, com os braços cruzados, tentando retornar a atmosfera casual, apenas balançou a cabeça sorrindo, devolvendo o cumprimento sem realmente falar nada.

- O que você quer Spencer? – O loiro a cortou, assobiando por entre os dentes de uma forma perigosa assim que a moça abriu um largo sorriso na direção de Harry.

- Desculpe-me pela insistência senhor Malfoy, - Payton continuou com um ar mais sóbrio. – Bernard precisa de sua aprovação para...

- Eu sei do que se trata. Estarei lá em cinco minutos.

- Muito obrigado. Vou avisa-lo. – Rapidamente Payton deixou a sala, temendo perder o emprego. Todos sabiam da personalidade arisca de Draco, por tanto, ninguém era capaz de enfrenta-lo.

- Spencer? – Draco chamou a moça quando ela já ultrapassava a saída.

- Sim? – A mulher congelou no mesmo lugar, virando-se apreensiva para fitar o loiro.

- Se tiver mais um ataque de ansiedade na entrada do meu escritório, vou coloca-la no olho da rua, compreendeu? – Com um sorriso mórbido o loiro a ameaçou de forma clara e direta. A julgar pelo desapontamento de Malfoy, era mais uma promessa do que uma simples ameaça.

- Sim senhor. – Payton engoliu seco e pôs-se a caminhar apressadamente para retornar a tesouraria.

- Sempre gentil com os funcionários. – Harry debochou, levantando-se aproveitando a deixa para despedir-se.

- Dei-me um único motivo e eu o demito também. – Draco zombou, ajeitando-se na cadeira, entortando os lábios para Harry com um ar obscuro.

- Até amanhã Draco. – Harry respondeu com os olhos verdes cintilando de felicidade.

O loiro fez um aceno com a mão e Harry notou que Draco usava o anel com a letra H gravada a frente.

Nada podia deixar o moreno mais exultante.

Ao sair da empresa, sentiu a brisa calma soprar em seu rosto, renovando suas perspectivas.

Enquanto voltava para o lar, o moreno só conseguia olhar para a sua mão e encarar o anel com a letra D que reluzia, encaixado perfeitamente em seu dedo.

Aquele anel, aquela oportunidade, tudo tinha gosto de inicio.


	20. Chapter 20

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 20**

_Todo esse barulho, eu estou acordando_

_Todo esse espaço eu estou tomando_

_Todo esse som está quebrando_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

_Talvez você consiga o que sempre quis_

_Talvez você tropece nisso_

_Tudo que você sempre quis_

_Em um estado permanente_

**Coldplay - White Shadows - Sombras Brancas**

Embora não tenha pregado o olho durante a noite Harry Potter estava radiante. Não estava mais preocupado com as guinadas bruscas que sua vida vinha lhe apresentando desde que Malfoy fora hospitalizado, tão pouco o oscilar da qualidade do seu sono, para o moreno esses assuntos faziam parte do passado.

Saiu da cama onde permaneceu quase todo tempo, tomou um bom banho fez um rápido dejejum preparando-se para sair, checando suas vestes e seu perfume.

Um tempo depois de pegar a condução para a empresa o moreno ainda mantinha o olhar com um brilho vigoroso rondando seu rosto angelical.

Quando finalmente chegou só encontrou o segurança da empresa que lhe abriu a porta gentilmente, ainda com cara de sono.

Harry foi direto a sala de Draco surpreendendo-se por encontra-lo lá, sentando a frente de sua mesa conversando aos cochichos com uma bela mulher alta, de feições atraentes com um corpo invejável, impecavelmente bem vestida.

- Ai esta. – Draco apontou para Harry no momento em que colocou seus olhos cinzentos sobre ele.

- Oh, você tem toda razão. – Exclamou Karenin sem cumprimentar Harry o avaliando primeiro. – A sua descrição foi perfeita.

- É claro, raramente me engano. – Draco concordou olhando o moreno de cima a baixo.

- Bom dia. – Harry disse entre os dentes, colocando uma pequena pasta sobre a mesa, sentindo seu animo afundar.

- Bom dia senhor Potter. – Karenin fez uma modesta reverencia, sorrindo comercialmente. – Vamos trabalhar juntos hoje.

Harry não disse nada a principio mas não lembrava-se de Draco tê-la entrevistado, portanto Karenin não pertencia ao quadro de funcionários ou era a mais recente contratada, para o desgosto do moreno que de primeiro não gostou do fato.

- Harry, - Draco começou com a voz meiga como uma pluma. – Karenin é a minha _personal style _ e pedi que ela viesse hoje me fazer um favor muito especial.

A atmosfera de mistério começou a mexer com o café da manhã instalado no estômago de Harry que queria por tudo se manter calmo.

- Draco precisa de uma nova imagem agora que preside seu próprio negócio e como vocês são sócios creio que o mesmo se aplica a você senhor Potter. – O moreno deixou-se cair na cadeira mais próxima ainda estarrecido com a noticia.

Ao olhar-se no espelho, pelo menos umas mil vezes antes de sair ele não via nada de errado com o seu visual. Pelo contrário, estava muito bem vestido e bem formal para trabalhar.

- Não nos entenda mal. – Karenin continuou a conversa, só mudando o tom para uma voz mais divertida. – Eu olho para você e vejo um adolescente de dezesseis anos que esta composto para o enterro de sua avó. Essas cores, o corte de cabelo, bem, digamos que apagam suas características mais fortes. O que vamos fazer hoje é ressalta-las.

Harry suspirou lentamente tentando encontrar um pouco mais de paciência para suportar o que estava ouvindo antes de responder, da melhor forma possível, que não faria nada do que estava sendo proposto a ele.

- Não faça essa cara de ofendido Potter. – Draco zombou. – Karenin não pretende circuncida-lo! – Draco concluiu acidamente.

- Eu agradeço a ajuda que me oferecem mas não vejo nada de errado nas minhas vestes ou no meu corte de cabelo, por isso eu não vou a lugar algum para mudar nada.

Karenin revirou os olhos desaprovando a atitude de Harry embora Draco tenha a advertido de antemão que o moreno reagiria dessa forma a uma mudança de aparência.

- Harry querido, - o loiro resfolegou impaciente, sorrindo de forma persuasiva. – Eu acho que você não compreendeu bem. Primeiramente você não fará nada sozinho, isso seria um completo desastre. Karenin é reconhecida mundialmente pelo seu arrojo e bom gosto, não a com que se preocupar.

- É isso mesmo senhor Potter. – Karenin acrescentou olhando de esguelha para Draco oferecendo apoio. – Só o que vou fazer é trazer a moda e o bom gosto ao seu dia a dia. Acho que isso não é pedir muito.

Talvez Harry não estivesse tão ofendido a principio, mas com as palavras da bela Karenin algo acendeu em seu interior o fazendo borbulhar.

- Antes que você comece. – Draco interrompeu cautelosamente os pensamentos de Harry assim que viu a tempestade se formar em uma nuvem carregada sobre os longos cabelos negros do moreno. – Eu também vou e lhe garanto que dentro do possível é claro, essa modificação de visual ocorrera de acordo com o seu gosto.

Harry relaxou um pouco. Draco fora bem firme no proposto o que significava que ele não teria que se transformar em um barrete vermelho para acompanhar as novas tendências ditadas por Karenin, além do mas queria voltar as boas com o loiro e se ele estava disposto a mudar sua vida, por que não aceitar alguns toques para mudar o seu visual?

- Faremos assim. – Draco continuou com a voz doce embora categórica. – Primeiro vamos ver o que Karenin tem a oferecer e se você não gostar pensamos em outra solução. _Estou lhe propondo isso_ para o bem geral, espero que _entenda e aceite da melhor forma possível._ – Concluiu Draco em tom dúbio. Embora não estivesse pedindo exatamente, ser sutil enfraquecia o tom defensivo de Harry.

O moreno titubeou por um momento, mas pensando bem na situação não havia nenhum motivo para dizer não.

Ele estava começando a colocar sua vida novamente nos trilhos e talvez uma nova aparência o ajudaria a ter uma nova atitude.

- Esta bem, - Harry concordou inseguro. – Mas se essa idéia for demais para mim eu dou meia volta e continuo como estou. Então quero que me prometa que não vamos mais insistir nesse assunto se não der certo.

- Como você é dramático Potter. – Draco debochou, satisfeito por ter dobrado o moreno.

- Isso é um sim? – Harry replicou a contra gosto.

- É claro que é um sim. Se você não gostar damos meia volta e você continuará parecido com um elfo doméstico, mas espero que tenha boa vontade e reconheça o talento de Karenin. – Draco concluiu levantando-se para saírem.

- Feito. – Harry deu de ombros admitido a derrota o seguindo.

- Ótimo agora que entramos em um acordo vamos ao meu ateliê. – Karenin bailou a frente dos dois mais graciosa que uma fada. O farfalhar de suas vestes chamavam a atenção para as suas curvas bem demarcadas por vestes violeta com pequenos detalhes em strass.

Harry emparelhou com Draco bem a tempo de surpreende-lo olhando o bumbum da moça.

Sem conter a raiva o moreno deu com o cotovelo bem no meio das costelas do loiro o fulminando com o olhar.

- Ela sabe do nosso suposto envolvimento? – Perguntou o moreno rabugento.

- Sim, acho que todo o mundo bruxo esta cansado de saber disso. Por que? – Respondeu o loiro voltando a encarar o rosto de Harry, massageando as costelas.

- Não é legal Draco, as pessoas acharem que sou o enganado da relação. – Harry ditou em um baixo e perigoso assobio.

- Karenin tem pernas lindas, sem contar o bumbum. – O loiro admitiu de um jeito safado. – Mas nós nunca sairíamos.

- E por que não se você parece muito interessado e ela é mais que amável com você? – O moreno questionou fechando a cara, apertando mais forte do que deveria a mão de Draco ao sair no jardim da empresa.

- Karenin é muito bem casada, - O loiro soltou um suspiro dando uma pausa para completar. – com Lana.

Harry finalmente afrouxou o aperto deixando seus dedos tocarem os de Draco de maneira mais suave. O loiro soltou um pequeno riso infame antes de dizer:

- Não se preocupe querido, você não corre o risco de ser trocado, - fazendo uma pausa ele pode ver Harry arregalar os olhos minimamente demonstrando surpresa. – por ela pelo menos. – Concluiu.

- Você é absurdo Draco, como pode achar que tenho ciúmes de você se não temos absolutamente nada? – Harry perguntou, descaradamente mentindo.

- Você disse a palavra ciúmes, não eu. – O loiro replicou de forma divertida.

- Estúpido. – O moreno resmungou ao chegarem na carruagem.

- Também te adoro. – Draco murmurou revirando os olhos, vendo Karenin empinar o bumbum ao subir na carruagem.

A manhã transcorrera sem problemas, ao contrário do que Harry julgava.

Karenin, lhe apresentara um novo guarda-roupas literalmente, sendo especifica em relação a cores e a tecidos que favoreciam Harry, que ressaltavam o seu tom de pele, a cor do seus cabelos e seus olhos, ou lhe mostrando cortes de vestes que lhe dariam melhor caimento.

Não fora nada sacrificante como havia imaginado Potter. Ir a um atelie como aquele era no mínimo ter somente para si uma loja de departamento que atendia todas as suas necessidades estéticas combinando o que realmente lhe assentava e o colocava mais confortável agregado ao que havia de mais novo no universo da moda. Tudo feito sobre medida para atender especificamente cada cliente.

A personal fez muitas perguntas a respeito do gosto do moreno para deixa-lo o mais a vontade possível com a mudança e no final das contas Harry já começava apreciar o seu novo visual e a figura elegante e agradável de Karenin.

No mais, o que realmente lhe deixava sem jeito fora as inúmeras fotos que a personal havia tirado de Harry.

De corpo inteiro, de rosto, de perfil, com todas as vestes possíveis, com diferentes acessórios e tudo mais. Para não ser grosseiro Harry deixou-se levar sem objetar a respeito.

Draco acompanhava Harry de perto, mas envolvido com seus próprios afazeres. Conversava com Lana a respeito de um novo corte de cabelos para Harry sem que o moreno percebesse.

Após o rápido almoço o moreno fez muitas provas com diferentes acessórios sem dar-se conta de que Malfoy o analisava a cada passo sem interferir explicitamente.

Quando Karenin terminou, Harry deu-se conta que estava cansado mas contente.

Já era o meio da tarde quando Lana o fez sentar na cadeira para mudar o seu cabelo.

Pacientemente Draco conversava com Karenin esperando Lana convencer Harry de que seu cabelo merecia um novo corte e muito mais cuidados do que sabão, água e creme.

Vencido pelo cansaço Harry aceitou a proposta de Lana com pesar.

Quando Lana finalizou Harry virou-se para o espelho em silêncio, encarando a superfície que o refletia sem dizer nada por um longo momento.

A principio só o choque. Aquele estranho que o encarava de volta parecia charmoso, misterioso e atraente. Um tanto mais velho, no sentido de maduro e sofisticado.

Só quando piscou por ficar muito tempo olhando fixamente seu reflexo Harry dera-se conta de que não podia ser ninguém além dele mesmo admirado com praticamente seu novo rosto.

- Então Draco, o que você achou? – Harry virou-se para ver a reação do loiro assim que Lana fez a pergunta.

- Excelente trabalho Lana. – Draco limitou-se a dizer sobriamente depois de mirar o moreno por alguns segundos, retomando a conversa com Karenin.

Todo a expectativa que Harry sentia sem ao menos entender como e por que se dissolvera com o semblante tedioso que Malfoy havia lhe dirigido.

Olhando novamente para o espelho o estranho que lhe fitou de volta era exatamente o tipo de homem que não passaria desapercebido.

Mesmo desapontado com o outro, Harry decidiu rápido e intimamente que não perderia a atenção de Draco tão facilmente para a primeira mulher que passasse em um raio de meio quilometro, mesmo que a sujeita em questão tivesse um belo traseiro e pernas lindíssimas além de um excelente gosto para a moda.

Talvez, se estivesse mais atento as reações de Draco e menos focado em seu reflexo no espelho, Potter perceberia que o loiro mal conseguia manter a atenção na conversa com Karenin conforme escondia cinicamente em uma postura leve e controlada todo o seu arrebatamento com o novo visual de Harry.


	21. Chapter 21

ome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 21**

_Para minha surpresa, minha luz do dia_

_Eu vi o nascer do Sol, eu vi a luz do dia_

_Eu não sou nada na escuridão_

_E as nuvens se abrem para mostrar a luz do dia_

**Coldplay – Daylight - Luz Do Dia**

Harry acordou um tanto atordoado mas seguiu para o banheiro começando toda a sua rotina.

Voltou ao quarto enrolado em uma toalha como sempre fazia após o banho incapaz de lembrar-se que tinha um roupão novinho em folha guardado que nunca usara em uma gaveta qualquer, mais um dos presentes "práticos" de Hermione.

Com o novo e curto formato do seus cabelos o moreno quase sentiu falta do seus velhos óculos mas, assim como o presente precisava de sua atenção, o passado deveria existir e ficar definitivamente em uma parte de seu cérebro que não estragasse com seu futuro.

Curiosamente quando tocou em seu guarda-roupas reparou que havia um bilhete colado na porta.

_Talvez, para efeitos publicitários eu deveria lhe enviar um enorme buque de flores com uma caixa maior ainda com bombons, mas não é o meu estilo, quem sabe em uma próxima ocasião?_

Draco Malfoy.

A caligrafia impecável e reclinada do loiro brilhava em nanquim preto sobre o cartão verde e prata, tão típico de Draco quanto poderia ser.

Harry abriu um sorriso clandestino que resplandecia todo o ambiente.

_Quão patético ele seria se fossem flores com chocolates? Ou se alguém o flagrasse sorrindo bobamente para o guarda-roupas como estava fazendo naquele instante?_

Harry olhou para os lados certificando-se. Para a seu conforto, aparentemente não havia ninguém a lhe espionar.

Obviamente Draco ou os elfos ao seu comando, aproveitaram-se do momento em que ele se encontrava no banho para invadir a sua casa, lhe fazendo essa surpresa, sim, por que só poderia denominar como surpresa.

Obviamente quando abriu a porta do guarda-roupas quase caiu sentado em sua cama.

Ali estava o seu real sobressalto: um simples móvel de madeira comum, que continha alguns cabides e mais umas duas gavetas internas fora magicamente amplificado para um excessivamente grande _closet, _com iluminação disposta ao longo de um largo e extenso corredor abarrotado com vestes de todas as cores, sapatos, acessórios e até mesmo uma parte desse novo mundo continha roupas trouxas que ele não se lembrava de ter experimentado no dia anterior além de espelhos enormes.

- O.k. Malfoy, isso definitivamente não se compara a lindas flores e muito menos a uma boa e gostosa caixa de chocolates. – Harry disse para si ainda estarrecido, tentando se encontrar dentro do _closet _para vestir algo e sair dali de dentro o quanto antes.

- Amo Malfoy. – Charlot o chamou. – Deseja tomar o café da manhã agora?

Draco anuiu sem tirar os olhos do álbum de fotos que havia providenciado no dia anterior em um acordo com Karenin ao qual Harry não tinha ciência alguma que existia.

O loiro olhava fixamente para uma foto de Potter de frente com vestes de veludo escuro, sorrindo timidamente em direção a Karenin.

"_Não é que o safado ficou realmente lindo com essas vestes e um corte de cabelo melhor?"_

Sorriu ele, sentindo uma estranha satisfação crescer ao fitar os olhos incrivelmente verdes de Harry que, combinavam perfeitamente com aquele pequeno alargar de lábios.

O requintado dejejum fora servido e Draco apenas engoliu o chá de laranja e uma fatia de melão.

Malfoy passeava com os olhos por todas as fotos, atento em todos os detalhes _físicos_ de Harry com gula.

O mais novo diamante de sua coleção já brilhava intensamente depois de começar a ser lapidado, só faltava trabalha-lo mais um pouco para que realmente aquele ser obtuso e extremamente interessante deixasse de ser um pedregulho se tornando uma fantástica gema de valor incalculável.

Placidamente Malfoy fechou o álbum, reduzindo-o para caber no bolso interno de suas vestes. Pegou sua valise e com o ar renovado foi para o trabalho.

Pela primeira vez na vida alguém chegara no trabalho antes dele. Quando entrou na sua sala Harry Potter estava confortavelmente sentado em seu divã, lendo as diretrizes da empresa Malfoy.

- Bom dia Potter. – Cumprimentou, sem olha-lo.

- Bom dia Malfoy. – Harry largou a enorme pasta contendo os alicerces da empresa sobre a mesinha próxima, levantando-se.

- Her... Eu não estou muito acostumado a dizer isso especificamente para você mas, muito obrigado. – Draco levantou os olhos de sua agenda encarando-o como deveria pela primeira vez.

- Não é necessário me agradecer. – O loiro respondeu sucinto. – Seu novo visual influenciará positivamente meus planos ligados a minha imagem e a imagem da empresa.

Harry abriu um pouco mais os olhos em surpresa, mas não deixou-se exposto por muito tempo.

- Entendo. – Suspirou insatisfeito. – Mesmo assim fico lhe devendo, Malfoy.

- Na verdade não. – Draco voltou a ler seus compromissos em sua agenda, respondendo com uma voz tediosa. – Essa é a minha forma de lhe pagar pelos serviços publicitários que até então, você vem gratuitamente prestando. Como almoçar no beco, se passar por meu sócio, meu namorado ou pelo adocicado, divertido e acalorado discurso no coquetel de inauguração da empresa.

Harry o encarou por alguns instantes, mudando seu semblante de agradecido para completamente decepcionado.

- Claro, como eu poderia me esquecer: sempre negócios. – Harry disse entre os dentes, prestes a virar nos calcanhares em direção a sua sala.

- Exato. – Draco deu-lhe uma piscadela cafajeste, ajeitando a franja em um gesto charmoso um tanto automático.

- Licença. – Foi a única coisa que o moreno conseguiu pronunciar depois de sentir seu corpo vibrar de raiva com aquele pisquete debochado.

Quando a porta da sala de Harry fechou-se com um pequeno estrépito foi a vez do loiro soltar o ar com alivio.

Sem conter-se um enorme sorriso estampou seu rosto. Harry estava simplesmente fabuloso naquela manhã.

_Não que mal vestido ele já não tivesse sua própria graças mas, com os toques certos ele realmente conseguia se sobressair..._

Pensou Draco contente demais para seu próprio gosto.

_Só faltava o outro deixar de pensar como uma virgem sofredora ou como um elfo domestico para que ele conhecesse o verdadeiro Harry Potter..._

Draco umedeceu os lábios, passando a língua vagarosamente por eles, fechando os olhos, reclinando-se um pouco na cadeira, fazendo as palmas das mãos de apoio para a sua nuca em uma postura de completo deleite.

Um sorriso de carácter duvidoso brincava por seus lábios enquanto Draco pensava:

_Quão patético seria se Harry Potter abrisse a porta da minha sala e me flagrasse em puro estado de contemplação?_

O loiro abafou um pequeno riso zombeteiro pigarreando, reabrindo os olhos para retomar o ritmo frenético ao qual seu trabalho exigia.

_**E assim o tempo se passou novamente...**_

A empresa caminhava muito bem. Choviam pedidos para os projetos de Draco, alguns ainda eram meras idéias primarias mas, com muitos interessados na fila para colocarem os dedos no resultado final.

No entanto, por mais que Draco tentasse agir de forma mais simples e menos enérgica com todos ao seu redor as frases:

"_Mais um erro e você esta no olho da rua!"_

"_Não me interessa como você vai resolver desde que faça direito!"_

_Ou _

"_Você é pago para isso, portanto mexa-se... Agora!"_

Eram o vocabulário mais usual de Malfoy.

Harry, líder nato, conseguia com sua paciência, sorriso e atitudes democráticas e diplomáticas resultados mais positivos do que Draco e logo com sua estratégia benevolente o moreno criara laços de amizade com praticamente toda a empresa.

Claramente também era respeitado pelos investidores e clientes da empresa, mas visto de forma mais agradável do que Draco era.

Portanto, todas as relações, comerciais ou não ficaram a cargo de Harry, enquanto Malfoy quebrava a cabeça desenvolvendo mais produtos, mesmo que ainda fiscalizasse todos os processos inclusive o controle de qualidade de seus renomados inventos.

Nada obtinha aprovação se não passasse pela inspeção minuciosa de Draco Malfoy.

Ao longo de três meses, para um negócio praticamente recém-nascido, Malfoy já era tomado como o empreendedor do ano, inclusive estava cotado como tal para uma premiação importantíssima que acontecia todos os anos, uma única vez.

Seu grande concorrente, o ministério, ficava cada vez mais para trás em relação as novas tecnologias desenvolvidas por Draco e muita da mão de obra que teve que contratar vinha exatamente de lá.

A empresa Malfoy ganhava mercado como um gigante que vinha engolindo rapidamente uma cidade, diga-se de passagem, nada pequena.

Todavia a relação entre Harry e Draco embora fizera alguns progressos - estranhos mas, ainda sim progressos – não se podia caracterizar como uma amizade ou uma aliança.

Simplesmente, mesmo que a situação entre eles não fosse colocada em palavras, Harry podia contar com o bom raciocínio e sagacidade de Draco para tudo e o loiro por sua vez esperava de Potter todos os seus esforços em manter-se eficiente, simpático e prestativo como sempre.

Ainda eram vistos como namorados e mais do que nunca como sócios. O ordenado de Harry comprovava a cada quinzena toda a sua responsabilidade e regalia que sua condição de chefia impunha.

Embora o profissional de ambos caminhassem muito bem, como nunca, o pessoal ainda deixava a desejar e muito.

Malfoy continuava ácido, sardônico e teimoso e Harry muito obstinado, respondia a altura sempre que conseguia e o moreno sempre conseguia.

Mas, haviam os pequenos detalhes que com o tempo começaram a escapar aos olhos de ambos, detalhes esses que faziam toda a diferença para uma visão mais aguçada.

Harry começara a chegar extremamente cedo, até mais cedo do que Draco e isso era muito significativo, visto que Malfoy praticamente madrugava na empresa.

Quando Draco chegava encontrava em sua mesa um café da manhã sempre para dois.

O chá predileto de Draco era preparado por Harry, acompanhados de duas fatias de melão, sempre.

Harry sentava-se a sua frente beliscava meia torrada empurrada por uma xícara de café preto, no mais conversavam a respeito do que seria feito na empresa naquele exato dia, como uma reunião de qualidade a cada manhã.

Nem sempre funcionava. As vezes Draco estava disposto ao ouvi-lo e as vezes não.

As vezes Harry não estava disposto a conversar e Draco sentia-se imensamente interessado em manter alguma conversa profissional entre eles, mas no geral os quinze minutos matinais reservados para somente eles dois funcionavam perfeitamente quando encontravam uma abstrata sintonia.

Na hora do almoço Harry certificava-se, estando na empresa ou não de que a refeição de Draco seria saudável o bastante para mante-lo pelo menos até a noite, embora o moreno sempre recomendasse a copeira que oferecesse incessantemente o café da tarde todos os dias para Malfoy.

Nem sempre Malfoy recusava.

O trabalho vinha em primeiro, o estresse em segundo, com a mesma freqüência e a mesma intensidade do fluxo de negociações de Harry ou do fervor dos testes ou dos projetos de Draco.

Por ultimo, mas não menos importante vinha a vida pessoal de ambos.

Draco era o segundo a chegar na empresa e o segundo a sair também.

Harry chegava mais cedo e como humano saudável que era estendia sua jornada de trabalho, mas não tanto quanto Draco que sempre fechava as portas, sozinho.

Com o nível de agitação e irritação aumentando dia após dia o nível de diversão caia drasticamente enquanto a testosterona de ambos andava bem em alta nesses últimos meses.

Draco estava literalmente prestes a subir pelas paredes. Harry mais acostumado a vida de prazeres ermos lidava melhor com os piques neuróticos do que o loiro, mas ambos falhavam miseravelmente em conseguirem companhia agradável para se entreterem ou mesmo para uma rápido flerte que resultaria em sexo, o bom e velho sexo.

Lesly estava muito interessada nesse aspecto nas seções que conduzia, em que Draco era o paciente.

Mais preocupada com a causa e a motivação, Lesly cada vez mais entendia por que Draco envolvia-se mais com o trabalho, distanciando-se - assim como o loiro pensava – de sua própria vida.

Era nítido que em casa, a onde ficava sozinho, Draco estava longe de seu objeto de adoração: Harry James Potter.

As seções de terapia não tinham mais o tom agressivo e largamente rancorosos quando Draco falava do moreno e o loiro sempre falava de Harry Potter.

Desde que Malfoy salvara e aceitara o moreno na empresa, o leve tom irritado de Draco indicava mais curiosidade e as vezes até admiração do que o velho e tão costumeiro sentimento de rivalidade.

Os pesadelos que ridicularizavam Draco faziam parte do passado. Lesly agora estava atenta a todos os detalhes eróticos e obsessivos que Malfoy desenvolvia em sonhos com a figura de Harry que, através de um álbum bruxo ela havia conhecido a aparência.

A moça lembrava-se de ter dito na primeira vez que colocou seus olhos curiosos nas fotos:

"_Minha nossa, eu não calculava que você o descrevia com tanta precisão Draco"_

Pensando que, Malfoy havia lhe ocultado um detalhe muito importante: o danado do Harry era realmente lindo.

Olhos extraordinariamente verdes, calmos e sedutores, os cabelos negros e brilhantes arrepiados simetricamente em um corte muito bem feito, quase a mesma altura de Draco, lábios cheios, tímidos e avermelhados, um corpo atlético bem definido, maçãs do rosto rosadas encantadoramente...

Harry Potter a primeira impressão era a personificação de Eros, evidentemente era tão lindo e magnificente quanto Draco, que lhe parecia o retrato perfeito entre Apolo e Afrodite.

Lesly entendia perfeitamente por que Malfoy era completamente fixado no moreno. Se tudo que Draco dizia fosse verdade, - e ela acreditava piamente que o fosse - além de belo Potter era politicamente correto sempre que podia. Isso lhe garantia o posto de um ser quase perfeito.

Não se fixando somente na figura do moreno Lesly ficou admirada com a definição dos retratos e seus movimentos.

Qualquer tipo de magia ainda lhe causava medo, mas a psicóloga gostou de como as fotos bruxas pareciam animadas.

Ver o álbum, gasto por Draco, com as fotos de Harry era como assistir uma única cena de um documentário de curta metragem, essa idéia era a única que Lesly conseguia aceitar para que se tranqüiliza-se.

Para Lesly toda e qualquer sorte de malucos com longas vestes e chapéus bizarros que possuíam dons estranhos e que por intermédio de um gravetinho cumprido conseguiam realizar a maior parte do seus afazeres diários ainda não lhe assentava muito bem na cuca.

Draco, aos trancos e barrancos – como costuma-se dizer por ai – havia se desenvolvido muito na terapia. O loiro estava notoriamente mais maduro, um tanto flexível e mais sucessível ao tratamento o que convergia para uma recuperação franca que, em pouco tempo precisaria de menor monitoramento.

Com esse ritmo Lesly foi clinicamente obrigada a espaçar mais suas consultas e ver menos o seu amigo.

Por diversas vezes no dia pensava em Draco e com egoísmo sentia saudades dos tempos em que ele precisava muito mais do seus cuidados.

Quando essa saudades batia, em geral mais forte a noite, Lesly ligava para Draco, certificando-se se estava tudo bem.

Eram seus cinco minutos de alegria em meio a um dia longo ao qual ela se incumbia de terapia de casal ou reabilitação de dependentes químicos ou os famosos e tradicionais distúrbios alimentares em mocinhas que ainda tinham uma vida toda pela frente de provações para deixarem os prazeres da gula ou da culpa pelo saudável apetite conduzirem suas vidas.

Definitivamente Malfoy conseguir ser o que nenhum de seus pacientes ou amigos eram: único.

Não só pelo fato de ser bruxo, mas por ser uma personalidade mais do que peculiar.

Draco realmente era especial, além de loiro, lindo, forte e super atraente.

Talvez por isso, Lesly tenha se envolvido mais do que deveria.

Mas, além de amigo, Draco era seu paciente e em nenhuma circunstância suas opiniões poderiam influenciar no tratamento do loiro e desde o primeiro instante na presença dele, Lesly soube que Malfoy só tinha olhos para um único ser: Harry Potter.

Embora nem sempre a cama do loiro estivesse vazia em todo esse tempo de tratamento, ninguém era tão imensamente importante do que Harry Potter para fazer Draco desistir de seu objeto de obsessão e mesmo que a psicóloga tivesse um papel importantíssimo na vida de Malfoy, nem mesmo ela era capaz de competir com a ferocidade desse sentimento para com o moreno.

Um sentimento que segundo Lesly, faltava pouco para que Draco identificasse e classificasse, mesmo que ficasse horrorizado ao faze-lo.

Portanto, o que Lesly sentia por Draco ficaria, - como estava no momento – guardado para si e jamais em nenhum momento ela deixaria que seus sentimentos viessem a tona.

Ela não era a primeira nem seria a ultima psicóloga a se encantar com algum paciente. Bastava que soubesse trabalhar o seu coração e a sua cabeça para que em algum momento Lesly começasse a ver Draco com outros olhos, mais saudáveis na opinião dela.

Anne, sua colega de profissão, uma velha conhecida que as vezes Lesly procurava consultar-se como paciente, conhecia Draco de trás para frente assim como ela conhecia Harry Potter, com a diferença de que Anne não precisava saber de certos dons do loiro para entender por que Lesly sentia-se tão seduzida por Draco.

Exatamente quando pensava mais uma vez em Draco seu telefone tocou.

Sorrindo para o visor do celular como se estivesse sorrindo para a pessoa que estava do outro lado da ligação, a moça atendeu.

- Bom dia Loirão. – Lesly cumprimentou contente.

- Bom dia. – Draco respondeu no mesmo tom de humor. – Estava com saudades. Por acaso arranjou alguém mais problemático do que eu para cuidar?

- Oh, graças a Deus não Draco. Você é meu enigma predileto, não sei da onde você tirou essa idéia de que eu te abandonei. – Lesly torceu os lábios sabendo que toda a brincadeira havia um fundo de verdade, mas o loiro nunca percebera, não seria agora que o faria.

- Assim espero. – Draco riu-se brevemente, limpando a voz em seguida. – Esta ocupada? Atrapalho?

- Não, claro que não. Só tenho pacientes no horário da tarde. Ando meio resfriada, então desmarquei as consultas da parte da manhã. – Admitiu a morena, esfregando um lenço no nariz para estancar a coriza.

- Oh, você esta doente? Já foi ao curandeiro? Quer que eu leve uma poção revigorante para você? – Draco preocupou-se.

- Obrigado, mas eu curo meus resfriados com chá, descanso e paciência além de meia cartela de antigripal. Vou ao médico só quando é muito necessário. – Lesly respondeu contendo um espirro.

- Se você aceitasse minha ajuda estaria curada essa tarde mesmo. – Draco ofereceu com um ar doce, a mesma voz com que se barganha com crianças teimosas.

- Agradeço a oferta mas prefiro me curar de outro jeito e você esta muito ocupado com o seu trabalho e seu _suposto namorado_. – Lesly brincou sem humor.

- Ambos vão me levar a ruína. – O loiro respondeu com uma nota de fadiga na voz.

- Por que Draco? Algo errado? Precisa da minha ajuda?

- Não exatamente mas, sei lá. Acho que estou um tanto cansado e paranóico. – Draco fez uma pausa, pensando a respeito. - Já esteve com a sensação de que algo anda absolutamente errado? Perfeito demais ou exato demais?

- Não. A minha casa é uma bagunça eu sou uma bagunça mas eu optei por ser assim, gosto de ser assim, é por isso que estou solteira e tranqüila e esse sentimento de tranqüilidade, é perfeito demais, exato demais e por isso que sou feliz. – Lesly admitiu curiosa com o parecer do loiro.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu para você se sentir assim? Digo, algum evento em particular? – Perscrutou a moça.

- Esse é o problema, não acontece nada a muito tempo. – Draco resfolegou. – Quando tudo fica silencioso desse jeito, é por que logo mais alguma coisa vai explodir na minha cara. Eu não quero ser pego de surpresa mas, ao mesmo tempo não consigo premeditar o que pode ser, entende?

- Mais ou menos. – Lesly meneou a cabeça um tanto confusa como amiga e muito interessada como psicóloga. – Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu janto com você hoje, conversamos a respeito. – Propôs.

- O.k., combinado. No mesmo lugar de sempre? – Draco perguntou.

- Sim, comida mexicana é o meu fraco. – Lesly soltou um risinho culpado.

- Eu sei. – Draco concordou amistoso.

- Beijo Loirão. – Despediu-se.

- Até mais Lesly. – Draco fechou o telefone, soltando um longo suspiro, quando deu por si Harry estava parado a sua frente extremamente quieto, lhe encarando.

- Desde quando você tem um celular? – Potter questionou tenso.

- Desde quando lhe devo satisfações? – Respondeu o loiro rápido demais. – E em que ponto da minha conversa você chegou? – Draco replicou no mesmo tom enérgico, mas Harry não esbanjava compreensão como quase sempre era naturalmente seu dom.

- Uma vez você me disse que só os idiotas respondem uma pergunta com outra pergunta. Eu concordo com essa afirmação, creio que se aplica perfeitamente a você também. – Sem mais, Harry virou-se caminhando para a sua sala, enquanto Draco rolava os olhos indignado por ter provado de seu próprio veneno.

Agindo rapidamente, Draco saiu do escritório, procurando por Julia.

- Seus pais, são trouxas não são? – O loiro perguntou, depois de umas duas palavras quase cordiais.

- Sim senhor Malfoy. – A moça respondeu desconfiada. – Algum problema?

- Na verdade nenhum. Quero saber se você conhece bem aparelhos eletrónicos e como compra-los. – Draco respondeu apressadamente.

- Conheço bem. Precisa de algo? – Julia se prontificou imediatamente.

- Ótimo. – Draco sacou do bolso das vestes seu celular, mostrando o modelo para a moça. – Providencie um igualzinho para mim o mais rápido possível. Ah, também quero que você escolha um buque de flores e uma caixa de bombons. Fale com Bernard a respeito de dinheiro, gaste o quanto for necessário, não economize.

- Sem problemas. – Julia sorriu disfarçadamente ao sair. O pedido de Draco não poderia ser outra coisa se não um presente para Harry Potter.

Draco voltou a sua sala imergindo no trabalho novamente. Harry concentrou-se em sua sala tentando não pensar no trecho da conversa que flagrada do loiro.

- Que raios! Por que um simples jantar com uma desconhecida o preocupava tanto? – Resmungou o moreno para si e para as paredes.

Depois de duas horas o loiro já estava com o trabalho sobre domínio. Na verdade o trabalho sempre estava sob controle, mas o que lhe dava receio é que Potter não havia lhe questionado a respeito de nada durante aquelas duas horas silenciosas.

- Senhor Malfoy? – Julia deu três batidas educadas na porta, entrando em seguida.

- Tudo certo? – Draco questionou sem demostrar ansiedade.

- Claro, assim como o senhor me pediu. – Julia apresentou as sacolas, colocando as compras em cima da mesa. – Tomei a liberdade de trazer um cartão e uma caixa de presente.

- Muito bom. – Draco murmurou olhando dentro das sacolas. – Você esta dispensada por hoje.

- Como? – Julia perguntou, piscando desnecessariamente duas vezes sem entender.

- Não é de sua incumbência executar favores pessoais, sendo eu seu chefe ou não. Para mostrar que não sou o monstro que todos pensam vou lhe dar o restante do dia de folga. Nos vemos na segunda feira.

Julia sorriu satisfeita e espantada.

_Então Draco Malfoy tinha mesmo um coração? Meio duro e totalmente esporádico mas, tinha!_

- Julia? – A moça virou-se um pouco receosa, com medo de que Draco tivesse mudado de idéia. - Acho que não é preciso ressaltar, - o loiro continuou ameaçador. - Que conto com sua descrição em relação a essa pequena gentileza de sua parte.

- Não. Não é preciso senhor. Esse favor ficara somente entre nós. -

Respondeu ela fechando a porta atras de si, pegando sua bolsa para aproveitar o dia lindo que prometia descanso.

Draco retirou cuidadosamente o aparelho telefônico da própria embalagem, ligando-o para programar seu numero na agenda, aproveitando para colocar na memória de seu celular o numero que seria de Harry.

Cinco minutos depois o loiro já havia colocado o celular cuidadosamente na caixa de presentes, passando em seguida a examinar os bombons finos e o elegante arranjo contendo apenas uma orquídea.

Havia uma etiqueta no arranjo com os dizeres:

_Orquídea Amor Perfeito._

Na etiqueta havia instruções de como cuidar da flor, além de seu nome cientifico e sua origem.

Draco revirou os olhos uma vez mais.

_Mulheres!_ _Estupidamente românticas, sempre!_

_Talvez Julia tivesse passado um pouco dos limites na escolha mas, ela não tinha como saber que as flores eram para Harry... Ou tinha?_

Pensou intrigado.

Um tempo depois Harry passou por ele tão veloz que o loiro mal teve tempo de esconder ao lado de sua cadeira o que havia preparado.

Aproveitando-se da saída do outro, Draco abriu pela primeira vez – depois que inaugurou a empresa - a passagem para o jardim de inverno, deixando o presente em cima do banco.

Escreveu uma nota breve em uma folha, depositando-a em cima da mesa do moreno, deixando a sala em seguida para verificar se os relatórios de Luize sobre a bateria de testes que havia chegado.

Harry voltou a sua mesa apressadamente, carregando uma pilha preocupante com documentos a serem analisados.

Resfolegou sentindo seu animo, particularmente baixo pelo acontecimento de um pouco antes, se tornar ainda pior com a quantidade de trabalho que teria que resolver antes que a sexta-feira acabasse.

Mas, uma folha dobrada em cima de sua mesa, com a caligrafia reclinada de Malfoy lhe chamou a atenção.

_Potter._

O moreno desdobrou o papel para ler uma simples linha.

_Vá ao jardim de inverno._

_Draco Malfoy._

Curioso como sempre, Harry não titubeou ao entrar no jardim pela passagem de sua sala. A principio não notou nada, mas ao se aproximar do pequeno e encantador lago viu um arranjo e uma caixa de presente alojado em cima do banco.

Um cartão verde e prata com seu nome em nanquim preto lhe fez sorrir como uma criança travessa mais uma vez.

_Harry._

Dessa vez, Draco tomara o cuidado de não lhe chamar pelo sobrenome.

Quando estava prestes a ler o cartão o outro apareceu ao seu lado como se tivesse materializado-se.

- Lento como sempre. – Resmungou o loiro, com um ar debochado.

- O que é tudo isso? – O moreno perguntou desconfiado.

- O que lhe parece? – Draco arqueou uma das sobrancelhas loiras um tanto libertino.

- Her... Um presente, talvez. – Arriscou. – Mas, eu não posso aceitar.

- Você não pode negar sem ao menos saber o que é. – Draco argumentou, vendo Harry dividir-se entre aceitar ou não.

- Já ganhei um _closet _novinho em folha Malfoy, seria demais receber outro presente.

- As vestes não foram um presente, deixei isso bem claro na ocasião. – O loiro contrapôs um pouco impaciente. – Abra primeiro.

- O.k. Só para você não dizer que sou indelicado. – Harry guardou o cartão no bolso das vestes para le-lo mais tarde, ocupando-se em abrir a caixa.

- Oh, bombons de _La Maison du Chocolat_ ?¹ – O moreno questionou com água na boca. – Quando você foi até a França para comprar minha marca de chocolates preferida? E como sabia?

- Ainda não terminou. – Draco desviou da resposta para não se complicar mas, estava contente com o tato e o instinto feminino de Julia naquele instante.

- Certo. – Harry deixou a caixa com os bombons cuidadosamente de lado, abrindo o restante do presente.

O moreno abriu a embalagem retirando o celular de dentro com um ar de contrariedade.

- Por que um celular Malfoy?

- Simples. Você ainda não produz magia. Será muito útil para quando tivermos que nos comunicar. – Elucidou o loiro.

- Mas eu já tenho um. – Harry objetou.

- Aposto como não é tão moderno quanto esse. Além disso não fará mal algum manter os dois aparelhos. – Draco deu de ombros, como se não importasse, o que não era bem verdade.

- Claro, para uso profissional imagino. – O moreno solfejou desapontado.

- Sim, pode ser. – O loiro emendou sem muito mais o que dizer. – Tem o meu numero na memória.

- Obrigado. – Resmungou Harry, coçando a nuca, desviando o olhar em seguida.

- O arranjo. Também é seu. – Draco percebeu o breve embaraço de Harry e deliciou-se com isso.

Harry somente anuiu, assistindo Malfoy, virar-se para deixar o jardim.

Aproximando-se do arranjo, o moreno o cheirou sentindo o delicioso perfume notando a beleza das pétalas da única flor, com os olhos interessado na etiqueta que dizia:

"_Orquídea Amor Perfeito"_


	22. Chapter 22

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 22**

Se eu voltar minhas costas eu estou indefeso

e ir cegamente parece inconsciente

se eu escondo meu orgulho e deixo tudo acontecer

Então eles acontecerão

A tomada de mim até tudo é ida

**Coldplay - Easy Beauty - Beleza Fácil**

- Amor? Perfeito? – Harry virou-se para olhar a mesa de Draco que estava vazia. – Vai entender. – Disse alargando os lábios incredulamente.

Cuidadosamente ele carregou os bombons, a orquídea e o seu novo celular para dentro de sua sala, colocando tudo em cima da mesa.

Passou-se uns bons minutos até que Harry parasse de mirar a flor com um ar tanto bobo para alguém que – achava que - não se dava com quem havia lhe presenteado.

Guardou o celular desfazendo-se da embalagem, para em seguida colocar a flor em um canto de sua mesa que pudesse toca-la sem que atrapalhasse a parte funcional.

Os chocolate ficaram bem guardados em sua gaveta, mas não lhe escapariam por muito tempo.

Harry lembrou-se do cartão em seu bolso e o pegou para le-lo.

_Harry._

_Não há muito o que dizer._

_Talvez um dia, um "obrigado, ou me desculpe" entre nós seja sincero e valha realmente a pena ser dito. Quem sabe? Nunca diga nunca não é?_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_Ps: Hoje me parece um bom dia para flores e bombons, aproveite._

O.k. Agora Harry Potter estava confuso.

Draco nunca – ou sempre que podia evitar – lhe chamava ou se dirigia a ele pelo primeiro nome e jamais havia concluído um bilhete ou um cartão com "atenciosamente".

Quando tudo parecia entrar nos eixos, quando sua vida realmente caminhava para algum lugar Malfoy agia e colocava seu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

_Desde quando Draco resolvera ser prestativo, amistoso e... E... Afetuoso?_

Harry sacudiu a cabeça como um cão que tenta se livrar de pulgas.

Afinal, não tinha nada de errado em ganhar um celular, flores e bombons do outro... Certo?

_Errado_. Harry estava redondamente enganado.

Ele tentou não ver no gesto mais do que o gesto significava, mas falhava miseravelmente em interpretar o que Draco, - talvez não consciente – dizia com aquele presente.

De repentemente, vozes na sala do loiro lhe chamaram a atenção para o que estava acontecendo a sua volta.

- Como assim você não tem a menor idéia? – Draco perguntava rispidamente.

- Eu, bem... Não sei o que dizer. – Respondeu Anton com a voz em frangalhos.

- Isso eu já percebi seu idiota. – Draco replicou perigosamente. – Mas, eu quero que saiba que a vida de pessoas, que deveriam ser importantes para você, pode nesse momento estar em risco.

- Eu sei senhor Malfoy. – Anton gaguejou.

- Se você sabe por que raios, criatura medonha, não me disse isso antes? – Draco arrastou a cadeira para ficar de pé, aproximando-se ameaçadoramente de Anton.

Harry chegou bem a tempo de ver o pobre rapaz que cuidava do processamento de dados da equipe de Luize se encolher todo amparando-se na porta.

- O que houve? – Perguntou.

- Anton não recebeu nenhum relatório de Luize hoje. – Draco esbravejou na direção do moreno, passando as mãos no cabelo com nervosismo. – Isso pode significar problemas, graves problemas.

- Anton, qual foi seu ultimo contato com a equipe? – O moreno interrogou de maneira cautelosa.

- Ontem a tarde senhor Potter. Borton enviou dados dos testes mas não reportou nenhum problema. – Anton torcia as mãos quase em pânico.

- Isso não quer dizer nada seu néscio! De ontem para hoje se algo de errado aconteceu e eles não conseguiram se comunicar...

- Vamos manter o controle. – Harry cortou o loiro a beira de um ataque. – Anton, apronte as ultimas coordenadas de localização que você obteve da equipe. Eu pego com você em um minuto. Ah, aproveite para tomar uma água e sossegar. Vamos torcer para que nada de perigoso tenha acontecido.

Anton anuiu sacudindo a cabeça veementemente, sentindo seu estômago protestar com o ato e tão veloz quanto pode saiu da mira de um Draco que parecia furioso demais para raciocinar.

- Tem pessoas em perigo e sabe-se lá Merlin como e a onde estão e você manda Anton se acalmar? O que você tem na cabeça? Ele pode ser responsabilizado por omissão de socorro e se isso acontecer a culpa de tudo isso recai sobre meus ombros. – Retorquiu o loiro alteando o tom de voz.

- Um dos tantos parágrafos nas diretrizes dessa empresa diz explicitamente que, em caso de acidentes de vitimas fatais ou não uma equipe técnica seria designada a acudir ou resgatar os colaboradores e apurar com cautela e minúcia o que se passou antes de punir ou absolver os devidos responsáveis. – Harry lembrou o loiro, tentando mante-lo longe de um ataque histérico.

- Eu sei perfeitamente as diretrizes Potter, eu praticamente escrevi essa porcaria sozinho! Não me obrigue a ser grosseiro com você também. – Draco devolveu impaciente, começando a andar de um lado para outro, com os pensamentos a mil por hora.

- E seu coração? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

- Não entendi. – Respondeu o loiro o fitando imediatamente.

- Seu coração. Tudo o.k.? Como se sente? – Harry insistiu, sem tirar o olhar apreensivo de cima do loiro.

- Ah, isso. – Draco sentou-se, pegando duas pastilhas do frasco de dentro de suas vestes, ingerindo-as imediatamente. – Eu tenho problemas cardíacos, não mentais Potter. Não precisa me olhar desse jeito. Vou ficar bem até ter oportunidade de estrangular cada um que colocou minha equipe em risco!

- Eu já volto. Vou pegar os dados. – Harry anunciou brevemente, desviando do assunto.

Toda aquela atmosfera enigmática e estimulante havia se estilhaçado no momento em que o moreno percebera a gravidade da situação e do pânico muito mal escondido nas palavras do loiro.

- Eu te acompanho. – Disse Draco levantando-se.

- Não mesmo. Anton tem que me explicar as coordenadas com exatidão para que iniciemos as buscas. Assim que o pobre colocar os olhos em você é bem possível que enfarte. – Harry refutou categoricamente.

Draco bufou duas vezes antes de liberar a porta para Harry.

- Você fala com o estúpido eu providencio o equipamento. – Draco retrucou passando a frente.

Harry somente suspirou. Evidentemente o moreno também estava preocupado e nervoso mas, manter a cabeça fria e agir com o máximo da racionalidade faziam parte de sua natureza. Lhe parecia que em momentos como esse que algo despertava dentro dele o fazendo reagir precisamente em conjunto com as possibilidades e as circunstancias.

Como exatamente tudo dependia da palavra final de Draco estava longe de cogitação pedir para o loiro se acalmar e designar uma equipe para as buscas.

Harry não seria louco de tentar, já que ele mesmo se sentia responsável pelos funcionários tanto quanto Draco se sentia e não ficaria feliz até ver com seus próprios olhos que tudo estava absolutamente bem.

Não demorou muito até que Anton conseguisse lhe explicar o básico. Harry sabia muito a respeito de resgates ou de buscas por conta do seus treinamentos passados, o que lhe conferia, assim como Draco, as habilidades técnicas necessárias para esses casos atípicos mas, não seria fácil para ele sem uso magia.

Quando Anton lhe dava os últimos detalhes Draco apareceu novamente.

- Estou pronto. – Disse Harry instantaneamente. – Já dispõe de todo o equipamento que precisamos?

- Claro mas...

- Eu não vou ficar aqui independente do que você disser Draco. Eu sei no que você esta pensando e mesmo assim ainda sou capacitado para essa busca tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa dessa empresa. Se você não me permitir ir serei obrigado a desobedecer e...

- Você pode calar a boca por um momento? – Draco interrompeu drasticamente, vendo que Harry parecia um tanto ansioso. – Eu não vou impedi-lo. Preciso de um apoio para me acompanhar e você, infelizmente é a escolha mais obvia e talvez capacitada para tal, mesmo levando em consideração outros detalhes. – O loiro recuperou o fôlego retomando. – Só queria saber se você já instruiu Anton em caso de termos mais dificuldades.

- Sim. – Harry anuiu, de olho no processador de dados que não parava de tremer. – Ele sabe que não deve dizer nada a respeito para outras pessoas e que devera receber relatórios nossos de seis em seis horas até obter algum resultado e se acaso não voltarmos em três dias ele esta encarregado de solicitar uma equipe de aurores no ministério. Relaxe Anton, faremos tudo que estiver ao nosso alcance para que a situação não chegue a tanto. – Harry deu três palmadinhas de consolo nas costas do rapaz enquanto o pobre pensava:

_Por que eu Merlin?_

- O.k., vamos Malfoy. – Disse Harry caminhando em direção a saída.

Draco volveu seus olhos rancorosos para longe de Anton seguindo Harry sem dizer absolutamente nada. Quando ambos chegaram na porta da empresa o loiro estacou:

- Espere. – Sacou o celular de dentro das vestes discando rapidamente um numero.

Harry lhe encarou como se ele tivesse mais de oito tentáculos e fosse um alienígena gosmento.

- Droga, esta desligado. – O loiro murmurou depois de um momento.

Quando Harry pensou em gracejar o loiro dizia uma mensagem para a caixa postal.

- Tive problemas no serviço mas estou bem, não se preocupe. Infelizmente teremos que desmarcar o compromisso de hoje a noite, eu sinto muito por isso. Assim que eu puder te ligo e explico tudo. Beijos, até mais. – Desligou em seguida.

- Você não perde tempo hein Malfoy. – Disse Harry disfarçando a pontada de aversão com deboche, passando as coordenadas para Draco anotadas em um papel. – Uma mulher trouxa, ou um homem? – Visto que o loiro tentou ignorar a maldosa insinuação Harry arrematou:

- Quem sabe ambos não é? – Concluiu duvidoso.

Draco entortou os lábios de maneira mórbida.

- Ciúmes de novo Potter? – Perguntou segurando a mão do moreno com uma das mãos livres ironicamente, depois de ler a onde deveria ir.

- Nem nas suas maiores fantasias. – Retorquiu o moreno por entre os dentes, antes de sentir a sensação desagradável de aparatação enquanto segurava possessivamente os dedos gelados de Draco.

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.

- Vou levar um desse e um desse. – A mulher apontava para dois corpetes diferentes de cores berrantes em uma loja caríssima de roupas intimas no centro de Paris. – Ah, coloque também no pedido o hobby verde de seda javanesa bordado com prata. Um feminino e um masculino, o masculino você pode embrulhar para presente, por favor.

_Draquinho vai amar!_

Refletiu Pansy com um certo gosto, distraindo-se do falatório da vendedora.

Fazia muito tempo, anos na verdade, que não brindava Draco com uma de suas visitas.

Pansy sempre escrevia, quando lhe sobrava tempo e no mais acompanhava o sucesso de Draco através das breves palavras que o loiro lhe transmitia de volta.

Quem diria que não ter mais contato com o mundo bruxo e atuar em filmes adultos trouxas sugaria não só a sua energia e paciência como também consumia a maior parte do seu tempo.

Mas, estava na hora de tirar umas férias e aproveitar para trabalhar sua publicidade. Las Vegas seria sua primeira escolha mas, Scott teimava em dar uma festa para as figuras mais importantes do ramo cinematográfico em Londres no intento de promover cada vez mais sua figura já bastante popular.

Obviamente não fazia sentido dar uma festa para pessoas do estilo Hollywood em Londres mas, Scott seu agente, insistia nessa idéia alegando que Londres tinha um glamour que nenhum outro lugar no mundo possuía e a sua forma Pansy concordava, levando em conta que havia uma parte da Inglaterra que realmente encantava, literalmente.

Ao sair da majestosa loja de langerie Pansy apanhou um taxi diretamente ao aeroporto. Voar não era tão confortável e tão rápido quanto usar meios bruxos de transporte mas, tinha lá seu charme.

Seu voou para Londres lhe deixou um bocado ansiosa. Tantos anos sem transitar por aquele pequeno pedaço do Reino Unido lhe davam uma estranha sensação.

Era certo de que encontraria alguém de sua antiga vida e isso não lhe confortava em nada. Se quisesse mesmo relembrar os velhos tempos, era só dar uma volta pela Irlanda, encontrar um belo cavalheiro com poderes bruxos e ter uma boa noite com o mesmo, regada a sexo e magia.

_Homens são homens, em qualquer parte do mundo!_

Pansy riu ironicamente, depois suspirou.

_Mas os bruxos irlandeses eram bastante impetuosos até para seu gosto exigente!_

A morena olhou para os lados com um sorriso sedutor, certificando-se de que ninguém a julgava louca por rir só.

Sentindo os efeitos do poderoso calmante que havia ingerido depois da refeição começar a surtir efeito, a moça ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona da primeira classe, caindo em um sono sem sonhos rapidamente, confortavelmente envolta em seu casaco de pele de raposa legitimamente oneroso.

Até que estivesse com a única pessoa do seu passado que realmente tinha um efeito positivo em sua vida Pansy continuava a seguir como em seu sono: completamente alheia de fantasias verdadeiramente felizes ou sonhos encantados para trazer brilho ao seu dia a dia.

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.

- É aqui. – Disse Draco soltando a mão de Harry, levando mais tempo do que devia para tal.

- Aqui no meio do nada. – Potter retrucou sem humor vendo só neve ao redor.

- Que lugares você escolheria para realizar testes bruxos sem atrair atenção? Pequim, no centro, na praça mais popular? – O loiro resmungou no mesmo tom.

- O acampamento deveria estar bem aqui. – Disse Harry ignorando o sarcasmo de Draco.

- Talvez esteja. – Malfoy apontou para uma montanha larga de neve com mais de sete metros de altura que parecia revolvida a uns quinhentos metros deles.

O estômago de Harry afundou na mesma velocidade que o estômago de Malfoy guinava em uma idêntica manobra.

- Não acho possível que estejam soterrados. – O moreno mencionou mais para si do que para Draco.

- Nem eu mas, se estiverem feridos ou estivessem dormindo na hora do deslizamento? – Draco chamou a atenção para a possibilidade. – Ninguém teria tempo de usar a varinha para nada.

- Hei... Você esta pensando a mesma coisa que eu? – Harry virou-se para Draco pegando um punhado de neve do chão.

- É mais provável que não. – Draco respondeu irritado.

- Quem costuma morar nas montanhas e provocar avalanches? – O moreno perguntou com um tom de desafio.

- Certamente não é a equipe de Luize. Mas, se você esta insinuando que essa área tem gigantes, enganou-se redondamente. Nós checamos antes com o ministério. Eu não cometeria uma estupidez dessas, colocando a vida de pessoas em risco. – Draco defendeu-se.

- Você falou com Hermione? – Harry inquiriu curioso.

- Não. Borton falou. – Draco devolveu já tomando alguma distancia, tentando procurar alguma pista ao redor.

- Hum. – Harry somente resmungou sem ter o que dizer a respeito da ex amiga.

- Se lhe interessa ela esta muito bem Potter. Borton me falou a respeito. Parece que foi promovida agora, uma coisa dessas. – Harry tentou disfarçar a pontinha de orgulho que sentiu mas Draco era mais rápido do que ele e notou.

- Sabia que você ia ficar feliz com isso. É tão típico seu. – Draco revirou os olhos, começando a tremer com mais violência, o intenso frio os castigava.

- Precisamos montar nosso alojamento e nos agasalhar antes de seguirmos com as buscas. – Harry propôs.

- O.k. – Draco caminho quase um quilometro na direção da floresta com Harry em seu encalço.

- Aqui me parece razoável. – Disse o loiro, verificando a área com a varinha. – Não tem presença de animais selvagens, mas também não tem rastro de magia, isso não é bom.

- Depende. – Harry deu de ombros. – Sua equipe não costuma limpar o local depois dos experimentos? Sem deixar rastros? Então isso pode não significar nada.

- Estou me baseando na possibilidade de acidente. Se sofreram um acidente enquanto rolava os testes teríamos que identificar magia por aqui. – Draco contrapôs.

- O que estavam testando mesmo? – Harry quis saber.

- Você apresenta, vende e negocia as minhas idéias todo o santo dia, como pode não saber? – Draco o interrogou de uma maneira acalorada.

- Esquece. Quantas barracas você trouxe? – O moreno trocou de assunto assistindo Draco, apontar a varinha para sua valise de mão. Com um rápido feitiço de restauração tudo parecia arranjado. Se Harry tivesse que vir sozinho, sem meios mágicos estaria carregando uma bagagem e tanto, sem contar em quanto tempo demoraria para chegar.

- Três? – O moreno respondeu ao ver Draco mexendo em sua valise. Além das três barracas também havia equipamento para um treinamento militar de um mês sob quais quer condições. - Você veio para um resgate ou para dar um baile de inverno e aproveitou para trazer Hogwarts na mala? – Harry disse contrariado.

Vá lá que precisavam de muitas coisas, mas Malfoy com essa mania exagerada o tirava fora do sério!

- Não Potter, eu vim abrigar os seus parentes. Ouvi dizer que nessa região tem muitos. – O moreno o olhou sem entender e Draco revirou os olhos novamente, descrente.

- Você sabe Potter, yets¹. – Insistiu. – É terrível ser sarcástico e ter que se explicar.

- Se tivesse algum sentido eu entenderia. – Harry devolveu sério.

Draco jogou uma das barracas para Harry que por conta de seu bom reflexo segurou-a no momento certo.

- Oh, esqueci. – Draco murmurou, de olho em Harry segurando a barraca sem saber o que fazer. – Sem magia ainda...

O moreno meneou a cabeça desalentado.

- Não se preocupe. Cuidarei das coisas por enquanto. Além disso essa situação é provisória. Tenho certeza de que logo mais você exibira sua varinha por ai fazendo feitiços de um lado para o outro. – Não era costumeiro de sua parte estimular o ego de ninguém, principalmente de Harry Potter, porém o homem estava ali com ele, coberto somente de coragem, colocando em pratica mais sua determinação e instinto do que outra coisa, portanto Draco poderia dar-lhe algum crédito.

Harry nada disse. Devolveu a barraca para Draco, circundando o local, apurando os ouvidos.

Em quinze minutos o moreno absorveu um pouco do que havia em volta, o que era quase nada sem uma varinha, voltando ao ponto onde se encontrava Draco.

O loiro, sem esforço colocara os três alojamentos de pé e no momento reforçava os feitiços de fixação.

- Pronto. – Disse ele resfolegando. – Podemos entrar, colocar agasalhos e iniciar as buscas.

- Her... Certo. – Harry cruzara os braços com força, travando o maxilar para não trincar os dentes que teimavam em bater por causa do frio.

Harry caminhou na frente, mas estava um pouco confuso.

- Você não trouxe três barracas Malfoy? Cadê a outra? Guardou?

- Essas são para a equipe de Luize. Bem, eu montei a outra ali e por acaso ela é produzida com um material raro, próximo a matéria prima usada em capas de invisibilidade. – Draco elucidou. – Essa barraca era do meu pai. Comensais da morte não ficam muito a vontade expostos em áreas abertas, é perfeita para fugas, esconderijos discretos entre outras coisas.

Harry fez uma careta desgostosa e Draco soltou um riso de escárnio baixo.

- O.k. Potter, você não aprecia mesmo uma boa piada ou não tem o menor senso de humor.

- Não é bem isso. É estranho ouvir você falar da sua família assim. – Harry admitiu sem jeito.

- Não sei por que. Não estou mentindo, estou? – Draco deu de ombros, apontando para a orla da floresta. Assim que o feitiço voou da ponta de sua varinha um enorme chalé apareceu no campo de visão de Harry.

- É aquele. – Draco anunciou vendo a reação do outro.

- Tudo bem. – Harry caminhou na frente do loiro entrando primeiro no chalé.

- Nossa, isso que é se esconder com estilo. – Anunciou o moreno.

- Até parece que você não conhecia os meus pais. Esse chalé é a cara deles. – Draco emendou.

- Entendo o que você quer dizer, mas eu poderia jurar que é a sua cara também. – Disse Harry, vendo o loiro remexer-se inquieto fuçando em um armário próximo a escada.

- O que tem lá em cima? – O moreno perguntou curioso.

- Duas suites. – Draco resmungou, atirando dois trajes bruxos completos para esquiar em cima de Harry.

- Oh, uma de seu pai e sua mãe e outra para você suponho? – O moreno arriscou vestindo um dos trajes.

- Era para ser assim. Narcisa não era muito dada a viagens de entretenimento familiar, esporadicamente, no seus melhores dias, nos acompanhava, quando ela não cedia eu desfrutava mais de sua companhia na mansão. Bella era mais, como posso dizer, animada para essas viagens. Caçava com o meu pai e Rodolfo as vezes. Adorava exercitar seu instinto assassino sob qualquer condição. Até ser presa é claro, depois disso ela não sentia mais prazer em matar animais, só seres humanos como você bem lembra que eu sei. – O loiro terminou de vestir o traje mais rápido do que Harry, o esperando na porta.

- Não é melhor deixar a lareira acesa para aquecer? – O moreno perguntou preocupado.

- Você esta sentindo frio ai dentro? – Draco retorquiu arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Na verdade não. – Harry admitiu franzindo os lábios.

- Então vamos. – Draco virou-se e Harry o seguiu, começando as buscas.

Após algum tempo Mafoy havia lançado inúmeros feitiços enquanto Harry procurava por pegadas ou rastros de animais e usava a bússola para se localizar.

- Já nos distanciamos bastante do alojamento. Logo mais vai escurecer. – Disse Malfoy um tanto preocupado. – Você não acha que a temperatura esta caindo?

- Sim esta. – Harry concordou automaticamente, agachando-se para verificar uma enorme marca na neve. A principio não achara que fosse nada, pois havia nevado recentemente e o possível rastro estava encoberto. – Her... Vem aqui Draco. O que lhe parece?

O loiro aproximou-se examinando o lugar onde Harry indicara.

- Que merda. Pegada de gigante. – Draco disse possesso.

- Exato. – Harry concordou checando a frente na mesma direção.

- Eu mato pessoalmente Hermione Granger. – O loiro disse por entre os dentes, conjurando seu patrono.

Um enorme leopardo saltou da ponta de sua varinha correndo veloz, seguindo as pegadas.

- Que interessante. – Harry murmurou. – Eu nunca vi você conjurando um patrono.

- Nem todo mundo aprende isso aos treze anos mas, eu pelo menos me sai melhor que você nos N.I.E.M's. – Malfoy observou o leopardo fazer uma larga volta antes de retomar a caminhada.

- Eu devo lhe agradecer. Se não fosse o seu "incentivo" eu não teria me esforçado tanto para conjurar um patrono. – Harry aproveitou-se do momento para ser ácido.

- Admita Potter: eu sempre tiro o melhor de você. Talvez não por meios convencionais mas... Infelizmente você sempre tem uma carta na manga para estragar com os meus planos. – Malfoy seguia o rastro mágico do seu patrono sem notar que o moreno sorria com sua afirmação.

A medida que caminhavam em silêncio a noite ia se aproximando cada vez mais e as pegadas quase apagadas ganhavam profundidade.

O patrono de Draco voltou ao seu encontro pelo menos duas vezes, indicando outras direções a medida que o curso do rastro convergia.

- Espere. – O loiro parou de chofre segurando no braço de Harry. – Estamos seguindo essas pegadas a muito tempo e cada vez mais elas ficam claras. É bem provável que se continuarmos nesse curso encontraremos um gigante mas, quem garante que o grupo de Luize esteja perto dele? E se tivermos nos distanciando do foco?

Harry o encarou por um instante. Onde estavam era alto o suficiente para sentir o ar mudar de acordo com a distancia do pé da montanha e o cansaço já deixava os seus passos mais lentos. Um pouco mais eles não conseguiriam cobrir o caminho de volta antes que a noite estivesse avançada se tivessem que faze-lo sem magia.

- O que você sugere? – Inquiriu o moreno. – Seguindo outro caminho podemos cometer o erro de não resgata-los caso estejam com um gigante. Vamos nos separar então?

- Não seja estúpido. – Draco ralhou. – Se você seguir outro caminho e eu encontrar com um ou mais gigantes? O que farei? Vou correr na direção deles lançando feitiços até ter certeza de que eles não capturaram ninguém? Ou se você seguir e encontrar com eles? Vai fazer o que, jogar pedras e gravetos para distrai-los enquanto você verifica se não tem nenhum bruxo com eles? Ou se tiver algum animal selvagem para te atacar? Vai se defender com uma faca de cortar peixe e uma lanterna de um leão da montanha ou um gato selvagem?

- Sempre dramático. – Harry cogitou irritadiço. – Para a sua informação eu consegui me livrar de um basilisco apenas com uma espada, acho que isso me da algum respeito não?

- Você era um garotinho apavorado em uma sala escura com uma cobra gigante, porém cega. Aqui não tem nenhuma fênix para te curar de um veneno mortal ou nenhum chapéu maluco para vir em seu socorro se nos separarmos. Estando juntos Potter, se algo acontecer poderemos socorrer um ao outro, ou pelo menos um de nós tem como mandar um pedido de socorro. Entendeu ou quer que eu repita mais divagar?

- Hur... Esquece. – Disse Harry perdendo a paciência. – Vamos fazer do seu jeito o.k.? Assim você não pode colocar a culpa em mim por nada!

- Não pense que vou mudar de idéia por causa desse ataquezinho de nervos. – Draco revidou alteando a voz, segurando o braço de Harry para impedi-lo de prosseguir com a caminhada.

- Eu prometi para eu mesmo que não brigaríamos mais e vou cumprir. – Harry deixou que o loiro o segura-se o fitando bem nos olhos, esperando alguma reação.

A respiração de Harry ia e vinha um pouco mais veloz, produzindo uma pequena nuvem de vapor que misturava-se a de Malfoy.

Tanto tempo andando, procurando por pessoas com os sentidos a mil, somente escutando os ruídos da natureza manifestar-se entre eles que o loiro não havia reparado como Harry ficava ridiculamente bobo e ao mesmo tempo lindo de gorro e capuz, com suas bochechas costumeiramente coradas, mais coradas ainda, com o frio que queimava também a sua pele.

- Você tem razão. – Draco engoliu seco, tentando afastar os pensamentos a respeito do ar angelical e atraente do outro. – Não devemos brigar. Vou continuar calado.

- Também não é para tanto. – Harry tirou o braço do aperto de Malfoy lentamente. Como se não quisesse faze-lo. – Podemos conversar, desde que não role nenhum insulto entre nós. Até agora, trabalhando juntos, estamos indo muito bem nesse lance de convivência por conveniência, você não acha?

Draco não respondeu. Deu alguns passos lentos para ficar ao lado de Harry sem ter certeza que a convivência entre eles ainda era por conveniência.

Da parte dele começou assim mas, o loiro não tinha mais certeza a respeito. Toda aquela proximidade com o moreno o fizera amolecer e se acostumar e as vezes até sentir falta da presença do outro, nem que fosse para xinga-lo ou provoca-lo.

Sem contar os sonhos com Harry. Draco não sabia se tinha mais medo de deitar-se toda noite ansioso – mesmo que não admitisse – ou não sonhar nunca mais.

_Céus estou enlouquecendo! Só pode ser! Maldito Potter com essas bochechas coradas, mãos grandes e olhos verdes! _

- Você esta bem? – Harry parou o encarando com curiosidade.

- Estou. Não se preocupe. – O loiro afirmou calando-se em seguida, retomando o caminho.

Meia hora depois, Harry estava quase perdendo as esperanças de uma pista mais concreta do paradeiro da equipe de Luize. Draco não dizia nada mas, estava na mesma sintonia quando seu patrono veio em sua direção em alta velocidade.

- Harry. Ele encontrou algo. – O loiro disse receoso e esperançoso. A figura translúcida do animal parou a sua frente desaparecendo em uma nuvem espectral.

- As pegadas estão sujas e frescas Draco. Prepare-se, é quase certo que vamos nos encontrar com pelo menos um gigante. – O moreno sussurrou em tom de advertência.

Draco sentiu uma estranha sensação de cumplicidade. Algo que não poderia ser colocado em palavras ou nem descrito, enquanto detectava toda a confiança que Harry depositava nele por ser seu apoio.

_Quão estúpido ele era agora por sentir tanto medo em relação a segurança de Harry Potter?_


	23. Chapter 23

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 23**

- Tem certeza de que vai dar certo com você sem varinha? – O loiro questionou incerto.

- Eu estou com a minha varinha, infelizmente eu é que não ando funcionando muito bem. – Harry debochou.

- Isso que é ser positivo Potter. – Draco resmungou.

- Eu ficarei bem Malfoy. Você nunca me deixa morrer, lembra-se?

Draco deu-lhe uma mirada fugaz, escondendo toda a sua preocupação. Harry não tinha por que saber, que ele se importava ou não com sua segurança.

Esse sentimento ainda era novo e totalmente experimental para Draco que, raramente preocupava-se com algo ou com alguém além dele mesmo.

- O.k. Vista a capa. – Draco sugeriu determinado, jogando-a para Harry.

Harry vestiu a capa, assistindo Malfoy desiludir-se com o feitiço na sua frente.

Caminharam um ao lado do outro, mais perto do que o necessário, com o vento assobiando por conta da altura que estavam, mesmo assim os passos de Draco triturando a neve deixava Harry mais tranqüilo.

Quase um quilometro depois a trilha de águias mortas e alguns outros animais destroçados misturava-se com as pegadas sujas e profundas.

Um barulho compassado e grosseiro começou baixo e a medida que se aproximavam o som aumentava, até que Draco e Harry deram de cara com uma montanha derrubada e acinzentada.

- É ele. – Harry sussurrou um décimo a cima do vento para que somente Draco o ouvisse.

- Eu sei. – Draco murmurou no mesmo tom.

O gigante dormia placidamente em quanto ambos contornavam o corpo de mais de seis metros de altura e uns bons três metrôs de diâmetro.

Mais a frente, uma pedra disposta na entrança de uma caverna chamou a atenção de Draco.

O loiro, seguido por Harry aproximou-se da pedra, vendo um brilho pequeno fugir pela lateral.

Draco colou o rosto na lateral da passagem, sem poder ver nada realmente perguntando baixinho:

- Luize? George? Tem alguém ai?

- Céus, obrigada Merlin! – Uma voz feminina agradeceu, aproximando-se. – Sou eu senhor Malfoy, Luize!

Harry tirou a capa imediatamente, sorrindo de orelha a orelha para Draco.

- Vocês estão juntos? Tem alguém ferido? – O loiro perguntou novamente, olhando de soslaio para o gigante.

- Por favor senhor Malfoy. – A voz choramingou, mista entre o alivio e o pânico. – Nos tire daqui!

- Draco, ficarei perto do gigante, se ele acordar eu penso em algo. Você remove a pedra e ai veremos o que fazer. – Harry sugeriu dando a capa para Draco guardar, afastando-se em seguida sem dar tempo para que o loiro retrucasse.

Com o máximo de cuidado Malfoy executou o feitiço para deslizar a pedra suavemente, depois de diminuir e guardar a capa, fazendo menos barulho possível.

Logo que a passagem ficou maior Luize pulou para fora, quase atropelando o loiro.

- Calma. – Disse Draco aos sussurros, com Luize tentando levantar-se de cima do seu corpo as cegas. – Você vai acabar nos machucando.

Luize obedeceu lentamente mais confiante. Com mais cuidado ela se levantou e olhou diretamente para Harry um tanto amedrontada pela proximidade do moreno com o gigante adormecido.

Draco levantou-se, ainda invisível e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Luize.

Instintivamente ela sabia que estava salva. A sensação de medo misturava-se ao sentimento de que tudo ficaria bem e ambas percorriam suas veias em uma velocidade impressionante.

- Oh senhor Malfoy. – Luize guinchou emocionada virando-se na direção do loiro, agarrando sua cintura invisível, enquanto soluçava.

Draco pensava em um milhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Pensava em sair dali, em socorrer os outros, em tirar Harry Potter de perto daquele monte irracional de banhas adormecido, em trazer todos para perto dele em segurança enquanto desejava ao mesmo tempo que acordasse na mansão, descobrindo que toda aquela horrível situação não passara de um pesadelo.

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem. – Draco abraçava Luize de volta, passando as mãos por suas costas em um gesto de alento, sem se sentir confortável.

- Eu tive tanto medo senhor Malfoy, tanto medo. Ele esta com fome, provavelmente não comeu direito hoje, nos guardou para... Para... Ah senhor Malfoy, - Luize soluçou e engasgou ao mesmo tempo, sem controle. - Por favor, precisamos sair daqui, ele pode acordar. – Luize murmurou no ombro de Draco, chorando mais do que soluçando com o abraço confortante do loiro.

- E os outros? – Perguntou Draco, vendo Harry lhe fazer um gesto para que andasse logo.

- Estão lá dentro. Eu fui a única que não reagi, portanto ele não me machucou. Mas não podia aparatar com cinco pessoas desacordadas e feridas ao mesmo tempo. Tive medo de aparatar com um por um. E se eu saísse e ele ferisse mais ou matasse para aplacar a sua fome? Entende? Só eu estou acordada, inteira e consciente. Eu tentei enviar meu patrono e um alerta de socorro, mas ele estava acordado brincando com as aves. Fiquei observando ele estraçalhar os animais e dissolver o meu patrono e o meu alerta de socorro com as mãos pela fresta da pedra. Ele demorou para perceber da onde vinha a magia. No começo ele achou que era brincadeira mas depois se zangou, rolou a pedra e eu fingi que estava desacordada. Ele acaba de dormir, se vocês tivessem chegado cinco minutos antes não sei o que poderia ter acontecido. Borton esta ferido na cabeça, Armond quebrou as costelas, Jaz esta com as duas pernas fraturadas, Emily tem um braço e uma perna quebrada e Edgar tem fratura exposta nos dois braços e nas duas pernas. – Luize resfolegou pesarosa. - Ele pegou Edgar primeiro. – Concluiu, deixando as lagrimas escorrer enquanto afrouxava o abraço e parava de soluçar para começar a tremer convulsivamente. – Eu fiz o que pude com os feitiços de cura que domino mas, Emily é a perita nesses feitiços por aqui. Eu falhei senhor, eu entrei em pânico e falhei, deveria ter feito algo melhor para salvar meus companheiros.

- Eu entendo Luize, você fez o que pode, isso que importa. – Draco murmurou em resposta. – Agora eu preciso de sua ajuda. Seja franca esta bem? Eu prometo que não vou lhe recriminar por nada se caso você me disser que não, mas preciso saber: você esta em condições de aparatar?

- Sim senhor. – Luize respondeu, dando um passo para trás, limpando o rosto.

- Certo. – O loiro voltou a ser visível para a satisfação de Luize, que literalmente estava feliz em vê-lo e constatar que não estava no meio de uma alucinação ou em choque. – Perto da onde vocês estavam acampados eu e Harry montamos dois alojamentos para vocês. Vamos socorrer os outros. Se eu e você fizermos isso juntos ficara mais rápido e logo estaremos fora daqui.

Luize anuiu com a cabeça, entrando pela fresta entre a pedra e a abertura da caverna.

Draco arrastou um pouco mais a pedra com sua varinha para ter um acesso melhor se caso tivesse que passar rapidamente pela entrada por algum motivo.

O loiro acendeu a luz de sua varinha ao passar pelo buraco percebendo que havia uma boa inclinação até a onde os outros estavam. Ele teria que levitar os corpos para sair com eles, ou aparatar dali mesmo.

Aparatar dali mesmo era melhor e menos prejudicial a saúde já debilitada de sua equipe.

Draco agarrou com tato o pulso de Edgar indicando que Luize aparatasse com Borton primeiro.

Harry observava a entrada da caverna e as vezes o enorme rosto do gigante sem mover-se ou emitir nenhum som que pudesse despertar o burro e asqueroso monte de banhas a sua frente.

O loiro decidiu que, levaria os mais quebrados primeiro segurando a náusea que sentia ao ter esse pensamento.

Rapidamente depois de deixar o corpo de Edgar em cima da cama no final do primeiro alojamento o loiro aparatou novamente, com Luize em seu encalço, logo após ter feito o mesmo com Borton.

Harry podia ouvir os pequenos estampidos de aparatação misturar-se com o assobio do vento.

Luize segurou Armond e Draco escolheu Jaz para levar naquela breve viagem e logo os quatro integrantes de uma equipe de seis já estavam no alojamento.

Quando voltaram Harry viu com preocupação o gigante se mexer por conta de um uivo próximo deles.

- Luize, leve Emily imediatamente e nos espere por lá. – Draco levantou a cabeça apurando os ouvidos, sentindo todo o alivio esvair-se enquanto uma nota de mal agouro começou a apitar em seu cérebro. – Agora vá. – Ordenou ele, subindo a inclinação da caverna para tirar Harry o mais rápido possível dali também.

Assim que Malfoy colocou seu olhos sobre o moreno ele congelou.

Três lobos se aproximavam e um já rosnava na direção de Harry.

- Não se mexa. – Draco moveu os lábios divagar na direção do outro, sem entender por que Harry o olhava tão calmo em uma situação tão periclitante.

Malfoy tinha que aparatar bem ao lado do moreno e desaparatar em seguida.

Não era algo difícil, mas para funcionar teria de ser preciso.

Assim que aparatou ao lado de Harry o lobo mais próximo pulou, abocanhando seu calcanhar com ferocidade.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Draco não teve tempo de agir na mesma velocidade.

Com seu grito de dor e o ataque dos outros lobos o gigante acordou, reagindo rapidamente para quem tinha no mínimo três toneladas de lerdeza e ignorância.

Malfoy só teve tempo de estuporar o lobo que lhe atacava enquanto o moreno rolava literalmente com o outro lobo que tentava lhe matar.

O gigante abriu a mão apoiando-se para levantar e no processo esmagou, - para a sorte de Draco e Harry - o terceiro lobo.

Como se fosse um milagre operado por Merlin, o gigante ajoelhou-se um tanto desequilibrado, sem infligir nenhum dano aos dois, passando próximo mas não chegando a tanto.

Draco - nem que tivesse que estuporar Harry no processo – apontou a varinha para o outro lobo um momento antes do moreno enfiar uma faca na garganta do animal e torce-la, empurrando o corpo peludo que gania para o lado, levantando-se.

O gigante atordoado e furioso ergueu-se ainda mais, batendo os pés no chão como uma criança irritada, produzindo um tremor forte, desestabilizando Draco que, por conta do ferimento no calcanhar caiu.

Harry correu ao seu encontro de forma atrasada mas não completou seu objetivo: o gigante abriu a mão e o pegou, lançando seu corpo para cima, como quem tira uma formiga do caminho.

O loiro assistiu com horror o corpo de Harry aterrizar em um ângulo distorcido uns cem metros da onde estavam.

Draco rolou para o lado bem a tempo de não ser pisoteado, aparatando ao lado de Harry.

O gigante uivou possesso, mas Draco agarrou o corpo torto e quieto do outro sem importasse com nada mais além de sumir dali.

Quando abriu os olhos estava por cima de Harry na porta do chalé invisível.

Luize correu em sua direção com o rosto inchado e os olhos saltando das orbitas em horror.

- Senhor Malfoy o que houve? – Luize perguntou desnorteada.

- Apareceram lobos. – Disse Draco com a voz difícil, contendo a dor. – O gigante acordou.

- Oh. – Luize exclamou apavorada começando a chorar de novo.

Draco não conseguia mais escutar as lamurias da moça ou o choro nem a ajuda que Luize lhe oferecia.

Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi rolar para o lado, apoiar-se no seu joelho bom e chamar por Harry sistematicamente, acariciando seu rosto vezes mais docemente como quem suplica e vezes mais forte e mais enérgico, como se Harry só o notasse quando era provocado.

Draco não podia entregar-se ao desespero. Continuava a chamar Harry, passando os dedos por seu rosto, com a visão um pouco turva pela perda de sangue.

Luize tentava cuidar de seu ferimento mas, Draco não dava espaço para tal.

- Harry, por favor, acorda seu idiota. – Implorou o loiro, beijando os lábios do moreno sem ter mais nenhuma idéia. – Acorda, por favor, por favor. – Draco o beijou novamente segurando as lagrimas sem suportar a idéia de ter a vida do outro em risco de novo.

O loiro o beijou uma vez mais, com a respiração difícil e forte sentindo-se despedaçar.

Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, esbouçando um pequeno sorriso cafajeste.

- Eu disse que eu ficaria bem. – Murmurou rouco, sentindo a garganta apertada por uma forte dor que não o deixava se mover. – Eu também disse que você nunca me deixaria morrer e agora sei que é verdade.

- Como você esta? – Draco perguntou limpando a voz. – Consegue se mexer? Sente gosto de sangue?

- Acho que quebrei alguma coisa. – No ritmo que podia Harry mexeu os pés, as pernas, as mãos, os braços a cabeça e o pescoço. Só o tronco lhe trazia uma imensa agonia.

- Certo. – Draco deu maior espaço para Harry, afastando-se do seu corpo ao qual ele praticamente estava sobre. Como quem se recuperou de um choque Malfoy ergueu-se e só então percebeu que Luize lhe prestava alguma assistência.

- Eu posso carrega-lo senhor Malfoy. – Ofereceu. – Você precisa cuidar da perna.

- Estou bem Luize. É melhor você providenciar socorro para os outros. – Draco recomendou firme.

- Assim que trouxe Emily entrei em contato com Anton. Ele enviou um alerta ao ministério e ao Saint Mungus. Eles chegaram em dois minutos. – A moça esclareceu.

- Obrigado Luize. – Draco agradeceu, verificando as lesões de Harry com a varinha.

- Uma costela. – Depois de um tempo examinando mais o loiro disse:

- Duas costelas e... Um galo na cabeça. – Concluiu.

- Esse sangue é meu ou seu? – Harry perguntou olhando para o lado.

- Na neve? É meu. – Draco explicou com a voz cansada e abafada com se algo em sua peito o impedisse de usar o seu tom habitual.

- E no meu traje? – Harry perguntou tentando não desmoronar com a visão de um Draco frágil e também ferido a sua frente.

- Esse sangue é do lobo que você estupidamente assassinou, por pura sorte, com aquela faquinha de passar manteiga no pão! – Draco reagiu. – Se pretende suicidar-se por que não vai dançar nu na frente de um tigre siberiano?

- Oh céus Draco, eu prometi, você concordou. Não vamos mais brigar. – O moreno rolou os olhos um tanto debilmente. – Você não pode guarda todas essas mensagens de amor e carinho para quando voltarmos para a casa? – Ironizou Harry.

- Tudo bem. Vou esperar até que você esteja melhor para conversarmos a respeito. – Draco limpou a garganta, sentindo que deveria manter-se sentado.

Já não conseguia sustentar o seu peso por causa do ferimento e toda a dor do machucado começava a intensificar-se como se a sensação de pânico pela vida de Harry em risco tivesse servido com um anestésico imediato que perdia o efeito naquele momento.

- Agora por que não se senta ao meu lado e para de fingir que seu calcanhar não esta doendo? – Harry recomendou e Draco que não agüentava mais se fazer de forte, obedeceu sem dizer nada.

Um minuto depois de Harry puxar assunto com Luize como se nada tivesse acontecido, aurores começaram a pipocar de todas as direções.

Uns quinze pelo menos, seguido de uma meia dúzia de curandeiros, inclusive Douglas Carson.

- Pelos deuses! - Draco disse por entre os dentes assim que o curandeiro veio em sua direção. – Agora ele vai me colocar em observação mais uns cinco anos com aquela múmia medieval me aplicando poções!

Harry disfarçou o riso tossindo, sentindo mais dor ainda.

Luize empertigou-se tomando as rédeas da situação, conduzindo os curandeiros até os enfermos dentro do bangalô improvisado, chamando os bruxos do ministério em seguida para relatar o que houve.

- Ora, ora se não é o meu celebre paciente. – Brincou o curandeiro com um sorriso amistoso. – E o coração?

- Melhor impossível. – Draco apressou-se em dizer, mas não adiantou.

- O.k., mas prefiro apurar primeiro antes de concordamos. – O homem riu matreiro, voltando sua atenção para o moreno. – Senhor Potter, pode falar? Esta me enxergando, me ouvindo?

- Perfeitamente. – Harry respondeu, levantando o polegar, fazendo sinal positivo.

O moreno já havia passado por tanta coisa até seus vinte e poucos anos que algumas costelas quebradas e um galo era como uma simples torção, só mais uma anotação para a sua longa lista de acidentes, nada que não conhecesse ou pudesse lidar com calma.

- Menos mal. – Douglas Carson replicou, conjurando duas macas.

Draco quase entrara em pânico ao ver o curandeiro levitando o corpo de Harry para coloca-lo na maca.

- Sua vez senhor Malfoy, sem resistência, espero. – Disse Douglas observando o loiro tentar ficar de pé.

- Eu posso caminhar até... – Miseravelmente Draco conseguiu dizer aquelas palavras antes de travar.

- Ele feriu o calcanhar. – Harry intrometeu-se, explicando para Carson por que Draco fazia aquela careta horrenda, entre o orgulho e a vontade de desmaiar de dor.

- Até termos certeza que você não rompeu os ligamentos ou coisa que o valha, por que não me ouve senhor Malfoy e se deita espontaneamente na maca? – Douglas arriscou com a voz suave, com um fundo de persuasão.

- Harry seu traidor. – Draco murmurou entre os dentes sem tirar os olhos cinzentos de cima do curandeiro, deitando-se na maca conforme o sugerido.

Sem conseguir conter-se Harry colocou a mão sobre a boca preparando-se para tossir e disfarçar a vontade de rir que logo se foi depois de sentir uma aguda dor provocada por suas costelas partidas. A adrenalina do acontecido o tinha deixado um pouco eufórico.

Mesmo que estivesse com dor e cansado por ter participado de uma situação de estresse que poderia ter se agravado mais ou resultado em morte o moreno estava feliz, pois sentia-se muito vivo, bem diferente do tempo que ficou afastado do ministério.

Draco deixou-se conduzir assim como Harry para dentro do bangalô improvisado.

Borton acordara e ajudava Luize a explicar o incidente antes que o levassem para o hospital.

O ex chefe dos aurores ainda tinha muita influência entre seus ex colegas de profissão e de acordo com suas explicações os homens achariam facilmente onde se encontrava o gigante.

Havia também um rastro fresco de magia deixado por Draco, sem contar na trilha de pegadas que ele e Harry não esconderam propositadamente.

Só restara na tenda parte do pessoal do ministério e Douglas Carson além de, Luize, George, Harry e Draco.

O curandeiro terminava de cuidar de Draco ao mesmo tempo que a poção que aplicara em Harry reagia como o esperado: anestesiava a onde deveria.

- Sente-se melhor senhor Potter? – O curandeiro perguntou, atento no procedimento asséptico do machucado de Draco para fazer um curativo com bandagens embebidas em um liquido que cheirava fortemente a pinho e xixi de gato.

- Com certeza. – Harry sorriu satisfeito, vendo Draco fazer diversas caretas estranhas enquanto recebia os cuidados do curandeiro.

- E você senhor Malfoy? – Emendou Carson.

- Quase perfeito. – O loiro assobiou contendo a voz. Doía muito só o ato de falar a respeito, mas anestésicos para ele só em extremo caso por conta da outra poção que tomava.

Para que pudessem lhe servir um analgésico ele teria que ser internado e só de pensar na idéia Draco já sentia-se verdadeiramente doente.

- Você sabe que, enquanto tomar sua poção para o coração não pode ministrar outras poções por conta própria certo? Para suavizar os incômodos do ferimento. – Advertiu Douglas. – Levarei os três para o hospital mas, creio que amanhã mesmo terão alta. Talvez o senhor Borton primeiro. Aqui eu não tenho recursos suficientes para avaliar precisamente o edema dele mas, no hospital, se a lesão for leve como imagino que seja, podemos libera-lo o quanto antes para que descanse.

- Considerando que o meu ferimento não foi tão grave e não há muito o que fazer em relação a esse tipo de fratura, eu não preciso ser hospitalizado. – Harry contrapôs.

– Se ele não precisa ir eu também não. - Grunhiu Draco quase que instantaneamente.

- Vejo que encontrei outro paciente tão teimoso quanto o senhor Malfoy. – O curandeiro sorriu diligentemente para os dois. – Refletindo sobre o histórico de ambos eu poderia afirmar que vocês saíram quase ilesos desse terrível incidente, mas todo cuidado é pouco.

- Eu prometo seguir as recomendações. – Forçou Harry com seu melhor olhar angelical. – Não seria melhor deixar os leitos vagos para as pessoas que não tiveram tanta sorte senhor Carson?

- Eu nem preciso falar o mesmo não é? – Draco reforçou.

- O.k. Vou lhes conceder essa exceção. Tomara que não haja uma próxima vez mas, se houver, vocês serão internados imediatamente. – Respondeu o curandeiro, terminando de aperta as bandagens no pé de Draco, escolhendo um outro tipo de faixa para imobilizar Harry.

- Eca, isso cheira a veneno de rato com flor de cemitério. – Harry reclamou, quando o homem ajudou-o a sentar e começou a imobiliza-lo.

- Dê-se por feliz cretino. – O loiro devolveu desgostoso. - O meu pé cheira a xixi de gato misturado a pinho. – Draco resfolegou ao sentir seu calcanhar latejar com força quando sentou-se também.

Douglas Carson riu a vontade do ar infantil de Harry e Draco.

- Não se preocupem. Assim que os ferimentos melhorarem as bandagens vão perdendo o cheiro. É um eficiente modo de vocês saberem quando terão de tira-las. Dando um palpite, arrisco três dias para o senhor Malfoy e uns quatro dias para o senhor Potter, embora eu exija repouso leve para os dois durante uma semana. Isso significa não cometer nenhuma extravagancia como dançar ou ficar de pé por muito tempo. Não queremos que as costelas do senhor Potter colem-se erradas ou o seu ferimento infeccione senhor Malfoy. Vou deixar-lhe umas muletas e quero que o senhor não as ignore. E para o senhor Potter, o máximo de repouso e essa poção amarelinha aqui para cortar a dor, de oito em oito horas durante dois dias se houver necessidade. Se ficar realmente insuportável me procure. Isso é um conselho para ambos. – O homem terminou de atar as bandagens no tórax de Harry que já se sentia bem melhor.

- E antes que eu vá levando pelo menos um comigo. – Brincou o curandeiro. – Parabéns pela união de vocês. – O homem apertou a mão de Draco que sorriu amavelmente e na seqüência a de Harry um tanto perplexo.

- As noticias voam senhor Potter. – Douglas colocou a mão suavemente sobre seu ombro amistosamente antes de completar:

- Entre um paciente e outro, a única diversão no hospital é roer uma barra de nutrientes empurrando um chá por cima enquanto lemos as noticias no jornal. – O curandeiro piscou para Draco, dando uma palmadinha superficial no ombro de Harry. – Cuidem-se.

Douglas virou-se para levar Borton para o hospital mas, antes que o fizesse disse algo para deixar Draco mortalmente mais cuidadoso:

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo: Delaila sente sua falta senhor Malfoy. Siga minhas instruções para não precisar de nossos cuidados sim?

Draco engoliu seco, devolvendo um sorriso comercial que poderia ser traduzido em:

"_Filho de uma giganta depravada!"_

Harry curioso como sempre deixou escapar para o loiro:

- Quem é Delaila?

- É a primeira esposa de Menés¹. – Respondeu Draco venenosamente em um murmúrio.

- Ham? – O moreno grunhiu sem entender.

- É a múmia auxiliar que trabalha com o curandeiro Carson. – Malfoy concluiu com desagrado antes que o pessoal do ministério se aproximasse junto com Luize.

- Tudo bem por aqui Malfoy? – Perguntou Stefan com um ar profissional.

- Depois de ser mordido por um lobo e Harry quebrar duas costelas sendo jogado como um boneco de pano no ar e a minha equipe inteira ser hospitalizada por conta de um erro grosseiro de vocês... Tudo, tudo bem sim. – Draco sorriu diabolicamente para o homem.

- Reclame com Hermione Granger assim que lhe for mais conveniente. – Stefan ousou dizer.

- É claro, a culpa nunca é da equipe de ouro. – O loiro sustentou o olhar duro do auror com o mesmo ar ácido que iniciara a conversa, Harry que sentia que o assunto não traria bons frutos colocou-se no meio.

- E o gigante, Stefan? Que medidas serão tomadas?

- Clement e Alstin estão nesse momento varrendo a área com outro pessoal para nos certificarmos que não a mais nenhum deles por aqui. A minha equipe vai seguir agora para cuidar do gigante que atacou vocês. Vamos conte-lo e leva-lo para uma montanha a onde vive um outro grupo. Se ele for forte como acho que é para derrubar quase oito pessoas altamente treinadas ele sobrevivera com o seus. – Elucidou o auror.

- É bem provável que tenha se desgarrado e esteja vivendo um bom tempo sozinho enquanto o grupo se matava por liderança ou ele mesmo deu fim aos outros para ficar só em seu território, é comum entre a espécie. – Afirmou Werner, outro auror como se ninguém mais no mundo soubesse daquela informação. – Querem carona para a casa? – perguntou ele em seguida.

- Não. – Draco adiantou-se, bruscamente, achando que Werner tinha algum problema mental para agir daquela forma. – Ficarei para obter meu equipamento de volta assim que possível.

- Sem problemas. – O homem com um sotaque alemão deu de ombros sem insistir na questão.

- Cuide-se Potter. – Stefan apertou a mão do moreno para retomar o seu trabalho. – Você faz falta por lá e sabe que pode contar conosco sempre que precisar não é?

- Obrigado. – Harry retorquiu polidamente, sem comentar a decisão de Draco.

- Até logo Malfoy. – Stefan meneou a cabeça secamente despedindo-se do loiro.

Draco não ofendeu-se nem um pouco, ele não engolia muito bem o auror, portanto era um alivio que o homem fosse embora rapidamente.

Werner fez um aceno breve para os dois, indicando a saída para seus companheiros de equipe, que o seguiram.

Luize aproveitou o silêncio repentino para falar.

- Precisa de algo senhor Malfoy? Quer que eu fique para lhe ajudar? – Ofereceu.

- Não precisa Luize. – Harry se interpôs. – Ficaremos bem. Tenho certeza de que você deseja chegar ao hospital o quanto antes para saber como esta George e... Seus outros companheiros. – Acrescentou o moreno, vendo Malfoy arquear a sobrancelha minimamente sem entender sua hesitação.

- Obrigado senhor Potter. – A moça agradeceu, sorrindo timidamente em cumplicidade.

- Você poderia nos fazer um favor na segunda? – Draco perguntou sem o menor tato.

- Claro. – Luize anuiu atenta.

- Precisamos de...

- Precisamos de suas habilidades como secretária. – Harry alteou a voz, cortando o loiro. – Desmarque por gentileza todos os meus compromissos e os de Draco também e já que não estaremos lá, avise a todos os funcionários que a empresa só normalizara suas atividades na próxima semana.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? Você teve uma concussão quando bateu a cabeça? Seu cérebro nunca funcionou muito bem, no mínimo deve ter estragado completamente. – Draco reclamou possesso.

- Estou salvando você oras. Ou pretende passar uns dias com cheiro de xixi de gato e pinho para todos os lados recebendo o máximo de atenção da tal Delaila? – Draco lançou-lhe um olhar assassino evidenciando o seu desgosto pelo golpe baixo.

- É o que acontecerá se não parar quieto com esse pé machucado. – Harry argumentou divertido, explorando o pavor que Draco tinha de hospitais. – A respeito do prejuízo que você acha que vai ter, nem que seja o meu ultimo tostão, mas posso seguramente pagar pelo tempo ocioso dos funcionários.

- Sabia que você ia usar esse seu cérebro de minhoca em uma manobra contra mim. – Draco revidou, virando a cara mal humorado sem concordar ao mesmo tempo que não se sentia em condições de ir contra. – Dinheiro não é a questão.

Visto que o loiro não insistiria Harry voltou sua atenção para a moça.

- Você pode ir agora Luize, ninguém mais do que você merece descansar. – A moça lhe abraçou rapidamente, em um gesto respeitoso, de olho no ar argucioso de Draco na direção de Harry.

- Obrigado senhor Potter, mais uma vez. – Luize respondeu pacificamente.

Sem dar-lhe chance de escape Luize abraçou Draco apertado em seguida.

- Muito obrigado senhor Malfoy. – Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Eu jamais me esquecerei do voto de confiança que recebi e agora sei que trabalhar para o senhor além de ser uma honra foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Eu não poderia ser conduzida por mãos mais bondosas e eficientes.

- Claro, claro. – Draco disse sem jeito. - Agora vai sossegar o facho enquanto pode, e se livrar desse aspecto de bagaço Luize. Quero você refeita. Quando voltarmos você terá muito trabalho para recuperar o prejuízo e o tempo perdido.

- Vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para não lhe decepcionar. – Luize respondeu com a voz embargada, soltando Draco para limpar o rosto.

- Como sempre. – Harry concluiu amistoso.

Sem mais, Luize sorriu uma ultima vez na direção dos dois, deixando o bangalô.

Depois do som de aparatação e os incessante assobios do vento, só restou os barulhos da noite.

- Enfim... - Harry começou a dizer, olhando fixamente para frente.

- Sós. – Draco concluiu de olho na entrada do bangalô, não sabendo o que isso realmente significava, sem ter coragem de olhar para o moreno ao seu lado para descobrir de alguma forma a resposta.

**A Message - Mensagem - Coldplay**

_Minha canção é amor  
Amor para aqueles que não tem amor para mostrar  
e assim as coisas vão  
você não precisa ficar só_

_seu coração é duro  
é feito de pedra  
e é muito difícil enxerga-lo  
você não precisa ficar por conta própria  
você não precisa ficar por conta própria_

_E eu não vou cobrar  
Nem dizer que você entendeu errado  
você é o alvo em que eu estou mirando  
Eu recebi aquela mensagem_

_Minha canção é amor  
minha canção é amor desconhecido  
e eu estou apaixonado por você claramente  
Você não precisa ficar só  
você não precisa ficar por conta própria_

_E eu não vou cobrar  
Nem dizer que você entendeu errado  
você é o alvo em que eu estou mirando  
Eu não sou nada sozinho  
Eu tenho que levar essa mensagem para casa_

_E eu não vou ficar aqui e esperar  
Não vou deixar isso, até que seja tarde de mais  
em uma plataforma eu vou ficar e dizer  
"eu não sou nada sozinho"  
E "eu amo você, por favor venha para casa"_

_Minha canção é amor, amor desconhecido.  
E eu vou levar essa mensagem para casa..._

N/A: Antes que todos queiram me matar... No capitulo anterior quando Pansy é inserida na fic eu coloquei uma série de P. para separar por que simplesmente não sei como funciona a formatação do site... Então não sei melhorar o visual do texto para o melhor entendimento do leitor! Espero pela compreensão de vocês por que nos próximos capítulos quando houver a troca de "cenas" entre pessoas e casais, até eu descobrir como formatar direito ( e isso pode ser um mistério quase eterno ) eu vou colocar as coisas dessa forma. Obrigada.

N/A¹: Bem, tirei essa letra e tradução do site cifraclub. Não creio que esteja a risca, porém a canção é maravilhosa e tem tudo haver, pelo menos na minha pequenina opinião. Todos os outros trechos das musicas do Coldplay eu também tirei do cifraclub. Conheço uma grande quantidade de musicas do Coldplay mas, não conheço todas, infelizmente. Se houver alguma que esteja lá por engano o máximo que posso fazer é torcer para que eles tenham regravado ou coisa do gênero.

Quem quiser escutar essa musica quando estiver lendo o capitulo, vai ter certeza que a canção começou a tocar na minha mente perturbada assim que Draco acabou de aparatar na porta do "chalé invisível" agarrado ao corpo de Harry desacordado.

Facilitando para os mais preguiçosos como eu, o link:

.com/watch?v=YC38vXBsXIM

( * Não sei se esse é o link com o clipe oficial mas, ao que tudo indica sim. Se não for, temos que dar os parabéns para quem o produziu XD. )

1 - Em uma rápida pesquisa no google / wikipedia eu descobri que_ Menés foi o primeiro faraó e que unificou o Baixo (Delta) e o Alto (Vale) __Egito, é a ele que se atribui esse importante passo da história egípcia._


	24. Chapter 24

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 24**

_Tudo estava quieto._

_A claridade indecente inclinou-se janela a dentro, incidindo sobre seu rosto o despertando._

_Desonestamente o mundo calou-se para seus ouvidos, permitindo-lhe unicamente vislumbrar através de seus cinzentos olhos lúgubres apenas uma porção de seu brilho fulgente..._

_Poético e romântico demais para seu gosto! Merlin, definitivamente seu cérebro não funcionava como deveria as cinco da madrugada..._

Refletiu Draco assim que acordou realmente.

_Harry Potter!_

Foi esse seu segundo pensamento. Apenas um nome que o confundia.

O loiro apurou os ouvidos, tocando seus pés descalços no assoalhado de madeira escuro bem polido do velho chalé.

Assim que seu calcanhar esquerdo sentiu o chão Malfoy mordeu com força o lábio inferior para não urrar com a sensação aguda.

Estendeu a mão para a antiga bengala de seu pai, colocando todo o seu peso sobre a outra perna. _Nem morto usaria muletas!_ Refletiu Draco novamente.

Como pode, usando a ponta do pé ferido ele locomoveu-se até o outro aposento motivado pela curiosidade.

Com extrema sutileza Draco abriu a porta sem fazer ruído.

Harry dormia superficialmente. Tivera uma noite difícil e lá pelas tantas, quando não podia mais suportar a dor, tomou apenas um gole da poção que lhe foi recomendada.

Draco contemplava o rosto sereno do moreno como se tivesse mergulhado em um profundo estado de torpor.

Harry parecia extremamente leve, como se não tocasse a superfície da cama.

Malfoy encostava a porta lentamente quando o espectral sossego do lugar foi quebrado por uma voz que sussurrou seu nome.

- Draco. – Harry disse baixinho sem abrir os olhos, embora estivesse consciente.

A passos de tartaruga o loiro chegou até a beira da cama com esforço.

- Por que não esta dormindo? – O moreno murmurou abrindo os olhos verdes brilhantes vagarosamente, sem o fazer completamente.

- Não sei. – Malfoy deu ombros, como se não tivesse a menor idéia.

- Você dormiu bem? – Harry o questionou sonolento.

- Acho que sim. – Draco deu de ombros novamente, um pouco desconsertado por não ter reação melhor para uma série de perguntas extremamente simples. - Exausto de ontem. – Concluiu.

- E você? – Retorquiu o loiro.

- Não... – Harry hesitou. - Muito.

- Seria mais confortável para você recuperar-se em um hospital. – Draco sugeriu, ajeitando-se no mesmo lugar. Suas pernas cansadas da boa caminhada do dia anterior, começaram a protestar. Principalmente a panturrilha a onde o loiro apoiava o peso do corpo.

- Alguém tem que ficar e garantir que você não saia literalmente correndo para o trabalho. – Harry brincou mas, seu sorriso era fraco e sua voz parecia um sussurro diante da entonação firme e seca do outro.

- Dói muito? – Draco indagou com certa compaixão.

- Não. – O moreno respondeu com docilidade. - Só quando eu respiro¹.

Harry parecia abatido e nada seria melhor do que repousar o quanto podia e com sua presença, o loiro refletiu, o moreno não se manteria sossegado.

- Eu já vou. – Draco virou-se de súbito para deixar o quarto.

- Não. – Harry fez um enorme esforço para estender a mão para alcançar o pulso do loiro. – Fique. - Pediu. - Tem bastante espaço e eu não vou te perturbar.

- Aqui? – Draco comprimiu as sobrancelhas incerto. – Com você?

- O que foi? Não esta acostumado a usar a cama para dormir? – Harry gracejou combalido mas, um tanto malicioso.

Draco poderia responder, alias, um milhão de coisas, infelizmente nenhuma frase deixaria claro a contrariedade ou o prazer subversivo que o convite lhe trazia então, calou-se.

Harry alargou os lábios mais satisfeito ao vê-lo contornar a cama vagarosamente em direção ao lado vago do leito.

Draco acomodou-se com o máximo de distancia possível do corpo do moreno.

Com algum esforço Harry dobrou-se tentando ignorar a dor violenta que sentiu ao esticar-se na direção de duas almofadas que ofereceu a Draco.

- Coloque a perna sobre elas. Vai amenizar a sensação ruim na ferida. – Recomendou e o loiro ainda calado obedeceu.

Sua cabeça estava apoiada confortavelmente sobre o travesseiro macio e sua perna bem amparada por duas fofas almofadas quando Harry fez uma careta horrenda ao puxar o cobertor, oferecendo uma parte para Draco.

Rapidamente o loiro puxou-o um pouco para si, minimizando os esforços do outro. Tudo para que Harry Potter parasse quieto no lugar, é claro.

Mudo Draco estava, mudo Draco ficou.

Encarava o teto tão intensamente naquele silêncio morno que não reparou que Harry o fitava até que o moreno suspirou.

- Sabe Draco. – Disse ele, ajeitando-se no travesseiro, fechando os olhos um tanto exaurido para quem não havia feito quase nada em horas. – Nunca imaginei que dividira a cama com você e ficaria feliz por isso. – Concluiu com a voz baixa e sonolenta, quase distante.

Draco voltou seu rosto para Harry e o assistiu cair em um sono pacifico ainda que os lábios avermelhados e saborosos do moreno sustentassem um "q" de ternura em um brando sorriso.

Foi a vez do loiro suspirar.

Malfoy não precisava olhar Harry dormindo por que, assim que fechasse seus olhos o veria de novo.

**Shiver – Arrepio - Coldplay**

_Então eu olho em sua direção,  
Mas você não presta atenção em mim, não é?_

_Eu sei que você não me ouve,  
Porque você diz que você vê direto através de mim,  
Não vê?_

_Mas sem parar,  
Do momento que eu acordo,  
Ao momento em que eu durmo,  
Estarei lá ao seu lado,  
Só você me provoca e me pára,  
Estarei esperando na fila,  
Só para ver se você se importa_

_Oh, você queria que eu mudasse?  
Bem, eu mudaria pra melhor,  
E eu quero que você saiba que você sempre continuará do seu jeito  
E eu queria dizer_

_Você não se arrepia?  
Você não se arrepia?  
Eu cantarei alto e claro  
E sempre estarei esperando por você_

_Então você sabe o quanto eu preciso de você,  
Mas você nunca sequer me viu, não é?  
E essa é minha chance final de ter você?_

_Mas sem parar,  
Do momento que eu acordo,  
Ao momento em que eu durmo,  
Estarei alí a seu lado  
Só você me provoca e me pára,  
Estarei esperando na fila  
Só para ver se você se importa, se você se importa_

_Você quis que eu mudasse?  
Bem eu mudaria pra melhor,  
E eu quero que você saiba que você sempre será do mesmo jeito  
E eu queria dizer..._

_Você não se arrepia?  
Você não se arrepia?  
Eu cantarei alto e claro  
Eu sempre estarei esperando por você  
Sim eu sempre estarei esperando por você  
Sim eu sempre estarei esperando por você  
Sim eu sempre estarei esperando por você  
Por você, eu estarei sempre esperando_

_E é você quem vejo  
Mas você não me vê  
E é você, quem eu ouço,  
Tão alto e tão claro  
Eu canto isso alto e claro  
E eu sempre estarei esperando por você_

_Então eu olho em sua direção,  
Mas você não presta atenção em mim,  
E você sabe o quanto eu preciso de você  
Mas você nem nunca me vê_

Harry acordou com Draco gemendo.

O ar havia mudado. Soprava ruidosamente, sacudindo a copa das arvores perto do chalé.

O moreno sentiu uma corrente forte entrando pela porta mas, não ousou se mexer da cama para fecha-la.

Virou a cabeça curioso na direção de Draco, atento ao rosto do loiro.

_Draco parecia um anjo dormindo_, refletiu ele.

Os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, a boca entre aberta movimentava-se vagarosamente, as sobrancelhas loiras comprimidas levemente como se algo tirasse seu fôlego.

Algumas gotas de chuva começaram a fustigar a janela, no entanto Harry Potter não se atentou a esse detalhe, pois algo muito mais interessante acontecia a Draco enquanto ele dormia e o moreno estava disposto a entender enquanto o ouvia.

Malfoy continuou a gemer languidamente. Segundos passaram-se, minutos na verdade, enquanto Harry o assistia murmurar coisas desconexas, grunhidos incoerentes entre um gemido e outro.

Depois de um momento o moreno pensou em acorda-lo mas, visto que Malfoy não parecia sofrer exatamente, Harry continuou a assisti-lo. Caso se, constatasse tratar-se de um pesadelo ele interferiria mas, ao que tudo indicava, pelos suspiros longos quase aliviados do loiro o sonho poderia ter outro sentido.

- Oh... – Disse Draco, em um sussurro enquanto sonhava. – Isso é tão...

Harry quase o acordou vendo que a respiração de Malfoy começou a intensificar-se.

- Oh... – O loiro murmurou novamente.

Depois de mais alguns gemidos demorados Malfoy agitou-se, soltando o ar custosamente.

Harry ansiava por mais fragmentos, alguma palavra que fizesse cair o mistério ou uma frase, não necessariamente completa mas, que pudesse justificar tanta comoção nos sonhos de Draco.

Ali, parado, bebendo o sono de Malfoy e sua figura de beleza máxima o moreno dividia-se entre o fascínio e a perplexidade.

Sua excitação reagiu quase que de imediato não só a atmosfera mas ao contexto que ela trazia.

_Estaria ele delirando ou o loiro realmente sonhava com algo bom?_

Draco remexeu-se um pouco mais antes de acordar subitamente, dando um solavanco que o fez sentar-se em um único movimento.

- Assustei você? – Harry perguntou inseguro em um tom baixo e apaziguador.

- Não. – Malfoy esfregou os olhos um tanto desnorteado.

- Era um pesadelo ou um sonho bom? – Inquiriu o moreno, deixando a curiosidade falar por si.

- Eu falei algo que pudesse me comprometer? – Replicou Draco observando Harry com suspeita. Dormindo ao lado de quem estava era bem provável que tivesse falado ou feito algo que lhe expunha exageradamente.

- Falar, falar não falou. – Exclamou Harry. – Mas...

- Mas o que? – O loiro impacientou-se despertando completamente.

- Mas fiquei preocupado por que você estava gemendo. Teve um pesadelo? – Indagou o moreno.

- Depende do ponto de vista. – Draco respondeu dando as costas para Harry, deixando a cama o mais rápido que o seu calcanhar debilitado o permitia.

Seria melhor que desse um jeito de sair do quarto sem que o moreno notasse que ele estava ereto, pois ninguém ficava assim por ter um pesadelo.

- Hei, você não deveria desfilar por ai com o pé nesse estado. Lembre-se do que o senhor Carson lhe recomendou! – Advertiu Harry.

- Vou ao banheiro mamãe. – Draco debochou, recobrando seu tom ácido.

Harry nada disse. Em outros tempos a resposta dada por Malfoy com certeza chegaria aos seus ouvidos como uma grande ofensiva, no entanto algo entre eles se rompeu, o que antes parecia um feitiço maligno aos olhos de Harry agora tinha outra conotação.

O novo Draco, mantinha o velho Draco em alguns aspectos, no entanto ambos os lados de uma única só pessoa não lhe desagradava mais, pelo contrário, além de seduzi-lo o atraia de uma forma inexplicável.

Harry apurou os ouvidos ficando atento aos passos de Draco. Depois de um tempo, ouviu o som firme que a bengala fazia no piso da escada, seguido de um estalido de aparatação.

A voz de um elfo chegou baixa e embaralhada aos ouvidos de tuberculoso de Harry.

_Provavelmente Malfoy precisava de ajuda_, ponderou o moreno, ainda inerte na cama. Aguardou por um momento até que notou outros sons invadindo o ambiente, sons que vinham tanto de dentro quanto de fora do bangalô.

Draco demorou um bocado de tempo para voltar ao quarto. Tanto tempo que Harry adormeceu de novo.

Quando abriu os olhos estava ao seu lado uma bandeja enorme ostentando com exagero seu dejejum enquanto Draco o fitava com certa irritação da aconchegante poltrona no canto próxima a janela.

- Achei que tinha morrido, ou desmaiado. Como você consegue dormir desse jeito? – Questionou o loiro, desviando os olhos para a paisagem gélida janela a fora.

- Cansaço. Eu realmente me esqueci como é acenar a varinha para as coisas e vê-las acontecendo por si. Viver sem magia não é exatamente ruim mas tem suas desvantagens. – Respondeu o moreno, de olho nas frutas e no café fresco que desprendia um agradável aroma.

- Oh... Obrigado Harry, é muita gentileza sua me oferecer mas eu realmente não quero, já tomei café. – Caçoou Draco, diante do embaraço do moreno. – Mas, vá em frente, não morra de fome por minha presença incomoda.

- Quem fez o café? – Perguntou o moreno ignorando os motejos do outro.

- Não fui eu, - Draco admitiu voltando-se lentamente para o rosto amarrotado de Harry como se não tivesse estado ali o vigiando as ultimas duas horas. – Portanto, não tem uma única gota se quer de veneno. – Debochou o loiro.

O sorriso torto e petulante estava de volta a onde deveria estar, embora não causasse o mesmo efeito que causava anteriormente em Harry Potter.

Algo nessa pose de intimidação audaciosa o fazia querer sorrir de volta com o melhor que havia nele. Instantaneamente Harry o fez.

- O que foi? – Draco questionou curioso.

- Nada. É só que... Esquece. Provavelmente tem graça somente para mim. – Harry puxou a bandeja para o seu colo molhando um biscoito de nata no café com creme determinado a fazer segredo, mas Malfoy não se daria por vencido tão facilmente.

- Eu quero saber e não vou te deixar em paz enquanto isso. O que aconteceu de engraçado para você sorrir desse jeito? – Insistiu o loiro.

- Me ocorreu que, - Harry mordeu o biscoito mole engolindo placidamente, para irritar ainda mais Malfoy. – Devo ser o único ser humano na face da Terra que posso dizer que dormi literalmente com Draco Malfoy e de quebra recebi café na cama depois.

Draco revirou os olhos para esconder um calafrio malicioso que se apossou dele.

- É realmente, só tem graça para você. – Retrucou o loiro.

- Eu te disse. – Harry deu de ombros, ainda sentindo o desconforto, comendo enquanto disfarçava o vasto sorriso.

- Sinto que amanhã já poderei resgatar o equipamento. – Disse Draco, de olho na imensidão de gelo que se estendia do lado de fora. Embora estivesse firme em seus planos, algo em suas palavras tinha um tom taciturno.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia. – Harry meneou a cabeça negativamente, desaprovando. – Amanhã você estará melhor, com certeza, mas não quer dizer que esteja curado. Além disso foi preciso uma equipe inteira para colocar em pé as instalações de pesquisa. Você sozinho não vai conseguir muita coisa. Por que não deixa de ser cretino e espera até que eu me recupere também? Assim eu posso lhe ajudar. Vai dar muito trabalho mas, pelo menos são dois braços e duas pernas a mais, além de um outro cérebro para compartilhar idéias.

- Eu agradeceria se seu cérebro funcionasse, infelizmente não é o caso. – Draco devolveu mal-humorado.

- Muito engraçado Draco. – Harry disse entre dentes, devorando uma maçã suculenta.

De repente o som da mastigação de Harry começou a entrar nos pensamentos de Draco de tal forma que nada além disso tinha espaço em sua mente.

Pela fome com que o moreno atacava os alimentos Malfoy já podia sentir-se mais aliviado em observar que talvez, em horas, não em dias, ambos estivessem bem para retomarem suas vidas.

Draco teve duas longas horas sem nenhuma interrupção para fitar Harry enquanto o moreno dormia com gosto.

Entre tanto, a cada minuto ou a cada segundo que passava na presença estimulante de Harry, sua consciência tornava-se mais e mais turva.

Aquele poder que antes o repelia agora o fazia gravitar em torno de Harry de uma maneira absurda, como se tivesse que planejar seus passos não por que era um habito seu, mas por uma necessidade mista, que convergia entre superar e conquistar não só o respeito mas a atenção de Harry, levando em consideração que suas ações tendiam sempre a arrancar o melhor do moreno.

- Você esta quieto demais, o que houve? – O olhar incrivelmente verde e preocupado de Harry o perfurando não lhe ajudava a ter maior clareza em suas considerações.

Sem esperar pela resposta o moreno colocou a bandeja de lado, suspirando pesadamente satisfeito e cheio.

Suas íris seguiram a mesma direção do cinzento e argucioso olhar de Draco por um instante, tentando entender por que o loiro parecia tão esquivo.

Depois da chuva sem maiores explicações a neve voltou a cair em flocos pequenos e espiralados, deixando os planos desesperados de Draco de ir embora com seu equipamento o mais rápido possível tão distante quanto sua presença e tão fria quanto.

- Já terminou? – Draco perguntou com se tivesse despertado de um profundo transe. Resfolegando ele levantou-se energicamente apoiado na antiga bengala de Lúcios com toda a coragem que lhe restava, na esperança de se manter longe da tentação.

- Ham? – Harry devolveu automaticamente um tanto confuso pela mudança de animo brusca de Malfoy.

- A bandeja. - O loiro apontou com a mão livre.

- Você vai levar? – Harry inquiriu brevemente surpreso.

- É claro que não. Vou chamar os elfos, se precisar de algo, peça para eles. – Batendo pesadamente a ponta da bengala no assoalho Draco deixou o quarto no mesmo silêncio ao qual entrou.

Harry assistiu quietamente o loiro afastar-se dele, notando que por mais que Draco o evitasse ele sempre estava por perto, a espreita.

Não foi de repente, tão pouco foi assustador ter certeza de que não havia nada mais importante do que arriscar-se uma vez mais para onde o destino lhe apontou desejando somente felicidade.

Draco não poderia escapar dele por muito tempo, assim como Harry não queria mais fugir ou se esconder o que sentia desde que acordara jogado na neve, na entrada do bangalô com Draco o chamando meio desesperado enquanto o _beijava_.

Era uma questão de insistir um pouco mais, para chegar ao que tanto queria e se havia algo quase tão certo quanto uma fração matemática é que quando Harry metia uma idéia na cabeça nem arrancado seu cérebro ele desistia.

N/A:¹ O.k. Sempre quis usar essa piadinha se é que pode se dizer, infame em uma fic, então: desejo realizado.


	25. Chapter 25

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 25**

Malfoy passou o dia inteiro evitando sua presença. Harry tomou coragem, levantou-se e insistentemente começou a seguir o loiro no bangalô que não parecia tão grande quanto era.

Quando o loiro sentava-se no sofá próximo a lareira, Harry fazia o mesmo, sem dizer nada a principio. Draco levantava-se procurando por algo para lhe distrair da presença do moreno, do cheiro dele, do rosto amistoso e iluminado voltado para si, mas não adiantava, quando se dava conta, lá estava ele, tão próximo e disponível que chegava a ser cruel.

Na parte da tarde Harry já estava cansado de puxar conversa, de propor alguma atividade leve ou perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

Draco também estava cansado de se defender como se o moreno fosse uma ameaça, então, sem mais alternativas, rendeu-se a companhia do outro, ainda que encarasse essa proximidade com muitas reservas.

- Xadrez? – Harry questionou descrente, com a proposta de Malfoy.

- Estou entediado, – Draco admitiu, soltando o ar com aspereza. – vai me dizer que você também não?

- É meio difícil ficar entediado com você por perto. – Harry respondeu com um ar malicioso, vendo o loiro reagir estranhamente ao seu comentário.

- O que quer fazer então? – Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas desafiadoramente, um tanto distraído pelas covinhas tentadoras que se formavam nas bochechas de Harry conforme ele arreganhava um de seus melhores sorrisos.

- Tomar banho. – Harry levantou-se da mesa, mudando o sorriso para uma careta que entregava seu estado físico.

Parecia que havia carregado uma tonelada de chumbo sobre o peito depois de ser severamente espancado.

A brincadeira de colar em Malfoy para se aproximar literalmente surtia resultados bons e agora ele percebia os ruins.

Mesmo que a dor fosse de certa forma, menos aguda do que no dia anterior, ele não poderia ter abusado de sua melhora, como fez.

- E onde eu me encaixo nisso? – Draco perguntou rapidamente, desviando o curso dos pensamentos de Harry para a sua presença.

- Preciso de ajuda para soltar as bandagens. Você não espera que eu tome banho parecendo uma múmia não é?

- Vou chamar um elfo para lhe ajudar. – Draco já levantava meio contrariado, caminhando na direção da cozinha quando Harry segurou seu pulso firmemente o fazendo parar.

- Por que não pode ser você? – A pergunta fora tão sólida e direta que Draco nem piscou ao encarar Harry.

- E por que, – Começou o loiro, lentamente entre dentes. – tem que ser eu? Tenho cara de auxiliar agora?

- Não, não tem. – Harry afrouxou o aperto de seus dedos sobre o pulso do loiro dando-se conta de que o pedido lhe parecia descabido também. Agira em um impulso e agora sentia-se embaraçado pela proposta que fez, ainda não tinha traquejos suficientes para seduzir Draco Malfoy mas ele continuaria tentando. – Você tem razão, - Concluiu, coçando a nuca. – me desculpe.

Harry virou-se para deixar a sala caminhando lentamente em direção a escada. O simples impacto do seus pés no assoalho o lembravam dolorosamente que ele ainda não tinha se fortalecido como imaginava.

_Talvez_, pensou o moreno com esperança, aquela sensação dolorida e super incomoda o abandonaria em horas se tomasse a poção e voltasse a se movimentar com mais cautela.

Quando Harry chegou no descanso da escada para seguir os outros degraus Malfoy bufou alto, fazendo com que Harry paralisasse para escutar o que viria a seguir.

- Harry? – Draco o chamou depois de soltar o ar lentamente.

- Sim? – Harry atendeu sem virar-se para encara-lo.

- Eu ajudo você com as malditas ataduras. Afinal, o que seria de você sem mim? – O loiro debochou sem humor.

Harry apertou os dedos no corrimão, enquanto sorria entusiasmado. Mal disfarçou o tom satisfeito quando respondeu:

- Obrigado. – Murmurou de forma simples, para continuar a subir os degraus.

Assim que Harry chegou no andar superior Malfoy escorregou pelo sofá até que suas costas praticamente se apoiassem no acento sentindo-se o rei dos idiotas.

_Por que em nome dos deuses não conseguia simplesmente negar quando Harry pedia algo para ele? Pior! Por que raios estava ansioso em servir de elfo para o divertimento do moreno!_

- Há que ponto eu cheguei Merlin! – Draco resmungou para si com certo desgosto. – Duvido que nesse momento Lúcios não esta se revirando no túmulo ao ver quão fraco e tão baixo seu único filho é!

Resignado, o loiro apertou as têmporas por um momento antes de seguir escada acima, ao contrário do que parecia, ajudar Harry com as ataduras não seria uma simples e enfadonha tarefa.

- Draco sumiu a dias e você não faz a menor idéia de onde ele esta? – Pansy perguntou indignada para o elfo velho e carrancudo que lhe atendia diante dos grandes portões da mansão Malfoy.

* * *

- Perdoe Shandow senhora. – O elfo começou a dizer, tentando explicar-se ao mesmo tempo que não disfarçava o desagrado que sentia pela presença incomoda de Pansy.

- Senhorita. – Corrigiu Pansy de modo afetado, não abrindo mão do único titulo respeitoso que lhe restara.

- Desculpe Shandow senhorita, - o elfo reforçou com uma reverencia grotesca, mostrando que mesmo contra a sua vontade ele ainda era capaz de desprender mais um pouco de educação quando necessário. – mas o amo Malfoy não permiti que...

Foi a vez de Pansy interromper o elfo:

- Eu sei, você e seus companheiros orelhudinhos são proibidos de falar a respeito da vida dele para qualquer criatura, sobre qualquer aspecto, a menos que o próprio Draco ordene. – A morena bufou irritadiça, revirando os olhos com a mania de perseguição do loiro e todo esse mistério que ele fazia de sua vida.

- Exato senhorita. – Shandow concordou e Pansy teve ganas de estrangula-lo com suas próprias mãos pelas grades que os separavam quando percebeu que a criatura disfarçava um sorriso satisfeito de vingança por vê-la fracassar em arrancar alguma informação sua.

- Esta bem. – Concordou ela, sem ter o que fazer, passando um cartão recém tirado do decote escandaloso para entregar ao elfo. – Mas assim que ele voltar, diga-lhe que a _senhorita Etólie _o procurou e lhe aguarda ansiosamente nesse endereço.

Shandow concordou vigorosamente com a cabeçona balançando feliz com a partida da morena que, sem demora girou nos tamancos sem ao menos dizer uma palavra de agradecimento ou de despedida.

- Shandow dirá _senhora_, - o elfo resmungou para si perversamente. – Shandow sempre faz tudo para que o amo fique feliz mesmo quando os seus amigos feios vem lhe incomodar.

Pansy chegou a sua _BMW Z8_ conversível vermelha batendo seus tamancos _Prada_ um tanto ofendida pelo tratamento do elfo.

Por outro lado, Draco era bem sucedido no mundo bruxo e precisava se preservar de todas as formas para não ser alvo de bajuladores e aproveitadores ou da indesejada mídia. Ela entendia isso muito bem.

Viver no mundo trouxa como estrela de filmes adultos também tinha seu lado ruim, e por vezes ela foi obrigada a se esconder do assédio cru de fãs loucos ou de repórteres maldosos que tentavam de tempo em tempo descobrir sua verdadeira face, mesmo que seu nome só circulasse por canais que exibiam programação para maiores de dezoito anos e nunca tenha mostrado seu belo rosto diante das cameras.

Suas mascaras e fantasias se estendiam dos filmes para a vida real lhe resguardando de pequenos e grandes problemas com sua falsa identidade, tanto do mundo bruxo quanto do mundo trouxa.

Para aqueles que não eram mágicos, o fato de Pansy nunca, sobre circunstancia alguma, relevar seu rosto era um fetiche poderoso que engordava sua conta mais e mais e para ela, desse modo a vida parecia menos ruim.

Ao bater a porta com suavidade, girar a chave no contato e levantar a capota a morena começava a dar razão para o amigo.

Talvez Draco precisasse de um pseudônimo para momentos de fulga ou discretas aventuras, assim como ela adotou o _Petit Étoile Seul _como uma personalidade publica no mundo em que vivia. Todos a chamavam de Étoile sempre, sem saberem seu verdadeiro nome.

Nem quando assinava os contratos ou fazia seus exames de rotina a mulher deixava que a desacreditada Pansy participasse.

Quando deixou tudo para trás para enveredar por um caminho que na opinião de muitos era o mais fácil embora fosse exatamente ao contrário ela precisava sentir-se outra para que a nova personalidade não carregasse seus erros do passado, a deixando isenta do remorso dessa atitude.

_Petit Étoile Seul¹ _ era uma mulher de negócios, exuberante, radiante, delicada porém firme, linda e sexy, charmosa, provocante, espontânea, elegante ao mesmo tempo indecorosa a sua maneira, que parecia disposta ao _trabalho _ toda vez que uma camera virava em sua direção ou no primeiro raio de um flash.

No entanto, Pansy Parkinson evaporou das duas partes do mundo, a magica e a não magica por ser exatamente o oposto de Étoile, enquanto essa personalidade nascia, Pansy morria para enterrar a vergonha de sua família maligna, falida e escusa que a deixara na miséria em todos os sentidos possíveis depois da guerra e desde então _Petit Étoile Seul _nasceu e começou a brilhar solitariamente assim como seu nome indicava.

_- Petit Étoile Seul... – _Pansy murmurou sorridente, colocando seus óculos grande e arredondado _Christian Dior, _enquanto acelerava seu carro veloz para sentir o vento tocando sua pele, proporcionando a maravilhosa sensação de liberdade que em raros momentos chegava até ela.

Curiosamente, Pansy deixou escapar uma gargalhada nostálgica ao se lembrar da frase:

"_Que Merlin te proteja mon Petit Étoile Seul..."_

As ultimas palavras do loiro na plataforma de um pulguento terminal de ônibus, a beijando docemente na testa, assim como um irmão mais velho e zeloso faria ao dizer adeus para sua querida e frágil irmã menor provava que, independente de sua trajetória ela estaria sempre no coração de Draco e Draco estaria sempre em seu coração.

O loiro sempre esteve ao seu lado mesmo com toda a distancia e a escassez de noticias entre eles.

Mas Pansy sabia que ele não ficava lá muito contente por _Petit Étoile Seul _ser onome mais cobiçado no mundo erótico_ trouxa_ no momento.

Seu estilo de vida não agradaria a nenhum familiar, óbvio e por mais que Draco fosse liberal em praticamente todos os aspectos as escolhas de Pansy não o deixavam sossegado embora ele não interferisse em nada por respeitar demais seu jeito, suas qualidades e defeitos.

O dia em que deixaria Draco mais satisfeito com sua vida, ainda estava longe de chegar, mas ela estava literalmente trabalhando arduamente para que esse momento viesse ao seu encontro.

Mais dinheiro para lhe garantir uma boa qualidade de vida quando a velhice chegasse, permitindo-lhe uma longevidade tranqüila. Era o único sonho que se permitia, e quem sabe? Talvez quando _Petit Étoile Seul _saísse de cena uma nova mulher nasceria?

Uma mulher que definitivamente deixaria para trás suas duas desarranjadas e conturbadas vidas passadas!

Pansy mal podia esperar para nascer pela terceira vez, reinventando finalmente alguém que lhe desse não só orgulho como paz de espirito, embora soubesse: estava longe de se sentir preparada para tal.

* * *

- Posso entrar? – O loiro perguntou firme com a mão na maçaneta.

Harry inspirou profundamente, como se sorvesse coragem ao invés de ar.

- Esta aberto. – Alguns segundo se passaram até que finalmente, Harry ouviu o clique da porta abrindo-se, ele não era bom em seduzir ninguém mas estava disposto a ir fundo em seu objetivo, portanto não era hora de recuar.

- Achei que já estava nu me esperando. – Draco debochou despudoradamente, arriscando a própria sorte, mas fixando os olhos em um ponto acima do ombro do moreno.

- Não calculei que você estivesse tão animado para me ver pelado. – Retrucou Harry e por mais que estivesse sendo sarcástico suas bochechas fortemente vermelhas denunciavam a sua contrariedade pelo comentário do loiro.

_Quando isso começou estávamos tão bem_

_Mas a noite nos fez de idiotas à luz do dia_

_Sim, estávamos morrendo de frustrações_

_Dizendo "Senhor, não me deixe cair em tentação"_

_Mas não é fácil quando ela volta pra você_

_Se você apenas irá, se apenas irá dizer "sim"_

_Deus, só Deus sabe que tenho dado o meu melhor_

_Mas eu estou tão cansado dessa solidão_

_Eu estou ficando cheio desta solidão..._

**Trechos separados e traduzidos de:**

**Yes - Coldplay**

- Se fosse verdade, com essa lerdeza toda, você acabaria estragando minhas interessantes expectativas. – Draco adorava simplesmente ver Harry corado daquela maneira, por isso não tardou em responder quando se viu em cheque.

- O.k., em um minuto estarei pronto. – Harry começou a abrir a camisa folgada do pijama, bastante concentrado nos botões esperando que suas estúpidas bochechas vermelhas esfriassem, voltando ao normal.

- Você não pediu a minha ajuda? – Draco aproximou-se rapidamente, mostrando que seu calcanhar já dava sinais de melhora.

- O pijama eu mesmo posso...

Atordoado por ter seu espaço invadido pelo loiro, Harry não conseguiu pronunciar mais nada. As palavras desceram ruidosamente goela abaixo juntamente com o excesso de saliva.

Draco não o encarava, olhava para os botões com a mesma intensidade a qual enfrentava um dilema profissional. Quando terminou de abrir a camisa do moreno, passou os dedos suavemente pelo colarinho, auxiliando Harry, despindo seu tronco.

Um arrepiou assolou o corpo inteiro do moreno em uma velocidade impressionante e Draco mal relara em sua pele.

- Esta com frio? – Malfoy sorriu desdenhoso, entortando os lábios de forma provocativa, voltando sua atenção para o rosto do moreno depois de um longo e torturante silêncio.

Harry teria dito:

"_Mesmo sendo um cretino você tem esse efeito terrível sobre mim e eu mal posso esperar por mais..."_

No entanto, ele não tinha coragem suficiente para algo tão arrojado, ainda.

- É educado responder quando lhe fizeram uma pergunta direta. – Draco alfinetou sem lhe dar espaço.

- É melhor não dizer nada quando não se tem nada a dizer. – Harry deu as costas, se maldizendo, enquanto o loiro soltava uma sonora gargalhada.

Quanto mais era desaforado, mais Draco parecia apreciar, como um desafio a ser conquistado, infelizmente não era o tipo de conquista que agradaria ao moreno.

- Esta pronto? – Draco sussurrou no seu ouvido lentamente, como se tivesse calculado e planejado a fala para lhe arrancar o controle.

Ao sentir a respiração quente do loiro lhe provocando naquele tom aveludado e sexy suas pernas amoleceram e seu coração disparou como se fosse romper seu peito e conhecer o mundo.

- Sim. – Harry quase gaguejou, querendo desesperadamente estar pronto para algo muito além de se livrar das ataduras.

- Então vire-se e me deixe trabalhar um pouco mais. – Draco gracejou, tocando o pescoço do moreno com os lábios.

Como se tivesse levado um choque Harry virou-se instantaneamente. Com a pressa se atrapalhou no passo, oscilando na direção da boca de Draco e com isso o inevitável aconteceu.

Draco o segurou pela cintura e surpreso, prendeu o fôlego assim que os lábios de Harry chaparam-se aos seus.

Indo contra qualquer atitude racional o loiro manteve os olhos abertos enquanto incitava a boca de Harry com a língua, suavemente provando, para começar uma lenta e maravilhosa exploração.

O corpo tenso do moreno relaxou deixando o choque passar, dando lugar a sua redenção.

O loiro não poderia imaginar que era capaz de reter a respiração por tanto tempo, mas ao sentir o corpo do moreno amolecer em seu abraço um alivio enorme o invadiu e Draco pode soltar o ar lentamente e se permitir fechar os olhos degustando avidamente o momento.

Assim que fechou os olhos também, pousou os dedos trêmulos na base da coluna de Draco, lhe dando consentimento para ir em frente.

Como se o céu e o inferno pudessem ocupar o mesmo espaço o loiro se permitiu ir mais a fundo, deslizando sua língua fortuitamente para dentro dos lábios de Harry, buscando a língua do moreno, com uma doçura que desconhecia.

Nunca em sua vida havia apreciado um beijo lento. Beijos lentos eram o tipo de contato que lhe dava sono, mas assim como todas as outras regras que regiam seu universo, essa também não se aplicava a Harry Potter.

Quanto mais languido o beijo se tornava, mais Malfoy gostava e incentivava. Era como se Harry fosse intoxicante demais para ser saboreado apressadamente sem a devida dedicação.

Sem perceber Draco o apertava entre seu abraço, as vezes deixando que seus suspiros de prazer extravasasse, enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo, se colocando cada vez mais estreito nos braços fortes do loiro.

Sentindo as costelas partidas reclamarem Harry afastou-se um pouco, mas sem deixar os lábios de Draco desapontados.

O pequeno gesto chamou a atenção de Draco para o fato de que apertar Harry Potter com tanta gula provavelmente causava lhe dor.

Com toda coragem que conseguiu reunir, afastou-se interrompendo o beijo abrindo os olhos em seguida. Malfoy não sabia que em certo momento tinha fechado os olhos, mas bastou reabri-los para saber que não estava sonhando.

Harry não se mexeu, ao menos fechou a boca para respirar de forma correta.

O único pensamento gritante que passava por sua mente naquele instante era que jamais deveria começar algo com Draco Malfoy que não fosse até o final, principalmente agora que ansiava por realizar suas fantasias secretas de experimentar tudo que o loiro tinha oferecer, tendo certeza de que não era pouco.

Ambos se fitaram como dois belos bustos de marfim, memorizando cada detalhe um do outro.

Depois de um longo momento sem saber com prosseguir, acalmando sua respiração agitada Draco quebrou o gelo.

- Ainda quer tomar seu banho ou desistiu?

- Sim eu ainda quero. – Disse o moreno simplesmente com o cérebro ainda em pane.

O loiro pousou suas mãos sobre o tórax de Harry voltando a postura concentrada de antes. Harry teve que se conter para não fechar os olhos e gemer sentindo os dedos frios e hábeis de Draco desenrolando apressadamente as bandagens.

Assim que terminou, para seu próprio bem caminhou o mais firme possível para o andar de baixo, deixando Harry com todas as perguntas pairando sobre sua cabeça e um ponto de interrogação enorme estampado no rosto.

* * *

N/A: Em outra pesquisa rápida no google tradutor, que eu sempre uso para dar um charme a mais na fic, _mon Petit Étoile Seul _é simplesmente: minha Pequenina Estrela Sozinha, ou se preferir, solitária do português para o francês, o titulo combina perfeitamente para a personalidade que criei para "essa" Pansy Parkison.

N/A²: Pessoas, eu não devo pedir, só agradecer. Pela paciência, pelos comentários e por todo mundo que leu e ainda esta lendo e favoritando. Esta fic esta terminada sim, vou voltar a postar sim, mas preciso avisa-los que é uma fic triste (não toda, lógico, tudo tem limite), longa, sem beta (embora eu tenha lido essa fic inteira muitas vezes e sempre releio antes de postar qualquer capitulo) e as vezes faz mais sentido para mim do que para todas as outras pessoas que estão lendo. Espero que vocês continuem lendo e que gostem da fic até o final. Fiquei altamente assustada e emocionada quando voltei para a e vi os comentários. Ansiosa por postar mais e ver a reação de vocês mesmo que o medo de não agradar as vezes me paralise!

Beijos,

*Skay Grey*


	26. Chapter 26

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 26**

Harry tomou seu banho lentamente.

Afundado na imensa banheira, ele se perguntava se Draco já havia desfrutado daquela maravilhosa hidro com mais alguém ou se somente o seu corpo nu esteve repousando por lá, com os pensamentos no mundo dos negócios, maquinando seus passos, pensando em seus projetos.

Não demorou muito até que fechasse os olhos e se permitisse relaxar completamente conforme a água turbulenta lhe massageava os músculos, desfazendo suas tenções.

Tudo estaria perfeito se Harry não estivesse sentido falta de algo.

Algo que nem mesmo ele sabia explicar para si o que era.

Depois de praticamente derreter, levantou-se sonolento, se enxaguou e saiu, renovado.

O quarto, assim como o restante do chalé parecia quieto demais.

Harry apurou os ouvidos, com a estranha sensação de solidão que só a quietude lhe dava.

Quando estava devidamente vestido, sentindo a melhora miraculosa que a hidro proporcionou a suas costelas fraturadas ouviu três batidas educadas na porta.

- Potter? – A voz de Malfoy fez seu pulso acelerar com uma bela surpresa em uma manhã de natal.

- Entre. – Respondeu. Sem se virar para a porta, enquanto tentava miseravelmente esconder um escancarado sorriso de satisfação.

- Você já esta vestido? – Draco perguntou contrariado, odiando-se por fazer o comentário em voz alta.

- Você parece frustado com isso. – Harry debochou.

- De forma alguma, a simplicidade não me atrai. – O loiro se recompôs a tempo, respondendo naturalmente controlado e arrogante como sempre.

- Deseja algo? – Harry questionou visivelmente decepcionado.

- Nada, já que você não chamou pelos elfos achei que você precisava de ajuda com as bandagens mas, parece que não. – Desdenhou Draco, se achando particularmente sem graça.

- Joguei fora. – Harry virou-se respondendo a pergunta de forma sintética.

- O que? – Draco surpreendeu-se, respondendo expressivamente contra. – E por que diabos você fez isso?

- Não preciso mais delas, é isso. – Harry sentou-se calmamente na beira da cama, assistindo Malfoy caminhar alguns passos em sua direção, sem dizer uma só palavra, com um ar indecifrável. – E também aquele cheiro estava me matando! – Concluiu.

- Harry, - Malfoy arriscou com uma docilidade premeditada, extremamente perigosa. – Querido, o fato de você sentir-se melhor não garante que a sua recuperação esteja completa.

- Eu sei Draco. – O moreno levantou-se, aproximando de Draco, com um sorriso capaz de iluminar Paris de noite.

Mesmo não querendo o loiro foi obrigado a recuar. Ele não estava acostumado a recuar, em geral fazia as pessoas recuarem.

_Inferno! Inferno! Mil vezes inferno! Estava realmente perdendo o controle da situação!_

Pensou o loiro, sem saber o que dizer de imediato.

- Você não é mais criança Potter, será que vou ter que obriga-lo a pegar de volta a droga das bandagens para usa-las? – Draco persuadiu-o mas não surtiu efeito algum.

- Depende de como você vai me obrigar, vai valer a pena. – Harry gargalhou ao ver Draco revirando os olhos enquanto tragava desnecessariamente uma quantidade de ar maior do que seus pulmões queriam suportar, como se tivesse bebendo toda a paciência do mundo.

- O que deu em você hein? – O loiro questionou com as sobrancelhas comprimidas, mirando cada detalhe de Harry, desde o dedão do pé até os últimos fios de cabelo arrepiados.

Aquele olhar que deixava Harry James Potter completamente sem graça teve seu efeito, o moreno corou levemente parando a onde estava, enquanto Draco alargava os lábios triunfante.

- Sabe qual é a diferença entre nós dois, Harry _querido_? – O loiro perguntou com um sorriso devasso demais para os pensamentos inseguros de Harry. – É que eu não sou do tipo que me divirto ameaçando, sou do tipo que age.

Harry engoliu seco, sem nenhuma resposta a altura sentido seus pelos da nuca se arrepiarem.

Draco sustentou o olhar, com um sorriso quase promiscuo emoldurando seus lábios.

- Como você é crescido... - Acrescentou o loiro, voltando-se para a porta. – Espero que saiba o que esta fazendo. A-propósito: o jantar esta servido. Estarei lá embaixo, esperando. – Draco passou a língua vagarosamente pelos lábios ainda fitando Harry antes de sair. - Estou faminto, portanto, apresse-se. – Disse por fim, prestes a fechar a porta e deixar Harry Potter parado no mesmo lugar com aquele ar apopléctico de quem acabara de receber um cheque mate.

* * *

- Você já soube? – Perguntou Arthur ao seu filho.

- Sim. – Respondeu Ronald, tentando não demonstrar preocupação.

- Se soube, por que ainda não foi ao encontro de Harry para ver como ele esta? – Arthur insistiu, observando seu filho recuar atrás da mesa, como se estivesse realmente interessado no trabalho, embora soubesse que Ron estava demasiado preocupado com a falta de noticias positivas a respeito do estado de saúde do seu melhor amigo.

- Harry Potter não precisa mais do meu apoio papai. Ele tem Draco Malfoy agora, é isso que importa. – Ron deu de ombros com uma careta insatisfeita. - Ele deixou essa informação bem clara na ultima conversa que tivemos.

- Essa ultima conversa aconteceu depois que vocês quase trocaram socos em um restaurante lotado? – Arthur questionou, forçando o filho a deixar as magoas e a lógica de lado, para agir mais com o coração na tentativa de fazer Ronald enxergar que ele não só queria como precisava do seu melhor amigo de volta.

- Eu não sei como você e a mamãe conseguem aceitar esse lance na boa! – Ron esbravejou deixando que suas frustrações extravasassem. – Eu convivi, trabalhei e fui amigo de uma pessoa durante anos para descobrir que ela não é simplesmente quem eu pensei que fosse! Você não se sente traído com isso papai? – Ron levantou-se com os punhos fechados encarando seu pai com uma ferocidade desnecessária.

- E se fosse um de seus irmãos de sangue? O que você faria Ronald? Como você se sentiria se um de seus filhos lhe contasse que é homossexual que achou alguém que realmente goste dele e que lhe faz feliz? Você também o ameaçaria com socos e insultos? Viraria as costas para ele, para deixa-lo sofrer todo o tipo de discriminação possível por parte dos outros sem ter o menor apoio da família que ele tanto ama e confia? – Arthur, tirou o chapéu coco esfarrapado da cabeça, mostrando seus poucos cabelos vermelhos e amarrotados, evidenciando sua aparência cansada e um tanto madura, esperando que suas palavras agissem no coração de manteiga do filho.

- Você não acha que esta pegando pesado demais comigo? – Ron contra-atacou. – Afinal de contas não fui em quem se revelou gay! E mesmo que eu fosse, nem por cima do cadáver de Morgana eu teria coragem de me interessar por Malfoy!

- Você não esta pensando com clareza Ronald. – Arthur argumentou, sentando-se de frente para o filho em uma cadeira estreita colada a mesa da pequena, mofada e entulhada sala. – Eu sei o quanto você ficou e ainda esta decepcionado com esse assunto, mas Harry não merece a chance de ser feliz?

- Ele teve a chance de ser feliz com Gina e acabou jogando tudo fora! – O ruivo teimou, lembrando-se das palavras acusadoras de Harry no restaurante.

- Ronald, talvez a sua irmã tenha identificado algo em Harry que nós custamos a ver e por isso ele teve que se expor. Ela o deixou, não sei se você sabia disso, mas nós sabíamos e fico feliz dela ter seguido adiante. – Ron resfolegou possesso sentindo-se mais enganado do que antes.

- Todo mundo sabia que Gina tinha dado o fora em Harry menos o idiota aqui. – O ruivo bateu os punhos na mesa, e uma pilha de papeis enorme tremeu de forma preocupante, prestes a desabar em cima de Ron. – Agora você esta insinuando que ela também sabia que ele era gay?

- Não use o termo de forma pejorativa, criamos você para ser humano acima de tudo! Harry não tem uma doença rara ou algum defeito, ele somente tem uma orientação sexual diferente da sua. E não, Gina não sabia que Harry é homossexual.

- Não foi minha intenção ser...

- Preconceituoso? – Arthur terminou a frase por seu filho, vendo o semblante atrapalhado de Ron se firmar quando as palavras o fizeram ver um pouco de como ele estava agindo. – Só faltou você falar que lida muito bem com esse tipo de _gente_ desde que fiquem a um quilometro de distancia de você e não lhe dirijam nenhuma palavra, como o pessoal diz por ai.

- Eu não... – Ron parou percebendo que diria exatamente isso, sentindo-se envergonhado. – Raios pai, por que o Harry?

- E por que não o Harry, Ronald? – Arthur forçou. Um pouco mais, e o ruivo com certeza perceberia que estava aberto a aceitar a condição de Harry da melhor forma possível.

- Você sabe, mais do que seus irmãos que eu e sua mãe adotamos Harry como nosso filho desde que ele entrou em nossas vidas. Não há absolutamente nada de errado com ele. Pelo contrário: ele tem um caráter formidável, é gentil com todos, amoroso, responsável, um bom amigo e sendo franco: um bom filho. Tirando todos os sustos que passamos pelos acidentes que ele teve nos tempos da guerra, ele não nos deu trabalho algum. É isso que eu enxergo nele, um bom filho, um bom amigo e um bom irmão para os irmãos de adoção dele, por que só você não pode enxergar isso Rony? – Arthur chegou até a onde queria com a conversa. Um sorriso satisfeito se formou em seu rosto quando viu Ronald vacilar, conforme pensava a respeito.

- Foi a traidora da Hermione Granger que pediu para você falar comigo? Ela esta com remorso por que o departamento dela fez besteira e quase matou oito bruxos? – Teimou Ron como uma criancinha birrenta.

- Hermione cometeu um erro mas ela não tem nada haver com essa conversa. Alias, ela anda me evitando desde que vocês terminaram o compromisso. – Arthur explicou resumidamente, sabia que Ron não reagia muito bem ao falar do assunto e desde que Hermione rompeu com seu filho, Ronald ia de mal a pior.

- Eu disse para ela se afastar de vocês, não é justo que ela aja como se fizesse parte de nossas vidas ainda. E todos nós sabemos que eu não terminei nada, foi ela quem me chutou. – Ronald disse rancorosamente.

- Filho, me escuta. - Arthur levantou-se, contornando a minúscula mesa para pousar sua mão protetora sobre o ombro do seu menino caçula, parecia que como tal Ronald demorava mais para crescer e se desenvolver.

Com toda a paciência, Arthur deixaria que a consciência de Ron trabalhasse melhor todas as suas escolhas e opções e que ele escolhesse o melhor para si, para sofrer menos e fazer com que os outros sofressem menos também.

- Sou todo ouvidos. – Ron respondeu sem humor, de cabeça baixa, massageando as têmporas.

- É claro que eu e sua mãe ficamos surpresos ao saber que Harry era homossexual tanto quanto você. Seus irmãos também, Hermione também. Ficamos mais pasmos ainda de saber que ele não só namora Draco como também é sócio dele. Gostaríamos de ter ouvido isso dele também mas, entendemos que se você que era o melhor amigo dele reagiu como reagiu, Harry no mínimo pensou que todos nós fossemos fazer igual ou se não pior. Além disso temos que reconhecer que Draco não é o vilão que todos acham que ele é, e esta fazendo Harry feliz. Tudo bem que ele tem o gênio difícil, mas ao longos dos anos ele demonstrou ser um uma boa pessoa e um bom profissional, ao seu modo, mas demonstrou não? Achei que para você o mais importante era ser amigo de Harry, não juiz dele. Talvez ele não esteja plenamente feliz por que sabe da sua opinião e se importa, apesar de tudo, com o que você acha dele. Então antes de fingir que ele não existe ou maltrata-lo, se coloque no lugar dele e pense como você estaria sofrendo agora por causa dessa situação toda? Todos nós já aceitamos perfeitamente e estamos contentes por ele finalmente ter arranjado alguém que o amasse, só falta você aceitar Ronald.

Arthur não deu mais que cinco passos para alcançar a porta, enquanto Ron se manteve calado, refletindo e avaliando as palavras do seu pai.

- E Gina? Já soube de Harry? – Ron sondou receoso.

- Acho que não. Sua mãe e eu estamos um pouco aflitos... Faz algum tempo que não recebemos nenhuma mensagem dela. Segundo as informações que nos deram do seu ultimo contato, esta tudo bem com ela. Gina esta em um lugar de difícil acesso, com pouco comunicação, bastante compenetrada em suas pesquisas. – Ron reconheceu a preocupação mas também a pontada de orgulho que seu pai sustentava ao falar de Gina. _Sua menina esperta e crescida!_ Como sempre lembrava Arthur.

- E quanto ao seu rompimento com Hermione... - Arthur arriscou prestes a deixar a sala. – Eu sinto muito por isso, mas ainda não é tarde, se você souber como agir daqui para frente quem sabe não recupera o amor da sua vida?

A porta se fechou e Ronald olhou por toda a sua mínima sala sentindo-se imensamente desgostoso. De uma hora para outra a sua vida parecia de pernas para o ar.

Pensou na possibilidade de colocar tudo nos eixos novamente. Talvez estivesse enveredando pelo caminho mais perigoso, portanto, não custava nada aceitar o conselho de seu pai para variar um pouco.

Harry realmente não era o monstro que ele estava pintando mas, quando ele percebeu o quanto magoou o amigo por estar exatamente magoado a situação tomou uma proporção tamanha que ele não teve como reverter, saindo dos trilhos completamente.

Para o bem de sua sanidade, tentaria conversar com o amigo mais uma vez, para entender que raios Harry estava fazendo de sua vida para ter mudado tanto, quem sabe assim não poderia ver a lógica que todos lhe chamavam a atenção para tal?

O próximo passo depois disso seria pisar mais ainda em seu orgulho e lutar novamente por Hermione, só esperava que em ambos os casos, não fosse tarde demais para ele.

* * *

- A comida esta uma delicia. – Harry disse verdadeiramente, chamando a atenção do loiro para si.

- Agron, mais uma taça de vinho, por favor. – Draco pediu, ignorando o comentário de Harry.

Draco continuou placidamente degustando sua refeição como se Harry Potter não fizesse o mesmo ao dividir a mesa com ele.

O moreno suspirou cansado de tentar ser amigável e a primeira idéia coerente que lhe veio a cabeça ele lançou no ar, decidido a dar um fim naquela situação esquisita entre ele e o loiro.

- Vou embora depois do jantar. Estou bem o suficiente para caminhar um pouco, acampar e seguir viagem até o vilarejo mais próximo. Depois não é difícil de chegar a algum aeroporto, parada de ônibus, trem ou coisa do gênero estando em uma área habitada. Me ligue quando for resgatar o equipamento e eu darei um jeito de voltar e ajuda-lo. – Harry comentou, apoiando os talheres na borda do prato, soltando outro suspiro.

Como se tivesse notado a presença do moreno pela primeira vez, Draco volveu seus olhos incrivelmente cinzentos em sua direção.

- Por que essa pressa toda agora? – O elfo servia mais uma dose de vinho ao loiro com agilidade para deixar a sala para que seu amo pudesse conversar a sós com aquele rapaz esquisito de cabelos estranhos.

Agron fulminou Harry com os olhos e sem querer resmungou baixinho. Draco esperou que a criatura terminasse de servi-lo o dispensando até segunda ordem.

A conversa seria longa e ele não queria ser incomodado.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta e sei que você me escutou. – Draco bebericou um pouco de vinho, pousando a taça delicadamente sobre a toalha de linho branco, sem deixar transparecer que estava mais do que surpreso pela atitude de Harry Potter.

– Eu havia me esquecido que você tem o péssimo habito de não responder as minhas perguntas mais vitais. – Concluiu esperando a resposta mas nada aconteceu.

- Eu não respondo a suas perguntas? – Devolveu o moreno com sarcasmo, lembrando-se que o loiro acabara de lhe ignorar e fazia isso com mais freqüência do que era o normal da educação permitir. - Vou direto ao ponto Draco. – Harry disse depois de um longo tempo em silêncio fitando o nada. – Por que eu irrito tanto você? Estou cansado desse joguinho de gato e rato! Na verdade, estou farto. É isso.

Draco piscou uma vez mais, mas recuperou-se do choque rapidamente.

- Eu...

o loiro tentou explicar-se mas Harry que estava a ponto de desabar com a tenção entre eles não lhe deu espaço para tal.

- Eu sou tão desprezível assim? De uns tempos para cá só tenho me preocupado com seus planos egocêntricos e você não foi capaz de me dizer se quer um obrigado! Como se eu fosse seu escravo, ao invés de seu funcionário ou sócio, como vem rogando a nossa farsa. – Harry não estava bravo, mas parecia realmente ofendido e profundamente magoado. – A momentos em que, - balançou a cabeça para que pudesse clarear não só seus pensamentos como as suas palavras um tanto tremulas.

- A momentos que? – Draco incentivou superficialmente, atento ao rosto triste do moreno.

- Que eu penso que você tem um coração. – Harry concluiu pesaroso.

- Eu tenho um coração Harry. – Draco disse com leveza, sem conter-se. – Ele pode não funcionar muito bem as vezes, mas se você quer saber se ele existe, sim ele existe.

- Eu me sinto culpado pelo que aconteceu com você! Não precisa esfregar seu problema de coração de cinco em cinco minutos na minha cara que eu já me cobro o suficiente a esse respeito. – Harry respondeu enfastiado demais de todo aquele ciclo nocivo para retomar a refeição de modo simples.

Malfoy também abandonou os talheres olhando o moreno com descuidada compaixão. Ele não poderia imaginar, mesmo Harry sendo como era que, pudesse exaurir as forças do outro a esse ponto.

Quando começou toda aquela confusão era exatamente isso que planejava, mas naquele instante, vendo seu propósito primário realizado sua paz de espirito parecia cada vez mais distante.

- Eu não falava de minha saúde quando disse que meu coração as vezes não funcionava muito bem. – O loiro continuou, com a voz calma, mas estava dividido entre dar uma oportunidade de abaixar a guarda ou de se fechar completamente.

Ele sabia que suas palavras naquele momento poderiam trazer Harry mais para perto ou repeli-lo para sempre.

- Então você falava do que? Eu juro que não entendo! Quanto mais eu chego perto mais você me confunde Draco! Estou realmente cansado disso. – Harry murmurou penalizado.

O loiro respirou fundo, preparando-se.

Era esse o momento.

_Confiar para receber confiança não é?_

Estava na hora de provar os conselhos de Lesly, ele só esperava que o feitiço não saísse pela culatra.

- Eu fui criado para ser racional. Agir com a cabeça, não com os meus sentimentos. Se hoje ainda tenho um coração é por que fiz questão de ter um. Eu não sei se preferiria ser órfão do que ser criado por duas pessoas completamente alheias as minhas reais necessidades. Lúcios me deu tudo de material que existia no mundo. Sempre tive dinheiro, prestigio, as melhores vestes, jóias, garotas, mas nem ele e nem Narcisa, que era completamente obediente as ordens dele, eram capazes de me dar afeto, pelo menos na medida que eu imagino ser saudável. Como se cria afeição pelos outros se você não sabe o que é exatamente?

Harry não esperava aquela resposta. Na verdade, esperava por qualquer outra coisa, menos por uma afirmação tão verdadeira e ao mesmo tempo tão delicada como aquela. Mesmo assim, disposto a entender e a esclarecer alguns pontos, o moreno voltou a se pronunciar.

- Você pelo menos não passou fome morando em um armário debaixo da escada na casa de seus tios que te odiavam sem motivo algum, usando roupas velhas, desbotadas e fedidas duas vezes maior do que você, apanhando todo santo dia do seu primo gordo, achando por longos dez anos que seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro para descobrir que sofreu uma tentativa de assassinato. Minha vida já era um inferno sem Voldemort por perto para piorar tudo. – Desabafou Harry. – Para começar a ser humano com os outros Draco, basta praticar.

- É muito fácil falar quando as pessoas não ficam te apontando por ai como uma pedra viva ou um ser maligno. Toda vez que tento ser legal ou acham que eu quero alguma coisa e se afastam ou pisam na bola. Desde que você chegou ao mundo bruxo foi adorado, venerado e apoiado. Não estou dizendo que você não sofreu mas, também não posso dizer que foi automaticamente odiado. – Draco resfolegou, com sutileza e o simples fato, Harry percebeu, já lhe causava algum encanto. - Como se ser Harry Potter garantisse que você é bom ou ser Draco Malfoy fosse sinônimo de ser ruim. – Contrapôs o loiro dando mais um gole no vinho, sem o menor apetite de retomar a refeição já fria em seu prato.

- Eu nunca vi esforço algum de sua parte para desfazer essa impressão ruim. – Harry cobrou.

- Você viu sim, pelo menos um deles. Eu tinha onze anos e lhe estendia a mão lhe oferecendo minha amizade. – Draco devolveu com certa amargura.

Se Harry queria colocar os pingos nos "is" ela também o faria.

- Rir do meu amigo por ele ser pobre não foi uma atitude muito legal. – Harry voltou-se para o loiro, esperando que Draco fosse ter as mesmas reações de sempre, mas ele parecia tão disposto a manter a seriedade na conversa quanto Harry.

- Pode não ter sido correto, mas não era motivo para me humilhar na frente da escola inteira. Eu não piorei a situação ao longo dos anos sozinho, se eu tenho culpa você também Harry, mas como eu já lhe disse isso antes e volto a repetir: eu admito quem eu sou e o que eu fiz, é sua vez agora. – Draco poderia ter gritado: _tuchê_ que o moreno não poderia contestar, ambos sabiam que o loiro estava com a razão nesse ponto e Harry queria mesmo desfazer toda e qualquer animosidade entre eles.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha levado tão a sério o fora que eu te dei naquele dia. Foi uma reação equivocada de uma criança orgulhosa, a principio, posso lhe garantir que não foi nada mais que isso. Todos esperavam algo de mim e eu nunca lidei muito bem com decepcionar as pessoas. Não sabia que tinha feito isso com você de forma tão declarada. Você sempre foi tão seguro e auto-suficiente até para uma criança de onze anos que eu não poderia imaginar que você guardasse tanta magoa assim por aquele incidente. – Confessou o moreno sem jeito.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu um pouco antes disso? – Draco perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Não faço a menor idéia. – Harry admitiu engolindo em seco.

- Não sei se você se lembra que nos conhecemos na loja da Madame Malkins? Eu tentei lhe impressionar com o jeito Malfoy de ser, que era como eu estava acostumado a lidar mas, você não fez a menor questão de ser simpático. Então disse ao meu pai antes de entrar no expresso que eu precisava causar uma boa impressão em uma pessoa que eu não conhecia. É obvio que Lúcios pensou que era uma garota pelo jeito estranho e meio entusiasmado com que eu lhe fiz uma pergunta que eu não faria nem em um milhão de anos se não estivesse ansioso demais para conhecer você melhor.

- E? – Harry insistiu tomando cuidado para não transparecer toda a curiosidade que sentia.

- Ele me disse: _"Não há nada melhor do que demonstrar o poder dos Malfoys. Seja firme, simpático mesmo assim mostre a qual classe você pertence. Convide-a para fazer parte do seu mundo, é um ato lisonjeiro que não será desprezado."_ – Draco deu uma pausa, com o olhar vagando longe, como se vivesse o mesmo dia através de sua memória. - Foi exatamente o que eu fiz. E você sabe qual foi a única preocupação dele depois desse maravilhoso conselho?

- Não. – Respondeu Harry perplexo com a atitude fria e calculada do pai de Draco.

- _"Espero que essa pessoa seja sangue puro, ou pelo menos uma bastarda com algum dinheiro para você se aproveitar por um tempo e depois dispensar. Lembre-se, você não pode se envolver com qualquer um a não ser que aja um interesse muito especifico em jogo." _- O olhar de Draco voltou a se focar no rosto sério de Harry e sem o menor sacrifício o loiro sorriu. - Então, você ainda acha que teve azar com os trouxas que te criaram? Seus pais mesmo mortos sempre foram pessoas decentes. Que tipo de pai da um conselho assim para uma criança de onze anos?

- E a sua mãe? – Harry perguntou incerto, Lúcios era um assunto visivelmente complicado para Draco. Pelo modo com que o loiro falava do pai, era provavelmente raro ter alguma boa recordação do outro e agora Harry começava a entender por que.

- Narcisa sempre dizia amém a tudo que Lúcios ordenava. Se ela me... _Amava_? – Draco questionou como se estivesse falando sozinho, com dificuldades para dizer a ultima palavra. – Sim, acho que sim, mas fazia as coisas de acordo com as regras de Lúcios, então, toda vez que ela se aproximava demais para tentar me dar carinho o meu querido pai fazia questão de boicotar. Simples assim. Acho que ele tinha medo que eu fosse mais humano ou algo que o valha. Meu pai achava que compaixão era sinônimo de fraqueza, entre outras cretinices. Lúcios não fez quem eu sou hoje, mas muitas coisas, ruins e boas eu devo a ele e evidentemente a sua sombra, que seria a minha mãe.

- Como você pode falar com tanta...

- Frieza? – O loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas, em deboche. – Todos acham que sou insensível, eu não nego. Também sou egocêntrico e uma porção de outras coisas ruins, mas você acha que sou só isso?

- Não. – Harry murmurou ao afirmar, incapaz de interromper Draco, aproveitando que o loiro estava realmente disposto a falar sem insulta-lo.

- As pessoas fazem força para te conhecer por que lhe admiram de alguma forma Harry, quanto a mim todo mundo sempre fez o possível para se afastar ou se ver livre. Sou difícil? Sim eu sou, mas também ninguém fez por onde para me conhecer de verdade. Exceto Pansy que acabou se tornando minha irmã mais nova com o passar dos anos é claro. Além de Pan... Bom, tem outra pessoa que... Não vem ao caso explicar...

- E por que você não se aproximou de ninguém? Quer dizer, a essa altura você poderia ter uma esposa, filhos, uma família de verdade. – Harry o questionou visivelmente interessado.

Harry sabia da relação estreita que Draco mantinha com Pansy Parkison na adolescência, até o seu desaparecimento e possível morte, mas estava surpreso com essa misteriosa "outra pessoa" que o loiro tomou o devido cuidado de não dar maiores detalhes.

- Uma esposa? Filhos? – Draco revirou os olhos aborrecido. – Harry, em que mundo você vive? Você acha que estou disposto a arranjar alguém com o perfil de minha mãe e criar um filho com punhos de ferro como meu pai fez? Por que é só o que eu conseguiria. É evidente que não estou preparado ou não sei lidar com nada parecido.

- Você mesmo disse que tem um coração. Talvez o exercício de atos nobres o torne bom o suficiente para ter pessoas que te amam e te respeitem a sua volta e que fazem isso de graça, além de te ajudar a descobrir como lidar com tudo isso. – Contrapôs o moreno e por mais que esse fosse o conselho correto, ele sabia que o desejo que sentia por Draco era egoísta por que se o loiro lhe desse uma oportunidade Harry não poderia proporcionar o mesmo que uma família tradicional ofereceria.

- Na teoria é tudo muito bonito, utópico. Mesmo que eu fosse um pouco diferente, que pessoa aceitaria sem reclamar viver com um _Workaholic _e de quebra ter um filho que mal vai conviver com seu pai? Você se casaria com alguém como eu? – Draco lançou a pergunta a queima roupa, vendo Harry sobressaltar-se.

- E por que... - Harry limpou a garganta tentado a replicar: _"E por que pergunta isso justo para mim?" _Mas, para não se ver em problemas, mudou o rumo das palavras antes que elas lhe escapassem. – Você não consegue parar e ver as coisas pelo lado bom?

Draco soltou uma sonora gargalhada, deixando Harry sem saber o que pensar.

- O que é tão engraçado assim? – O moreno arriscou.

- Você é muito inocente Harry. – O loiro esclareceu com o semblante mais leve. – Antes eu achava que era burrice.

- E agora? – O moreno perguntou curioso.

- Agora? – Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas novamente de uma forma prepotente antes de responder. - Eu tenho certeza!

- Você não presta mesmo. – Harry resmungou irritado. Nem um minuto de seriedade com Draco e ele já estava caçoando de tudo e de todos.

- Eu simplesmente não resisti. – Admitiu o loiro, pousando as mãos sobre a mesa, encostando-se um pouco mais relaxado na cadeira de espaldar alto enquanto suspirava. – Eu não estou acostumado a conversas longas, a respeito de sentimentos ou escolhas afins. Não parece muito comigo, fico um tanto tenso.

- Me desculpe. Não era a minha intenção deixa-lo desconfortável. – Harry explicou, endireitando-se na cadeira. – Mas eu realmente acho uma boa idéia ir embora depois do jantar. Acho que você ficara mais a vontade. Pelo menos, você não me odeia tanto quanto eu pensava, eu acho, muita magoa talvez mas isso já é algo não? – O moreno murmurou por fim, brincando com a ponta do guardanapo.

- Não se desculpe tanto pelas coisas. Não vale a pena. – Draco argumentou com o olhar fixo em Harry, como se quisesse descobrir seus segredos através de seus olhos. – Se estiver verdadeiramente inclinado a ir, não vou impedi-lo, no entanto não quero que pense em partir por que eu te desprezo ou quero me vingar. Essa época já passou.

Hary piscou um tanto atrapalhado, sentindo uma sensação gostosa brincar próxima ao seu umbigo.

- Verdade? – O moreno perguntou incapaz de esconder o escandaloso ar contente.

- Sim. – Draco também se animou com a careta feliz do moreno. – Você é bem vindo aqui, se é que era isso que queria ouvir ao afirmar que iria embora.

- Nossa, - continuou o loiro. – eu jamais pensei que um dia em minha vida diria essas palavras, principalmente para você. Como o mundo pode dar voltas não? – Oferecendo um de seus sorrisos estonteantes Malfoy fez o moreno arreganhar ainda mais o semblante satisfeito.

- Nem me fale. – Harry bebericou um pouco mais de sua taça sentindo-se leve. Leve o bastante para cometer a ousadia de esticar suas mãos na direção das mãos de Draco, pegando-as como se fosse algo valioso que merecia atenção e muitos cuidados.

Outrora Draco teria recuado quase de imediato. Naquele instante porém, o loiro fazia uma força tremenda para não demonstrar toda a perplexidade com o ato de Harry, que lhe encarava com certo...

_Carinho?_

_Malditas mãos perfeitas! _

Draco pensou, sentindo que estava fraquejando sem querer faze-lo propriamente.

- Não sou a pessoa mais perfeita para lhe dar concelhos, ou dar palpites sobre sua vida. – Harry arriscou, bebendo a visão de Draco, ali a sua frente lindo e magnificente como um Deus nórdico. – Embora você me deixe confuso e na duvida na maior parte das vezes, posso ver um tom de mudança chegando em seus olhos. De uns tempos para cá percebi que você tentar evita agir como o mesmo cretino, maldoso e egocêntrico de sempre. Algo em você esta diferente Draco Malfoy e eu aprecio isso. Mas, quando estou me convencendo de que você realmente tem bons sentimentos você faz alguma idiotice, estragando tudo. Tome cuidado com isso para não perder boas oportunidades de ser feliz. Se quer provar que tem um coração, deixe que as pessoas saibam que você tem um.

- Han... - Draco riu abertamente, sentindo os dedos de Harry lhe apertarem um pouco mais, quase o fazendo perder o controle com aquele toque poderoso. – Era para ser um elogio? A parte do cretino, maldoso e egocêntrico?

- Por que, não funcionou? – Harry divertiu-se com as sobrancelhas arqueadas do loiro como se estivesse contrariado.

- Depende do ponto de vista. – Draco devolveu, no mesmo som suave ao qual Harry pronunciou as palavras, como se tivesse achado uma estranha sintonia entre dois universos completamente diferentes.

- Senhor Malfoy, - Agron adentrou a sala apressadamente interrompendo o momento. – Tem um estranho a procura da cabana, esta próximo, devo impedir?

Draco pensou por um instante, com o olhar fixo em Harry, percebendo que o moreno não dava nem sinal de soltar seus dedos mesmo que seu olhar tivesse mudado de leve para levemente preocupado.

- Como é esse estranho Agron? – Questionou o loiro na mesma posição fitando Harry.

- Grande, muito grande e vermelho, senhor. Como fogo. – Agron respondeu como se tivesse algo errado com a aparência do intruso.

Harry mordeu os lábios, traindo-se ao deixar explicito seu pensamento.

- Você acha que é o Weasley certo? – Draco inquiriu bem atento as reações de Harry.

- Não sei. – O moreno deu de ombros tardiamente, fingindo que não fora a primeira idéia que lhe ocorrera. – E se for, você... Vai deixa-lo na neve, a nossa procura?

Draco podia sentir a tensão vindo em ondas através dos dedos maravilhosos de Harry que faziam um estrago em seu cérebro brilhante.

Com o ar mais obliquo possível o loiro sorriu ainda muito interessado na reação preocupada de Harry para quebrar o contato dos olhos.

- Se é importante para você como eu acho que é Harry, não tenho por que fazer uma coisa dessas. – Malfoy acenou com a cabeça e o elfo entendeu prontamente o significado. – Agron, você já sabe o que fazer.

- Sim senhor, Agron sabe o que fazer. - Grunhiu a criatura, fazendo uma reverencia que não escondia seu desagrado em receber mais aquela visita que estorvaria seu amo.

Charlot se materializou na sala agilmente, retirando a mesa, resmungando ultrajada pelos pratos estarem pela metade.

Nem um minuto depois da criatura ter deixado a sala em direção a cozinha o elfo idoso apareceu literalmente puxando Ronald Weasley pelas mãos como quem guia uma criança birrenta para perto de seus pais.

- Dá para pedir para essa coisa me soltar? – Ronald reclamou, sem se mexer mais um centímetro de onde parou enquanto o elfo fazia um esforço hediondo para arrasta-lo para mais perto.

- Ele recebeu ordens para lhe arrastar, literalmente. – Draco explicou ostentando um sorriso sardonico, notando que Harry estava mais preso a suas mãos do que antes. – Já chega Agron, pode libera-lo.

O elfo que já estava vermelho pelo esforço obedeceu caindo ao chão, grunhindo enquanto seu esqueleto desengonçado se recompunha para deixar a sala.

Harry teria rido sem problemas se não estivesse tão nervoso. Malfoy teria rido também, mas as reações do moreno chamavam mais a sua atenção aquele momento.

Embaraçado Ronald começou:

- Precisamos conversar.

Malfoy tentou levantar-se, deixando as mãos de Harry – infelizmente – desprotegidas sobre a mesa.

- Não Malfoy. – Rony contrapôs, levantando a mão para impedi-lo. – É bom que você fique também. Assim conversamos, - o ruivo suspirou resignado. – os três.

- Se você insisti. – Draco meneou a cabeça, concordando e Harry voltou a morder os lábios nervosamente, incapaz de dizer uma só palavra.

Harry reconhecia aquela postura do ruivo e estava feliz não só pela abertura que conseguira com Draco ou pelo simples fato de poder toca-lo sem ser repelido, mas também por Ronald estar a sua frente com aquela careta que significava:

_Estou pronto para entender agora..._


	27. Chapter 27

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 27**

- Então? – Draco provocou recebendo um olhar torto de Ron e um olhar reprovador de Harry.

- Tudo bem, - Ron pigarreou buscando, depois de muito tempo, o apoio do melhor amigo pelo olhar. – eu queria, quer dizer, eu... - o ruivo resfolegou perdido. – Ah, vai me dizer que vocês não sabem por que eu estou aqui?

- Eu tenho uma idéia mas, seria mais interessante ouvirmos de sua boca sabe, só para ter certeza. – O loiro incentivou debochado, enquanto Harry o fitava dividido entre o divertimento e o desapontamento.

- Por que não se senta? - Draco ofereceu, indicando a cadeira. – Acho que ficaria mais confortável assim.

- É melhor mesmo. – O ruivo se aproximou a passos incertos, puxando uma cadeira com rudeza, sentando-se pesadamente.

- Olha Ronald, vou facilitar para nós todos. – Harry intrometeu-se pela primeira vez e sua voz não parecia tão animadora. – Por que você veio nos ver? Tem algo de errado que queira nos falar?

- Sim tem, e é exatamente por isso que eu procurei vocês. Quero me desculpar pela atitude rude que tive. – Ron como o esperado ficou vermelho rapidamente. Draco só não sabia se era de vergonha ou por pisar em seu orgulho.

- Por ser preconceituoso ou por ter feito pouco dos meus sentimentos e das minhas opiniões? – Harry não facilitaria para o amigo. Estava realmente feliz com a atitude do ruivo, no entanto, o que sentia não diminuía o peso das palavras de Ron ao se opor completamente a sua recém descoberta em sua orientação sexual.

- Talvez pelos dois, ou por mais. Não queria remoer a nossa briga. Vim para me desculpar, acho que isso já demonstra o quanto estou errado e... - o ruivo mexeu na franja como se pudesse distrair a atenção do amigo para algo que não fosse seu embaraço.

- E? – Forçou Draco, empolgado com a situação. Nunca fora tão prazeroso estar na presença de Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley ao mesmo tempo, como estava sendo aquele instante.

- Arrependido Malfoy, arrependido. – Ron murmurou por fim, achando que fizera errado de pedir que Draco ficasse. Com Harry ele poderia se entender, mas com Malfoy as coisas não pareciam tão simples assim.

- Ótimo. – Revelou o loiro com um semblante satírico enquanto se levantava. – Vou providenciar algo para vocês beberem. Cortesia de machos que dão o traseiro por ai. Espero que você aprecie.

Ron fez uma careta estranha como se tivesse recebido um ferimento mortal, mas recuperou-se rapidamente, embora sua pele estivesse ganhando uma coloração diferente de vermelho, pendendo para o arroxeado.

- Muito amoroso de sua parte Draco. – Harry exclamou visivelmente irritado com o loiro.

- É, muito engraçado Malfoy. Talvez um dia eu compreenda seu senso de humor. – O ruivo arreganhou os dentes de uma forma forçosa, travando o maxilar para não deixar escapar todos os palavrões que passavam por sua mente em resposta as palavras provocativas do loiro.

Malfoy estava pronto para continuar. Se pudesse levaria Ron as lagrimas, pois tinha certeza que o ruivo merecia.

Lembrava-se muito bem do rosto derrotado de Harry no dia em que retornou de viagem após o escândalo da briga no restaurante ser noticia no Profeta Diário.

Se aquele abatimento todo estampado no rosto de Harry não significava pelo menos uma noite inteira aos prantos, Draco não sabia mais o que significaria.

Algo havia virado Draco do avesso. Era a única explicação para que ele sentisse aversão as lagrimas do moreno.

Mas, Harry estava mais interessado em paz do que em caos, e por isso, somente por isso, Draco pegaria mais leve do que de costume com Ronald.

Precisava sair da sala para não fazer nada impensado ou realmente prejudicial a saúde de Ronald, a idéia de pegar alguma coisa para beber dava tempo para Harry conversar com o Weasley e também baixaria seu animo para brigas.

Além do mas, o loiro precisava mesmo de algo para beber, assim suportaria melhor a presença do ruivo no chalé. Harry poderia gostar muito de Ron, mas isso não significava que ele também o faria. Pensando bem, nem em um milhão de anos essa proeza aconteceria.

Ambos esperaram Draco deixar a sala, para novamente se olharem.

Para Harry parecia uma eternidade. Uma eternidade que não olhava para aquele rosto e reconhecia seu amigo de sempre.

Mas o rosto familiar estava lá. O olhando com aqueles olhos azuis transmitindo aquela bondade verdadeira, com um fundo de alegria tão característico de Ron quanto as sardas no rosto e o cabelo um mix de beterraba e cenoura.

- Antes que você pense na possibilidade, eu quero deixar bem claro que Hermione Granger não tem nada haver com a minha idéia de pedir desculpas. – Disse o ruivo com evidente amargura na voz.

- Desde quando Mione tornou-se Hermione Granger para você Ronald? – Harry quis saber preocupado.

- Desde que me chutou? – Era como se a simples menção do nome da morena fizesse Ron ganhar um ar selvagem muito rancoroso.

- Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo. – Harry pensou em estender a mão para apoia-la no ombro do amigo, oferecendo algum conforto mas não sabia como Ron reagiria, afinal das contas, ele se descobrira gay e Ron, por mais que estivesse inclinado a entende-lo não se sentiria muito a vontade com qualquer contato entre eles.

Conhecendo Ron como conhecia, Harry sabia que ele não estava pronto para isso mesmo que estivesse se esforçando.

- É pois é. Você conhece Hermione. Sempre vê problemas a onde não tem, ou soluções para coisas insolúveis. Como as coisas mudam não é? Eu sai de casa em uma bela tarde para almoçar com o meu melhor amigo e a mulher da minha vida e volto para casa sem meu melhor amigo. Os dias se passaram... Eu percebi que ela estava estranha, mas não quis pressionar. Quando penso que as coisas não poderiam piorar eu volto para casa novamente depois de um dia horrível de trabalho e descubro que não estou só sem meu melhor amigo como também a perdi. Não parece louco demais para você? As coisas estarem perfeitas em um momento e no outro completamente ruins?

- Não podemos evitar, as coisas mudam. As vezes para melhor, as vezes para pior. – Afirmou Harry, amolecendo um pouco sua postura, pois era evidente que Ron estava sofrendo sem Hermione e por ter se afastado dele também.

Uma certa parte dessa dor tornava Harry sádico ao pensar que situações como essa faziam as pessoas amadurecerem e Ron precisava urgentemente ganhar mais maturidade.

Por outro lado, o moreno sentia-se meio repulsivo, pois também acreditava que as pessoas poderiam mudar através do amor e não necessariamente pela dor.

- Se eu pudesse evitar, não teria feito metade das merdas que fiz. – Ron sorriu macambúzio. – Pelo menos as que fiz de uns tempos para cá.

- Eu entendo o que quer dizer. – Harry anuiu, dando um pequeno sorriso. – Mas, o que esta feito esta feito. Não é saudável voltar no tempo, nós sabemos. Nem em corpo nem em sentimentos.

- Você tem razão. – Ron devolveu um sorriso mais amistoso vendo Harry melhorar o humor. Sentira tanta falta do amigo que agora percebia que não importava se Harry estava dormindo com Draco ou com Voldemort, o importante era manter aquele laço forte e importante em sua vida e ponto.

- Parece que Draco esta demorando. – Harry comentou, olhando para a escada, franzindo as sobrancelhas como o loiro fazia sempre que estava contrariado ou intrigado.

Ron soltou um riso estranho, como se estivesse se divertindo pela primeira vez em anos.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Harry exigiu saber.

- Acho que você tem passado tempo demais com Malfoy. Você até faz as mesmas caretas que ele! Embora isso seja estranho, tem uma parte engraçada. – Comentou Ronald, parecendo não se importar com o que acabara de revelar.

- Que absurdo. – Harry soltou uma risada nervosa diante das palavras do ruivo.

- Acho que é isso então. – Disse Ron de forma leve.

- Isso o que? – Harry interessou-se.

- O amor. A afinidade e a cumplicidade. Malfoy não foi buscar bebidas, nós sabemos que isso foi uma desculpa para nos deixar conversar em paz. Ele não me suporta, eu também não o suporto mas, ele entende o que você precisa apenas por estar ao seu lado. – O ruivo deu de ombros como se constatasse algo natural. – Depois que Hermione me largou eu tive tempo suficiente para pensar no que você disse a respeito do nosso relacionamento aquele dia no restaurante. Nossa única afinidade era a ligação com você. Depois que isso se quebrou, ela finalmente entendeu que não deveria mais estar ao meu lado. Que não adiantaria fazer força para isso. É a única explicação que encontrei para ela ter me largado.

Harry sentiu a culpa pesar em seus ombros e resfolegou pesaroso por isso. Até mesmo quando não estava por perto ele parecia trazer má sorte as pessoas, principalmente aquelas que ele amava.

- Hei, ela ter me chutado não é sua culpa. Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria, era uma questão de tempo. Só calhou de ser na mesma época que não estávamos nos falando. – Ron esclareceu antes que Harry carregasse mais uma culpa desnecessária.

- Mas vocês se amavam tanto, eu não entendo. – Disse o moreno contrariado. Se o relacionamento de Ron e Mione que era a imagem do sucesso não vingou, o que seria dele se tentasse ter algo verdadeiro com Draco?

- Correção: eu a amo muito. Hermione sempre me viu como um bom projeto. Foi como eu disse anteriormente, ela sempre vê solução em coisas insolúveis. Acho que se ela me amasse mesmo não teria me deixado. – Confessou o ruivo, tirando Harry de seus devaneios particulares. Mas o moreno notou que a cada passo que se aprofundavam mais no assunto Ron parecia mais magoado ainda.

Ronald poderia se fazer de durão na frente de Harry o quanto fosse mas, ambos sabiam que ele estava sofrendo e que provavelmente faria qualquer coisa para ter a morena de volta.

Harry não queria piorar o clima, portanto, tratou de desviar o curso da conversa para a amizade entre eles e alguns pontos que precisavam ser esclarecidos.

- Ronald, no restaurante, eu disse algumas coisas que não são bem verdades. – Começou ele. – Ou pelo menos não eram.

- Certo, você vai me dizer o que? Que não estava, ou não esta loucamente apaixonado por Draco? Se for isso, eu sei que é mentira. – Contrapôs o ruivo.

- Não. Bem, sim. Quer dizer, é difícil de explicar... Eu...

- Harry, calma. O quer que seja eu posso aceitar. De verdade. Eu só preciso entender. Eu já tive um bom tempo para digerir tudo então não precisa pisar em ovos para falar. Só vá devagar se não o meu cérebro lento não vai entender. – Brincou Ron.

- Oh... Me desculpe por dizer coisas horríveis como essa para você naquele dia. – O moreno ruborizou, lembrando-se como foi baixo da parte dele colocar os complexos do amigo a mesa para todos os estranhos escutarem. - Eu fiz isso para te ferir por que estava realmente desapontado. Eu jamais pensei isso a seu respeito. Pelo contrário: você tem tudo que um bom homem precisa ter. Um bom coração, um caráter impecável e inteligência. Eu realmente não acredito que um homem burro possa vencer todas as partidas de xadrez bruxo que já disputou, tanto comigo como com Hermione, incluindo a que envolvia nossas vidas.

- Não esquenta... _Amigão_, eu mereci. E sendo franco: meu teste de QI discorda totalmente de você, não sou um asno completo mas também não sou um grande gênio, digamos que de modo sofrido e forçado eu entro na média, quase caindo dela. O xadrez eu posso explicar, é treino, somente isso. – Ron piscou matreiro, como se já tivesse aquelas palavras preparadas antes delas serem ditas. - Mas o que você queria me dizer a respeito de não ter sido verdadeiro naquele dia?

- Quando fomos ao restaurante, os boatos, bem... - Harry respirou profundamente tomando coragem, coçando a nuca em um tique nervoso. – Os boatos ainda continuam sendo apenas boatos, pelo menos em parte. É que Draco teve a brilhante idéia de insinuar para o ministro que nós estávamos juntos por que Alley, é homossexual e teve um envolvimento com Draco e o resultado foi um rompimento traumático para Alley. Desde então, o ministro não suporta Draco.

Ron fez uma careta engraçada como se tivesse dificuldade para enxergar Alley que parecia ser tão influente com as mulheres também homossexual, mas ao contrário de antes isso não lhe causou choque ou aversão alguma.

O ruivo simplesmente anuiu, dando espaço para que Harry continuasse a falar, entendendo isso, Harry prosseguiu.

- Ele, quero dizer, Draco me, hum... – Harry coçou a nuca de novo e Ron reparou que na falta dos óculos o moreno tinha adquirido outro tique substitutivo que lhe pareceu extremamente engraçado. - Certo, não a maneira suave de lhe dizer isso. Ele me beijou na frente do ministro e na frente da secretária para tornar a coisa mais real. Acho que não foi o bastante estar de mãos dadas comigo e me chamar de querido para fazer o velhote quase enfartar. – Concluiu Harry, esperando Ron explodir em gritos, mas isso não aconteceu.

Superando qualquer expectativa, Ron segurou-se por um momento depois desatou a rir.

Confuso o moreno esperou que a respiração de Ron se normalizasse e o riso começasse a cessar para entender o que estava acontecendo com o amigo.

- Foi com um beijo de mentira que você descobriu que gostava de Malfoy? Por que vocês poderiam não estar juntos naquela ocasião mas, o modo com que você defendeu ele no restaurante e como ele te defendeu na livraria e o jeito com que vocês se olhavam quando entrei aqui, agora pouco, não tem como ser fingimento. – Argumentou o ruivo. – Se vocês estavam fingindo, agora eu tenho certeza que não estão mais.

- Eu não tenho nada com Draco. Não sou namorado dele, nem sócio. Bem, teoricamente sou mas, se você procurar vai encontrar o meu nome no livro de registros da empresa como qualquer outro funcionário da empresa dele. Isso tudo foi uma jogada publicitaria inventada por ele. Eu fiz uma escolha errada a algum tempo atras e Draco me salvou do pior, novamente. De inicio ele me chantageou, dizendo que havia registrado um documento garantindo que eu não faria mais nada estúpido e eu cai nessa. Depois que você foi a minha casa eu e Draco brigamos, quando ele estava prestes ai ir embora me contou que o documento nem existia e então me beijou para valer. Naquele momento descobri a verdade. Só então percebi que queria teimar nessa confusão e é isso que vem acontecendo. – Eram tantas coisas para explicar e compreender. Harry não sabia por onde começar, mas estava feliz com a postura de Ron que de longe nem parecia o mesmo.

- Deixa eu chutar o que aconteceu. – Ron ficou sério de repente mas, não parecia exatamente bravo. – Você tentou algo estúpido, como acabar com sua vida e ele te salvou. Foi isso? Por que assim que soubemos o que o ministro havia feito Hermione não parou de falar o quanto o trabalho era importante para você e como você não havia se recuperado da guerra e tudo mais, como se eu não tivesse notado o mesmo. – O ruivo bufou exasperado. - Nós temíamos todos os dias que você pudesse pensar em uma coisa dessas. Na semana que você foi em casa tínhamos marcado de te visitar e combinamos que te arrastaríamos para casa. Passar um tempo por lá não era o ideal para você mas, pelo menos garantiria sua integridade física. Sempre soubemos que havia algo a mais Harry, ninguém se refaz perfeitamente depois de tantas tentativas de assassinato ou da visão de todos morrendo a sua volta durante anos. No momento eu me dou por satisfeito por Malfoy ter aparecido e mudado essa sua cara de tonto infeliz para tonto feliz colocando alguma idéia decente nessa sua cabeça pirada. Você nunca aceitou nossa ajuda e ele encontrou uma forma nada convencional de te ajudar. Espero que você finalmente esteja se curando aos poucos.

- Obrigado Ron, pelo voto de confiança. – O moreno disse com um ar leve porém sarcástico. Enfim havia se explicado e não foi tão ruim como pensava que seria. Talvez se tivesse acreditado um pouco mais no poder da amizade entre eles nada do que aconteceu teria se apresentado tão desastrosamente.

- A disponha cara. – Ron brincou, fazendo um reverencia gentil que mostrava quão disposto ele estava em ser atencioso com a situação delicada de Harry.

- Quanto a ter um relacionamento de mentira com Malfoy... - o ruivo continuou. – Posso apostar que o feitiço saiu pela culatra. Você passou odia-lo menos a cada dia na presença dele e quando percebeu, _bang_ , já estava caidinho. – O ar de deboche fez com que Harry quisesse voltar atrás, para ter desculpas de socar seu melhor amigo, mas, a verdade nem sempre é tão agradável ou clara aos olhos de todos e a verdade parecia bem estranha aos olhos de Harry.

- Foi mais ou menos isso. – Admitiu o moreno. – Mas não me adianta em nada ser apaixonado por Draco. Ele só pensa em duas coisas: na empresa e no poder. – Disse o moreno um tanto desgostoso. – Acho que Draco nem percebeu ainda que estou interessado nele e se percebeu esta se divertindo muito com isso. Ele me deixa cada dia mais perdido, não sei o que fazer. Quando estou quase seguro que consegui algo ele toma alguma atitude me colocando longe.

- Você ficou mais cego ainda depois que começou a enxergar perfeitamente, Harry. Se ele não te quer com tudo esta muito perto disso. Ele praticamente me engoliu com as palavras agressivas naquele dia na Floreios. Eu nunca vi Draco defendendo ninguém além de você e recapitulando ele sempre faz isso, a maneira dele é claro. Já reparou que ele sempre agiu como se só ele pudesse te insultar ou te atingir? E que ele encontra os motivos mais ridículos do mundo para justificar isso? Tudo que ele sempre quis é te provocar, disso eu não tenho duvidas. Malfoy sempre fez de tudo para estar por perto. Na escola não parava de te atormentar, nos tempos de guerra ele podia sumir durante meses mas quando voltava era para reclamar ou criticar você. Ele sempre te protege quando você precisa, mesmo que tenha que fazer coisas estúpidas como entrar na frente daquele feitiço frente a frente com Voldemort ou inventar um compromisso registrado para defende-lo de você mesmo. E depois, quando saiu agorinha me dizendo aquelas coisas foi como se estivesse te protegendo com tudo que tem. Você sabe que ele é bom com as palavras e péssimo com os sentimentos. Sempre pensei nele como...

- Uma pedra viva ou algo maligno? – Concluiu Harry, interrompendo Ron, se lembrando das palavras do próprio Draco momentos antes do ruivo aparecer.

- Exato. Para ser mais preciso eu sempre pensei nele como uma pedra maligna. – Afirmou Ron.

- É, mas ele não é nada disso. Ele continua rude, sarcástico, mau humorado, azedo como sempre e bruto com todos a sua volta, mas agora consigo ver através disso. Posso vê-lo extremamente solitário, cauteloso com as pessoas por ter medo de se ferir, como se tivesse que atacar primeiro para não dar a chance de ser atacado. Além disso, sei que não vai ficar feliz com o meu comentário mas, ele é bonito, charmoso, inteligente, cheiroso elegante e me faz bem quando eu menos espero, ele me atrai em todos os sentidos. Agora que você me disse certas coisas eu percebo que me sinto protegido de todos quando ele esta por perto ao mesmo tempo que o próprio Draco me ameaça, por que nunca sei qual será a reação dele. Ele me confunde. – Presumiu Harry, sem saber o que pensar exatamente. – Sei que é muita informação para você mas eu preciso colocar todas as cartas em cima da mesa para que as coisas fiquem claras entre nós de novo, Ron.

- É realmente não fico muito a vontade com você elogiando Malfoy e alguns detalhes dos recentes acontecimento mas, eu me acostumo rápido eu acho. – Brincou. – O fato é que Malfoy está tão confuso quanto você. Acho que ele esta fazendo um esforço enorme para você pensar que ele ainda é tão durão quanto antes, que não se importa ou que não gosta de você e que tudo isso é um sacrifício para ele, que ele te suporta só as vezes por educação, coisa e tal. Mas tem que ser muito débil para deixar passar certas coisas tão explicitas e o que ele sente por você é bem claro. Eu nunca o vi olhando para outra pessoa como olhava para você quando entrei. Ficou bem na cara que ele estava adorando ficar de mãos dadas com você só de bater os olhos na cena. – Ron insistiu, diretamente, sem dar a menor chance de Harry se opor.

- Eu sei de duas coisas Harry. – O ruivo prosseguiu. – A primeira é que mesmo que você tente, e nós sabemos que você não vai, é desistir de Malfoy tão facilmente. E a segunda é que Malfoy não esta acostumado a carinho, companheirismo e amor. Essa postura dele da a entender que você o assusta muito mais do que imagina. Se ele não percebeu o que sente por você, pelo menos desconfia, o que faz com que ele se esquive mais e mais.

- Nossa Ron, quando você cresceu tanto que eu não vi? – Harry gracejou, considerando as palavras do ruivo. Com certeza as observações do amigo tinham um fundo de verdade e Harry estava louco para ver até onde o ruivo tinha razão.

A suas esperanças pareciam renovadas. A sinceridade de Ron sempre conseguia lhe trazer equilíbrio e sensatez, as vezes até mais que os conselhos analíticos de Hermione.

- Foram muitos anos em poucos dias cara. De doze eu passei a cinqüenta, mentalmente é claro. Só lamento por ter me machucado e machucado outras pessoas no processo. – E como se fosse um bálsamo não uma irritante mania, o ruivo deu um soquinho no braço de Harry demonstrando que as coisas voltavam finalmente para o devido lugar, finalmente entrando nos eixos.

- Senti a sua falta. – Harry murmurou, quase emocionado.

- Eu também amigão, eu também. – Ron lhe apertou o ombro entendendo exatamente o que Harry queria dizer. Não era uma simples saudades, como se tivessem ficado alguns dias separados, era como se tivessem morrido um para o outro, sem se reconhecerem durante um longo tempo e só agora eles estivessem se reencontrado.

- Já deu tempo suficiente para você tentar roubar o meu namorado ou quer continuar a sós com ele para tentar leva-lo para cama Weasley? – Como se estivesse escutando a conversa de um ponto estratégico Draco apareceu na ponta da escada na companhia de dois elfos que traziam alguns petiscos e uma jarra cheia de hidromel e três taças maravilhosas.

- Embora você não seja namorado de Harry eu sei que esta louquinho para tal. – Disse Ron revidando, vendo Draco arregalar os olhos rapidamente antes de se recompor.

- Você contou tudo a ele? – O loiro inquiriu em um tom bravo, virando-se para encarar Harry.

- Mais do que você imagina. – Harry disse sorrindo zombeteiro, como se tivesse flagrado Draco em um momento conflitante e estivesse feliz com isso.

- Ótimo, agora podemos nos insultar livremente na frente dele. Desde que Ronald não desminta por ai nenhum boato sexual a nosso respeito para mim esta bem. – Draco soltou venenosamente, não contente pelo moreno ter falado a verdade.

- Você é tão espirituoso Malfoy. – Disse Ron, servindo-se de um dedo de hidromel, agradecendo aos elfos que se retiravam rapidamente.

- Obrigado, vindo de você chega a ser uma honra. – Desdenhou o loiro, bebericando de sua taça.

Harry assistia a cena como se nada mais estranho pudesse acontecer. Ron ali, sentado ao seu lado, próximo o suficiente de Draco para soca-lo e no entanto, mesmo que as farpas a educação de ambos prevalecia.

- Você não vai se servir Harry? – Ron perguntou anormalmente delicado. – Quero fazer um brinde antes de ir.

O moreno encheu a taça um tanto desconfiado mas não questionou Ron. Quando Harry terminou Ron ergueu sua taça, seguido de Harry e de Draco que esbanjava o seu melhor olhar devasso na direção de ambos.

- Quero brindar três coisa. – Começou o ruivo. – O perdão do meu amigo e por tê-lo de volta e quero felicita-lo por ter encontrado uma coisa tão rara como o amor verdadeiro e por vê-lo realmente apaixonado e por me proporcionar uma visão única: Draco Malfoy, babando tanto em alguém que nem parece o psicopata cretino e irritante de sempre. – Harry comprimiu novamente as sobrancelhas contrariado enquanto, soltando um grunhido de vergonha e desgosto com as palavras de Ron.

Draco alargava os lábios de um jeito ameaçador, como se quisesse picar Ron demoradamente com as próprias mãos, enquanto o ruivo parecia satisfeito com suas palavras nada discretas.

- Muito tempo andando na neve deve ter feito o seu cérebro congelar Ronald. – Zombou o loiro. Draco balançou a cabeça, achando o brinde um absurdo. _Harry Potter, apaixonado por ele? Amor verdadeiro? Ele babando?_ Considerou por um segundo, enquanto seu peito se agarrava as palavras ridiculamente piegas do ruivo, tentando decidir o quanto de verdade haveria no contexto.

- Detesto desaponta-lo mas você não sabe contar. – Continuou. - Seu brinde teve bem mais do que três intenções. Você até que começou bem mas, o final ficou a desejar. – Draco alfinetou Ron que não parecia nem um pouco embaraçado.

- Posso não ser bom com números mas, sou muito bom em ver através da mentira dos outros. – O ruivo sorriu e Draco somente revirou os olhos. - O inevitável sempre acontece. – Ron deu um gole longo acabando com o conteúdo de sua taça, levantando-se para seguir seu caminho, enchendo a mão com alguns salgadinhos, enquanto o loiro se preparava para contra-atacar.

- Vá enfrente e use a sua bola de cristal como uma forma de complementar sua renda que deve ser péssima, oh grande adivinho. – Zombou Draco. – Mas se fosse eu verificaria a data de validade dela antes, acho que artigos de segunda mão não tem boa qualidade.

Harry soltou um gemido como se quisesse interromper uma discussão sem saber se ela aconteceria ou não.

Por sua vez Ron achou graça. Ao contrário de antes ele não se tornou um borrão vermelho ou fechou os punhos tentado em socar Draco.

Era nítido que Malfoy estava desesperado para não cair em si a respeito dos próprios sentimentos para com Harry e tão pouco queria as pessoas crentes disso.

Harry pousou sua taça na mesa, levantando-se para acompanhar o ruivo até a porta do chalé.

Ron tinha uma conversa importante com Hermione que se daria na manhã seguinte e não estava seguro de que teria um bom resultado, embora algo dentro dele lhe desse alguma esperança, havia um insistente sentimento de conformidade que lhe dizia que não voltaria com Hermione e tão pouco ele diluiria a magoa que sentia dela, no entanto ele se precipitou para a saída com o semblante leve embora não totalmente verdadeiro, seguido de perto por Harry um tanto tenso.

Ver Ron partir em paz com ele era a certeza de que precisava enfim colocar uma pedra definitiva em cima dos pontos mais tenebrosos e delicados de sua vida, até a onde poderia o moreno garantiria esta estabilidade renovada.

- Só mais uma coisa Weasley. – Draco falou assim que Ron chegou a porta. Ambos os amigos se voltaram para encarar o loiro e pelo sorriso pernicioso que Draco ostentava Harry sentiu seu estômago afundar até bater no dedão do pé.

Toda aquela admiração que Draco tinha despertado em Harry no final do jantar deles estava prestes a evaporar, Harry quase se sentia na estaca zero de novo. Esse era claramente um dos momentos em que Draco Malfoy não se lembrava de ter sequer pulmões que dirá um coração.

- Claro, Malfoy. – O ruivo se interessou.

- É uma coisa que Potter não me dirá nem em um milhão de anos por sempre agir como uma virgenzinha inocente e que só você pode me esclarecer. Qual era a preferência dele quando escolhia as prostitutas?

- Pelos Deuses Malfoy, cala essa boca! – Harry praticamente gritou descontrolado enquanto Ron soltava uma risada surpresa e estrangulada.

- Ron? – Harry tentou apelar para o bom senso mas o amigo elevou sua mão ao ar, como se garantisse uma boa resposta.

- Harry escolhia as loiras pálidas de cabelos cumpridos, olhos azuis e ar aristocrático sempre, Malfoy. As do tipo executivas, se é que me entende. – Draco arqueou presunçosamente as sobrancelhas com uma satisfação clandestina quase impossível de esconder com a afirmação de Ron. – Não é curioso e um tanto... Familiar? – O ruivo concluiu.

Harry murmurou algo nada inteligível com as bochechas afogueadas, abrindo a porta com uma força desnecessária sem encarar Draco.

- Vê se aparece lá em casa cara, ou na Toca na hora das refeições. Eu sou bom com a comida quando ela já esta pronta, crua ela é um mistério para mim, por isso tenho almoçado e jantado na casa dos meus pais. Todos ficarão contentes em ter você por lá. Mamãe, papai, os gêmeos e todo o resto. – Ron o abraçou e Harry sentiu como se nada mais pudesse interferir no seu dia, que ao final das contas se mostrara maravilhoso em pelo menos algum sentido.

- Me deixe acerta as coisas por aqui ai prometo que apareço para matar a saudade de todos. Eu sei que também devo algumas explicações para eles. – Disse Harry, se afastando do abraço que ele havia retribuído com bastante gosto.

- Boa sorte com Malfoy. – Ron murmurou antes de se virar para aparatar.

- Boa sorte com Hermione, eu sei que você também vai tentar consertar as coisas com ela e mais cedo ou mais tarde, você vai conseguir. – Incentivou Harry.

- Valeu pela força, vou precisar. – Com um sorriso esperançoso Ron aparatou deixando Harry na neve, bem a porta do chalé.

- Sério Harry? Loiras pálidas de cabelos cumpridos, olhos azuis e ar aristocrático? Finalmente eu vejo uma ponta de bom gosto nas suas escolhas. – Malfoy zombou assim que Harry fechou a porta, caminhando para a escada.

- Se quiser continuar com os dentes dentro da boca, - ameaçou o moreno, parando na ponta da escada sem olha-lo. – espero que não diga nenhuma palavra a mais sobre esse assunto.

Malfoy não disse nada a principio e mesmo que Harry não estivesse olhando em sua direção o moreno podia sentir o sorriso triunfante do loiro a suas costas.

Quando Harry chegou ao final da escada ouviu Draco dizer para si de forma divertida mas baixa.

- Ora, ora, Harry Potter definitivamente não é um caso perdido.

_Será que eu já posso enlouquecer?  
Ou devo apenas sorrir?  
_

_Não sei mais o que eu tenho que fazer  
Pra você admitir_

_Que você me adora  
Que me acha foda  
_

_Não espere eu ir embora pra perceber_

_**Trecho de: Me Adora - Pitty  
**_

- Senhor Potter? – Agron o chamava respeitosamente, mas não conseguia ser simpático.

- Algum problema Agron? – Harry murmurou grogue de sono.

- Nenhum problema senhor Potter. O amo pediu para Agron verificar se o senhor Potter estava vivo ou morto e Agron segue sempre as ordens do amo sem reclamar por que Agron é um bom elfo e gosta muito do seu amo. – A criatura parecia mais azeda do que Draco nos seus piores dias, mas Harry despertara com um humor de dar inveja a qualquer um, sorrindo com as sandices do elfo.

A vontade forte que sentia na noite anterior, de ir embora e deixar Draco só havia passado completamente e no lugar dessa vontade angustiante ficou apenas uma imensa e insistente necessidade de tentar conquistar Draco, ou pelo menos se aproveitar da proximidade com o loiro para lhe seduzir.

- Oh certo, diga para seu amo que eu estou vivo e muito bem. – Harry volveu seu olhar maravilhosamente verde para a janela percebendo que o sol estava alto. – Que horas são Agron?

- Já passa das duas da tarde senhor Potter. – O elfo declarou deixando o quarto. Harry teve a impressão de ouvir Agron resmungar algo como:

"Agron é um elfo não um relógio"

Mas nem se importou, o dia parecia realmente bonito e o moreno sentiu-se levemente desapontado por ter dormido tanto.

Há dias que não dormia tanto. Ele não fazia idéia de por que prolongou o sono até aquela hora mas, lembrando-se da noite anterior Harry soube exatamente por que praticamente desmaiou, acordando quase no meio da tarde.

- O chá de Charlot. – Harry murmurou para si, recordando-se de ter pedido um chá na parte da noite, um momento antes de pegar no sono. – Aquela criaturinha bizarra me drogou. – Harry resmungou encaixando as peças. – A pedido de Draco, só pode.

Mesmo assim Harry não conseguia ficar irritado com o loiro. Estava um tanto agradecido por isso. Suas costelas o incomodavam um pouco na noite anterior e talvez por isso ele demoraria para dormir ou dormiria de forma irregular como vinha acontecendo.

Nessa manhã o moreno se sentia renovado. Totalmente refeito e isso é o que importava.

Harry tomou um delicioso banho, vestiu-se, perfumou-se e desceu para comer algo.

- Aleluia, finalmente acordou. Por um momento pensei que você tinha falecido. – Debochou o loiro, sentado enfrente a lareira, lendo o jornal. Mesmo afastado, ele não poderia ficar alheio as noticias do mundo dos negócios. – Luize nos enviou uma coruja, acho que você ficara satisfeito com a idéia que ela teve.

- Dormiu comigo Draco? – Harry perguntou sardonico.

- Como? – O loiro replicou, sem entender.

- É uma brincadeira dos trouxas. Quando encontramos alguém e não cumprimentamos primeiro, ou ignoramos e começamos a falar varias coisas antes de dar bom dia costumamos brincar perguntando: dormiu comigo? - Harry esclareceu abrindo um sorriso sedutor, sem ter a intenção de faze-lo.

- Certo entendi. – O loiro resmungou contrariado, voltando-se para o jornal.

- O que diz a carta de Luize? – Harry sentou-se ao seu lado, muito mais próximo do que de costume e foi a primeira vez que se sentiu plenamente confiante de tomar uma atitude tão ousada sem temer a reação de Draco.

- Você sabe ler? – Draco provocou irritado.

- Sei. – Harry respondeu alegremente.

- Então faça você mesmo, eu não acordei com vontade de ser mensageiro. – Respondeu Draco, estranhamente imóvel, segurando o jornal como se sua vida dependesse disso. – Alias... - O loiro continuou. – Se você tivesse acordado em um horário decente poderia ter me ajudado com o equipamento.

- Foi você quem me drogou, não sei por que esta reclamando agora. – Harry contrapôs.

- Como assim eu te droguei? – O loiro fechou o jornal encarando Harry por um instante.

- Poção para dormir, no meu chá, ontem? – O moreno cobrou.

- Há, você fala disso? – Draco abriu um largo sorriso de compreensão, mas parecia muito malicioso para ser inocente. – Realmente, fui eu. Mas não esperava que você fosse desmaiar tantas horas seguidas. Agron me disse que você não tem dormido direito por esses dias, reclamando de dor durante a noite, eu só quis lhe ser útil.

- Você manda o elfo me vigiar? – Harry reclamou, desapontado.

- Não, eu não mando o elfo te vigiar Harry. Você foi ferido e é evidente que precisava de cuidados. Duas vezes por noite Agron passa no meu e no seu quarto para verificar se temos água ou precisamos de alguma coisa. Eu costumo ser hospitaleiro sempre, independente de quem seja o meu hospede. E você esteve reclamando de dor durante o sono. Eu nem diria reclamando, era mais... Gemendo. Na noite passada eu não sabia se você havia usado sua poção analgésica, por tanto, tomei a liberdade de lhe dar uma pequena dose de poção calmante e você apagou como um bebê depois que Charlot lhe deu o chá. – Admitiu Draco, levantando-se.

Harry notou que o loiro caminhava quase perfeitamente, mas ainda utilizava a bengala.

- Eu me sinto novo em folha, obrigado. – Respondeu o moreno. – Mas, parece que você não esta totalmente curado. Então por que em nome de Merlin foi lá fora para tentar resgatar o equipamento sozinho?

- Já lhe disse, estou completamente entediado aqui. Só tem eu, você, elfos e a neve. O que espera que eu faça? Sente e crie raízes? – Draco resmungou, levantando-se, organizando alguns livros que ele mesmo havia tirado da ordem, impacientemente, antes de Harry acordar.

- Por que não aproveita para descansar Draco? Aposto que você nunca tirou férias em toda sua vida profissional.

- Para que? Estou em plena forma para trabalhar e estar com o calcanhar machucado no meio do nada cercado por neve não é como planejar uns dias em Aspen. – Draco reclamou desgostoso.

- O.k., eu tive uma idéia. Vamos fazer uma reunião a noite. – Propôs o moreno animadamente.

- Eu e você? Reunião do que? Por que essa idéia não me soa bem? – O loiro contrapôs desconfiado.

- Relaxe esta bem? Deixe tudo por minha conta. Só vou precisar da ajuda dos elfos. Enquanto isso, vá fazer qualquer coisa para não enlouquecer e me enlouquecer. – O moreno levantou-se de um salto, seguindo na direção de Malfoy.

Quando chegou perto suficiente da nuca do loiro, aspirou o perfume do outro, murmurando em seguida.

- Aposto que vamos nos divertir mais tarde e você nunca mais poderá reclamar de tédio enquanto eu estiver por perto. – Draco segurou firme na prateleira para não tremer dos pés a cabeça, rezando para que o moreno deixasse a sala o mais rápido possível.

- A coruja de Luize, você não vai ler? – O loiro conseguiu pronunciar as palavras de forma clara e audível agarrado com unhas e dentes em seu autocontrole.

- Depois você pode me contar, em detalhes. Agora eu tenho bastante coisas a fazer para que a nossa noite seja inesquecível. – Harry teria gargalhado de Draco imóvel segurando a estante como se fosse arrancar um pedaço da madeira com os dedos se também não estivesse nervoso com a própria idéia.

Agora era colocar em pratica o seu plano e se tudo desse certo, o que até o momento era uma farsa, se transformaria em verdade.


	28. Chapter 28

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 28**

Desde que deixara Ron nada mais parecia no lugar.

Seus amigos ou até aquelas pessoas que pensava ela serem sua família faziam parte de um passado recém nublado, como um sonho bom brutalmente interrompido.

Quando se viu presa a um relacionamento regado a sexo fabuloso e que não dependia de muitas palavras a morena começou considerar se realmente era correto estar ao lado de alguém que lhe proporcionava prazer e não estimulava seu intelecto.

Na verdade não havia nada de errado com Ronald. Talvez o erro estivesse com ela, pois nada justificava ela tê-lo abandonado.

Toda essa paranóia de pouca conversa e muito sexo era fruto de sua cabeça e agora a morena sabia disso.

Ron era sem sombra de duvidas lindo, forte, espontâneo, charmoso, bem humorado, com um ótimo caráter e um imenso coração e para o espanto de todos que não o conheciam muito bem: bastante inteligente.

Hermione não sabia o que havia motivado a única estupidez que cometera na vida.

Dividia tudo com Ron, absolutamente tudo. As idéias, as besteiras, os momentos bons os ruins.

Depois da briga com Harry ela esperou que o ruivo fosse fazer da situação um gigantesco circo mas, para sua surpresa Ron fez exatamente ao contrário.

Não tocava no nome de Harry evitando ao máximo o assunto e quando ela insistia ele tratava o tema com bastante racionalidade, sem se prolongar para não explodir em um acesso de raiva como era de seu temperamento.

Embora triste por perder seu melhor amigo o ruivo não descontava suas frustrações nela.

Era uma boa companhia de cama, mesa e banho. Quando Hermione queria contar sobre o trabalho ele a escutava, quando queria ficar quieta ele permitia, quando queria mandar nele por capricho ele concedia, sempre entendendo seu lado, sempre ajudando a construir seus sonhos enquanto muitas vezes Ron deixava de lado as próprias metas para não desaponta-la.

Mas o tempo foi passando e as conversas foram ficando de lado realmente. Não por falta de tentativa da parte de Ron, que estava sempre interessado em tudo que cercava Hermione.

A única coisa a qual Hermione não conseguia negar, por ser algo realmente fora do comum era sexo e mesmo assim, quando as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas em sua mente ela passou evitar todo e qualquer contato com Ron.

Chegava tarde, saia cedo e o ruivo mais uma vez compreensivo, não fez nada para alerta-la do mal que ela estava causando a relação deles.

Uma mudança tão rápida e radical assim só poderia significar encrenca.

Hermione não se entendia e muito menos entendia Ron e para completar começara a se interessar por Philip mais do que deveria.

Philip ria de suas piadas por que as achava realmente engraçadas, gostava de comida natural e adorava conversar a respeito, era verdadeiramente apaixonado por criaturas magicas, inclusive elfos domésticos e portanto, defendia ao seu lado o sonho quase utópico de legalizar por fim a liberdade para todas as pobre criaturas escravas.

Philip Starton não era somente extremamente inteligente como também era simpático, bonito e um perfeito cavalheiro.

Hermione notou que havia algo de errado entre eles. Algo de errado por se sentir muito atraída por uma pessoa que ela deveria manter contato profissional e nada mais.

Sem conseguir evitar a relação entre eles foi se estreitando cada vez mais. Philip chegava cedo e antes de qualquer coisa fazia questão de passar por sua sala e lhe deixar uma flor em cima da mesa, a esperava para almoçar, faziam pedidos idênticos ao garçom e ele sempre insistia em pagar a conta e agia com modos quando estavam a mesa.

Quando se deu conta Hermione não só estava atraída por Philip, ela estava realmente fascinada por ele e não sabia o que fazer para impedir isso.

Como se estivesse sobre um feitiço a qual ela não tinha a menor chance em descobrir um antídoto ou um sortilégio mais potente para combater esse sentimento.

A situação ia de mal a pior com seu namorado. Ambos se falavam por insistência do ruivo e só o fato dele beija-la lhe dava calafrios.

Ronald dividia sua jornada de trabalho entre algumas missões secretas para o seu departamento sigiloso e um tempo no escritório minúsculo e mofado, portanto, a distancia não facilitava em nada uma reação de melhora no relacionamento deles.

Como a mão do destino agindo cruelmente sobre eles, Hermione foi promovida.

O discurso acalorado do seu chefe lhe parabenizava e ao mesmo tempo deixava claro quanto aquela mudança de cargo exigiria de Hermione.

As palavras foram penetrando lentamente no cérebro da morena e a luz apareceu em sua mente.

Com a promoção ela ganhara também uma semana de folga para descansar enquanto podia.

A melhor alternativa seria terminar com Ronald por que avaliando bem ela não o suportava mais e nem ao menos sabia por que, desesperadamente a morena queria retomar a sua vida ao ritmo de antes, sem ter a responsabilidade de ser quase casada.

Hermione nem se dera conta que havia pirado completamente.

Somente arrumou suas coisas, disse meia dúzia de palavras confusas para Ronald e o deixou. Pegou suas malas de viagem e como se fizesse parte do pacote convidou Philip para ir junto.

Os três primeiros dias que esteve fora de sua cidade pareciam o paraíso ao lado do homem que deveria ser apenas seu colega de trabalho.

Se fossem casados e estivessem em lua de mel talvez o momento não pareceria tão perfeito.

Mas, com o passar dos dias Hermione foi percebendo pequenas diferenças e as comparações começaram a se tornar inevitáveis.

Philip examinava os talheres a procura de sujeira enquanto Ronald sempre brincava que o garfo estava passando uma cantada barata na colher e por mais que a brincadeira fosse tola, isso a divertia.

Starton sabia escolher vinhos e sempre fazia uma longa e tediosa preleção do que seria a bebida ideal para acompanhar o prato escolhido por eles enquanto Ronald era amante de cerveja amanteigada ou uísque barato, qualquer coisa que fariam os dois rirem bêbados de tudo a volta deles e se embriagar sem estragar o orçamento lhe parecia muito melhor do que saber o aroma, a cor e característica dos vinhos.

Ron lhe acordava de madrugada para fazer amor, ou lhe preparava surpresas românticas enquanto Philip vestia seu pijama de ceda preto e as nove horas em ponto estava determinado a dormir até as cinco da manhã do dia seguinte para sua corrida de oito quilômetros.

Ron estava sempre em forma mesmo que comesse horrores, muito confiante em sua teoria de que não tinha pré disposição genética para engordar.

Mas ria esperançoso quando se imaginava avô, careca, com uma barba respeitável e uma barriga de papai noel, afirmando que Hermione seria a senhora banguela mais encantadora do mundo.

Ronald era seu melhor amigo, seu melhor tudo, enquanto o estranho ao seu lado, cheio de manias esnobes não era nada, simplesmente nada, além de um grande erro em sua vida.

Depois de uma semana inteira de comparações a única conclusão que Hermione poderia tirar é que amava Ron por tudo que ele era e que Philip só a encantou, a principio, por lhe mostrar uma vida completamente diferente do que ela estava acostumada.

Então o encanto se quebrou e a realidade lhe atingiu na cabeça como um raio.

Estragara uma relação perfeita, construída ao longo dos anos por uma semana de fantasias que se tornaram pesadelos reais.

Se ao menos tivesse procurado Harry conversar...

Hermione duvidava que o moreno fosse lhe negar ajuda, mesmo assim, nos dias em que tomara as decisões precipitadamente ela também sentia raiva do amigo por ter abandonado a todos por Draco.

Agora estava tudo tão claro em sua mente...

Era uma pena que essa lucidez só lhe atingiu depois de todos os erros que cometera.

E com a cabeça voltando no lugar, sem estar realmente concentrada no trabalho, Hermione quase matara toda a equipe de Malfoy. Incluindo Harry.

Um erro tão grotesco só podia resultar em um gigantesco processo contra ela e seu departamento, no entanto, para a sua angustia nenhuma notificação havia chegado, nem se quer um sinal de encrenca, nada.

O ministério a responsabilizaria. Embora trabalhasse terceirizada, ela ainda tinha que se reportar ao ministro e seus outros funcionários como se fizesse parte de toda aquela bagunça.

Tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que se distraíra e falhara, foram comentários maldosos por parte dos aurores dizendo que Malfoy estava uma fera com toda a situação e que assim que se recuperasse cairia em cima dela como uma avalanche provocada por um gigante.

Hermione só podia torcer para que todos se recuperassem logo, e que fosse penalizada rapidamente, por isso e por tudo. Talvez essa fosse a melhor forma de aliviar a sua consciência em todos os sentidos.

Desde que voltara de sua viagem a morena fez questão de se afastar de Philip e o homem não fez força alguma para impedi-la disso.

Pensando que as coisas não poderiam se tornar mais critica, sua menstruação que estava atrasada a levou a consultar o médico de confiança que cuidava de sua saúde desde garotinha.

As únicas palavras que não queria ouvir reverberavam em sua mente como a punição máxima para suas escolhas equivocadas.

- Parabéns Hermione, - Disse o velho senhor Sanders. – você será mamãe.

- Tem alguém que deseja lhe ver senhora. Posso pedir que entre? – A secretária de Hermione anunciou, desviando a atenção da morena para o mundo a sua volta.

- É Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy? – Granger perguntou ansiosa. Na verdade esperava a presença de um oficial, mas duvidava que pelo menos Malfoy não viesse fazendo um escândalo pessoalmente, antes de entrar com um processo contra ela.

- Não. É Ronald Weasley do departamento de mistérios. Posso pedir que entre ou devo recomendar que ele marque um horário?

O pulso de Hermione disparou e suas pernas simplesmente não a obedeciam. Fizera questão de seguir o conselho de Rony e se manter longe.

Agora ele estava a sua porta, pedindo para vê-la.

- Deixe o entrar por favor, Cindy. – A morena murmurou sentando-se. Precisava se refazer. Qualquer pessoa que a encontrasse diria que ela se parecia com um espectro.

- Achei que você não fosse me receber. – Disse Ron, assim que adentrou a sala, sentando-se sem ser convidado.

- Poderia ser alguma coisa importante, a respeito do trabalho. – Concluiu Hermione, sem saber o que dizer.

- Mas não é. Eu só não sabia a onde procura-la. Quando você saiu de casa passou um tempo longe por causa da viagem que ganhou por sua promoção. – Ron riu sem humor. – Foi boa a viagem? Acho que você não tem idéia do quanto eu gostaria de ter ido com você.

Hermione quase gritou, quase chorou, quase arrancou os cabelos, mas só quase.

Ron não merecia a verdade naquele momento, isso provavelmente acabaria com ele e Hermione já estava mal o suficiente para carregar mais essa culpa.

- Eu disse algo de errado? – Ron perguntou inseguro ao ver a morena fazer careta.

- Não. – Hermione limitou-se a dizer.

- O que eu tenho para dizer é bem complicado mas, provavelmente você já sabe do que se trata. – O ruivo arriscou com toda coragem que possuía.

Hermione almejava tanto ouvir aquelas palavras. Era como se visse as portas do céu se abrirem diante dela, mesmo que sentisse o calor do inferno sob seus pés.

- Eu sinto sua falta Mi. – Disse Ron, sem jeito. Ensaiara o caminho inteiro um belo discurso mas as palavras simplesmente evaporaram de sua mente agora que estava cara a cara com Hermione. – Eu não sei o que fiz para você me deixar mas estou disposto a ser diferente se você voltar para mim. Peça o que quiser, eu lhe darei. Eu só não agüento mais viver sem você. – O ruivo resfolegou, ainda munido de alguma coragem antes de continuar. – Não sei o que aconteceu entre nós para que tudo mudasse tão de repente. Uma hora você parecia feliz e um minuto depois era como se me odiasse mortalmente... Só quero que a vida volte a ter sentido. Você entende?

- Pare Ro... Ronald. – Hermione pediu com os olhos cheios e brilhantes, erguendo a mão tremula baixando a cabeça. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia encara-lo olho a olho. Ela se sentia desonesta demais para agir dessa forma. – Se alguém tem culpa pelo que aconteceu esse alguém sou eu. Você não tem por que se desculpar.

- Se eu não fiz algo de errado, o que houve? – Ron exigiu saber. – Você se apaixonou por outra pessoa, foi isso? Eu o conheço? Trabalha no ministério?

- Eu não posso... Explicar, não ainda. Você não entenderia eu mesmo não entendo. – Hermione respondeu miseravelmente. – Eu simplesmente perdi a cabeça e...

Porém ela era covarde demais para continuar. Sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos conforme o fluxo de lagrimas aumentava gradativamente, molhando sua face inteira.

Ela não podia mentir mais, tão pouco podia dividir o horror que havia encoberto.

Ron levantou-se, contornou a mesa, estendendo um lenço para que a ex-namorada enxugasse o rosto.

Um lenço bonito de algodão branco bordado por ela, dado de presente quanto completaram um ano de namoro. Hermione estava admirada por Ron conseguir guardar algo tão insignificante durante anos.

Parecia que as praticidades da vida haviam lhe cegado para o essencial. Pequenos gestos que se perdiam durante o dia a dia, como um sorriso cúmplice ou um abraço de boas vindas, algo que ela fazia automaticamente e no momento tudo isso lhe fazia falta absurdamente.

- Não é justo. – Ron murmurou.

- O que? – Hermione perguntou erguendo o rosto, dobrando o lenço, para não encara-lo.

- Tem alguma coisa que você não quer me contar. Eu sei. Você piorou de uma hora para outra. Não sou tão inteligente quanto você, mas percebo quando alguém esta com problemas. O que aconteceu de tão grave que você não tem coragem nem de me olhar? – Pressionou Ron e a cada palavra dita por ele Hermione chorava e soluçava mais.

- Eu estou aqui, de peito aberto, implorando para que você volte e não sei o que pensar. É tão ruim assim ficar perto de mim? Você não me suporta mais? – Toda a segurança e a confiança que Ron nutria se esvaia rapidamente aliadas as lagrimas que Hermione derramava.

Rony esperava que Hermione fosse lhe dizer não categoricamente, ou confessar interesse em outra pessoa mas a morena nem ao menos reagia. Quanto mais o ruivo se declarava mais lagrimas caiam do seus olhos manchando seu rosto.

Como se os sentimentos de Rony lhe fizesse um mal tremendo.

- Mi? – O ruivo chamou aflito afagando os cabelos cheios da moça, em um carinho que demonstrava toda a saudades que sentia dela. – Me responde por favor? Se você disser que não sente mais nada por mim e não me quer vou continuar arrasado, mas vou entender. Vou deixa-la em paz. Prefiro sofrer e saber que você esta feliz do que te fazer mal como parece que estou fazendo.

Hermione sentiu um choque estranho passar por todo o seu corpo irradiando em todas as direções com o toque do ruivo. Como pode, ela controlou a respiração, enxugou o rosto, inspirando profundamente em seguida, na tentativa de responder algo.

- Eu gostaria muito de me explicar, mas não posso. Eu não vou me perdoar nunca pelo que fiz e você também não me perdoaria se soubesse. – Hermione respondeu com a voz pastosa por conta do choro contido.

- Você matou alguém? – Ron lançou a queima roupa com a voz séria. Nada mais lhe ocorria. Se Hermione sentia culpa por algo terrível ao ponto de perder o controle só podia ser algo grave, como um assassinato.

- Não. Eu não... Oh céus, eu não peguei a varinha e nem um revolver e atirei em ninguém se é isso que você pensou. – Mione replicou vagamente, fixando os olhos um ponto acima do ombro do ruivo.

- Por que não me conta o que esta acontecendo? O que pode ser de tão ruim para você não confiar em mim para lhe ajudar? – Insistiu o ruivo e ao faze-lo percebeu que Hermione esmorecia cada vez mais. – Podemos não ser mais compromissados, mas você tem meu apoio. Olhe, eu disse para ficar longe de mim e da minha família, alias eu disse uma porção de coisas mas foi no calor da emoção. Você me disse uma série de coisas que não fez e não faz o menor sentido e eu não pensei, só revidei. Não é fácil ser deixado. Naquele momento eu senti raiva, decepção e uma série de outras coisas. Agora que tudo isso passou, que estou mais calmo, mais racional eu vejo que não deveria ter demorado tanto a te procurar. Você pode ter me esquecido mas eu não consegui esquecer você.

- Eu amor você Ronald. Amo muito, por isso mesmo que não posso voltar para você. – A cada palavra pronunciada seu coração se partia em mais pedaços. Tudo o que ela mais queria era estar com Ronald, senti-lo em seus braços, recordar como era bom se sentir protegida e segura, saborear seus beijos mas, dizer sim não era justo para Ronald.

- Isso não faz sentido nenhum. – O ruivo grunhiu desapontado. Se pudesse sentar no chão e arrancar os cabelos ou perder a voz de tanto gritar ele o faria, mas nada disso traria os motivos de Hermione a tona.

- Eu sei. – Hermione refutou despedaçada com a voz quebradiça.

- Então me ajuda a entender. – Por mais que se esforçasse o ruivo não conseguia compreender absolutamente nada. A cada passo que dava em direção a Hermione ela parecia mais inclinada a recuar.

- Eu já lhe disse. Eu não vou me perdoar nunca pelo que fiz e você também não me perdoaria se soubesse. – A morena contrapôs, secando os olhos novamente, com a voz mais firme que conseguiu arrancar de si.

- Você não sabe, nem ao menos tentou. – Ron rebateu desgostoso, afastando-se. Parecia que ficar perto da morena a deixava mais intimidada e não era essa sua intenção.

- Eu simplesmente sei. – Hermione não tinha mais força para insistir. Abaixou a cabeça até que seu rosto estivesse sobre uma pequena pilha de papeis borrados por sua lagrimas, cercando os braços em volta da cabeça, debruçando-se.

- Não, você não sabe. Mas não estou aqui para discutir com você. Eu quero acertar as coisas entre nós, não piorar. Acho que minha presença aqui não te faz bem. Eu vou embora mas, não vou desistir. – Ron não desistira de Hermione, muito menos de saber o que havia acontecido para deixa-la tão transtornada.

Não interessava se teria que mentir ou enfeitiçar no processo mas, ele chegaria na verdade. Hermione lhe devia ao menos isso e se ela não estava disposta a se abrir ele lhe pouparia o trabalho descobrindo o que quer que fosse.

- Por favor, pense no que eu te pedi. Você tem todo o tempo que quiser. Vou continuar te esperando, então isso significa que eu não desisti de você. Não até que você me peça para fazer isso. – Ron abriu a porta lentamente na esperança de Hermione voltar atrás de ultima hora, jogando-se em seus braços para lhe cobrir de beijos, terminando de uma vez só com seu sofrimento mas, isso não aconteceu.

Ele fechou a porta e se pôs a caminhar lentamente, deixando suas pernas o guiarem automaticamente mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

O ruivo já pensava em sua próxima viagem de trabalho e em como faria para investigar o que estava acontecendo com Hermione.

A conversa com a moça fora mais difícil do que imaginava. Ao deixar seu lenço naquela sala Ron teve a impressão de ter deixado também seu coração, para ser esquecido ou lavado, como aconteceria com o lenço depois de ter servido ao seu propósito.


	29. Chapter 29

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 29**

Draco - a contra gosto - cedeu ao pedido de Harry.

O loiro estava sem a menor paciência de ficar na sala para assistir Harry dar ordens para seus elfos, sabe-se lá Merlin com qual intuito, por que, sendo uma idéia do moreno, para Draco, nada de bom podia surgir que não lhe desse alguma dor de cabeça em seguida.

Portanto, o loiro subiu as escadas, trancou-se em seu quarto e com o que tinha de material se concentrou em um dos seus projetos.

Ao menos tinha conseguido remover uma parte da neve de cima do acampamento de Luize e para a sua sorte resgatara os dados, que estavam sobre a mesa, logo na entrada do que tinha sido o acampamento.

Era evidente que ele não precisava fazer a analise dos dados, poderia exigir esse trabalho de Anton e em dois dias no máximo tudo estaria em sua mesa no escritório, mas por falta do que fazer e cansado demais para continuar a resgatar o restante dos equipamentos o loiro se entregou a tarefa de colocar a analise do material de um de seus experimentos a limpo.

Dessa forma os minutos foram se passando, transformando-se em horas e quando Draco parou, por que já não conseguia enxergar nem mais um numero ou projetar mais um gráfico o loiro apurando os ouvidos para o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Uma musica baixa e estranha aos seus ouvidos, que não parecia lenta, tão pouco rápida vazava por sua porta fechada, chegando até ele, assim como um delicioso e diferente aroma adocicado, algo que estava com certeza assando na cozinha.

Draco ergueu seus olhos cansados para a janela percebendo que a tarde já manchava o céu com seus tons róseos e alaranjados de final do dia, dando aos poucos espaço para noite.

Controlando sua curiosidade, o loiro tomou um bom banho de banheira e para irritar Harry Potter, que parecia animado demais como se preparasse um _"evento formal"_ ao sair o loiro colocou algo extremamente sem graça em sua opinião, que se resumia em uma calça de pijamas de flanela azul, com uma regata branca por cima.

Para completar deixou os cabelos soltos, molhados e perfumados, combinando perfeitamente com o aroma cítrico da fragrância que sempre usava.

Sentou-se em sua cama apreciando o novo ritmo que tocava e que ele havia reconhecido: deveria ser da mesma banda que tocava um pouco antes.

Quando estava pronto para descer, ouviu uma batida seca em sua porta, reconhecendo o toque.

- Entre Agron. – O elfo apareceu em um passe de mágica a sua frente, já que a porta estava literalmente trancada.

- O senhor Harry Potter pediu para que Agron convidasse o amo Malfoy para descer. Devo pedir que o senhor Harry Potter espere amo?

- Não. Diga ao cretino que eu desço em um minuto Agron. – A criatura fez uma reverência exagerada, mostrando um sorriso de dentes pequenos, satisfeito por Draco ter chamado Harry maliciosamente de cretino.

- Agron? – Draco chamou, quando percebeu que a criatura desapareceria a sua frente novamente.

- Sim amo? – O elfo atendeu prontamente.

- O que Harry esteve fazendo a tarde toda que precisava de sua ajuda e a de Charlot? – Inquiriu o loiro, desejando saber o que o moreno havia preparado.

- O senhor Potter pediu para Agron e Charlot ficarem a posto na porta do quarto do amo, caso o amo desejasse algo. O senhor Potter nos pediu para não descer para a cozinha nem para a sala. Só agora o senhor Potter subiu as escadas e pediu para Agron chamar o amo. – Agron fez uma carranca azeda e desgostosa mostrando que não suportava Harry e que esse era um sentimento que não desapareceria, nem com o tempo. Se Draco não tivesse dado ordens expressas para que os elfos atendessem literalmente os pedidos de Harry, provavelmente as criaturas o teriam negado prontamente. – O senhor Harry Potter disse para Charlot e para Agron que não deveríamos ver e nem saber o que ele estava fazendo para não estragar a surpresa que estava preparando para o amo.

- Eu já deveria imaginar. – Murmurou Draco descontente.

Agron assentiu como se Draco partilhasse do mesmo rancor que ele nutria por Harry ou por qualquer um que importunasse seu querido amo e as ordens que os elfos deveriam receber do loiro.

- Pode ir Agron. Você e Charlot podem voltar para a mansão hoje. Se eu precisar de vocês, eu chamo.

Infeliz por ser dispensado Agron deixou o quarto, passando as ordens de Draco para Charlot que sentia-se tão indignada quanto ele.

O elfo desceu as escadas com um olhar reprovador para o que Harry tinha aprontado, limitando-se a dar o recado de seu amo, aparatando para a mansão em seguida na companhia de Charlot, deixando o bangalô somente para Draco e Harry.

O moreno ficou parado ao lado da lareira, com os olhos fixos na ponta da escada.

Conhecendo Draco um pouco melhor do que antes ele sabia que não demoraria muito até que o loiro se rende-se a curiosidade e fosse ver o que estava preparado para ele.

- Não é o que eu imaginava mas, serve. – Harry murmurou em tom provocativo, ao ver Draco de pijamas, cabelos molhados, soltos nos ombros e descalço.

A aparência relaxada e caseira de Draco só atraia mais o moreno. Como se o simples fato do loiro aparecer de pijamas e descalço acendesse em Harry ainda mais a vontade de tê-lo.

O loiro caminhava bem melhor agora, mas ainda fazia uso da antiga bengala de Lúcios.

- Se tivesse me dito o que estava planejando eu colocaria minhas melhores vestes a rigor. – Zombou Draco, com um semblante insondável, olhando ao redor da sala.

- Você disse que estava entediado. Eu só pensei em algo para aplacar esse tédio, é isso. – Harry explicou, sorrindo estranhamente, medindo Draco dos pés a cabeça e de maneira nenhuma ele parecia desapontado. – Achei que você merecia algo do tipo. Já que esta começando a fazer por onde.

Draco sentou-se no sofá, de frente para Harry, soltando um riso enigmático, entortando os lábios de maneira perversa como só ele sabia fazer.

- O que foi? – Harry exigiu saber.

- Se eu não te conhecesse melhor poderia jurar por esse esforço todo em preparar algo para nós que além de me devorar com os olhos, você estava... - Draco elevou uma das sobrancelhas, como se questionasse algo muito divertido e profano.

- Eu estava? – Harry interessou-se.

- Tentando me seduzir? – O loiro concluiu sarcástico.

Harry ficou vermelho com o comentário direto mas, recuperou-se rapidamente.

- E se eu não estivesse? E se eu estiver? – As palavras saíram de sua boca muito fracas, porém de uma forma indubitável.

Draco riu abertamente, ajeitando a franja de uma forma charmosa.

- Interessante. – O loiro murmurou, fitando Harry intensamente.

- Estou no caminho certo então? – Harry perguntou incerto.

- Não sei, esta? – Draco replicou enviesando os lábios diabolicamente. – Espero que você descubra por si se esta conseguindo ou não. Tudo depende de como eu me comportar. Se você não me matar de sono nas próximas horas, já pode se considerar vitorioso.

- Você é muito cruel Draco Malfoy. – Harry comentou vacilante.

- Você não é o primeiro, nem será o ultimo a me dizer isso. – Respondeu Draco, ainda o encarando daquela forma tentadora de sempre.

- Infelizmente, eu sei disso. – Harry passou por Draco, perto do sofá deixando um delicioso aroma de banho recém tomado, misto a fragrância tão marcante do perfume do moreno.

Draco se perguntava o que era mais delicioso: o cheiro de Harry ou o aroma adocicado que impregnava o ambiente.

- Você esta bem arrumado, diga-se de passagem para quem ficou o dia inteiro com o umbigo no fogão. – Draco o questionou bastante interessado, seguindo o moreno com os olhos, notando o quanto Harry ficava lindo de tênis preto, usando jeans de lavagem escura e camiseta preta.

Céus! Harry parecia um completo plebeu vestido daquela forma mesmo assim o deixava louco!

Harry caminhou vagarosamente até a mesa, acendeu as duas velas seguras por dois castiçais magníficos de cristal como se aproveitasse para fazer um pedido ao ver a chama tremeluzir com a proximidade de sua respiração.

Sem conter-se sorriu de costas para Draco. Pela pergunta o loiro bem reparou em como ele estava vestido, _ao menos isso_, pensou Harry, era um ponto positivo ao seu favor.

O que mais queria era chamar a atenção do loiro, e parecia que estava conseguindo.

- Eu não passei a tarde inteira com o umbigo no fogão se quer saber. Tive tempo suficiente para fazer todas as coisas com calma já que você passou o restante da tarde trancado em seu quarto. Além disso, seus elfos trouxeram para nós roupas e suprimentos suficientes para alimentar e vestir o exercito da salvação. – Harry revidou, enquanto servia duas doses generosas de conhaque, em belas taças bojudas.

Draco levantou-se fazendo barulho para ser notado, aproximando-se de Harry batendo a bengala compassadamente sobre o assoalho lustroso.

Harry arrepiou-se por inteiro quando sentiu o hálito de canela de Draco resvalar em sua nuca.

- Te assustei? – O loiro murmurou enquanto estendia o braço para alcançar uma das taças, propositadamente colando seu corpo no corpo do moreno.

O calor de Malfoy despertava em Harry uma ardência incoerente que devastava os pensamentos do moreno.

Enquanto Harry tentava, por todos os milagres se refazer, Draco já tinha os pensamentos borbulhando em como deveria agir, o que significava que estava disposto a não se comportar se essa era a vontade de Harry.

Seduzir e se deixar seduzir era um jogo para dois e Draco não estava nem um pouco a fim de brincar de espectador.

Certos atos, até inocentes por parte de Harry o levavam a insanidade. Draco não sabia se era o acidente mais o excesso de trabalho e estresse ligado a falta de sexo que o impelia cada vez mais na direção de Harry Potter mas, algo entre eles estava funcionando ao contrário, pois quanto mais Draco fazia força para se afastar de Harry, mais perto ele chegava.

No pé que as coisas andavam, Draco pouco estava se importando com os motivos. No momento sua vontade estava em descobrir o que poderia acontecer, lidaria com as conseqüências quando chegasse a hora.

Malfoy era sempre tão controlado, tão calculista, quase nunca perdia o controle da situação mas, todas as vezes que perdia o controle o nome de Harry estava envolvido.

Harry sempre fora, sem duvida alguma, seu ponto fraco. Seu calcanhar de Aquiles e certamente tudo que o ligava ao moreno, indicava problemas também.

Desviando do curso de seus próprios pensamentos e tentações, Draco tomou a taça delicadamente das mãos de Harry e com a outra mão pegou um punhado de pistache para manter ambas as mãos longe de cometer algum deslize, precipitado.

Harry abriu os olhos, deixando escapar um suspiro longo quando o loiro se afastou, voltando ao sofá.

- Como adivinhou? – Draco perguntou, depois de engolir alguns grãos.

- O que? – Harry virou-se para ele, sem entender, enquanto terminava de encher sua taça.

- Pistache. – Draco deu um pequeno gole, sentindo o gosto maravilhoso e requintado do _Courvoisier¹_, da repleta e antiga adega de seu pai, que agora, como todas as outras coisas dos Malfoys lhe pertenciam.

- Você gosta? – Harry retorquiu satisfeito.

- Não eu não gosto, na verdade estou fazendo um teste alérgico. – Automaticamente revirou os olhos, acostumado demais a ser ríspido com Harry mas, ao faze-lo percebeu que o moreno esmoreceu um pouco.

Draco suspirou contrafeito, emendando em seguida:

– Sim Harry, adoro pistache. - Visto que o moreno lhe devolveu um ínfimo sorriso harmonioso o loiro prosseguiu. - Eu não pretendia ser grosseiro. Falei sem pensar.

- Se isso foi uma maneira de me _pedir desculpas_, eu aceito. – Harry murmurou consolado, escorado na lareira, aproveitando a sensação aconchegante do fogo que consumia as achas.

Harry continuou a fitar Draco sorrindo tranqüilamente, enquanto o outro apreciava os pistaches.

- Desistiu de me... Entreter Harry? – O loiro perguntou maliciosamente, depois de mais um gole de conhaque. Se continuasse a beber nesse ritmo as dez horas da noite estaria jogado mais que bêbado em sua cama, depois de ter falado e feito coisas que não deveria.

Draco estava acostumado a beber, mas não o fazia com freqüência. Além de seus problemas cardíacos, recentemente no controle, quando bebia sentia-se leve demais e isso com certeza prejudicava seu discernimento.

Harry soltou uma risada nervosa, dando um gole grande em sua taça que estava quase vazia.

- Desistir não é uma característica minha. Ou pelo menos não era. – O moreno deu de ombros, refletindo a respeito das palavras de Draco, sentindo-se mais motivado.

- Então por que não se senta, aqui do meu lado? – Draco ofereceu, passando os dedos vagarosamente sobre o couro preto reluzente do sofá com o ar inocente, embora ardiloso de um anjo caído.

O moreno coçou a nuca timidamente, enquanto caminhava na direção do loiro, sentando-se ao seu lado, tomando certa distancia.

- Doeu? – Draco perguntou sardónico, fazendo Harry revirar os olhos.

- Então, o que você programou para nós? – Draco insistiu, genuinamente interessado, apoiando sua taça na mesinha ao lado do sofá.

Para qualquer outra pessoa o moreno teria dito: _"nada de muito especial"_, mas ao seu lado estava Draco Malfoy e tudo que envolvia o loiro parecia especial, principalmente para Harry.

- Fiz o jantar, escolhi algumas musicas para ouvir e se você quiser podemos jogar. Encontrei no armário perto da escada toda a sorte de coisas. Até cartas de tarô. – Harry fez uma careta estranha ao pensar por que raios um baralho de tarô estava fazendo em um bangalô de uma família inteiramente bruxa.

Draco riu guturalmente do semblante impressionado do moreno, acalmando a respiração em seguida.

- É meu. – Esclareceu. – Ganhei da Pansy em um dos meus aniversários, na época em que ela estava literalmente na miséria, um pouco antes dela ter problemas com o ministério. Lembro-me da etiqueta de preço colada na embalagem. – Draco resfolegou. - Um dólar. – Sorriu ele nostalgicamente lembrando-se de Pansy e como a adorava, mesmo que sua praticamente irmã estivesse ausente a muito tempo.

- Já tentou jogar alguma vez? – Harry questionou-o atenciosamente, sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes do carinho na voz de Draco ao falar de Pansy.

- Não. Olhava as figuras, as vezes. Não preciso ler ou adivinhar a minha sorte. Do modo trouxa ou como fazemos normalmente a moda bruxa eu acredito sempre no poder das nossas escolhas. Creio e reconheço só o que vejo. Sou um tanto cético, você já deve ter notado.

- Eu acredito na sorte, ou na falta dela. – Harry brincou, sorrindo levemente. – Se não que outra explicação eu encontraria para tudo que já me aconteceu?

- É um bom ponto de vista. – Draco gracejou hipnotizado pelo sorriso de Harry. Talvez fosse o conhaque começando a fazer efeito, ou simplesmente a força de seus sentimentos se sobrepondo ao seu lado racional, impulsionado pela musica agradável que rolava pelo ambiente. – Ainda que seja uma opinião inocente demais para o meu gosto. – Concluiu limpando a garganta, corrigindo-se, voltando a sua postura habitual.

- As vezes acho que você tem razão, me falta um pouco de malícia em alguns assuntos. – Harry concordou meneando a cabeça aprovadoramente.

- Malícia, maldade e um pouco de cinismo. Coisas que eu posso lhe ensinar facilmente. – Draco lançou uma piscadela patife na direção do moreno, alargando os lábios de forma devassa, fazendo Harry revirar os olhos.

- Não é para tanto, eu acho. – Emendou, retribuindo o sorriso de maneira mais polida.

Draco deu de ombros, um pouco desconfortável mas sem demonstrar suas reais emoções.

Harry parecia um pouco deslocado também, hora ou outra olhava na direção de Malfoy como se o loiro fosse salva-los do fiasco que seria a noite se o entrosamento entre eles não melhorasse urgentemente.

- Que cheiro é esse? – O loiro finalmente perguntou depois de um longo minuto de silencio.

- Do que? – Harry perguntou olhando ao redor discretamente.

- Doce. – Draco respondeu com os olhos gulosos na direção da mesa.

- Ah, é isso. – Harry sorriu tranqüilo. – Fiz torta de batata doce. Receita da minha mãe. Achei o livro de receitas dela nas coisas do Siriús. Quase não acreditei, ele guardava cada coisa, para onde quer que eu vá eu o levo comigo, tenho poucas coisas dos meus pais, então...

O moreno fez uma careta singular, balançando a cabeça em seguida, tentando não pensar em Siriús pelo menos naquele momento, ou em seus pais.

O loiro levantou-se e caminhou em direção a mesa, decidido a provar a torta. O cheiro era tão bom que o fazia salivar só de inspirar profundamente.

- Draco? – Harry o chamou, seguindo-o de perto. – Nada de sobremesa antes do jantar. – O moreno o advertiu, com a voz leve, em tom de deboche.

Abruptamente Draco estacou no lugar, virando-se para Harry no momento em que pegava um garfo de sobremesa para ajeitar ao lado de seu prato.

Como uma criança malcriada que olha para a sua mãe depois de uma negativa o loiro revidou:

- E que raios de regra estúpida é essa, mamãe? – Draco cruzou os braços em frente ao peito como se tivesse sido ofendido e sem perceber torceu os lábios como se fizesse beicinho.

Harry tentou se segurar mas não conseguiu. Desatou a gargalhar. Riu como se não fizesse isso verdadeiramente em anos.

Contagiado pelo maravilhoso som da risada de Harry o loiro foi mudando a careta desgostosa aos poucos, até que estava sorrindo de lado, segurando-se para não rir junto.

- Harry seu idiota. Só você para rir assim de uma coisa tão boba. – O loiro resfolegou, sentando-se, ajeitando-se melhor na cadeira. – Por que não posso provar a torta agora? – Perguntou ele ainda cismado com o maravilhoso cheiro adocicado que desprendia da torta.

- Por que não Draco. A torta ainda esta quente e você não provou os outros pratos que preparei. Além disso, a sobremesa não se come antes do jantar, sua _mãe_ não lhe ensinou isso? – Harry não estava sendo inocente na colocação e Draco percebeu.

- Ha varias coisas que Narcisa não me ensinou. - Draco umedeceu os lábios, passando a língua por entre eles de forma nem lenta nem rápida. O gesto parecia uma flecha certeira na velocidade precisa para fazer as pernas de Harry amolecerem completamente, enquanto o loiro o fitava intensamente. - Nem todas as coisas boas são politicamente corretas. Definitivamente _comer a sobremesa, sem se importar com o depois_ é uma delas.

Harry fraquejou mas não desabou na cadeira. Manteve-se firme e de forma natural sorriu largamente.

Algo tão inocente e extremamente sensual que somente o moreno sabia fazer e que abalava Draco sensivelmente.

- Aposto que você esta louco para ir _direto a sobremesa_. – Harry argumentou, destapando o assado de coelho com molho _valenciano²_, servindo o seu prato e o de Draco. – Mas, não comigo. Você vai provar tudo que preparei, cada elemento ao seu tempo.

- Vai me servir a noite toda? – Draco riu subtilmente, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas sedutoramente.

- Se você for bonzinho... – O moreno deu de ombros, como quem não se importava mas suas bochechas levemente coradas denunciavam a falta de pudor em seus pensamentos.

- Interessante. – Murmurou Draco novamente, travando os dentes para não deixar transparecer toda a gana que tinha de segurar Harry firmemente pelo quadril, o jogando em cima da mesa com assado, torta, molho e tudo o mais que tivesse direito.

Só aquele pensamento o fez tremer de desejo e pelo olhar de Harry as coisas não parariam no jantar.

Draco estava realmente excitado com toda atmosfera que Harry havia criado.

_Jantar, velas, sobremesa... _

_Malditas mãos perfeitas..._

Pensou o loiro mais uma vez desesperado.

E o jantar, com certeza prometia mais do que simples torta de batata doce de sobremesa.

* * *

N/A: ¹Foi considerado o melhor conhaque do mundo. Pesquisei o preço e encontrei certas "safras" (acho que se pode denominar assim) e o custo de uma garrafa varia até 7 mil. Eu acredito que seja em dólares ou em euros, não sei ao certo.

N/A: ² Pesquisei no google esse molho e parece uma delicia, sorry pessoal adoro colocar detalhes, principalmente dessa natureza.


	30. Chapter 30

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 30**

Aos poucos a tensão entre Harry e Draco foi se quebrando.

Não conversavam como velhos amigos ou inimigos que se estudavam, pelo contrário.

Riam e brincavam como se fossem dois desconhecidos passando um tempo agradável juntos por pura falta do que fazer, curiosos demais com os detalhes da vida um do outro.

Certas memórias eram permitidas, as leves, engraçadas e embaraçosas recordações que não envolviam socos, escoriações ou troca de palavrões entre eles ao longo dos anos.

Draco estava farto, mas somente de comida e Harry parecia satisfeito o bastante com o jantar e o único elogio que Malfoy fez a respeito dos pratos preparados pelo moreno.

A conversa rolava solta e agradável, dando inicio, meio e fim a histórias que viveram na adolescência e na infância que não lhes despertavam o horror dos tempos de guerra ou dos dias estressantes de trabalho ardo no ministério.

Era como se de uma hora para outra os olhos de Harry tivessem se curado de uma doença terrível que lhe mostrava um outro Malfoy e Draco seguia o mesmo ritmo: como se nunca tivesse desejado que Harry Potter simplesmente virasse um gás insignificante, para sumir na atmosfera.

- Eu imagino a cara de pânico de seu primo. – Draco comentou risonho, mordendo um grande pedaço de torta de batata doce.

- Não deve ser agradável fazer cirurgia para remover um rábico de porco ou lamber avidamente um caramelo incha língua mas ele mereceu. - Rematou o moreno, levando um pedaço de torta a boca, acompanhando o loiro, provando a sobremesa que estava simplesmente divina.

Um pedaço do recheio escorreu um pouco, pelo canto da boca risonha de Harry. Agilmente, o moreno levou o guardanapo aos lábios mas, Draco foi mais rápido, levantando sua mão, segurando o punho de Harry.

- Espere. – Draco passou delicadamente seu polegar no canto da boca do moreno, deixando que seus outros dedos tocassem a face de Harry levemente.

Harry soltou um suspiro, fechando um pouco os olhos, contendo-se para não gemer.

A situação parecia tão boba e ao mesmo tempo tão sensual que sua cabeça começou a girar e tudo que Harry conseguia pensar era em como seria Draco na cama, o tocando, o levando a loucura.

- Pronto. – O loiro anunciou e Harry abriu os olhos bem a tempo de vê-lo lamber libidinosamente o polegar, antes de suspirar também.

Depois do jantar, muitas taças conhaque e muitas risadas fizeram tanto Draco, como Harry perderem a reservas que tinham um do outro.

Enfim Draco estava sendo ele e Harry também.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. – Harry levantou-se tão rápido que parecia que levara um choque da cadeira.

Assim que o moreno subiu as escadas, Draco subiu atrás, em direção ao próprio quarto.

Escovou os dentes, olhou-se no espelho por alguns momentos. Convencendo-se do que estava prestes a fazer.

Ao se ver refletido, notou como seu rosto, mesmo senso belo estava envelhecendo.

Seus traços marcantes, evidenciavam os anos que escorreram por seus dedos e ao pensar no semblante inocente, lindo e juvenil de Harry, sentiu-se inseguro.

Somente Harry Potter tinha o poder de deixa-lo inseguro ao ponto de olhar sua imagem refletida, considerando o que seria dele no futuro.

Draco inspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos. Quando se olhou novamente não podia ver além da ansiedade que estava sentindo em voltar para sala para continuar na companhia de Harry.

Finalmente alguém estava no caminho certo para realmente se aproximar dele e por mais absurdo que fosse Draco estava exatamente feliz por ser Harry Potter a dar esse passo.

Quando chegou a sala, sentiu-se sozinho por um instante. Só havia ele a musica e a mesa desarrumada.

Acenando a sua varinha, Draco fez desaparecer a mesa e de quebra o sofá.

Então só restou ele, as taças, a garrafa de conhaque e um tapete felpudo para se jogar em frente a lareira e contemplar o fogo por um instante enquanto escutava aquela musica inebriante.

_Um... Dois..._

_Roube meu coração... e mantenha-me calado_

_Eu sinto que minha hora... minha hora chegou_

_Deixe-me entrar... destranque a porta_

_Nunca me senti desse jeito antes_

_E as rodas continuam girando_

_E os tambores começam a soar_

_Não sei que caminho estou seguindo_

_Não sei por qual caminho eu vim_

_Segure minha cabeça... dentro de suas mãos_

_Eu preciso de alguém... que entenda_

_Eu preciso de alguém... alguém que escute_

_Por você eu esperei todos esses anos_

_Por você eu esperaria... Até o fim dos tempos_

_Até os meus dias... Meus dias terminaram_

_E diga que virá... E me libertará_

_Apenas diga que esperará... Esperará por mim_

_Em suas lágrimas... e em seu sangue_

_Em seu fogo... e em sua inundação_

_Eu ouvi você rir... eu ouvi você cantar_

_E eu não mudaria nada_

_**Trecho dê: Til Kingdom Come - Coldplay**_

_**Até o Fim dos Tempos**_

Uma voz que ele passou a identificar a distância depois de tantos anos odiando-a, agora parecia a mais maravilhosa das melodias, cantando o mesmo ritmo que tocava suavemente, o fazendo sorrir para o calor que desprendia da lareira.

- Gosto dessa musica. – Comentou Draco, fechando o sorriso, sentando-se, de costa para a escada.

Harry aproximou-se com todo o cuidado, ficando ao lado do loiro.

- É uma banda muito boa, Coldplay. – Comentou o moreno. – Você parece surpreso. Nunca ouviu seu próprio cd?

- Não. – Draco pegou a sua taça, enchendo-a com mais conhaque.

- Você deveria. Estava no armário junto com o baralho de tarô. – Harry respondeu risonho, servindo-se de mais bebida, ficando em posição de lotus, encostando seu joelho de propósito no joelho do loiro.

- Agora eu sei onde guardei todos os meus presentes de aniversário. – Replicou o loiro e de forma automática, como se fosse um velho habito, deu um tapinha confortador na cocha de Harry.

Como se tivesse com pressa Draco retirou sua mão rapidamente da perna de Harry, segurando sua taça com as duas mãos para se frear de cometer o mesmo erro de novo.

Por mais que ansiasse algo mais, ele não sábia até onde poderia ir. Tinha receio das reações de Harry e tinha mais receio ainda de continuar sendo ele mesmo e deixar que qualquer pessoa, principalmente o moreno, lhe desapontasse por qualquer motivo.

Eram muitos anos de auto-preservação para se jogar para o alto de uma hora para outra.

- Você ganhou esse presente de Pansy também? – Harry questionou encarando Draco, vendo o loiro olhar fixamente para as chamas fortes na lareira.

- Não, esse eu ganhei de outra pessoa. – Malfoy respondeu, virando o rosto para fitar Harry.

Fingindo que não se importava o moreno bebericou o conhaque de sua taça, sem dizer mais nada.

- De uma outra amiga. - Ao ver o rosto do moreno se fechar com desgosto Draco percebeu, sem ainda ter certeza do por que, que Harry vinha agindo estranho ultimamente. Toda vez que o loiro falava de alguém, fosse mulher ou homem, e não xingasse ou desdenhasse dessa pessoa o moreno fechava a cara.

- Muito _intima _essa amiga? – Harry inquiriu sério, sem conseguir se conter.

- Sim, mas de uma maneira inocente. – Draco explicou, torcendo os lábios de forma agradável, pois poderia jurar que Harry estava com ciúmes.

- Você e a palavra inocente não se encaixam em qualquer sentença. – O moreno resmungou, dando um gole maior, sentindo sua garganta arder, mas Harry desconfiava que não era só culpa da bebida.

- Sou capaz de coisas que você nem imagina Harry. Inclusive de atos bons, ou inocentes. Estranho, você não acha?

Draco soltou um riso abafado e desafiador, sacudindo a cabeça, como se duvidasse das próprias palavras.

- Bom, essa noite é para ser divertida portanto, não vamos nos aborrecer. – Harry respondeu, tocando os dedos de Draco, oferecendo um sorriso que arruinava completamente a aparente calma do loiro.

- Eu não tive motivos para me aborrecer até agora e você, teve? – Draco devolveu, sem saber por que Harry não podia somente parar de fingir que estava participando de uma dinâmica para melhorar o relacionamento profissional entre eles.

- Tenho uma idéia. – O loiro disse, se levantando revigorado com o ritmo mais animado que começava a tocar. – Levante-se.

Harry obedeceu e quando Draco estendeu as mãos o moreno compreendeu do que se tratava.

- Ah, não mesmo. – Harry recusou, dando um passo para trás.

- Como você é careta Harry. Porque não podemos fazer isso? – O loiro fitou os olhos de Harry com malícia antes de completar. – Então o grande Harry Potter esta com medo? Achei que depois de enfrentar um lobo do tamanho de um cavalo com uma faca de passar manteiga no pão você era o cara mais corajoso do mundo, mas vejo que me enganei.

- Hei, hei, hei, não era uma faca de passar manteiga no pão e o lobo parecia um labrador feliz com um brinquedo novo. Você é muito exagerado Draco. E para sua informação eu não estou com medo. É só que bebemos demais e estamos sem agasalhos e eu não faço a menor idéia do que você vai aprontar. – Harry defendeu-se.

- Vai ser a primeira vez que digo essas palavras sem segundas intenções. – Draco respondeu sorrindo bobamente, resfolegando em seguida. – Confie em mim? Pelo menos dessa vez?

Então, como em um _deja vu _Draco estendeu sua mão em direção a Harry, apreensivo, com receio de ser rejeitado mais uma vez mas, surpreendentemente Harry olhou para sua mão sorrindo, então finalmente envolveu seus dedos, segurando firmemente, sentindo a sensação de aparatação tomar conta de seu corpo puxando-o para um local desconhecido.


	31. Chapter 31

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 31**

- A onde estamos? – O moreno perguntou, abrindo os olhos, sentindo o forte odor de sal trazido por uma agradável corrente de ar.

- Barbados. – Draco comentou sorrindo, ainda segurando sua mão. – Mais especificamente no Caribe. Aqui tem as praias mais bonitas do mundo. Essa é minha favorita. Ninguém vem aqui a essa hora, precisa de um barco para isso. Não viria de dia por causa do sol forte mas, a noite tem um visual encantador.

- Esperto. – Replicou Harry, afagando automaticamente os dedos de Draco. - Então, por que me trouxe aqui?

- Adoro neve, mas acho que você gosta de calor. Só pensei que fosse uma boa idéia um passeio noturno sem que tivéssemos que trocar de roupa. – Respondeu o loiro, começando a caminhar.

- Mas eu estou de tênis, jeans e camiseta e você não trouxe sua bengala e nem um chinelo. – O moreno contrapôs, preocupado com o ferimento de Draco.

- É verdade mas, o meu calcanhar já esta bem melhor, é só eu não abusar. – Draco puxou o moreno levemente para perto da água. Quando Harry entendeu, soltou seus dedos com delicadeza, sentou-se na areia, retirando o calçado e as meias.

- Água do mar não vai fazer mal ao seu machucado? – Perguntou o moreno mas Draco deu de ombros sem querer prolongar o assunto. Para não estragar a harmonia entre eles Harry juntou sua mão novamente na de Draco se deixando arrastar para a beira das aguas, sentindo seu coração acelerar, quando uma pequena onda gelada alcançou-os.

- Oh, - Draco gemeu baixinho com aprazimento.

- O que foi? – Harry estacou preocupado.

- Nada, a água, não esta gelada. – No entanto, Draco desviou os olhos, por que se estivesse dizendo a verdade, diria que acabara de se dar conta de que fazia um passeio a noite, na beira da praia, de mãos dadas com o moreno e se confessasse que estava gostando da sensação da água morna em seus pés e os carinhos que Harry fazia em sua mão, Draco estaria confessando suas fraquezas.

- A lua esta bonita hoje. – Afirmou o moreno, lançando um sorriso esfuziante em direção a Draco.

- Realmente. – O loiro voltou seus olhos para o alto, admirando o luar cheio iluminando o céu.

- Estranho não é? – Harry perguntou leve. - Eu e você, aqui, andando de mãos dadas, conversando. Se alguém tivesse profetizado esse acontecimento eu com certeza teria rido mas a vida as vezes, pode ser agradavelmente surpreendente.

- Eu lhe disse que sou capaz de muitas coisas que você não fazia idéia. – Draco replicou cínico, arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto fitava Harry com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Preciso confessar algo. – Harry resfolegou alto, reunindo toda coragem possível para dizer o que queria.

- Não, você não precisa. Estamos aqui para ter uma noite livre de pressões, portanto livre de confissões também. – Draco cortou Harry com medo do que poderia ouvir.

Talvez fosse algo bom, ou não. Draco sentiu todos os músculos retesar, antecipando uma crescente onda de temor que não estava em seus planos.

- Hei, você nem sabe o que eu queria dizer, alias, quero. – Harry se defendeu prontamente.

- Tenho ouvido a minha vida toda você dizer coisas Harry. Coisas boas, para outras pessoas e péssimas para mim. Não quero correr o risco de estragar o que esta rolando por aqui. – Admitiu Draco com desgosto. Odiava parecer vulnerável para qualquer pessoa, principalmente para o moreno.

- Eu também não quero Draco, então me deixe falar. Você pediu para eu confiar em você, agora é sua vez de confiar em mim. – Harry argumentou, dando o cheque mate, soltando a mão do loiro, o fitando intensamente nos olhos.

Aquele olhar verde, firme, maravilhoso não iluminava as idéias do loiro, pelo contrário, o deixava cada vez mais longe de sua consciência, tornando Draco mais impulsivo, mais afetivo e mais descuidado, quebrando completamente suas defesas.

Draco encarou o moreno de volta como se Harry estivesse, de alguma forma, sendo desleal para com ele o olhando daquela forma.

- Já se sentiu assim antes? – Harry continuou, aproveitando a incerteza no olhar prata de Draco. - Querendo a aprovação de alguém tão desesperadamente que você não sabe nem por onde começar? Esperando, ansiando, desejando uma brecha para que essa pessoa te note? – Harry inquiriu, ficando de frente para Draco, puxando o ar como se sua vida dependesse daquele único instante. – Eu me sinto assim agora. Não estou confuso em relação a você, estou confuso com o que devo fazer para que você reconheça o meu esforço. Eu quero muito entrar de vez na sua vida, mas realmente não sei por onde.

Vagarosamente, como se tivesse aliviado os ombros depois de descarregar todo o peso de suas costas, Draco continuou a encarar Harry embora tivesse algo a dizer.

- É só prestar atenção no que esta acontecendo a sua volta Harry. Você sempre esteve na minha vida, mas agora esta nela para me fazer, hum... – Draco pausou, refletindo sobre a palavra mais adequada. – Bem. É isso. Chegamos a esse momento depois de tentar entender um ao outro pelo caminho mais difícil, mais complicado.

Repentinamente Harry começou a tremer. Suas mãos suavam, seu coração havia disparado, e suas palavras sumiram, esmagadas pelas palavras de Draco.

Harry não sabia se era o momento de falar de concluir o que havia começado a falar.

O moreno não sabia se Draco esperava para ouvir o quanto ele, Harry, o desejava, o quanto o queria.

Automaticamente, Harry se aproximou invadindo o espaço de Draco, segurando levemente em sua cintura, inclinando seu rosto em direção ao loiro quando começou a murmurar.

- Definitivamente, eu estou...

A ansiedade de Draco era tamanha que, quando o moreno voltou a falar, prestes a revelar algo, o loiro se aproveitou das mãos de Harry em volta de sua cintura o levando de volta a cabana.

Tudo o que Draco queria era sentir que realmente podia confiar em Harry mas, será que Harry não o decepcionaria?


	32. Chapter 32

Nome: Sparks

Autor: Skay Grey

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Slash

Shipper Principal: Draco/Harry

Censura: NC18 - Imprópria para Menores de 18 Anos

N/A: ESSE CAPITULO NÃO FOI BETADO!

**Sparks**

**Capitulo – 3****2**

Quando a sensação de aparatação sumiu Harry abriu os olhos novamente.

Lá estava ele, segurando-se em Draco como se aquela intimidade toda tivesse nascido de uma amizade de longa data.

- Você pode não ouvir o que eu tenho para dizer, mas isso não muda como eu me sinto em relação a você. – Harry murmurou se soltando do loiro, sentando no tapete, enchendo rapidamente sua taça com uma dose exagerada de conhaque.

- Não é esse o ponto. Estou disposto a ouvir qualquer coisa se você me garantir que posso confiar e que você não vai me decepcionar... Nunca. – Draco rebateu, sentando ao lado do moreno, sério demais para quem esteve rindo a noite toda. – Amizade ou qualquer outra coisa não pode acontecer a base de palavras eu não acredito nas palavras. Na maior parte do tempo eu manipulo as palavras para conseguir o que quero e como eu quero. Eu só posso confiar no que é real, no que é palpável que me de provas, você entende? Não adiante me dizer uma série de coisas sendo que essas palavras ou intenções vão se tornar uma lembrança esquisita ou intenções frustradas.

- E você, pode me garantir o mesmo? Que não vai me decepcionar? – O moreno devolveu, dando um gole no conhaque, fitando Draco exageradamente.

- Posso garantir que vou tentar e que jamais vou dizer ou fazer algo que não possa cumprir, esse é o meu jeito de ser. Tenho certeza que você já percebeu isso. – O loiro argumentou, tomando a taça da mão de Harry, dando um gole grande, acabando com o liquido.

- O.k., se esse é um começo para nós, de qualquer coisa, o melhor que temos a fazer é pensar no que aconteceu de bom entre a gente e fazer força para que nada de ruim que se passou durante esses anos se repita. Combinado? – Harry propôs, um tanto incerto. Draco era mais complicado que do que ele imaginava.

Se Harry achava que tinha problemas para aceitar as pessoas, ele não tinha idéia de como Draco conseguia ser mais cauteloso e reservado do que ele.

- Aceito o trato. – Draco sacou a varinha, acenando para a taça que sumiu em seguida. – É bem razoável, eu acho.

- Perfeito. – Harry sorriu para Draco como se tivesse ganhado na loteria um prêmio que concertaria todos os seus problemas. – Para começar com o pé direito faça algo que me surpreenda. – Harry propôs.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas loiras desconfiado.

- Como o que? – Desafiou ele.

- Deixo a critério de sua imaginação. – Respondeu o moreno ansioso.

- O.k. – Draco murmurou inseguro. – Feche os olhos.

- Por que? – Harry inquiriu curioso.

- Não precisa ficar com medo. Não vou machuca-lo. Feche os olhos, seja sincero e como um bom menino aguente até o final. – Draco gracejou. - Vou surpreendê-lo com algo que eu nunca fiz.

As pálpebras do moreno fecharam-se ainda que fossem com leveza enquanto ele deixava o tronco reto na posição de meditação.

Harry girou o pescoço para relaxar limpando a garganta em seguida. O que quer que fosse acontecer ele estava pronto.

Draco o assistiu como se estivesse bebendo a visão do moreno entregue, quase confiante.

Com sutileza tocou a ponta dos dedos na maçã do rosto de Harry, acariciando sua pele. Com a outra mão Draco passou os dedos quase sem toca-lo, por seu pescoço.

- Ah. – Harry arfou em puro deleite, com os dedos do loiro açulando sua pele a onde lhe era extremamente sensível.

- O que você sente? – Murmurou satisfeito com as reações prazerosas do moreno.

- Seus dedos estão gelados, - Disse ele preguiçosamente. – Mas...

- Mas? – Draco incentivou dando um belo sorriso torto.

- São macios, - o moreno sorriu tolamente com os olhos fechados. – Isso é bom. – Concluiu.

Draco continuou a lhe acariciar a face agora com as duas mãos, estendendo o contato.

Tendenciosamente Harry foi inclinando-se em sua direção sem perceber, projetando o pescoço para cima como um gatinho manhoso que recebia o primeiro afago de seu dono.

- Quando eu te toco, o que mais você sente Harry? – Draco sussurrou excitado demais para colocar mais vigor em sua voz rouca.

- Eu sinto que suas mãos são fortes porém suaves ao ponto de serem sensíveis. Me sinto quente com seu toque me provocando, dando me calafrios, como se tudo em mim estivesse acelerado. Eu sinto uma onda morna partindo das partes mais extremas do meu corpo se acumular no meu estômago.

Quando Draco pensou que a descrição de Harry era demais para o seu autocontrole o loiro parou.

- Abre os olhos. – Lentamente o moreno obedeceu, notando que estava a um palmo de tocar seus lábios nos do loiro, no entanto, muito envolvido com aquela pratica altamente sensorial Harry não recuou.

- Sabe o que eu posso ver agora? – Harry segredou.

- Não. – Draco engoliu ruidosamente depois de responder tão baixo que Harry só viu seus lábios mexendo-se.

- Cabelos cumpridos e sedosos, loiros naturalmente brilhantes, emoldurando um rosto perfeito. Traços determinados, muito bem esculpidos. Um corpo tão perfeito quanto o rosto, perigosamente atraente, dominado por um cérebro simplesmente magnificente e uma personalidade difícil e enigmática mas muito interessante. Olhos lindos, incrivelmente azuis. Eu pensava antes que fossem uma imensidão, deserta de gelo, triste e vazia, - Harry resfolegou sedutoramente. - mas agora eu vejo um mar claro de águas calmas esperando para recepcionar aquele que se atrever a mergulha-lo. Duas entradas inacessíveis para um mundo encantado e grandioso de incontáveis segredos fabulosos. Você me perguntou o que eu sentia e eu lhe disse também o que vejo.

Draco soltou o ar vagarosamente perplexo.

- Isso foi... – Ele começou a dizer tentando colocar em palavras.

- Eu sei, ridículo e infantil, mas foi impossível não dizer. – Harry baixou os olhos, tentando virar a cabeça, com as bochechas coradas de vergonha, achando que Draco fosse mudar de atitude bruscamente, divertindo-se com toda a suas palavras românticas e fora de época.

- Eu ia dizer que foi bem mais do que eu esperava. – Respondeu o loiro com a voz perdida. – Mas eu não sou assim Harry, não sei o que te faz me ver assim. Talvez seja o álcool. - Draco brincou suavizando sua voz séria, vendo o moreno reagir melhor.

- Eu sou naturalmente loiro. - Continuou ele. - Bonito para os padrões atuais e racional demais quando não deveria ser ou cheio de opiniões quando deveria calar-me. Extremamente difícil de entender, impossível de ser aceito e nada normal para o restante do mundo. Meu rosto esta mais para os trinta do que para os vinte, denunciando minha idade me fazendo perder cada vez mais a energia. Meu corpo não é perfeito, eu também tenho marcas. Algumas mais visíveis, outras não. Eu também carrego meus estigmas, a diferença é que não é na minha testa. – Morosamente o loiro escorregou as mãos do rosto de Harry, refletindo a respeito do que acabara de falar.

_Como depois de tanto tempo Harry Potter conseguia vê-lo de maneira melhor do que ele próprio via a si?_

- Sou obrigado a descordar da sua primeira atitude humilde. – Divergiu o moreno sustentando um ar agradável de quem mostra seu ponto de vista pacificamente. - Eu o vejo exatamente como lhe descrevi. Não concordo com sua definição de si.

- Posso? – Draco perguntou aproximando-se da cicatriz de Harry em forma de raio.

Queria sentir a marca por meio de seu tato.

- Com uma condição. – O moreno barganhou segurando frouxamente os dedos de Draco. – Me mostre o sinal que você mais abomina em seu corpo. Eu quero vê-lo assim como você esta vendo o meu.

- Não é fácil para mim uma coisa dessas, eu sempre a escondo. – Draco admitiu recuando um pouco.

- Deixe olha-la, por favor. Você sabe e compreende como ninguém toda a minha motivação para odiar por tanto tempo minha cicatriz. Eu quero fazer o mesmo por você, quero entende-lo melhor mas é preciso que você me mostre primeiro. – Propôs Harry com a voz partida, sentindo a boca secar.

Ele mal conseguia acreditar que ganhara toda essa abertura com o loiro.

Parecia mais um sonho ao qual ele nunca tencionava acordar. Finalmente Draco Malfoy estava, agradavelmente, ao seu alcance e Harry mal cabia em si por isso.

- Você foi marcado por que não teve escolha. O que carrego é diferente. Eu tive escolha e mesmo assim o fiz. – Draco respondeu inseguro, como se por intermédio daquelas duas pedras verdejantes seus alicerces desmoronassem pouco a pouco colocando a baixo anos e anos de auto-proteção.

- Foi por mim não foi? – Harry procurou seus olhos, para lhe mostrar que podia confiar. - Foi para me poupar da morte não é?

- Eu não podia vê-lo morrendo. – Declarou o loiro, tentando fugir daqueles olhos verdes que o hipnotizavam. - Eu não posso na verdade. Acho que sempre estarei no momento certo e na hora certa para impedi-lo disso até que as coisas se dêem de forma natural. Não importa o quanto isso me custe, acho que sempre pagarei o preço sem pensar. Gosto de imaginar que acontecera com o passar de muitas e muitas décadas a mais, quando a vida seguir seu curso, depois que você realizar tudo ao que sempre esteve predestinado. Depois disso você me dará algum descanso. – Draco sorriu torto, sem encarar Harry.

- Se eu seguir de acordo com meus instintos, você vai me parar? – Harry perguntou duvidoso estendendo a mão na direção do outro, sem querer força-lo.

- Não creio que possa, ou tenha força de vontade para tal. – Revelou o loiro sentindo os dedos de Harry segurar a parte de baixo de sua regata para tirar-lhe a peça pela cabeça.

Tudo parecia em camera lenta. Harry foi extremamente cuidadoso mesmo que ansiedade o tornasse inteiramente impaciente.

Malfoy só teve o trabalho de levantar os braços para que o moreno deixasse seu dorso nu.

Harry contemplou seus músculos sem esconder o deslumbre que apossava-se cada vez mais dele.

- Você me odeia por isso? – Perguntou ele temeroso, tocando levemente a cicatriz enorme que o loiro tinha no peito. Alta, larga e escura, como se tivesse sido criada por um objeto cortante não um feitiço maligno.

- Não mais. – Draco gaguejou surpreso consigo ao sentir o toque quente de Harry em sua pele. O loiro não conseguia se lembrar qual fora a ultima vez que sentiu-se tão bem e tão confuso ao mesmo tempo. Com Harry Potter tudo parecia tão novo e atraente que não conseguia ir contra, mesmo que tentasse e ele sinceramente não estava.

- Mas me odiou não foi? – O moreno persistiu baixando a cabeça aproximando o rosto sem tirar os dedos da cicatriz, a contornando com o indicador.

- Eu achava que sim, mas agora já não sei. Talvez eu estivesse tão desesperado por sua atenção que gastava todas as minhas forças em provoca-lo para vê-lo me corresponder de alguma maneira, nem que fosse da pior.

Draco suspirou lentamente ao perceber que, Harry tinha um efeito desastroso sobre ele quando se aproximava.

Havia pouca sensibilidade em sua marca quando ele a tocava a contra gosto, no mas, o loiro fazia total questão de camuflar a cicatriz com um feitiço para que as outras pessoas que passaram por sua cama não notassem – o que julgava ser – a pior falha em seu corpo.

Entretanto o contato caloroso dos dedos do moreno exatamente naquele risco feio, desagradável e sombrio conectava Harry a ele de uma forma estranha, como se o pior estigma em seu corpo fosse a área mais sensível no momento.

- Você queria a minha atenção? – Harry inquiriu de forma lasciva. – Agora você a têm. Completa e totalmente por que eu não paro de pensar em você um só minuto, um só instante todo o dia o dia inteiro. Tudo em que consigo pensar é em você e sobre você e acho que precisava admitir isso antes que enlouquecesse.

- Céus... – Draco chiou baixo, comprimindo seus olhos com força em direção ao teto, abandonando-se de forma suavemente desejosa, apoiando-se nos braços atrás de seu corpo, enquanto projetava seu tronco para frente completamente ciente da boca de Harry percorrendo sua cicatriz em um trabalho habilidoso com a boca.

- Você gosta? – Questionou o moreno cobiçoso. - O que você sente? – Harry experimentou um pouco mais da potente sensação de aprazimento que aqueles simples gestos lhe traziam. A adrenalina percorria seu corpo tão veloz quanto seu sangue, escoando de sua cabeça para seu baixo ventre o deixando – se é que era ainda possível – mais rijo.

- Eu sinto... – Draco forçou sua voz que havia sumido. – Calor, muito calor. Sinto sua língua molhada e sua respiração saindo dos seus lábios me arrepiar todo. Sinto meu coração cada vez mais veloz. Acho que vou desmaiar desse jeito. – Rematou sem ar.

- Quer que eu pare? – Harry questionou enlevado, mas preocupado com o coração de Draco.

- Por favor. – Draco quase engasgou-se novamente ao responder com dificuldade, tentando não atropelar as palavras. - Não.

- E seu coração? Não lhe fará mal? – Insistiu o moreno em uma pergunta zelosa.

- Prefiro morrer assim do que interrompe-lo. – Confessou ele miseravelmente desamparado, desistindo de sustentar seu peso sobre os braços.

O loiro deitou-se, esticando as pernas ao mesmo tempo que as abria para que Harry pudesse ficar entre elas.

Entre o paraíso e o inferno existia aquele instante ao qual Harry afastou-se para não impedir o movimento do loiro, enquanto presencia maravilhado o que conseguia alcançar do corpo do outro.

Aproveitando-se o moreno tirou sua camisa rapidamente, trocando de posição em seguida, erguendo-se para tirar completamente sua roupa na tentativa de aplacar o fogo que lhe consumia, bastante inclinado a pensar que a sensação só teria fim depois que provasse de Draco o quanto podia, ou o quanto ele conseguiria.

Porventura Harry nunca se quer imaginou despir-se para um homem, ou percebera segundas intenções em um ser do mesmo sexo para com ele, antes do loiro entrar de sola em sua vida é claro, mas diante do que estava acontecendo, ele não tinha medo ou nojo.

Formular pensamentos a respeito estava longe da sua capacidade atual. A ambição de ter Draco por completo era tanta que nada o faria desistir.

O momento era inteiramente único e o que mais lhe deixava nervoso é que estava fazendo isso para ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy, o mito do sexo no seus tempos escolares um dos nomes mais cobiçado por todos do mundo bruxo e o moreno tinha certeza que o loiro sabia como proceder e ele não estava bem certo de como teria que agir.

Mas queria ser apreciado, desejado e aceito além de fazer o mesmo.

Decidido, Harry apenas obedecia seus instintos, que por hora não lhe falharam.

- Olha para mim Draco. – Pediu ele com toda a coragem que reunira, ainda de pé.

- Oh... – A principio foi só o que conseguiu dizer diante do corpo nu a sua frente. – É ainda melhor do que em sonho. – Completou o loiro fascinado. Embora já tivesse visto Harry nu em um único momento de vislumbre nada o tinha preparado para a sensação de poder apreciar o moreno entregue a ele daquela maneira.

Harry coçou a nuca um tanto envergonhado com as bochechas graciosamente vermelhas como duas maças vistosas, escondendo o sorriso satisfeito com a exclamação.

Se Draco levasse em conta que estava sobre efeito poderoso de um bom destilado quiçá teria ponderado a cena a melhor da suas alucinações, entretanto reagir de forma tímida não o impedia de fixar demoradamente cada detalhe físico do moreno.

Começando pelos tornozelos roliços, passando para as panturrilhas que acompanhavam as coxas grossas e no membro duro e mais do que respeitável que apontava reto para ele.

Harry tinha poucos pelos, no entanto era bem distribuídos, avolumando-se nos lugares certos. Seu abdômen e tórax embora lisos evidenciavam os músculos bem trabalhados de anos de malhação na medida.

Os ombros largos erguidos em uma postura correta davam sustentação ao pescoço alvo – que merecia algumas marcas de recordação – e o rosto masculino mais lindo que já vira em sua vida.

Draco esticou os braços convidando o moreno, ansioso para ser atendido. Harry abaixou-se lentamente em sua direção ajoelhando-se entre suas pernas.

Não havia nada mais importante – ou quase nada – do que arrancar as roupas de Draco o mais rápido possível e foi o que fez.

Draco apoiou-se na perna sadia sustentando o quadril no ar melhorando o acesso de Harry o vendo respirar custosamente.

Completamente despido o loiro baixou seu quadril sentindo o tapete sob seu corpo notando os olhos de Harry resplandecerem, extravasando luxúria ao passar desimpedido por sua figura.

Ao contrário dele o moreno não ficou só o contemplando. Por onde seus olhos incrivelmente verdes seguiam suas mãos – extraordinariamente sobrenaturais - iam descobrindo o caminho, juntas.

As pernas, as coxas, até que Harry acariciou sutilmente a ponta de seu membro.

Draco gemeu alto e demorado sem controlar-se, revirando os olhos, praticamente descobrindo um novo significado para o nirvana.

Harry sorriu maliciosamente em sua direção, pronto a experimentar a temperatura de Draco com o máximo de sua gana.

Inclinou-se sobre o corpo vigoroso do loiro lentamente sem quebrar a conexão que tinham estabelecido pelo olhar.

Embora as chamas na lareira estivessem fortes, o fogo parecia chegar pálido para ambos.

Ouvia-se facilmente o crepitar das toras sendo consumidas misturando-se aos ruídos da noite mas o loiro e Harry estavam perceptivelmente alheios a tudo isso, tão concentrados um no outro que o mais importante para Draco era o fôlego forçoso do moreno e vice e versa.

Assim que Harry toldou Draco, ponderou se não era o bastante para enfartar ali mesmo exatamente daquela maneira.

Quase que ao mesmo tempo os dois ofegaram fervorosamente, engolfados em uma torrente substancial de um indescritível e latente prazer que apenas começava a ser desvendado.

Draco teria gritado de puro regalo mas Harry invadiu-lhe a boca com eximia vontade, evolvendo suas línguas em um jogo ardente exigindo o máximo do loiro e dele mesmo.

Um beijo faminto, cheio e nada delicado que de iniciou era quente e rapidamente inflamava ambos.

As bochechas rosas de esforço contrastava com sua pele branca quase translúcida, dando a Draco um ar doce e ao mesmo tempo sexy. Como se fosse inocentemente apetitoso para Harry que gravitava em sua encantada órbita.

Não havia nada a ser dito. Harry sem saber, deixava bem claro ao que estava disposto e Draco já beirava o limite da insanidade.

O moreno não sabia, talvez nunca viesse a desconfiar mas era humanamente impossível para Draco ir contra ao fluxo escaldante de desejo que brotava em seu interior quando o moreno lhe afagava, ou simplesmente relava nele.

Logo estavam rolando ao chão sem importar-se com nada mais no mundo.

Instintivo e natural. Não havia melhor definição para rotular como se dava a relação carnal entre eles.

Em um passado muito recente rosnavam um para o outro, no presente atracavam-se como se o sol nunca mais fosse se levantar e brilhar no vindouro dia depois do agora.

- Harry... – Draco gemeu enquanto o moreno dedicava-se a arranhar sua garganta com os dentes, passando suas mãos com possessão por baixo das costas do loiro, em direção ao traseiro.

- Eu não sabia o que estava perdendo, até agora. – Harry devolveu em um grunhido quase indecifrável fazendo o loiro abrir um sorriso safado enquanto o olhava através de seus belos olhos azuis semicerrados.

Naquele momento não houve insegurança alguma. Bastou longos dias na companhia de Draco, sentindo seu cheiro, cobiçando a sua pele para Harry perceber que qualquer bobagem que se transformasse em insegurança era menor do que o desejo que sentia pelo loiro.

Estava disposto - e muito bem disposto, diga-se de passagem - a ir em frente sem se importar com o que isso significava.

Draco aproveitou-se do momento para inverter seus corpos de posição, ficando sobre Harry.

O barulho foi abafado pelo macio tapete enquanto Harry deixava escapar todos os gemidos possíveis.

- Se você vai mudar de idéia é melhor parar. – O loiro o advertiu mesmo que não estivesse colaborando, passando seus dedos gelados e bem treinados pelo tórax de Harry, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido, deixando que sua respiração cálida e tentadora em um baixo e tortuoso tom fizesse com que o moreno alcançasse as alturas.

- Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida: cale essa boca. – Harry resmungou em frenesi, puxando Draco pelo pescoço.

Diante de tamanho incentivo não havia mais por que deter-se.

Levianamente Harry arranhou com rudeza as costas de Draco dos ombros fortes e bem esculpidos até a base de sua coluna, agarrando o traseiro do loiro, ardendo profundamente a cada pequeno gesto.

O loiro gemeu mais demoradamente impulsionando o quadril contra Harry, arqueando as costas marcada.

Só o movimento de sua coxa entre as coxas de Harry já era o suficiente para tira-lo do sério, mas a gama de sensações não parava por ali e por isso, Draco quase podia afirmar que estava sendo lançado em um agitado universo paralelo que aumentava sua sensibilidade em todos os sentidos.

Seu corpo todo estava inteiramente ligado as caricias de Harry consciente do poder dominante de cada simplório e efetivo movimento. Desde sua respiração falha e difícil, o sabor do seus lábios, a temperatura de sua pele, tudo.

Como se tivessem conectados, até pelos pensamentos, Harry trocou novamente suas posições ficando por cima novamente.

O tempo havia parado. Não haviam sons, ou qualquer coisa ao redor suficientemente poderosa que os atraísse ao restante do mundo funcionando do lado de fora da pequena atmosfera que os protegia.

Com a cabeça leve de pensamentos Harry só conseguia escutar o barulho que seu corpo fazia ao esfregar-se em Draco ou os próprios sons estranhos que escapavam tanto de sua boca como da boca do loiro.

Não era o mesmo que tocar uma mulher. A falta de seios volumosos ou de seios simplesmente não lhe deixava nem um pouco aborrecido pois haviam sensações muito mais arrebatadoras a serem exploradas, como cada movimento de seu quadril capaz de fazer aumentar e enrijecer se é que era possível ainda mais seu membro e o membro de Draco que a julgar pelo tamanho plenamente indecoroso tinha muito a oferecer.

Lhe parecia tolo sorrir enquanto beijava mais foi impossível conter-se. Por mais que as diferenças fossem bem explicitas e singulares ao seus olhos o principio em si era o mesmo.

Todo o seu corpo assim como o corpo do loiro convergia para a tangível e crescente necessidade de um prazer enérgico e glorioso e Harry Potter não precisava de mais nada para guia-lo nesse momento.

Draco meneou o quadril com extrema sutileza encorajando Harry a seguir o curso de suas ações e logo o próprio Harry fazia o mesmo no mesmo ritmo. A principio lento saboreando cada tímida investida.

Draco tremia tenuemente sob o delicioso corpo nu e quente de Harry que lhe transmitia tudo de bom que havia no mundo.

Ele podia sentir Harry bem melhor agora, sem nada para atrapalhar o contato entre eles. Os movimentos de ambos ressoavam como uma melodiosa sinfonia retomada no mesmo compasso, todos os toques trocados e permitidos, ganhando aos poucos uma impetuosa celeridade.

Harry ritmava o quadril em sincronia com Draco sentido seu membro esfregar-se no loiro e vice versa.

A cada passo, o ar lhes faltava cada vez mais e os movimentos mais acalorados denunciavam um selvagem apetite avassalador, trazendo-lhes um prazer indômito.

O loiro fechou seus dedos em volta da nuca de Harry na falta dos cabelos cumpridos, levando a outra mão a agarrar-se fortemente ao traseiro do moreno, o impelindo mais e mais para frente e para perto de si.

Mal podia com o ar enquanto gemia ao mesmo tempo. Em uma determinada altura seu sangue zunia tão alto em seus ouvidos que achou que pelo seus batimentos cardíacos hiper acelerados fosse realmente desmaiar antes que atingisse o clímax.

Harry continuou firme a mover os quadris, cada vez mais rápido e mais rápido sentindo cada músculo seu e de Draco trabalharem em conjunto.

Seus próprios batimentos estavam alucinados ao sentirem os do loiro e seu membro latejava igualmente ao membro do outro demonstrando que o momento não perduraria por muito.

- Harry... – Draco gemeu extasiado de forma congruente quase inaudível indo e vindo experimentando a proximidade do auge lhe acometer.

- _Draco..._ – Harry gemeu em resposta sem notar que falava perselingua e assim que o loiro o ouviu sussurrar naquela misteriosa e fascinante linguagem desconhecida sentiu o orgasmo lhe atingir como uma poderosa descarga elétrica correndo seu corpo de forma espasmódica.

Cada gota que vinha de Draco deixava o contato entre eles mais espesso, mais quente e mais escorregadio.

Expressivamente, um tanto fora de si, Harry deslizou mais algumas vezes de maneira inculta sobre Draco até alcançar o gozo também.

Durante o instante que derramava-se sobre o loiro todo o seu corpo vibrava inundado por um prazer que jamais havia degustado, um prazer que teve certeza: somente Draco Malfoy poderia lhe proporcionar.

Um silêncio pleno de significados se abateu sobre a sala mas não estendeu-se, pois Draco soltou um suspiro tranqüilo, bastante satisfeito.

Harry o beijou levemente, notando só nesse momento o gosto de sangue.

Afastou-se um pouco temeroso para olhar os lábios do loiro um pouco vacilante. Draco tinha uma camada fina de suor que iluminava seu rosto de neve, afogueado, os olhos pareciam duas janelas transparentes evidenciando um belo e límpido céu de primavera.

O loiro sorriu lentamente fazendo com que Harry demorasse para perceber o estrago que havia feito.

Os lábios sensíveis de Draco estavam completamente vermelhos e inchados ostentando um corte na parte inferior.

Todo o pescoço do loiro estava marcado a onde Harry havia se fartado.

Se a face de Draco estava naquele estado, Harry mal tinha coragem de olhar o resto do corpo a onde ele não fizera questão nenhuma de ser delicado ao apertar.

- Céus, eu deixei você todo marcado, que ogro que eu sou. – O moreno murmurou culpado.

- Desfaz essa cara. – Draco respondeu roucamente. – Eu não sou feito de açúcar e você deveria dar uma olhada no espelho depois para perceber que não deve estar em melhores condições que eu. Acho que sutileza não é uma tendência entre nós.

- É sutileza ficou em segundo plano, me desculpe. – O moreno agitou-se roubando um beijo rápido porem delicado, trocando o peso do corpo de um braço para outro ainda preocupado.

Malfoy soltou uma risada baixa e contente quase infantil antes de dizer:

- E mais uma vez eu insisto, para de se desculpar por tudo e por todos. – Draco bufou rolando os olhos mas não estava realmente irritado. Após um momento, desviando o assunto do curso de um possível desentendimento Draco falou. - Harry, você pode por favor ficar ao meu lado, ou pretende ficar _colado_ em mim?

- Oh, finalmente uma palavra branda. – Harry rolou para o tapete, puxando Draco ao seu encaixe. – Mais um _por favor_ ou um _muito obrigado_ e vou começar achar que você pode um dia se tornar realmente gentil.

Draco não disse nada de imediato, ultimamente andava muito calado por falta do que falar. Estava perplexo demais com todo o bom humor do moreno seguido daquele gesto simples mas hiper significativo de afeto.

Fazia muito tempo que não transava ou tinha um bom amasso, como aquele e em seguida recebia uma maciça dose de atenção ou dedicação.

Em geral depois de transar se levantava para tomar um banho, vestia-se, despedia-se e só. Nada de conversas risonhas ou de abraços fortes ou de preocupação, independente de se relacionar com homens ou mulheres.

Não era ruim manter suas relações em um nível superficial, mas avaliando bem, também não lhe parecia extremamente bom.

Embora fosse estranho, uma dose generosa de insensata exposição de seu lado sentimental não faria mal algum nem para ele nem para o moreno, somente por isso Draco continuou com a guarda baixa, permitindo-se levar pelo momento.

Quando deu por si estava acariciando os cabelos arrepiados de Harry conversando algo sem importância completamente esquecido de que estava literalmente jogado no chão.

- Precisamos levantar. – Harry chamou alarmado depois de dez minutos pós paraíso com Draco Malfoy.

- Suas costelas, eu não... – Draco se lembrou sentindo-se extremamente egoísta.

- Oh, não se preocupe. Elas não podiam estar melhor. Acho até que encontraram seu devido lugar aqui dentro. – O moreno brincou dando-lhe um sorriso que devastava seu senso racional.

- Você não seria cretino ao ponto mentir para mim a esse respeito não é? – Draco questionou mas, não havia severidade alguma em sua voz. – Não seria legal eu leva-lo nu ao hospital com uma perfuração em algum órgão por que você se fez de forte.

- Eu nunca estive tão bem, obrigado. – Harry roubou-lhe outro beijo que era mais terno do que cálido, como se estivesse fazendo hora para prolongar a perfeição do momento. – Você esta me mimando... Não sei o que será de mim quando...

Então o moreno parou antes que completasse o pensamento, estilhaçando o maravilhoso clima entre eles.

Ao desviar os olhos para a lareira Draco puxou seu rosto o encorajando a prosseguir.

- Quando o que, Harry? – Perguntou firmemente, mesmo que já tivesse idéia do que o moreno iria dizer.

- Quando você se cansar de mim. – A voz de Harry saiu firme como se já estivesse em seus planos sentir-se conformado por ser deixado de lado em um futuro muito iminente.

- Que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou? – Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas acusadoramente, pressionando Harry.

- Do tipo maravilhoso mas que é individualista, livre e desimpedido que fica facilmente entediado com qualquer coisa duradoura que não seja seu próprio patrimônio. O acordo que fizemos em começar algo bom não significa que será para sempre. Você é independente e sempre deixou bem claro para qualquer pessoa que faz o que quer quando bem quiser e eu aceito isso. Eu insisti em arriscar ficar com você e não posso culpa-lo se não der certo por sermos de naturezas completamente distintas. – As palavras atingiram o loiro como se fosse uma bofetada. Infelizmente Harry não estava totalmente errado.

Quantas pessoas Draco havia excluído da sua vida por motivos frívolos?

Talvez ele estivesse sozinho até aquele momento não por não ser aceito mas, por que primeiramente avaliava as pessoas e rapidamente imaginava que não seria aceito.

Muitas coisas aconteceram desde cedo na sua vida para que esse sentimento de auto proteção fosse forte demais, o guiando, o isolando do restante do mundo, mas talvez estivesse na hora de supera-lo.

- Acho que falei demais. – Harry o arrancou de seus devaneios.

- De modo algum. – Draco contrapôs com a voz tranqüila, longe de sentir-se assim. – Eu lhe entendo perfeitamente, mas posso provar como você esta errado, pelo menos dessa vez. Sou realmente independente, eu admito, mas isso não significa que o que começamos tenha prazo de validade. Principalmente um tão curto, como demonstra a sua preocupação. – Draco esperou que Harry dissesse algo mais, infelizmente a resposta ou a pergunta que esperava não aconteceu e sem hesitar ele tomou a iniciativa. – Então, terei realmente uma chance ou você vai continuar a determinar uma data absurda imaginando que eu vá colocar um fim no que esta acontecendo entre nós?

- Se fazer amor com você não é lhe dar uma chance, eu não sei o que mais seria. – Harry nem esperou pela resposta, ou imaginou se Draco teria o que argumentar.

Levantou-se praticamente de um pulo e mesmo que estivesse exaurido fisicamente havia nele uma energia completamente nova, polarizando todo o seu corpo o deixando completamente de acordo com os "prós e os contras" de se deixar levar pelo loiro.

_Fazer amor... Fazer... Amor..._ Draco repetiu mentalmente, surpreso por ter gostado da escolha de palavras do moreno.

- Você não vem? – O moreno lhe estendeu a mão, calmamente, mordendo o canto do lábio aguardando. Draco olhou de sua mão maravilhosamente sensual, para a seu perfeito embaraço pela nudez, divertindo-se com isso.

Depois de alguns segundos, segurou os dedos do outro que o puxou em um único movimento forte de encontro ao seu corpo.

- Você quer que eu te carregue no colo até a banheira? – Harry brincou escancarando um sorriso safado. – Talvez seu calcanhar não esteja cem porcento?

Draco riu sem reservas com a proposta e mesmo tentado a dizer sim ele se negou por uma questão de bom senso: Harry fazia mais o tipo ingênuo que merecia ser carregado, não ele.

- Acho que já notou que, - Draco estreitou os braços em volta da cintura de Harry em um carinho possessivo que ele nem sabia que era capaz de oferecer. – não sou tão leve quanto pareço. Por que não guarda toda essa disposição para o banho? Garanto que você vai precisar dela, pois tenho a impressão que mal começamos a nos conhecer de verdade e ainda temos o restante da noite para continuar. – E lá estava aquele sorriso libidinoso e lindo que somente Malfoy sabia dar, arrancando o ar de Harry em um só golpe.

Quando o moreno pensou que subiria as escadas e desfrutaria da imensa banheira em seu quarto a sensação de aparatação voltou.

Harry tremeu ao sentir a água do mar ao seu redor mas os braços de Draco ainda em volta de seu corpo não só lhe trazia paz como também calor, um delicioso calor.

- Viemos buscar seu tênis. – Draco gracejou, roçando seus lábios no pescoço de Harry, passando a língua vagarosamente por onde podia, até sussurrar calidamente ao pé do ouvido do moreno.

- Quem precisa de sapatos estando nu no meio do mar com você? – Harry replicou desavergonhado, acompanhando o movimento das ondas que o impelia cada vez mais a diminuir o mínimo espaço entre seu corpo e o corpo de Draco.

- Eu precisava de uma desculpa para te trazer aqui novamente e testar todo o meu equilíbrio, já que parece que você operou um milagre agora pouco e me deixou novo em folha com seus inquestionáveis poderes curativos mas, ainda preciso de mais um tempo com você assim, aos meu alcance nesse lugar para ficar plenamente convencido. – Draco respondeu envolvente, puxando as pernas de Harry para a sua cintura, com a ajuda da água que deixava o peso do moreno diferente em seus braços, assim ele não teria problema algum em erguer Harry e também não teria complicações com o seu machucado quase cicatrizado no calcanhar.

- Operei um milagre de cura? – Perguntou Harry em tom carinhoso.

– Amém. – Murmurou Draco o beijando com gula novamente.

- Bobo. – Harry ronronou em resposta, beijando o loiro com desejo com um sorriso exultante ao mesmo tempo. Resfolegando, por saber que estava em um caminho sem volta Harry completou. – Definitivamente: você é um sonho bom Draco Malfoy.

Sua banheira era maravilhosa mas obviamente o mar superava em tamanho e beleza suas expectativas com o que queria fazer com Harry e se as coisas continuassem assim ele teria ainda mais um tempo para se divertir com Harry em sua banheira e em todo canto que lhe ocorresse também.

A noite se mostrava perfeita para ambos e a ilha paradisíaca preferida de Draco, além da cabana, parecia o lugar ideal para marcar o inicio do que seria não uma longa amizade, mas algo muito maior e mais especial entre eles.

Sem sombra de duvida aquele momento entraria para a história de ambos como o inicio do que sempre buscaram e só agora conseguiriam juntos atingir, o que as pessoas comumente chamam de felicidade.


End file.
